Inevitable
by Andaira
Summary: Fue fácil, el kimono de ella quedó out en un momento, dejándole a él ver esa escultura de marfil tan perfecta. Que Miguel Ángel se jodiera, ni él lo hubiera hecho mejor. ... New chapter: Inevitable.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una nueva história, pese a que tengo una pendiente, pero es que nunca sabes cuadno te vienen buenas ideas.**

**Espero que os guste, aunque sólo está el epílogo, pero en próximos días estará el primer capítulo, que me lo está corriguiéndo mi beta reader Ankin.**

**Aquí os lo dejo.**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

**Hacía frío. Sentía como todo el calor que su cuerpo guardaba se iba yendo poco a poco, abandonándola para siempre. No veía nada, no sentía nada más que frío.**

**Un grito.**

**Intentó girar la cabeza hacia ese grito. Le había erizado la piel, había despertado algo en ella. Era el dolor que transmitía ese sonido. Era como si el emisario de semejante berrido se estuviera muriendo. Algo en ella le decía que conocía a esa persona; que la quería. Pero no conseguía hilar todos los pensamientos bien.**

**Otro grito.**

**Algo en ella se despertó de golpe trayéndola a la realidad. Conocía esa voz. Intentó moverse en su dirección. No pudo. Se ahogaba en sangre. Intentó aspirar. El sabor de la sangre aumentó y le nubló los sentidos. No podía hablar. Intentó mover una mano para quitarse eso que sabía tan mal y le impedía respirar y hablar. No pudo mover la extremidad, no sabía siquiera donde estaba.**

**Un llanto desgarrador.**

**Tembló. El dolor por la persona que sufría en algún lugar cerca de ella la resquebrajó por dentro. Estaba nerviosa y desesperada por localizar el emisor de ese desespero, por rodearlo con sus brazos y susurrarle al oído que todo estaba bien. Pero no podía. La desesperación crecía. Intentó abrir los ojos. Todo era oscuro. ¿Era de noche?**

**¡Kagome!**

**Ese nombre… le sonaba. Conocía ese nombre y la persona que lo llevaba. Intentó recordar.**

**Dolor.**

**La sensación de que le arrancaban todos los miembros de cuajo la abatió. Necesitaba respirar. Volvió a aspirar. Dolor. Más dolor la invadió, pero ahora no era el desmembramiento, eran puñaladas. Frío, hacía más frío. Fuego, necesitaba fuego para combatir el frío. Gritó mentalmente a quien fuere para que la calentaran con fuego.**

**¿Quién era? La pregunta la embargó. Ella tenía un nombre. Dolor. Intentó recordar su nombre, su rostro, su vida.**

**¿Había tenido vida?**

─**Kagome… no te mueras… por favor**

**Esa voz… conocía esa voz. Era la misma voz que había gritado y llorado antes. ¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Quién era Kagome?**

**Dolor. Gritó. No sabía si el grito se había oído o no, no sabía si había alguien a su lado. Algo la tocó en alguna parte de su cuerpo.**

**Volvió a la realidad.**

**No oía nada, no podía hablar, pero lloraba y gritaba, miraba a todos los lados, se retorcía todo lo posible para escapar del dolor que se incrementaba por momentos. Alguien estaba a su lado. Un hombre. Lágrimas resbalaban por su tez morena. Su cabello largo… ¿blanco? Estaba enredado y alborotado. Sus ojos dorados la miraban a ella con dolor, pérdida, desesperación, culpa.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué un rostro tan hermoso estaba tan desencajado?**

─ **Kagome… no me dejes**

**¿Él había dicho eso? Pero ella no oía nada. ¿De dónde había salido ese sonido? Un momento. ¿Él sabía quién era Kagome? Le miró con más detenimiento. Otra bandada de dolor la sacudió tanto, que sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba y se retorcía del espasmo. Inspiró aire y solo entró fuego a sus pulmones. El fuego era frío, no la calentaba. ¿Qué le pasaba?**

**Volvió a mirar ese rostro tal hermoso sabiendo que la calmaría. El movía los labios, como hablándole a alguien. ¿A quién le hablaba?**

**A ella. Lo entendió en el momento que el dolor fue tan grande que cerró los ojos un momento para juntar todas las piezas que le quedaban para no hundirse. Al volver a abrirlos, le vio a él más cerca de ella, mirándola, derramando más lágrimas, acariciando algo. Ella volvió a sentir el dolor, pero esta vez era diferente, era más intenso, más… se sentía partir en mil pedazos.**

**Y sintió la caricia en la cara. Él la acariciaba a ella. Ella era Kagome. Ella estaba sufriendo. ¿Por qué?**

**Se moría.**

**La realidad le golpeó en la cara y la relajó. Ahora lo recordaba todo. Lo veía todo. Lo sentía todo. Lo entendía todo.**

**Miró a Inuyasha, el rostro hermoso. Levantó la mano hacia él. ¿Esa mano tan herida, sangrante y fea era la suya? Sintió como él le cogía la mano e intentó apartarla de él. Estaba sucia, fea… él no podía tocarla.**

─ **Estoy aquí, Kagome, no me iré. No te vayas.**

**A él no le daba asco su mano. La sensación de alivio le dio seguridad para acariciar su rostro. Le miró a los ojos tranquila, con calma. Ahora no tenía miedo. El dolor se había ido. Inspiró para intentar coger aire. Lo consiguió. El aire entró en sus pulmones cálido, gratificante, purificante, esperanzador. Volvió a mirar la cara de Inuyasha y se sorprendió al verle mucho más asustado y cerca de ella que antes.**

**¿Dónde estaba la mano que le había acariciado? Le miró fijamente a los ojos buscando la respuesta, buscando que él dijera algo, que le hablara como antes. Respiró un poco más y el calor le envolvió el alma.**

**La noche había vuelto.**

* * *

**Pues eso es todo por ahora. Cosas por aclarar: No es un fic alternativo, si Kagome se ha muerto... ¿más preguntas? Espero que os guste mucho y me dejeis algún review.**


	2. A PERRO FLACO TODO SON PULGAS

**HOLA A TODOS OTRA VEZ. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP OS GUSTE, PORQUE ES CUANDO LA HISTORIA EMPIEZA DE VERDAD.**

**MUCHOS BESOS.**

**ANDAIRA**

* * *

Capítulo 1

**A perro flaco todo son pulgas**

En Tokio, la primavera había decidido llegar con un poco de irregularidad, descargando una intensa lluvia sobre la gran ciudad. Por la mañana, todo el mundo iba ajetreado; los adultos con sus teléfonos móviles pegados a la oreja hablando con nerviosismo y desesperación; los estudiantes peregrinando con los hombros bajos y con el ánimo decaído por el trabajoso y pesado día que les esperaba. Estos llevaban sus mochilas como si en ellas llevaran su vida y les pesara una tonelada, otros iban corriendo y con prisas porque iban tarde y les iban a cerrar las puertas del centro.

Kagome iba despacio, con calma, saboreando la sensación de estar en casa, en su época. Su época le parecía la más perfecta y maravillosa. El olor a gente nerviosa la emocionaba; el sonido de los coches le recordaba que la tecnología era imprescindible; el olor a perfume y desodorante de la gente a su alrededor le ofrecían un merecido descanso del olor a sudor y demonio junto con sangre seca, y le hacían valorar con ardor la invención y devoción por la higiene; el peso de la mochila cargada de libros de texto a su espalda, le informaban de que su única responsabilidad como persona era la de asistir a clase, estudiar y aprobar.

Miró al cielo cubierto de nubes echando hacia atrás el paraguas azul que llevaba. El olor a lluvia le recordaba a la otra época, a la de las guerras civiles. Bajó la cabeza al suelo y sorteó a una señora de edad avanzada que iba empujando a todo el mundo para cruzar ella primero la calle. Muchas veces se preguntaba si la vida era un sueño, como Segismundo. Ella siempre pensaba que la vida parecía un sueño, y siempre tenía miedo de despertar entre cuatro paredes, sabiendo que su vida tal y como la conocía solo había sido un sueño.

Ella sabía que no era una chica de venidos años normal y corriente. Ella, al cumplir los quince, se había caído por el pozo de su templo y había viajado quinientos años atrás, hacia la época de las guerras civiles. Si eso era ya inverosímil, el ser la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa, que además guardaba la perla de Shikon, que concedía deseos, y ser la culpable de la ruptura y dispersión de esta y la buscadora, era como para encerrarse en un manicomio de por vida. Ella lo había vivido y verificado con creces. Pero ahora se veía luchando por recordarlo, por creérselo ella misma.

La época de las guerras civiles no era pacífica y tranquila, sino que existían seres no humanos, demonios, que asesinaban a más no poder. Ella nunca había creído en esas cosas, era la típica chica que solo creía lo que veía. Pues lo demonios existían, los había visto, matado, olido, tocado… todo. Aunque ahora solo fuera un vago recuerdo en algún recóndito lugar de su mente.

Pero pese a haber tenido una vida de lo más anormal y loca posible, ella había hecho muchos amigos en la otra época. Y se había enamorado.

Shippo era un demonio zorro huérfano que la trataba como si ella fuera su madre; Sango era una exterminadora de demonios que había sobrevivido a una gran masacre que le costó la vida a toda su familia y la sumisión y control de su hermano pequeño; Miroku era un Bonzo pervertido sobre el que pesaba una maldición hereditaria que consistía en un agujero en la mano que era como un agujero negro que no paraba de crecer y que algún día le iba a absorber a él mismo; Inuyasha era un medio demonio al cual ella misma había liberado de un sueño eterno en un árbol causado por Kikyo, de quien ella misma era la reencarnación.

Inuyasha… Y ella le había amado. Ella no lo había podido explicar, solo sentido y aceptado. Él era arrogante y testarudo, insensible y muy irascible. Pero era misterioso, atractivo, considerado cuando estaba de buenas, protector, posesivo… y había amado a Kikyo por encima de ella.

Se paró de golpe en la parada del autobús que la iba a llevar a la universidad. Subió al música de su mp3 y esperó pacientemente de pie. El bus, como siempre muy puntual, se detuvo delante de ella y abrió las puertas. Kagome cerró el paraguas y se metió corriendo dentro del vehículo para no mojarse. Sacó la tarjeta y picó como cada mañana. El autobusero le sonrió y ella, tímida, le devolvió la sonrisa para después irse a la parte de atrás y sentarse en el asiento al lado de la ventana.

Se desabrochó la chaqueta y se quitó la mochila para sacar el periódico. Lo desplegó, lo abrió por la página de los pasatiempos, lo volvió a doblar y sacó su bolígrafo. Miró el crucigrama y empezó.

─ Adornar el vestido: …- pensó- creo que es **ornar**; Impuesto del importador:…- mordió el bolígrafo y levantó la vista- **arancel**; Documento del juzgado: …- sonrió- fácil, **acto**; Falta de desarrollo o modernidad: …- ostia. Dio un repaso por todos los sinónimos de antiguo o subdesarrollado- joder, no me sale- abrió los ojos sorprendidos al mirar las letras que medio rellenaban la solución: ah, claro, **atraso**.

Siguió escuchando música y haciendo el crucigrama hasta que al levantar de nuevo la vista se dio cuenta de que faltaba una parada para llegar a su destino. Metió el bolígrafo y el periódico en el bolso, se levantó y esperó a que el autobús llegara a la parada. Finalmente, el bus paró, y abriendo el paraguas, bajó a la calle. Sin pararse ni un momento, enfiló el camino lleno de estudiantes, para refugiarse bajo el arco de la puerta del lugar. Tan metida estaba en la lluvia que caía incesante y el frío que hacía, que no se dio cuenta de por dónde iba y pisó un charco. El agua helada le salpicó las botas de agua, y del susto, tiró levemente el paraguas hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que le cayera agua mojándole la camiseta.

─ Joder- dijo al sentir el agua fría penetrar en su piel- lo que me faltaba.

Con un gran suspiro de cansancio, miró el reloj y se dirigió a la cafetería pasando del accidente; le daba tiempo a tomar un café muy cargado.

En un día en el que llueve a cántaros y es muy temprano por la mañana, la cafetería de la universidad siempre estaba llena de estudiantes. Al entrar, cerró el paraguas, lo metió en su bolsa de plástico y se miró la camiseta que estaba lo suficientemente mojada como para incomodarla y hacerla coger un resfriado. Escurriendo un poco la prenda de ropa, llegó a la conclusión de que era un día de esos en los que valía más no salir de la cama.

Sorteó unos cuantos estudiantes que iban y venían nerviosos, y se puso delante de la barra con Suomi al mando. Esta era la encargada de la cafetería desde hacía unos años. Delgada, poquita cosa, con el cabello rubio tirando a castaño muy lacio, morena y siempre ataviada de colores tierra o negro, era preciosa, y con unos ojos negros como pozos, de profundos.

─ ¿Me puedes poner un café, por favor?- le pidió Kagome dejando la mochila colgando del respaldo de la silla alta y sentándose.

Ésta levantó la mirada de la cafetera a pleno rendimiento y sonrió sacando otra taza del estante.

─ Vuelves a venir pronto, ¿Tanto te puede gustar el café de aquí que siempre vienes antes para tomarlo?

─El café es el café- dijo Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un escalofrío le subió por la columna y se puso a la mano en la frente para quitarse unos mechones mojados por la lluvia. Cogió su mochila para ver si tenía una chaqueta para ponerse en vez de la camiseta mojada.

─ ¿Te encuentras mal, Kag?- preguntó Suomi preocupada al verla tiritando un poco de frío

─Ohh no- contestó sonriendo y dejando la mochila donde antes después de comprobar que no tenía ninguna chaqueta- lo que pasa que al venir me he mojado la camiseta y me ha dado un poco de frío- comentó al echar el azúcar en la taza de café que Suomi le acababa de poner delante.

Suomi la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió entendiéndola. La miró durante unos minutos, ya que la demanda había parado por unos momentos, y roló los ojos ante el frío que estaba disimulando. La camiseta de Kagome era negra, de la banda Muse pero personalizada: las mangas estaban cortadas y había ampliado el cuello para que le cayera de un hombro. No era de extrañar el frío que tenía.

─ Te voy a dejar una camiseta- le dijo Suomi.

─ ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida Kagome- ¿Por qué?

─ ¿Cómo que por qué? Te estás muriendo de frío, Kag- se fue un momento a tras la cafetería y volvió con una camiseta negra de manga corta con la imagen de la Kitty colgada de una soga- toma- al ver que Kagome negaba con la cabeza, añadió- no me digas que no, a mi no me hace tanta falta, además, no querrás ponerte enferma ¿no?

Kagome miró la camiseta que le dejaba Suomi y después miró a la dueña. La chica era muy simpática. Habían hecho una gran amistad el mismo día que empezaron las clases, pues lo primero que Kagome había hecho había sido ir a pedir un café para probarlo. A Suomi, aquello, le hizo mucha gracia.

─Gracias, de verdad- sonrió agradecida- ¿me vigilas esto?- dijo señalando sus cosas- me voy a cambiar ahora, antes de que pille más frío.

Suomi asintió y se giró para atender a un chico que le pedía un cortado con un croissant.

Kagome fue al baño y se quitó la camiseta para ponerse la nueva tras secarse un poco con papel. Toda una chapuza. Se miró al espejo y vio que el cabello lo tenía un poco mojado.

─ La próxima vez me traeré una toalla- se dijo a si misma

Como llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta, no le importó mucho si lo tenía bien o mal. La camiseta de la Kitty muriendo la hizo sonreír, al menos, la pieza de ropa conjuntaba con la falda de pliegues azul marino por encima de la rodilla.

Salió del baño y volvió a sentarse en la silla delante de la barra. Sacó el monedero y contó ochenta céntimos para dárselos a Suomi cuando dejara a unos chicos.

Esta, lo hizo enseguida. Dejó las tazas en el poyete y se fue hacia donde estaba Kagome.

─Toma- dijo esta entregándole el dinero- y gracias por la camiseta.

─ De nada, mujer- contestó Suomi al dejar el dinero en caja- ¿Qué tienes ahora?

─Literatura griega.

─ ¿Qué leéis?

─Aún nada, pero creo que alguna tragedia.

─Te ha de gustar mucho leer para escoger filología clásica.

Kagome sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

─Bueno- dijo esta levantándose y recogiendo su mochila- me marcho, que si no, no llego.

Se dirigió hacia la salida y sacó el paraguas de la bolsa para abrirlo fuera. Se resguardó debajo, y salió decidida hacia la entrada de la facultad de filología.

La Universidad era como un campus. Tenía cuatro grandes edificios o facultades, que albergaban distintas ramas de carrera: ciencias, tecnología, sociales-humanísticas y letras. Dentro de cada edificio, estaban por zonas las diferentes carreras que se cursaban. Los edificios eran blancos o grises según la suciedad de las fachadas y el tiempo sin pintar que llevaban. Los pasillos eran muy largos y anchos, con unas aulas enormes y con un gran aforo. Kagome entró por la puerta principal y cerró el paraguas para volver a meterlo dentro de la bolsa de plástico. Se limpió la suela de las botas de agua y fue hacia las taquillas. De su mochila sacó las llaves y abrió la número 890. Miró el horario rojo que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta, y confirmó que le tocara literatura griega. Una vez hecho, metió en la parte de abajo la bolsa del paraguas, la camiseta mojada, y se cambió las botas de agua por las zapatillas de la universidad, unas bailarinas negras.

La verdad era que en la universidad no se llevaba el uniforme, pero después de un tiempo, se llegó a la conclusión de que era más limpio si se seguía el hábito de los colegios e institutos sobre un calzado especial para el lugar. Cuando se hubo puesto las zapatillas y hubo metido las botas en su lugar, miró por última vez el reloj. Cinco minutos. Cerró la taquilla tras coger los libros que necesitaba, y fue corriendo hacia el aula que le tocaba.

El aula estaba abierta y los alumnos, no todos, estaban conversando sentados encima de las mesas esperando que diera la hora y llegara el señor Minato, el profesor de literatura. Todos levantaron al cabeza al ver entrar a Kagome por la puerta. El grupo más alejado de la puerta la saludó con alegría. Kagome sonrió en respuesta y fue hacia ellos.

─Buenos días.

El grupo estaba compuesto de tres chicos y dos chicas: Akira, Takeshi, Eiji, Keiko y Sora.

Akira era un chico con el cabello a media melena, ondulado y de color castaño; sus ojos eran castaño de lo más normal y su carácter era el más tranquilo y serio. Siempre vestía de negro y con camisetas de grupos de música, libros o películas. Takeshi era el más bromista, y su rostro era la personificación de la alegría. Rubio, con el cabello a la moda, corto pero con el flequillo largo hasta los ojos, de un color azul mar, un poco pálido y con una perpetúa sonrisa en su cara. Eiji era el más despreocupado y vago de los cinco. Moreno, con el cabello rapado y con tres rastas, los ojos castaños, perilla y un estilo muy variado y poco definido. Él vivía la vida al momento, despacio y con calma, a veces desesperante, y con la firme convicción de que el tiempo es lo único que arregla las cosas como se debe hacer.

Las chicas eran completamente diferentes entre ellas. Keiko, la novia de Takeshi, era morena con el cabello corto, gafas, una gran seriedad que se oponía a la gracia de Takeshi, y una pequeña repelencia innata. Era delgada, con una tendencia un poco pija en su modo de vestir y ser, y una actitud pesimista de la vida. Sora era el desparpajo, la despreocupación y la liberalización del feminismo. Pelirroja, con el cabello largo por debajo de los hombros, con pecas en la cara y unos ojos pequeños y de color verde, su manera de vestir era tirando a hippie. Siempre reía de todo, incluso de sí misma, no era tímida y era lamentablemente muy directa y sincera con todo y con todos.

Todos ellos formaban un grupo bastante dispar en cuanto a perfil, pero muy unido en cuanto a ideales. Kagome no podía creer que, después de sus amigos, de una época y otra, podría encontrar unas amistades tan buenas.

Cogió asiento al lado de Eiji, y dejó a la mochila encima de la mesa.

─Pareces muy cansada- observó Sora.

─Bueno, todo iba bien hasta que me he mojado y Suomi me ha tenido que dejar una camiseta porque había empezado a resfriarme- confesé- La verdad es que me duele la cabeza a horrores. No es un buen día.

─ ¿Sabes un buen dicho?- Kagome arqueó al ceja y negó- Dios aprieta pero no ahoga- Kagome siguió con la misma cara- ¿A perro flaco todo son pulgas?- Kagome negó con la cabeza.

─Significa que esto no es nada y que a una persona débil toda son problemas- explicó Akira.

─Exacto- sonrió Sora- Por lo que no has de preocuparte por nada.

─Pero tienes mala cara- dijo Keiko.

─Si, no me encuentro muy bien- confesó Kagome.

A parte de que la cabeza le dolía, tenía frío y dolor de garganta.

─ ¿Te ha de venir la regla?- preguntó Keiko.

─Si, de aquí a unos días.

─Pues ahí lo tienes.

Kagome bajó la cabeza dándole la razón y diciéndose a si misma que lo único que necesitaba era una buena siesta y una aspirina.

En ese momento el profesor entró por la puerta y todos se sentaron.

─Bien, chicos- dijo éste- ayer hablamos de la literatura griega, en especial de algunos autores como… ¿alguien?

─Sófocles- contestó uno

─Sip, Sófocles. Y bueno, he elegido Edippo para que os lo leáis. Es la obra más popular y representada, pero es difícil. No obstante, no imposible.

Para la semana que viene, me gustaría tener un trabajo de cada uno, por separado, de uno de los temas que más os haya gustado. Quiero que me lo expliquéis, me lo ejemplifiquéis, las consecuencias, lo que pensáis y el por qué os ha gustado ese. Acepto más apartados.

─Genial, faena de más- se quejó Eiji al oído de Kagome.

Pero ésta solo se lo había apuntado en la agenda y ahora seguía con la mirada al profesor que iba de un lado a otro del entarimado, hablando sobre los temas más importantes y lo que trajeron consigo. Pero ella no le escuchaba. Había apoyado el mentón en la mano que se aguantaba con el codo y divagaba por su mente.

* * *

**¿QUÉ OS A PARECIDO EL CAP? ALGUNA DUDA, NO DUDEIS EN MANDARME UN REVIEW Y OS LA SOLUCIONARÉ ENCANTADA, PERO... ESTO NO HA HECHO MÁS QUE EMPEZAR.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**ANKIN: **¿QUÉ TE VOYA A DECIR A TI? QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SER MI BETA READER, QUE ERES LA MEJOR (SI, ES PELOTEO) Y ME ALEGRO DE QUE ME APOYES CON ESTE FIC. ¡SOMOS CAMPEONES DEL MUNDO! ¡ME PERDÍ EL PARTIDO! SOY LA HOSTIA. MUCHOS BESOS CARIÑO.

**AHOME HINATA: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, ESPEROQ UE HAYA ESTADO A LA ALTURA CON ESTE CAP. y NO TE PREOCUPES, PORQUE DRAMA HABRÁ MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO.

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP, QUE SERÁ PRONTO.**


	3. LOS INSECTOS SON LA MEJOR COMPAÑÍA

CAPÍTULO 2

**Los insectos son la mejor compañía**

* * *

La época de las guerras civiles. Un sol despampanante reinaba el cielo y hacía pasar penurias a todos los civiles. Era primavera, y la mayoría de las flores habían abierto sus capullos para presumir de belleza ante las demás. Los pájaros cantaban buscando pareja para procrear, hinchaban su pecho de color vivo, volaban de un lado para el otro haciéndose notar ante la comunidad femenina. Todos los animales disfrutaban de la primavera como si fuera una fiesta, como si fuera la última.

Menos los perros. O, al menos, uno no lo hacía.

Inuyasha estaba encima de un árbol delante de un descampado. Sentado en su posición más cómoda, el indio, en una de las ramas más altas, cerraba los ojos para, aparentemente, disfrutar del airecillo que corría a esas alturas. Aparentemente, porque en realidad solo pensaba. Una mariposa se posó en una de sus rodillas. La nariz de Inuyasha se movió junto con sus orejas. No abrió los ojos, se quedó quieto, esperando a que la compañera no deseada se fuera con viento fresco, o cálido, por el calor. No se fue. Con un pequeño gruñido, abrió los ojos y la miró, desafiándola a que se quedara más rato allí. La mariposa abrió las alas, pero no alzó el vuelo, solo se dio la vuelta.

─ Fuera- le ordenó a la mariposa.

Esta, sin hacerle el menor caso, se quedó allí, enseñándole lo preciosa y valiente que era. Se reía de él.

Inuyasha pasó, al fin, de la mariposa. Levantó la vista y la fijó en el objeto que estaba en el centro del descampado. Un pozo. El pozo estaba destrozado, pero no destruido. Malas hierbas y alguna flor crecían de su vieja madera, astillas se atrevían a alzar la mirada al cielo. Un pozo normal.

Pero Inuyasha sabía que no era normal, aquel pozo. Por él, hacía ocho años, había viajado una chica de otro mundo por primera vez. Una chica del futuro.

Kagome. El nombre resonó como un tambor en su cabeza y los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se oscurecieron al recordarla. Aquella chiquilla lo había despertado de un hechizo que había durado cincuenta años y que había sido hecho para durar toda una eternidad. Ella no lo sabía claro. Su primera reacción fue matarla, pues ella poseía la joya de las cuatro almas, un gran tesoro. Inuyasha había querido la perla para él, para cumplir su sueño: ser un demonio completo. Al final no había podido ser. La chica siguió viva y, haciendo alarde de su buena suerte, la había roto en pequeños fragmentos que se habían esparcido por infinidad de parajes.

Inuyasha, para conseguir su propósito, había tenido que acompañar a la joven, que detectaba los fragmentos, a buscarlos. Inuyasha no hubiera imaginado nunca que la chica acabaría siendo para él muy especial, casi vital. Que sería su amiga, su salvación. Que ella le ayudaría a ser mejor persona, a valorarse más a sí mismo. Pero a amargarle también.

Sin ella, la ignorancia sobre lo que sucedió con Kikyo no se habría sabido, sin ella, esta no hubiera vuelto a la vida como un cadáver andante, sin ella, su vida habría sido más fácil.

Y un engaño. Y vacía.

Kagome había sido muy importante para él, casi necesaria.

Observó más tiempo el pozo. Lo hacía cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo. Sus pies, sin permiso, le llevaban allí, delante del objeto a esperar. A esperar un milagro.

Kagome no volvería. Él se había encargado de eso. Él se había desgraciado a sí mismo.

Inuyasha siempre se había llamado a sí mismo un superviviente. Uno que ahora no podía estar sin Kagome.

Sus orejas se movieron justo al escuchar, de lejos, las pisadas tranquilas y decididas de un hombre. Olió el aire en busca de la identidad de esas pisadas. Miroku. En efecto. Miroku salió tiempo después de detrás de un árbol en dirección hacia él. Inuyasha parecía que no podía estar solo, todo el mundo le encontraba. Claro que en un sitio tan conocido, imposible no ser encontrado.

─ Inuyasha- le llamó Miroku desde el pie del árbol.

Inuyasha no le hizo caso y centró la vista en la mariposa que seguía encima de su rodilla como si la cosa no fuera con ella. Inuyasha odió las mariposas por poder volar y desaparecer.

─Inuyasha sé que me estás ignorando.

El aludido suspiró.

"Si lo sabes, lárgate", pensó mirado el insecto.

─Vamos Inuyasha, no me hagas subir.

"No, lárgate, no te molestes en subir".

Miroku observaba a su amigo en lo alto del árbol. Qué bueno ser un medio demonio perro para poder subir tan alto, pensó éste. Inuyasha últimamente pasaba más tiempo con insectos y plantas que con humanos. Una vez le preguntó el por qué la cambiante preferencia para la compañía. Inuyasha se limitó a contestar que los bichos y los vegetales no hablaban. Miroku suspiró al verse definitivamente obligado a escalar el árbol para socializar durante unos minutos a su amigo. Lo más frustrante de todo, era que este llevaba así unos cinco años.

Puso un pie en una pequeña rendija y se impulsó hacia arriba. Hizo lo mismo con otro pie, y otro, y otro… en un soplo, bajó todo lo que había subido al resbalarse y caerse a mitad de camino. El sonido a hueco resonó por el bosque e Inuyasha se preguntó si en China lo habrían oído. La mariposa que había estado mirando se asustó y salió volando.

"Hasta las mariposas se asustan de la compañía de Miroku" confirmó Inuyasha al verla irse.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y bajó hacia el suelo donde Miroku seguía mirando las nubes con los ojos velados del dolor.

─Vamos, pesado- dijo Inuyasha al cogerlo del brazo- ya te ayudo. Lo que no sé es porque te empeñas en hacer lo imposible.

Y sin decir más, subió a su amigo hacia la rama donde había estado él antes y lo sentó, soltándolo al comprobar que él estaba bien sujeto. Se puso en la misma posición que antes y se dispuso a mirar el cielo.

─ Inuyasha voy a pensar que te gusta más la compañía de insectos que la mía- dijo Miroku al mirar un escarabajo en la rama chupando savia.

─Pues no lo creas- contestó el aludido.

Miroku miró el pozo y suspiró. No sabía cómo Inuyasha podía negar aún lo que sentía por Kagome. La partida de esta fue improvisada, por sorpresa, sin notificación previa. Solo supo, después, que él y ella habían discutido y la última se había ido a su mundo. Y eso fue hacía cinco años. Miró a Inuyasha e intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que le había visto comportarse como cinco años atrás. Cinco años atrás.

Inuyasha se había convertido en un gruñón antisocial, desesperado por luchar, incivilizado, más que antes, y un gran solitario. Pero se le veía que la echaba de menos, mucho más que él o Sango, que ya era decir. Siempre lo encontraba en el árbol, o sentado delante del pozo, o en los alrededores. Siempre cerca, esperando.

─ ¿Se ha ido ya Sango?- preguntó Inuyasha al fin.

─Si, hace unas dos horas.

─ ¿Por qué no has ido con ella?

─Porque necesitaba estar sola- contestó cabizbajo.

Sango había perdido a su hermano hacía medio año, demasiado pronto como para poder digerirlo. Al final, Kohaku había luchado con Naraku hasta colaborar en su destrucción para siempre, pero con un coste demasiado alto para él y para su única familia: la muerte. Sango lloraba muy a menudo aún la muerte de este, y se culpaba más aún por su causa. El tiempo parecía no curar las heridas de la cazadora.

─ ¿No te necesitaba a su lado?- preguntó Inuyasha curioso.

─ Inuyasha, que seamos marido y mujer no significa que haya de estar pegado a ella como una lapa- aclaró él- Ella necesitaba estar sola estos días. Le está costando, le amaba más que nada en el mundo, y la ausencia de Kagome… Es demasiado para ella.

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza ante la mención del nombre de Kagome, un tema sensible en compañía para el medio demonio.

─ ¿Y tu cuando vas a ir a buscarla?- le preguntó Miroku- Que yo sepa, ella se fue, pero el pozo no se cerró nunca.

Inuyasha no contestó, pero era verdad. Kagome se había ido pero aún podía volver, y él podía ir allá.

─No vuelve porque no quiere- sentenció Inuyasha.

El silencio reinó entre ambos amigos. El viento meció los cabellos blancos de Inuyasha. La hora de comer se acercaba. En ese momento, el estómago de Miroku rugió como el ogro de las cavernas. Inuyasha no rió, como lo habría hecho antes, sino que solo sujetó a su amigo, y ambos bajaron del árbol para ir de camino a la aldea para comer.

La aldea no había cambiado lo más mínimo. La única pérdida memorable había sido la vieja Kaede. Una grave enfermedad la había hecho sucumbir. Inuyasha aún recordaba el rostro descompuesto de la vieja que había conocido siendo un anima risueña. Entraron al pueblo y Miroku comenzó a saludar, como siempre, a todos los aldeanos que se encontraba por el camino. Inuyasha solo se quedaba detrás de él para escuchar como estos le preguntaban sobre su mujer y los futuros planes familiares, puesto que de todos era conocido la obsesión de Miroku por la descendencia.

─ ¿Y para cuando?- preguntó Inuyasha a Miroku cuando este se hubo despedido de todo el pueblo.

─ ¿Los hijos?- él negó con la cabeza- Con Sango tal y como está no creo que sea el momento. Ella me lo propuso, pero quiero esperar a que ella esté mejor, más curada.

─ Nunca lo diría de ti, siempre obsesionado con los hijos que hasta se los pedías a cada mujer que te encontrabas.

─Que fuera guapa, te dejas. Y yo amo a Sango más que a mi vida- le recordó- Creo que ahora para ella sería como poner más peso a su alma, nunca le haría eso.

Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo con él, y se preguntó desde cuándo Miroku se había vuelto tan maduro como para anteponer a Sango sobre sus hijos.

Llegaron a la cabaña y olieron a comida desde la puerta. Al entrar, encontraron a Kikyo, con Shipoo a unos buenos metros de ella, acabando de preparar la comida.

─ Que bien, a comer- dijo alegre Miroku inclinándose hacia Kikyo. Pero Inuyasha sabía que este no la soportaba más que lo necesario y lo educado. Desde el principio, con lo de Kagome, Kikyo se había puesto en un lado de la balanza que no la hacía muy querida por sus amigos. Inuyasha no se lo reprochaba, ni a ellos ni a ella. Desde que Kagome se fuera, la miraban menos, hecho que había notado la víctima pero que no le había importado en absoluto.

─Si, he pensado que vendrías con hambre- declaró está sacando los cuencos y viendo como cada uno de ellos se sentaba en su sitio.

Shippo, como desde que Kagome se había ido, no le hablaba a Inuyasha. Esto, a él, le molestaba, pues pese a todo, él lo quería, pero no lo reprochaba porque era uno de los castigos que aceptaba por lo que le había hecho a la joven.

Empezaron a comer con calma. Mirokku intentaba crear un ambiente digerible dentro de un grupo en tensión en el que nadie hablaba.

─Hoy hace un día precioso- comentó sacando el gran tema del tiempo.

─Si, hace mucho calor para ser primavera- contestó Kikyo sonriendo.

─Si, es muy anormal, parece más verano- siguió.

Nadie añadió nada más. El silencio volvió a ser el rey del lugar. Miroku, al final, desistió.

"Ni siquiera una conversación cordial con el adversario servía de algo", pensó mirando a Kikyo, que tenía la mirada fija en Inuyasha.

Después de repetir tres veces, se fue con Shippo al campo a ver a los hombres trabajar.

Solo quedaban Kikyo e Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no la miraba, solo comía con calma, algo muy atípico en él.

─¿Dónde has estado hoy?- le preguntó Kikyo

─Por ahí

Se volvió a hacer el silencio.

─ ¿Cuándo vas a parar?- le reprochó Kikyo enfadada- Ni creas que no sé porque estás así. O mejor dicho, Por quien.

─No sé de lo que me hablas- rehuyó él.

─ ¿No? Ohh, sí que lo sabes. Hablo de que desde que ella se fue hace años eres un zombi, un desaparecido en combate.

Inuyasha ni lo admitió ni lo desmintió, sólo escuchó pasivo.

─ ¿No estás contento de estar conmigo?- gimoteó Kikyo entonces.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada hacia ella.

Kikyo era muy guapa. Antes tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos de un color más vivo, un cuerpo más activo. Pero él no se engañaba, ella estaba muerta. Sus mejillas no tenían color, sus ojos eran marrones y fríos, inexpresivos, su cuerpo estaba siempre tieso, en guardia, tirante. Kikyo era solo la sombra de aquello que había amado en tiempos pretéritos. Nada más. Solo sombras. Él no era feliz con ella. En realidad, él nunca la había escogido, las cosas se habían dado así. El estar con ella era más una cruz, un recordatorio, un castigo por lo que no había tenido.

Kagome.

Kikyo lo miraba interrogante, e Inuyasha tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar que estaba esperando una respuesta. No la tenía. O si, pero no la que ella esperaba, sin dudas. Se levantó disculpándose y salió de la cabaña.

Anduvo sin rumbo durante una hora, quizás dos, o tres. No lo sabía. El sol ahora daba más fuerte, y la ropa le daba más calor.

Se detuvo delante del lago. El agua estaba tranquila, mansa, tranparente. Se fue hacia la orilla y se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo del agua. Apartó la vista y se sentó, metiendo los pies en el refrescante líquido. Se tumbó mirando al cielo y cerró los ojos.

─Era lo mejor- se dijo a sí mismo- lo mejor para ti y para mí.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la brisa, por el sonido de los pájaros, por el olor de la naturaleza. Por el recuerdo. Se oyó una risa. Sonrió ante el sonido. Alegre, cálido, feliz, lejano.

Una mariposa se posó de nuevo encima de él, esta vez en su nariz. No abrió los ojos, pero se concentró en sonido del aleteo, del pequeño respirar del insecto, del movimiento.

Los insectos eran la mejor compañía que podía tener, que había tenido en cinco años. Cinco años de luchas, de sudor, de sufrimiento, de pérdida, de remordimiento, de deseos. Cinco años lejos de la luz, lejos de la paz y la comprensión.

Había sido lo mejor. De las opciones que se le habían dado, solo esa era la más buena, la más digerible.

─Es mejor que estés allí, lejos de mí, que muerta.- confirmó.

Los insectos eran la mejor compañía. No le reñían, no importaban, no preguntaban, no hablaban, no creían, no tenían esperanzas banas ni imposibles. Eran como él.

Y mirando al cielo, recordó…

* * *

GRACIAS A:

AHOME HINATA: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, Y EN BREVE, NUEVO CAP DE **LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

ANKIN**: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SER MI BETA READER Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.


	4. De un enfado a una puesta en evidencia

BUENO, HE ACTUALIZADO. POR FIN, MI OBJETIVO ERA DE HACERLO LA SEMANA PASADA PERO... BUENO, NO PONDRÉ EXCUSAS PARA ESCONDER QUE SOY MUY VAGA Y HE ESTADO ACABANDO MI OTRO FIC.

ESPERO QUE HASTA AHORA OS HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE ESTE NO SEA LA EXCEPCIÓN.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

De un enfado a una puesta en evidencia

_Hacía frío. _

_Kagome estaba convencida de que la idea de que las bajas temperaturas reinaban en el ambiente, era alta y clara. Pues no, parecía que no todo el mundo había llegado a esa conclusión. _

_Se aferró más al abrigo que tenía puesto y abrochado hasta arriba, se metió bien los guantes bajo las mangas y se cruzó el pecho con los brazos para evitar que el poco calor corporal que le llegaba se fuera. Levantó la cabeza para fulminar al único culpable de todo el frío que estaban pasando innecesariamente._

_Miroku._

_Éste, haciendo gala de su buena fama, se había colado en la casa del señor feudal del anterior pueblo, y alegando que una energía malvada oscilaba encima de la morada, les habían concedido un lugar para pasar la noche a cambio de los servicios de expulsarla._

_Hasta ahí bien. Pero como no podía ser de otra manera, no se contentó con haber engañado a esa pobre gente y dormir en un lugar cálido, sino que se intentó ligar a una doncella nada más poner un pie en el interior del lugar. Al final, la chica había resultado ser la hija del alcalde, y que desgraciadamente, estaba casada con el general de las tropas. Como conclusión, Miroku, y todos los demás, se habían visto de patitas en la calle antes de haber soñado con un plato de caldo caliente para cenar._

_Era una buena razón para que, del grupo, todos le hicieran el vacío al gran perdedor. En cambio, Miroku miraba a sus compañeros con lástima y culpabilidad, pero con la convicción de que se estaban pasando un poco. Sango estaba acurrucado con Shippo al lado de Kirara transformada; Kagome, con más capas que una cebolla, se encogía de una manera antes inimaginable e Inuyasha, que siempre alardeaba de lo fuerte que era, se había echado dos mantas gordas encima y le castañeaban los dientes. _

_Los cinco estaban alrededor del fuego como si fuera el único antídoto de un veneno mortal. Habían encontrado una casa abandonada en medio de la nada, pero esta tenía más agujeros que un queso gruyer._

─ _Vamos chicas- dijo Miroku exasperado por tanta hostilidad- podría haber sido peor ¿no?__ Podríamos no haber encontrado ni esta casa._

─ _Ohhh sí, es un gran consuelo, monje- le contestó irónica Sango- eso nos ahorrará el que un gran oso coma helado de personas. Claro, es mejor que nos encuentren los dueños de esta casa cuando vuelvan en primavera. Huéspedes fiambre, que recibimiento._

─_Siempre pesimista, Sanguito._

─_Miroku- lo llamó Inuyasha- cállate._

_Y el silencio se hizo con el ambiente. Inuyasha no le quitaba ojo de encima a Kagome, que pese a tener muchas chaquetas, estaba helada hasta los huesos. Sus labios estaban azules, los dientes le castañeaban sin parar, creando música ambiente, las manos se le habían quedado entumecidas, al igual que los pies, por lo que no paraba de moverse, y su color de piel, ya blanco de por sí, era casi traslúcido. Negó interiormente al saber que, pese a que ella decía que no tenía tanto frío, estaba hecha un iglú._

_Inuyasha pasó un buen rato mirando el fuego y manteniendo una gran conversación con este. El dilema: si había de hacer algo con la pobre muchacha que se estaba muriendo congelada. Su orgullo le decía que no, que ella misma había rechazado la ayuda y las mantas por tozudez, y que esto le serviría de lección. Su razón le decía que perder todos los dedos de los pies y de las manos por el frío era aprender una gran lección, pero con graves consecuencias. Intentó imaginarse a la chica tensando el arco para disparar a Naraku sin ningún dedo. Difícil_

_Observó como todos los demás, mientras él había estado pensando. Se había metido en su saco de dormir, se había enrollado como antes tratando de dormir, y se movía como un gusano para mantener el calor. También Fulminaba de vez en cuando a Miroku con la mirada al no poder alcanzar su objetivo. _

_Inuyasha roló los ojos ante su tozudez y se levantó sin hacer ruido hasta posarse detrás de ella. Se agachó, la alzó en brazos con el saco incluido, y se fue con ella hacia un rincón de la estancia._

─ _¿Qué haces, Inuyasha?- Susurró para no despertar al resto del grupo._

_Este no le hizo ni caso, solo la colocó delante de él, de perfil, con la coronilla debajo de su mentón. Le pasó las dos mantas por encima, y la tapó con él._

_Kagome, quien no se había esperado nunca una acción tan atenta por su parte, tenía los ojos abiertos como soles. _

─ _Tonta, no te dejaré sin dedos- sentenció este al fin._

_Kagome alzó una ceja interrogativa que él no vio. Pero ella no dijo nada, pues el calor había empezado a entrar en su cuerpo y los ojos se le estaban cerrando del sueño. Sonrió, y colocó el oído en el pecho de Inuyasha para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que batían de manera tranquila y relajante. _

_Inuyasha tenía que reconocer muy interiormente que proteger las extremidades de la joven le estaba gustando. El olor a jazmín de esta le embriagaba, su calor le tranquilizaba, y el sueño, que aún no había venido, le estaba llamando a la puerta. Decidió dejarlo pasar, y cerró los ojos atrayendo más a Kagome hacia él._

_El frío se había ido._

_. . . _

_A la mañana siguiente, las consecuencias de dormir hechos un ovillo, pasó factura a todo los componentes del grupo. Incluso Miroku, el culpable, no se atrevió a decir nada sobre el dolor de espalda que tenía a sabiendas de que acabaría con algo más dolorido. Cada uno recogió las cuatro cosas que habían sacado para pasar la noche y abrieron la puerta. Todos cerraron los ojos por la luz que se reflejaba en la blanca nieve. Estaba todo nevado, y pasar por la puerta era una odisea, pues estaba más tapada por la nieve que abierta. Inuyasha, el más valiente de todos, salió primero por el pequeño hueco, y nada más salir, se giró y gritó:_

─_Vamos, que es para hoy._

_¿Qué pasa cuando, después de haber nevado mucho, uno grita cerca de un montón de nieve amontonada? Pues bien, que hay peligro de avalancha o…_

─ _¡Joder!_

…_la nieve acumulada en el filo del tejado se puede caer encima de este. _

_Kagome empezó a reír al sacar la cabeza de dentro de la casa y ver a Inuyasha como un palo pinchado en un montón de nieve. Este le gruñó amenazándola si no se callaba, pero eso solo hizo la escena más cómica, y Sango, Miroku y Shippo, acompañaron a la chica en las risas._

─ _¡A callar!- gritó Inuyasha haciendo que todos pararan de reír de golpe._

_Ninguno hizo ningún comentario, solo acabaron de salir de la cabaña mientras Inuyasha salía del montón de nieve y se sacudía como un perro mojado. Sin más comentario, se enfiló para seguir con el viaje. _

_El trayecto fue, por parte del medio demonio, muy callado durante todo el día, casi rallando la incomunicación. Parecía no respirar ni cuando comía. Su enfado parecía querer durar siglos, y Kagome no le decía nada por miedo a que, al verle la cara, la imagen de él como un palo en la nieve le hiciera reír de nuevo. _

─ _Kagome- le susurró Sango al oído, acercándose Shippo a su vez para escuchar- ¿No crees que deberías de hablar con él?_

─_Si, lo sé- le confesó con el mismo volumen- pero es que me da miedo de volverme a reír._

─_Pues arréglalo- le dijo Shippo- con ese enfado no pararemos de andar hasta que las ranas tengan pelo._

_Kagome suspiró y asintió a sus amigos para aumentar el paso hasta ir donde Inuyasha._

─ _Ey- le llamó._

_No contestó._

─_Inuyasha.- hizo una pausa esperando contestación y, al no conseguirla, continuó hablando- Va hombre, lo siento mucho ¿vale? Es que tenías que haberte visto, parecías un pincho en la nieve- confesó riéndose._

_Él si contestó esta vez, pero gruñendo. Kagome dejó de reír de golpe y tragó duro. Miró hacia atrás, a sus compañeros, y los observó a mil metros de distancia, prudentes. Volvió la vista al frente pensando cómo hacer para que Inuyasha se desenfadara. _

─ _Va, porfi, Inuyasha- suplicó mirándole pero sin detener la marcha en ningún momento._

_Ni caso._

─_Va, que para comer te haré todo el ramen que quieras- lo tentó._

_Menos caso aún._

"_Desgraciado corazón de hielo" maldijo interiormente Kagome._

_Exasperada, le agarró del brazo hasta detenerle de un tirón, y se puso delante de él._

─_Vale, me disculpo, y nada; te suplico, y menos; te tiento, y ni me gruñes. ¿Qué he de hacer para que me perdones?_

_Inuyasha tenía que reconocer que la muchacha se esforzaba. Era incluso divertido ver lo enfadada que se ponía al estar pasando de ella completamente, pese al verse tentado con lo del ramen. Pero un enfado era un enfado, pérdida de dedos incluido. La miró, con el abrigo rojo, el gorro de lana para las orejas verde, los guantes naranjas, las botas de nieve y la nariz roja por el frío. ¿Esa era la moda en su época?_

_Sin hacerle ni caso, la esquivó y siguió andando. El camino cambiaba de nivel, apreció por el cambio de color y la textura de la nieve. Sin apenas hacerlo notable, se desvió levemente por la izquierda para evitar el pequeño desnivel que tenía delante. Pero Kagome parecía no haber notado el desvelamiento, e iracunda al verse ignorada, avanzó unos metros en línea recta por delante de él, y se paró con los brazos abiertos formando una cruz._

─_Basta, no pasarás de aquí hasta que me hables de una vez- se juró a sí misma._

─_Kagome- dijo este al verla muy al borde del terraplén. _

─ _Ohhh, al fin me hablas, ¿qué me ha de caer un montón de nieve encima para que me vuelvas a abl… (sin h)_

_Dio un paso en falso hacia atrás y de repente, Kagome notó como el suelo se hundía a sus pies, quedando clavada en la nieve. Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pasó de los gritos de sus compañeros y la mirada de Inuyasha para mirar a su alrededor y ver qué había pasado._

_La nieve en el terraplén estaba más floja y separada, causando que al poner peso encima, el cuerpo se hundiera en la nieve hasta tocar fondo. Kagome estaba atrapada por debajo de las rodillas. _

_Una risa se oyó por todo el mundo. Inuyasha, con las manos en la barriga, se inclinaba hacia delante llorando casi de la risa._

_Todos esperaron a que se recuperara para que les contara lo gracioso del asunto._

_Pasó mucho, mucho, mucho…_

─_Es que…- dijo este entrecortadamente de la risa- parece una zanahoria._

_Todos miraron a Kagome para reconocer que con el color de la ropa, Inuyasha había hecho una buena comparación. La risa no solo fue del medio demonio._

_Kagome aguantaba estoicamente la rabia y se decía a si misma que, a pesar de la vergüenza, era la única manera de hacer que Inuyasha le volviera a hablar, que él se riera de ella como antes ella de él. Costaba._

_Dejando el enfado y el resentimiento olvidados, Inuyasha se acercó hasta Kagome con cuidado, y pasando los brazos por su cintura, la sacó de la nieve y del terraplén. Al dejarla en el suelo, sonrió, y continuó andando como si nada._

_Kagome había quedado prendada de su sonrisa. _

_Al pasar el resto de amigos por su lado los encaró:_

─_No tenía otra ropa para combinar. _

_Ninguno dijo nada, solo continuaron en silencio._

_A media tarde, cuando el frío parecía haber comenzado a hacer acto de presencia, Una aldea hizo la presentación al final del camino. Una aldea habitada por gente en sus casas. Una haldea habitada por gente en sus casas con fuego y comida. _

_Calor._

_Todos miraron a Miroku con amenazantes ojos._

─ _Ni una palabra, monje. No existes- dijo Sango._

_El pobre Miroku solo asintió más blanco que la nieve._

_Pero la idea de aldea habitada se quedó en eso, una idea, porque parecía no haber nadie._

_Los campos estaban cubiertos de nieve pero como muy descuidados, muchas casas parecían caerse a pedazos, los animales como los perros parecían los dueños indiscutibles del lugar._

_Inuyasha lideró tenso el camino hacia la casa que, por el aspecto, debía de ser la del alcalde. Haciéndose a un lado, este dejó pasar delante a Kagome para que ella llamara a la puerta y hablara, pero sin separarse mucho._

_Kagome picó en la puerta y esperó. No salía nadie. Volvió a repetir la acción y después gritó para hacer salir a alguien, después de salir de debajo del tejado._

_Al cabo del rato, un anciano abrió la puerta. Parecía que la desgracia le hubiera absorbido la vida, que solo estuviera esperando a que viniera el diablo y se lo llevara._

─ _¿Qué queréis?- preguntó._

─_Mire, es que somos viajeros y nos preguntábamos si nos podría dejar pasar aquí la noche. Hace mucho frío- le pidió Kagome._

─_Lo siento, niña, pero no creo que sea buena idea- dijo cerrando a puerta._

─ _¿Por qué?- preguntó Inuyasha atrancando la puerta para que no se cerrara._

_El anciano le miró entre asustado y decidido a echarle de allí. Pero al verlo mejor, un atisbo de esperanza se asomó a sus ojos y le hizo mirar de un lado a otro de los alrededores de la casa._

─_Está bien, pasad, os lo explicaré dentro- dijo dejándoles pasar._

_Sin mediar palabra alguna, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y les guió hacia una de las habitaciones. Llamó a una sirvienta para que prepararan el baño por si se querían bañar. Una vez en el centro de la habitación, las sirvientas empezaron a traer comida humeante para poder entrar en calor. La hoguera estaba encendida, y la estancia caliente. Cada integrante del grupo, con un suspiro de alivio, pudo, al fin, quitarse de encima la ropa de abrigo que llevaban desde el principio de invierno. Eso sí, pese a quedarse más ligeros de ropa, seguían muy juntos y cerca del fuego._

_El anciano, se sentó al otro lado de ellos y esperó a que sus invitados de última hora le prestaran atención. _

─_La razón por la que antes me he mostrado reacio a acogeros, es porque hay un demonio por los alrededores._

_Todos fruncieron el ceño ante la amenaza sobre la aldea. Inuyasha olfateó más detenidamente su entorno, Sango se puso tiesa y en guardia, Miroku se concentró en una posible aura maligna, Kagome en cualquier señal de un fragmento de la esfera, y Shippo se apeó deprisa a la falda de la sacerdotisa para colarse entre sus brazos._

─ _¿Qué problemas os ha causado ese demonio?- preguntó Miroku._

_El anciano suspiró con gran pesar, y todos se dieron cuenta por primera vez de las oscuras ojeras, de la tez pálida del hombre, de los años de más que aparentaba y de lo cansado que estaba._

─ _Ha secuestrado a todos los niños de esta aldea._

_**. . . **_

_Cada uno en su mundo y en sus cosas, Inuyasha y Kagome dejaron atrás los recuerdos para volver al mundo real._

* * *

_PUES YA ESTÁ. AQUÍ LO DEJO TODO._

_ACLARACIONES. ESTE CAP ES UN RECUERDO DE INUYASHA Y KAGOME, AMBOS RECUERDAN LO MISMO. ESTE FIC SERÁ UN CAP PARA KAGOME, OTRO PARA INUYASHA Y OTRO QUE ES EL RECUERDO DE AMBOS, QUE IRÁ EXPLICANDO QUÉ A PASADO PARA LLEGAR A ESE PUNTO. ¿ES UNA BUENA IDEA?_

_**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**, SINO PENSARÉ QUE ESTE FIC NO TIENE FUTURO NINGUNO._

_AHORA SÍ, ACONTESTAR A LOS QUE SÍ ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS:_

_Ahome Hinata: Hola, muchas gracias por seguir este fic, me hace muy feliz. ¿Quieres saber por qué el pozo no está sellado pero no lo cruzan? Pues te lo diré... espera a los próximos caps... ¿soy mala? je, je, lo siento, pero si no no tiene gracias, así te hará más ilusuón. ¿qué es lapa? es un objeto que se pega a un cuerpo u objeto y no se separa nunca. Como una paparra, vamos. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, y si tienes cualquier duda, me lo dices. nos escribimos._

_Ross: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me ha hecho mucha ilusión, y me alegra que pienses que escribo bien. Espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas._


	5. La vida se ve de rosa siempre que sueñes

Hola, aquí llego con otro cap. bueno, la verdad es que yo me había propuesto actualizar cada semana, pero por el camino me he perdido. Pero el caso es que ya está aquí.

Este cap vuelve a ser de kagome, ¿qué hace en su dí a día? Y bueno, puede que tengais preguntas porque no lo entendeis o algo, me han dicho qeu os ha sorprendido el que a pesar de que el pozo está abiero, ni uno ni otro cruzan. si fuera buena persona os diría algo, una pequeña pista, pero hoy no soy buena persona, je, je.

Espero de corazón que os guste.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

**La vida se ve de rosa, siempre que sueñes**

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida al verse casi al final de la clase. Su postura no había cambiado en dos horas muy largas: el brazo derecho apoyando la cabeza encima de la mesa, el brazo izquierdo con el bolígrafo haciéndolo girar en círculos, una pierna encima de la silla con la otra que pasaba por debajo.

Observó a Minato andar de un lado a otro hablando emocionado de lo importante que era el destino en las tragedias griegas. Minato era un profesor muy emotivo. Cuando un tema le apasionaba, se movía como un niño en un centro comercial lleno de gente. La pluma en sus manos no paraba quieta y su cabello estaba revuelto por su manía de pasarse las manos de vez en cuando para echárselo para atrás.

Todo un caos.

Kagome miró las gotas de agua que se estampaban en el cristal. El tiempo era horrible, como su humor. La verdad era que había días en los que era mejor quedarse en casa durmiendo. Le dio un escalofrío y se encogió un poco más para darse calor a sí misma. Sin darse cuenta se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en otro mundo, en otra época, en otro tiempo. En el sentido más literal.

"Recordar no nos hace más fuertes, sino más dependientes" pensó.

No le servía de nada recordar los buenos momentos en la otra época. Ella no los había olvidado, no se engañaba. A la mínima, la mente salía disparada a los recuerdos de las mil y una batallas, a las mil y una escenas divertidas y dignas de recordar, pero también a las que acababan dejándola por los suelos.

Allí había crecido, madurado, aprendido que la vida no era lo que se pintaba en las escuelas, que no era de color de rosa.

Pero había sido feliz, y eso no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, no podía dejar de anhelar el volver, el empezar de nuevo, el dejar de ser como una pared.

Volvió su mirada a Minato cuando este empezaba una gran reflexión personal gracias al libro que había recomendado.

─ Chicos, en realidad las casualidades son las cicatrices del destino. No hay casualidades, somos títeres de nuestra inconsciencia- dio tres pasos hacia delante y volvió a andar hacia atrás- Esto lo aprende Edippo y su padre al huir ambos del destino, uno porque quiere ser más que los dioses, desafiándoles en sus vaticinios, queriendo ser el hacedor de su vida, y el otro por intentar evitar lo imposible, por la inconsciencia de no escuchar y saber ver, porque al final, todos los reyes son ciegos, porque solo ven con los ojos.

Minato se detuvo y se quedó decepcionado al ver las caras de póquer de sus alumnos, que al parecer, el tema del destino no les bufaba el cabello. Suspiró derrotado y a punto estuvo de clamar al cielo buscando un alumno que de verdad se apasionara con estos temas.

La campana sonó, y todos los alumnos cogieron sus cosas para salir más rápido que un niño ante la vista de algo por destruir.

─ Parece que tiene un repertorio de citas inagotable- apuntó Akira en el pasillo de camino a la cafetería para comer.

─El pobre, tiene una ilusión desbordante- dijo Keiko.

─Si, pues como lleve el mismo agua que los ríos en crecida… nos ahogaremos- soltó molesto Takeshi- a la única que le ha gustado la clase ha sido a Kagome- dijo mirándola-, no ha dejado de mirarlo.

─Ohhhh- suspiró Sora- creo que lo que le gusta es la retaguardia del profesor, es como un buen coche, el culo es lo más bonito y lo primero en ser tocado.

─Ohh, por Dios- se quejó Kagome frotándose los brazos por el frío- sois como críos, solo me he despistado y me he quedado mirándolo.

─ ¿Soñabas en príncipes?- se burló Takeshi

─ O en el príncipe Minato.- siguió Sora.

─No, solo recordaba…

Se pararon delante de las taquillas para cambiarse de zapatillas.

Kagome consideraba que era mejor que se pensaran que había estado divagando sobre las posaderas de su profesor de literatura. Para ser sincera, alguna que otra vez lo había hecho. Minato era un hombre de unos treinta años más o menos, pero con un físico de envidia, Richard Gere podía hasta envidiarle. Lo que nunca diría era que muchas veces, se ensimismaba en el pasado. Pese a ser sus amigos, ellos no sabían más que lo justo y lo necesario de su vida, para ellos, ella era solo una compañera para los estudios y para salir, no para intimar.

Se agachó y abrió la taquilla para dejar sus libros y cambiarse las zapatillas.

─ Mañana es el primer día del mes- informó Sora- los museos son gratis. ¿Vamos?

─Por mi bien- dijo Akira- pero hay clase, y hay que empezar el trabajo.

─Podemos ir por la mañana al museo de historia, luego vamos a clase y después nos quedamos aquí para empezar el trabajo.

─Perfecto.

Kagome asintió como el resto pensando que no le vendría nada mal un día tan ocupado, un día más normal y fuera de casa, un día rosa. Fueron hacia la puerta de salida y todos gimieron al ver como llovía mucho más que antes.

─ ¿Por qué llueve?- preguntó interrogativamente Eiji.

─Porque si.

Abrieron los paraguas y salieron bajo la lluvia y el frío que empezaba a calar hasta en los huesos.

─ ¿Sabéis qué es peor que que llueva?- interrogó Takeshi riendo.

Eiji se fijó en que Kagome se encogía de una manera sobrehumana sobre si misma del frío que tenía, así que se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela a ella. Con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, que no llegaba a los ojos, como todas, Kagome se la puso y se aferró a ella.

─ ¿Qué hable del tiempo?- preguntó entonces tontamente Kagome.

─Que te mojas.

Todos, que estaban esperando un gran chiste del bromista del siglo, se pararon de golpe en medio del patio entre la facultad y la cafetería para mirarle con cara de estúpidos.

Takeshi, que estaba convencido de que el chiste era muy gracioso, se extrañó de la sosera de sus amigos.

─Es gracioso- confesó como si fuera más que obvio.

─Takeshi- empezó Keiko- acepto que mi novio sea un bromista nato, pero lo soporto porque, al fin y al cabo, todos los chistes son buenos o pasables, pero he aquí mi límite- entonó seria como si leyera Shakespeare en voz alta- ese chiste no era ni un prototipo- confesó.- Te dejo.

Todos rieron ante la cara de Takeshi al ver irse a la cafetería a su ex.

─¿Kiko? No puedes dejarme- empezó a chillar mientras la seguía.

─ ¿Es Keiko capaz de dejarlo?- preguntó Kagome siguiéndoles al local.

─No, pero le escarmentará por el chiste malo- contestó Sora riendo- imagínate estar saliendo con alguien que tiene el record de chistes por minuto. Pues imagínate, ahora, ser al pareja de un cuenta chistes malo. Una pesadilla- dijo estremeciéndose.

Llegaron por fin a la puerta de la cafetería y buscaron con la mirada a la pareja con problemas amorosos. Rolaron los ojos al encontrarlos en mitad del local besándose como si la vida les fuera en ello.

─Vomitivo- dijo Kagome yendo hacia la cola de la comida.

─Patético- dijo Sora.

Ambas se giraron para mirarlo.

─A mi me parece romántico- confesó Eiji.

─Tu eres imbécil- sentenció asqueado por la escena Akira.

Rato después, Kagome y el resto lograron contactar vía visual y oral con la pareja. Ellos hacían la cola cogiéndoles la comida mientras la pareja guardaba una mesa para todos.

No hizo falta convencerles, puesto que al acabar de decirles lo que querían para comer, se fueron a una mesa y siguieron con su aburrida "charla".

Kagome les miraba mientras sus compañeros hablaban entre ellos sobre a qué museo irían al final. Iba ganando el de arte contemporánea.

Kagome, por regla general, odiaba mirar a otras parejas besarse, en general, profesar su amor. Ella se decía a si misma que cuando una estaba enamorada en realidad estabas enferma, puesto que no ves las cosas objetivamente. Y era un hecho comprobado, enamorado, uno solo ve lo que quiere ver. Patético.

Pero el amor era como la cornada de un toro, siempre te atacaba por la espalda. Crees vivir en un mundo, realidad en la que la gente es buena, justa y social; amable; crees que las cosas pueden cambiar, como las personas; que las cosas predestinadas pueden evitarse; que, al fin y al cabo, cada uno es dueño de su vida. Era como volver a ser niño. Vuelves a vivir en un mundo totalmente rosa chicle.

Cogieron su comida y se fueron a la mesa con Romeo y Julieta esperándoles.

─Habéis tardado- comentó Keiko.

─Si, hemos hecho tiempo para no vomitar- dijo Akira.

─A ti, lo que te pasa, es que estás más solo que la una.

Akira se calló y se centró en su comida sin añadir nada más.

─Hola chicos.

Todos levantaron la mirada para ver a Suomi con el delantal en la mano frente a la mesa. Estaba contenta.

─Hey, Suomi, ¿Has acabado de trabajar?-le preguntó Sora.

─ Sip, fin de mi jornada laboral- contestó sentándose al lado de Akira. Miró a Kagome y entornó los ojos- Estás constipada.

─ ¿Eh?

─Sip, tienes los ojos rojos, la nariz y las mejillas igual, pero estás como perdida y encogida- diagnosticó. Se medio levantó, y le tocó la frente- Tienes un poco de fiebre.

─Ahhh. Nada, cuando vaya a casa me tumbaré y ya está.

─ ¿Vienes mañana al museo, Suomi?- le preguntó Akira sonrojado.

Todos sonrieron al verle entablar conversación con su pasión y anhelo. Akira estaba enamorado de Suomi desde el día en que la vio por primera vez.

─ Ohhh- dijo mirándolo- Lo siento, pero mañana también trabajo.

Suomi le miró interrogante y yo solamente bajé la mirada para concentrarme en la comida que tenía delante.

─ ¿A qué museo vamos entonces?- preguntó Sora- Porque hemos dicho de ir al de arte contemporáneo.

─ Por mi bien- le dijo- Siempre es intrigante saber lo que es considerado arte.

─ Como el orinal- Acotó Akira sonriendo.

─ ¿Orinal?- preguntó Suomi.

─ Sí, hay un orinal en el museo de arte contemporáneo de Londres.

─ Venga hombre- dijo sorprendida.

─ Que sí, mujer- sonrió él emocionado por tener una gran conversación con ella- verás…

Kagome sonrió al apartar la vista de la pareja. Suomi sabía que Akira estaba colado por ella. Ella no se lo había dicho, pero era algo verdaderamente descarado. Siempre que él la veía, se sonrojaba, perdía la seriedad y se tornaba más amable, hablador, incluso. Kagome y el resto se lo pasaban genial metiéndose con él por no ser lo suficiente valiente para decírselo a ella y por su azoramiento.

Desvió la vista hacia la otra pareja.

¿El amor hace cambiar a las personas? Kagome se preguntaba eso constantemente al ver la bonita pareja de Takeshi y Keiko. Ella reconocía que se llevaban genial, que les encantaba discutir, que se divertían metiéndose el uno con el otro. Algo muy familiar y detestable para Kagome.

"Amargada, Kagome, estás amargada" se decía a sí misma en cuanto se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

¿Pero tenía motivos para evitar el amor?

El rostro de Inuyasha aquella vez, aquel día volvió a su mente, y con la misma rapidez con la que había venido, la desechó.

"No es lo mismo" afirmó.

Pero ella lo había vivido. Ella había amado. Era todo un recuerdo, ahora, solo una sombra, un montón de letras en un gran libro que ardía en el fuego frío de su olvido. Ella sabía de la sensación de que todo puede ir bien, de que todo es bueno y bonito, de que se puede cambiar a mejor.

Era el mundo de rosa de las Barbies, las muñecas más queridas de las niñas. Ellas vivían en un mundo donde el chico Ken era guapo, atento, rico… perfecto; donde ellas eran guapas, ricas, savias… perfectas; donde todo estaba hecho a su medida.

Donde todo era un sueño infantil.

─ ¿Otra vez pensando en el príncipe?- le preguntó Eiji a su lado.

Kagome volvió de su trance y se dio cuenta de que él la había estado mirando mucho rato. Eiji era un buen chico, pero demasiado observador y tozudo.

─ Si.

─ ¿Qué piensas, princesa?- Preguntó de verdad esta vez.

Kagome volvió la vista a la pareja que se reía y se susurraba cosas al oído, perdidos en su mundo de Yupi.

─ En su vida de rosa.

Eiji miró a la pareja y asintió.

─ Son felices, se quieren.

Kagome se centró en su comida y negó con la cabeza.

─ Solo están soñando.

Y se perdió en sus propios sueños.

* * *

Pues ya está. ¿Preguntas?

Lo primero, por favor, dejadme reviews, sino mi gozo caerá en un pozo, además, me gustaría saber qué os parece y tal, manías de escritoras.

Segundo, no sé si se ha entendido todo, pero por si acaso, todo aquello que os quede pendiente por comrpender, cualquier cosa, me lo decis.

Y tercero, que uchas gracias otro día más, por tener algo de tiempo y leerlo, que sé que hay mejroes cosas que hacer en la vida.

Muchos besos sobre todo a:

**Ahome Hinata: **Muchas gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo el fic. no sé que decir, mi presidente no tiene cara de sapo, pero te acompaño ene l sentimiento, je, je. Ya sé que soy muy mala, pero si os dijera qué apsará, no tendría gracia. Muchos besos y espero que vaya todo muy bien.

**Ankin**: Ya lo sé, que tengo cosas tuyas que leer y todo, que estás ocupada yéndote a vivir a otro lado y a limpiar y... Pero no te preocupes, las cosas buenas se hacen esperar ¿no? Muchas gracias a tí tambi8én por ser mi super correctora, que ahora que pienso, me lo corregiste de vacaciones, un día antes o después de nuestra super caminata en busca de la coca-cola con hielo. Lo sé, con esto no se bromea. Muchos besos de tu mama-tía.

**Y muchas gracias también a todas aquellas personas que solo son números en la barra de visitantes del fic. Me gustaría saber qué os parece, así que no desisto en pediros que me escrivaiz algo. Pero a aquellos números que son personas... GRACIAS. **


	6. El tiempo pasa más aprisa

**Hola a todos/as.**

**aún me acuerdfo de cuando empecé este fic y decía que publicaría cada semana. Mmmm, que tiempos aquellos y que bien organizado lo tenía todo.**

**Pero bueno, supongo que si os gusta el fic me perdonareis ¿no? -cara de súplica -**

**Espero que os guste este cap, que me ha costado mucho escribirlo. **

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 5

**El tiempo pasa más aprisa cuanto más vacío está.**

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de ella en la nieve como una zanahoria, su empeño en hacer que él la perdonase, su risa al verle enterrado en la nieve.

Sin abrir los ojos, volvió a oír esa risa feliz, de paz, de recuerdos, de alegría. ¿Cuánto se puede echar de menos una risa? ¿Se puede añorar tanto a una persona que su misma ausencia sea como un machazo en el alma? Preguntas y preguntas le asaltaban la mente desde hacía tiempo.

¿Puede vivir una persona que lo ha perdido todo?

Los recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaba. Las miles de escenas que pasaban por su mente le alimentaban. Él vivía del recuerdo, se pasaba las horas solo haciendo memoria, castigándose porque era lo único que sabía hacer. Llorando porque era lo único que su alma había aprendido.

La mariposa que se había estado pasando la vida encima de él, alzó el vuelo como si el dolor que él sentía se le hubiese sido transmitido. Hasta los insectos, pese a ser la mejor de las compañías, se burlaban de él, se alejaban, huían de un dolor inexplicable.

─ ¿No cree que sea hora de levantarse del suelo?

La frase quedó colgada como de un hilo, en suspense, como las cosas importantes. Inuyasha no se molestó en abrir los ojos, sabía de quién era la voz y que no le interesaba nada de lo que esta la quisiera decir. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, tumbado en la hierba con los pies en el agua? Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no le interesaba el tiempo. El tiempo era algo que siempre continuaba, que no se detenía por nada ni por nadie, que jugaba a dos bandas.

─ Amo, lleva mucho tiempo aquí, sin hacer nada.

Inuyasha roló los ojos interiormente. ¿Cuál era el sueño de todo hombre? El no hacer nada, evidentemente, por lo que el hacerlo no debía de ser un problema.

─ Amo, me preocupa.

El pensamiento en palabras debería de haberle hecho reaccionar. Él no solía generar preocupación a nadie, odiaba preocupar a la gente.

─ Amo…

─ Myouga, piérdete.

La orden fue directa, sin suavizar, sin camuflar el sentimiento de molestia que la compañía le profesaba.

"A veces es mejor ser directo que andarse con sutilezas, estas nunca llegan a tiempo" pensó.

─ Pero amo, hace mucho que no lo veo, y siempre lo encuentro solo, tumbado, pensando… triste.

─ Sip, la soledad me encanta.

El silencio se hizo presente durante un rato. Inuyasha saboreó la tranquilidad del ambiente y el sonido de la naturaleza junto a su olor.

─ Amo, a usted nunca le ha gustado la soledad.

Era verdad. Inuyasha recodó toda su vida en soledad. Solo había sido feliz con su madre, porque, qué tristeza le podía deparar si estaba con ella. Ninguna. Pero al ella morir, se había quedado solo y triste, había probado el amargor de la vida, su crueldad, su color… Pero había sobrevivido, le había hecho crecer fuerte, protegido por él mismo, capaz de todo, fuerte para todo lo que se presentara.

La desgracia le había vuelto invencible.

Siempre había estado solo.

No siempre. Ella le había abierto la puerta, le había enseñado a querer, a preocuparse, a ser más que un montón de carne letal y fría.

¿Para qué?

Para luego dejarlo como se deja a una flor marchita. O para la flor dejar a su recolector.

─ Myouga, la soledad no habla, no respira…- le miró por primera vez- no molesta.

─ ¿Eso es lo que piensa, amo, molesta la compañía?- Inuyasha desvió la vista- Lo he visto muchas veces acompañado y siendo feliz.

─ Ohhh, cuanto ha llovido desde eso.

─ Si, cinco años, y desde entonces está muerto.

─ El oído te falla, mi corazón está vivito y coleando, late.

─ He pasado antes por la aldea y he hablado con Miroku- informó la pulga cambiando de tema- me ha dicho que Sango se ha ido a su aldea.

─ Si, necesitaba tiempo sola. ¿Pulga, no te extraña el comportamiento del monje?

─ ¿Cuál?

─ El de persona madura. Él no es así.

─ Ohh, amo, la vida da muchas vueltas, él ha madurado, suele pasar.

─ La vida puede cambiar realmente a las personas.

─ Si, y el amor también.

─ Myouga, el amor solo es una bandada de aire.

─ Esperanza, compañía, cambio, futuro… amo, el amor es lo que quiera uno que sea.

─ Para Miroku es hijos.

─ No, para Miroku es un futuro. Él ha vivido desde niño con la maldición de su padre, su vida pendiente del destino que manipula nuestras vidas como si fuéramos piezas de un tablero de ajedrez. Él ha visto en Sango una familia, algo más que la muerte al final del camino.

─ ¿Filósofo hoy, Myouga?- preguntó burlón.

─ No, sabio. La muerte de Naraku le ha dado a Miroku su quimera, y Sango es su quimera. ¿Cree usted, amo, que después de todo, él monje dejaría que su deseo de procrear empañara el alma de su sueño? Sin Sango, no hay futuro para él.

─ Sango tardará en salir adelante después de lo de su hermano, Myouga.

─ Pero saldrá más fuerte.

─ El tiempo corre más deprisa para los humanos, pulga.

─ Si, pero qué es el tiempo sino una forma de contar lo que queda hasta la felicidad.

─ Dios, Myouga, mi cabeza estallará.

─ Amo, no puede estallar algo vacío.

Inuyasha recodó que no debía matarlo.

─ ¿Y usted, amo, esperaría?

─ ¿A qué?

─ ¿Si fuera usted Miroku, esperaría a Sango?

Inuyasha se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Miraba su reflejo en el agua transparente. ¿Esperaría?

Si, él lo haría. Esperaría a su quimera. Se quedaría sentado como ahora, mirándose en el espejo de agua.

Kagome.

De repente, comprendió el doble sentido de la pregunta de Myouga y lo que supondría contestar afirmativamente como tenía pensado. No debía, todos debían de seguir pensando que odiaba a Kagome, que la discusión que habían tenido en el pasado era tan fuerte que les impedía, tanto a él como a ella, volver a verse.

Ni él llegaba a comprender lo cerca que estaba de la realidad.

Inuyasha se incorporó, evitando así la pregunta, y anduvo por el bosque con, lamentablemente, la pulga encima de su hombro.

─ ¿No estabas con Totosay?- le preguntó a la pulga

Inuyasha recordó que la pulga, después de la muerte de Naraku, se había ido con el demonio y solo volvía de vez en cuando y porque su compañero estaba cerca.

─ Si, ha ido a la aldea vecina para dejar un encargo. Pese a que el mayor mal se ha ido, aún queda mucho por hacer.

Luchar. Para Inuyasha, lo que antes era un placer, su pasión, su desestresante, su obsesión, ahora se le antojaba una pérdida de tiempo, una tontería, una faena sin atractivo.

─ ¿Cuándo volverá a empuñar la espada, amo?

─ Cuando me plazca, no he tenido ningún motivo para ello, además.

La pulga pareció cansarse de estar yendo con rodeos, así que se puso encima de su nariz, y le hizo parar.

Le miró a los ojos, y el brillo que tenían antaño había desaparecido, dejándolos con un color oro viejo apagado, como los objetos de ese metal olvidados durante años.

Myouga, quizás veía lo que otros no podían ni ver: que su amo estaba muerto por dentro. Cinco años atrás, Kagome les había dejado así, tal cual, sin razón, sin explicación y dejando un gran desastre tras de sí. ¿Pero por qué? La señorita Kagome sabía que, pese a todo lo que aparentaba, Inuyasha era como un cachorro dolido, roto.

La vida le había vuelto desconfiado, amargado y luchador, pero con el corazón de hielo. Ella sabía que, para él, había sido más que una compañera, que le había enseñado a ser más humano, a valorarse más. ¿Si ella lo sabía, entonces por qué le había abandonado? No les había abandonado, Myouga de eso, estaba seguro. Pero el qué había pasado, era un misterio del que solo se sabía un gran distanciamiento inicial, un lapso de tiempo y monotonía.

Solo eso, nada más. Nada de motivos, indirectas… Cinco años de nada.

Inuyasha estaba muy solo, se había quedado con Kikyo sí, pero él no la aguantaba, era evidente por cómo la evitaba, por como la trataba. Cinco años en los que siempre estaba solo en el bosque, en los que todos sus pasos le habían llevado al pozo. Había vuelto a ser, interiormente, un niño perdido, dolido, abandonado…

─ Amo, hay motivos más que suficientes para volver a hacerlo.

─ ¿Ah, sí? Cuáles.

─ Los demonios que atacan las aldeas consecutivamente y se comen a los aldeanos.

─ Aburrido

─ El otro día secuestraron a las mujeres de una aldea del norte.

─ Eso es más para Miroku. Bueno, lo era. ¿Se lo sugerimos a ver qué pasa?- sugirió bromista.

─ En otra aldea han secuestrado a los niños. Se cree que es un demonio que ha poseído a un humano.

Inuyasha se detuvo congelado en el mismísimo instante en que le oyó decir eso. Los recuerdos lo asaltaron. El frío le encogió el cuerpo, la boca se le secó y el mundo pareció detenerse.

Alejándose de esa sensación, disimulando para la pulga y para el mismo, hizo como si nada y siguió andando por el bosque.

Myouga sí se dio cuenta del cambio en su amo, pues la palidez no se podía disimular en alguien tan curtido por el sol. Cambiando de tema, le lanzó la pregunta que por pasiva, le había estado intentando hacer.

─ ¿Por qué se fue ella?

Inuyasha no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero se limitó a fulminar a la pulga con la mirada.

─ No te interesa.

─ ¡Claro que sí! Amo, la echa mucho de menos, por qué no la va a buscar si es lo que más quiere en este mundo. ¿No le pesan para nada cinco años perdidos de esta manera?

Inuyasha quiso decir que sí, que le eran como un infierno, que había sido por su culpa, que había sido inevitable, que había sido porque le era más soportable la idea de saberla viva que muerta en sus brazos. Pero ¿cómo soportar tanto tiempo solo, sin el alimento que el alma necesitaba?

Al final, no contestó, solo se quedó callado.

Empujó a la pulga fuera de su vista y la echó al suelo.

"Han pasado cinco añas desde entonces y ahora les da a todos por ello" pensó irritado.

─ Hasta otra, pulga.

Corrió. Correr era como volar. Adoraba la sensación del viento azot6ando su cara, la sensación del desgaste físico, la libertad de un momento, la idea de que era capaz de todo cuanto quería, el recuerdo de lo que años atrás había significado una acción tan simple.

Y sus pasos, nuevamente, le llevaron al principio y al final. Sus pies recordaban el camino, le guiaban allí siempre, no importaba la decisión de no ir. La memoria de su cuerpo parecía tener un pacto con sus deseos.

El pozo.

Un Salto.

Otro mundo.

Ella.

Dolor.

No podía hacerlo. No podía ir y hablar con ella. Lo había hecho, la iba a ver de vez en cuando, en silencio, con cuidado, por él. Se situaba detrás de ella con sigilo, la acompañaba por malas calles, la observaba estudiar… Pero ella no era consciente de nada.

Una acción y delito que apaciguaba su alma. Como ver el reflejo de aquello que no puedes conseguir.

No iba a volver. Verla era como morirse. Verla y recordar lo que le hizo, lo que sucedió, lo que podría haber sucedido.

Cinco años viéndola en la distancia, estando a un paso de ella.

Cinco años solo.

Cinco años que se le habían hecho muy cortos.

"El tiempo pasa más aprisa cuanto más vacío está."

Y se fue al pozo, le dio la espalda y se sentó apoyándose en él. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aspiró. El olor a otro mundo.

Y siguió viviendo de los recuerdos.

* * *

reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,

reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,

reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Como habeis podido ver, este cap es de inuyasha, ya expliqué la dinámica del fic, pero si alguien no lo entiende, que me lo informe, yo lo vuelvo a aclarar encantada. ¿sigo con el misterio? Ohhh Inuyasha lo pasa muy mal sin Kag y ella está muy mal sin él. ¿Se odian, se quieren? Ya se verá, tiempo al tiempo, que aquí la escritora tiene las cosas muy atadas. solo sé que os sorprenderá mucho.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Ahome Hinata:** De verdad, cada vez que leo tus reviews me meo de la risa. Espero que las clases te ayan bien, porque si no, me sentiré culpable. ¿Es maja la de música? Si te riñe por llegar tarde, simpre le puedes decir que se lea el motivo de tu retraso. es broma ¿eh? Sé qwue están con muchas ganas de saber más, pero... ya lo verás. ¿De verdad Kagome ya no cree en el amor? mmm, no sé, no sé, las cosas a veces no son como parecen. Pero no te preocupes, lo explicaré bien en otro cap, que on será este. ja, ja. siento informarte de que he tenido un lapso, la mosca de mi inspiración se ha ido - la maté- y ahora voy estancada con el otro fic, pero está evolucionando, lento, pero evoluciona. Muchos besos y te espero en el review de este cap.

**virginia260**: Hola, te agradezco mucho tu review, estoy un poco depre por los pocos reviwes, pero yo sigo con lo mío tan campante. Espero qeu este te haya gustado igual. Besos desde España.


	7. La descendiente de la maldita por Atenea

Hola a todos!

Si, lo sé, soy consciente de que no tengo sentimientos ni corazón por no publicar antes. Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez. Pero el caso es que no espero q Dios me perdone, sino todos y cada uno de vosotros, los que leeis mi fic.

Muchos besos y que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**La descendiente de la maldita por Atenea.**

_¡__Inuyasha! Eres un maldito chucho egoísta._

_En la habitación, el grito de Kagome retumbó con fuerza dejando a todo el mundo en silencio. Las paredes parecían querer echarse abajo por el gran estruendo._

_Kagome, en medio de la habitación, fulminaba a su compañero canino que estaba en el suelo mirándola pálido y tembloroso. Miroku, Sango y el pequeño Shippo con la gata, estaban en una esquina callados, por miedo a ser también reprendidos por la sacerdotisa que echaba fuego por los ojos._

─ _Sango… le ha llamado chucho egoísta- le dijo el pequeño zorro a su compañera al oído._

─_Si, lo he oído- dijo esta como si hubiera sido imposible no enterarse._

─ _¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Inuyasha enfadado. Reparando en lo último… - ¿Me has llamado chucho egoísta?_

─ _Si, porque lo eres. Eres un estúpido. El pobre hombre está desesperado buscando ayuda porque un demonio ha secuestrado a todos los niños, sus hijos incluidos, del pueblo. ¿Y tú? Solo piensas en ti mismo y en nadie más. Nunca mirarás más allá de tus narices._

_Y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la estancia cerrando la puerta de un portazo. _

_Silencio._

_Miroku, Sango y los otros dos, se quedaron mirando a un Inuyasha que estaba en estado de shock. Tenía los ojos abiertos, la boca como para que le entraran moscas y pálido como la nieve. Parecía no creerse lo que su amiga le había dicho. _

_Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Inuyasha, rabiando y con la cara roja de la ira, salió escopeteado detrás de la culpable de dicho estado._

─ _¿Sango, podemos empezar a cenar?- preguntó Shippo entonces mirando las bandejas de la comida que nadie había tocado por la discusión._

_Los cuatro se miraron a la vez y, después de un rato sin moverse, fueron disparados a la comida._

_Kagome estaba en la sala del baño. La tina, a su espalda, echaba humo del calor. Se acercó a la instalación, y metió la mano dentro del agua para comprobar la temperatura. Cerró los ojos con deleite. Agua caliente y limpia._

_Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el banco de madera a un lado de la sala para empezar a quitarse la ropa. Se quitó la chaqueta azul, la camisa del colegio, las botas de nieve, los calcetines y los tejanos. Con tranquilidad, puso la ropa doblada en el banco y se dejó preparado el yukata que le habían prestado allí. Se puso a desabrocharse el sujetador cuando la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la acción._

_No supo quien fue que había abierto la puerta, pero su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia atrás contra la pared para quedar allí oprimido entre la superficie y algo caliente. Solo cuando notó que había parado de moverse todo a su alrededor, abrió los ojos y enfocó a la persona causante._

_Inuyasha la había empotrado contra la pared y la tenía pegada a él. Todo su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el de ella, ambas manos masculinas apoyadas al lado de su cabeza creando una firme e inquebrantable cárcel._

─ _¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?- le preguntó él ronco de rabia- ¿A qué viene eso de chucho egoísta?_

_Kagome salió completamente de la perplejidad dándose cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, en una postura para nada óptima y con un tema de conversación un tanto complicado._

─ _Creo que ya te lo he explicado._

─ _Pues eres una maldita mentirosa- le contestó él- No soy estúpido; sino quiero demorarme aquí es porque hemos de ir a por Naraku antes de que sea muy tarde; y sabes perfectamente que no me preocupo solo por mí mismo, porque si fuera así, estarías muerta desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Kagome se quedó clavada ante lo que él había dicho, y le miró a los ojos. Sus ojos dorados emanaban dolor, no dolor porque ella le hubiera echado a la cara no ayudar a ese hombre, sino dolor por decirle que solo pensaba en sí mismo. Inuyasha estaba dolido. _

_Kagome bajó la cabeza y se retiró de la disputa porque sabía que ella había hecho mal. Él tenía toda la razón en sentirse así. Así que se relajó en sus brazos y se dejó amenazar. Inuyasha no le haría daño, pero él estaba tan enfadado que la mínima resistencia de ella le haría enfurecerse más._

_Inuyasha lo veía todo rojo, pero sabía con quien hablaba y qué le decía. Sintió el cuerpo caliente de Kagome relajarse en sus brazos y bajar la cabeza perdiendo así de vista el chocolate de su obres. Solo entonces se percató de la verdadera situación._

_Estaban en el baño; ella solo en ropa interior; él la tenía contra la pared encerrada y todo su cuerpo tocaba le suyo. El sentimiento más primitivo de Inuyasha se apoderó de él, el deseo le nubló la vista, y el olor a jazmín de Kagome fue lo único que cobró importancia para él. Bajó la cabeza hasta el hombro de ella y dejó reposar la frente allí, para poder inhalar con más fuerza su aroma. Sintió a Kagome estremecerse, pero lejos de apartarlo de ella, solo lo rodeó con los brazos rindiéndose, dejándose. Inuyasha bajó los brazos que le apoyaban en la pared creando la prisión de ella y rodeó su cintura con los brazos, dándole calor y acercándola a él con fuerza, apretándola más a su cuerpo, sintiéndola más._

_Inuyasha sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, que él por ella en ese momento. Él sabía que Kagoem había reconocido su error y se lo demostraba mostrándose dócil, para así, enfriarlo y relajarlo._

_Le había dolido. Aceptaba que le llamara egoísta porque no ayudaba al viejo ese, que le llamara chucho le había enfadado porque la hacía parecerse más a ese lobo, pero decirle que solo se preocupaba de él mismo… eso le había dolido, sobre todo porque él le demostraba que ella era importante para él, que siempre cuidaba de ella, que siempre la protegía y la tenía en consideración. Él no había tenido a nadie a quien proteger nunca, a excepción de sí mismo, y para él, protegerla a ella y que ella lo supiera, era imprescindible._

─ _Lo siento, Inuyasha- dijo ella- no he pensado antes de hablar, retiro lo dicho. Lo siento._

_Inuyasha soltó aire encima de su hombro y ella se estremeció. _

_Él se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y ella casi desnuda. Tenía frío. Se separó de ella y le removió el cabello para después darse la vuelta y salir cerrando la puerta tras él._

_Kagome se quedó allí sola, contra la pared, con el corazón en un puño latiendo como loco. Suspiró, y fue a mirar que la puerta estuviera cerrada desde dentro. Luego se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se metió en la tina para bañarse._

_Cuando Kagome salió del baño con el yukata puesto, fue por los pasillos para buscar a Inuyasha. Le encontró apoyado en su típica pose contra la pared y mirando al exterior. En silencio, sabiendo que él ya sabía que ella estaba con él, se sentó a su lado en silencio y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Como si fuera una costumbre, Inuyasha dejó de tener los brazos cruzados para abrazarla por los hombros y atraerla al calor de su cuerpo. Ella se dejó y se abrazó más._

─ _Vamos e buscar a esos niños- dijo Inuyasha al fin._

─ _¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?_

─ _Hubiera cambiado de opinión de todas maneras. Tengo corazón._

─ _Entonces… ¿Por qué hacerme enfadar?_

_Inuyasha suspiró._

─ _Me cuesta mostrarme preocupado por los demás, Kagome. La indiferencia es el mejor escudo._

─ _O el mejor ahuyentador de personas. _

_Ambos se quedaron callados._

─ _¿Dónde crees que estará ese demonio?- le preguntó ella._

─ _He hablado con el viejo, y me ha dicho que lo único que se sabe de ese demonio es que es gordo y grande._

─ _Ohhh, eso realmente ayuda. Todos los demonios que he visto hasta ahora tienen complejo de pulgarcito._

_Inuyasha se carcajeó._

─ _Pero yo tengo algo más._

─ _¿Ah, sí? _

─ _Araña._

_Kagome se estremeció un poco por la corriente de aire del pasillo. Inuyasha la atrajo más fuerte a él._

─ _¿Una araña es lo que ha secuestrado a los niños?_

─ _Huelo a un demoño araña a muy poco de aquí.- Señaló a las montañas con la otra mano- El olor es de ahí._

─ _Si, pero Inuyasha, un demonio araña grande y gorda no se puede meter en las casas a robar a los niños como si nada. Se ve._

─ _Pues ha de haber algún motivo para que no se vea.- se levantó y la ayudó- Ahora a dormir, mañana vamos a buscar a la araña y volveremos a dormir a aquí para irnos pasado mañana._

_Kagome solo se dejó arrastrar a la habitación que compartían todos para poder meterse dentro del futón y descansar. Por primera vez desde que se pusiera a nevar, dormiría sin goteras, sin frío y después de haberse bañado._

_Inuyasha los despertó a todos muy pronto, casi al alba. Kagome, con los cabellos revueltos, las legañas inundando sus ojos, las marcas de salivaba en las juntas de sus labios, era la imagen perfecta del muerto viviente buscando al culpable de despertarla. Sango, menos persona que de costumbre, se tomó las cosas mucho mejor por el simpe hecho de que era eso, o irse sin ayudar al pueblo. Miroku no decía nada, solo intentaba mantenerse en pie y andar sin dar tumbos. El resto del grupo, solo se dejaba llevar por los mayores estando aún dormidos completamente._

_Desayunaron en silencio, un poco más compuestos pero no más despiertos. Se armaron de todo lo necesario y dejaron una nota antes de salir informando de su regreso al final del día._

_A Kagome le hizo poca gracia eso de volver a abrigarse. El sol proyectaba sus rayos a la superficie nevada deslumbrándoles a todos. _

_Inuyasha olfateó concentrado a su alrededor. El olor a Araña era muy leve, casi difuminado por el frío y la nieve. Cuando localizó el foco del olor, le hizo una señal a Kagome para que se subiera su espalda y se agarrara fuerte a él. Sango y Miroku iban en Kirara. Corrieron hacia la salida del pueblo y se enfilaron por el camino de la montaña. Esta era negra y muy rocosa, formada por muchos precipicios. En lo alto, una especie de gruta se abría como el bostezo de un ogro. _

_Se detuvieron delante de la entrada._

─ _Es aquí.- dijo Inuyasha haciendo una mueca por el desagradable olor.- El olor viene de aquí dentro._

─ _¿Hueles a algo más?- le preguntó Sango- ¿Humanos?_

─ _No, pero el olor a araña es tan grande y concentrado que no lo olería en el caso de que hubieran humanos._

_Todos se miraron y entraron lentamente. Kagome sacó dos linternas de su mochila y una se la pasó a Sango. La ruta estaba húmeda y apestaba a heces. Era enorme por dentro, del suficiente tamaño como para que un animal muy grande pudiera salir y entrar a su gusto. _

_Cinco metros._

_Diez metros._

_Quince metros._

_Bifurcación._

_Los cinco se detuvieron allí. Kagome señaló con la linterna ambas aberturas y miró al resto de compañeros._

─ _¿Hacia dónde?_

─ _¿Inuyasha?- preguntó Miroku._

─ _No lo sé. El olor está por todas partes. Podría ser tanto de la derecha como de la izquierda._

─ _Bueno, hagamos dos grupos. Inuyasha con Kagome y Shippo y yo con Sango y Kirara.- dijo Miroku._

_Todos asintieron conformes y se separaron._

─ _¿Crees que los niños están aquí, Inuyasha?- le preguntó Kagome enfocando al frente con la linterna._

─ _Puede, no he detectado ningún otro olor de demonio pro la zona._

_Siguieron andando en silencio enfocándose solo en ruidos ajenos a ellos, en cambios de luz… _

_Pero solo silencio y el olor a heces en incremento._

_Se acercaban._

_De repente, un ruido. _

_Algo arrastrándose._

_Algo que caía._

─ _¿Inuyasha? _

_Kagome siente como Inuyasha la agarra por detrás y la estampa contra su pecho, abrazándola a él, protegiéndola._

_Algo se acerca. Algo ronda a su alrededor._

_Un golpe. _

_Kagome se vio de repente expulsada del abrazo de Inuyaha, el sonido de él al ser lanzado por los aires retumba por la cueva. _

─ _¡Inuyasha!_

_Dolor._

_Solo fue capaz de sentir como algo se había clavado dentro de su estómago cortándole la respiración. Su cuerpo no respondía. Sus pulmones se cerraron._

_Dos ojos amarillos._

_Dos garras blancas brillantes._

_No eran garras. Eran colmillos._

_Kagome sintió como era alzada y envuelta en una sábana._

_Inuyasha la había rescatado y la estaba envolviendo en seda._

─ _¡Kagome, no!_

_La seda estaba muy prieta. Kagome trató de decirle que no la envolviera tan fuerte, que se estaba ahogando, pero no podía hablar. Abrió los ojos antes de que la oscuridad la envolviera._

_La seda le había obstaculizado la vista._

_Estaba envuelta en tela._

_En tela de araña._

* * *

Bueno... q os ha parecido la cosa? hummm os recuerdo que esto son recuerdos de ambos (Inuyasha y Kagome) y que estos serán los que nos contarán qué a pasado y por qué están separados sin que el pozo esté sellado.

no se si hay algo que comentar, pero cualquier duda q tengais me lo decís y yo al soluciono encantada!

Muchos besos a todos! 3


	8. Toda una caída en picado

**Hola people! ¿cómo va todo? Mirad, no os lo vais a creer, es tan raro que publique tan pronto... pero es que me vino una oleada de imaginación asombrosa, eso y demás cosas que hicieron que mi autoestima se levara por las nubes. Con todo eso, aquí teneis el nuevo cap de este fic.**

**Cosas a tener en cuenta: **

**Como no, me he leido los reviews. He de decir que estoy muy contenta, y que me he pensado mucho lo de que es confuso y lento. En mi defensa, he de decir que mi cabeza tiene la trama muy bien montada, y no me doy cuenta de la impresión exterior sobre mi historia. Peor no os preocupeis, para solucionarlo, he alargado considerablemente el este capítulo para que se adelanten los acontecimientos.**

**Lo segundo es que para lograr entender el mecanismo de este fic, hay que tener en cuenta el orden de los capítulos. Para hacerlo más interesante, decidí no recurrir a los flashbacks y hacer que la historia avanzada por un doble camino. En resumen, que la secuencia es Kagome-Inuyasha- Recuerdos. De esta manera, mientras sabes qué hacen los protas y como se desarrolla la historia actual, sabemos por los recuerdos qué ha pasado para que se llegue a ese punto. Pero claro, toda innovación puede salir bien o mal, pero el resultado os lo dejo a mis queridos lectores, que sois los que al final, tenéis el derecho y la capacidad de criticar.**

**Bueno, pero para todos, deciros que desde este cap, las cosas van a ir más rápido, la introducción ya se ha acabado, es importante que miréis entre lineas y os fijéis en los detalles, ahora viene lo bueno! No sé cuantos fics me quedan, voy un poco sobre la marcha, pero no lo quiero alargar mucho, supongo que menos de 20, unos 15, pero no es seguro, pueden ser más o menos. Y sobre las actualizaciones... descontinuadas! Los estudios, la ausencia de mi musa la mosca... hacen que no sea muy constante, pero con los reviwes, me pongo más a la obra!**

**Con todo esto, os dejo leer a gusto (o no) el cap!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Toda una caída en picado.**

Kagome acabó de comer y miró el reloj de pulsera. Eran las tres del mediodía.

Miró a través de la ventana y la desilusión pintó su rostro al ver que aún seguía lloviendo. A Kagome le encantaba la lluvia, el sonido de las gotas repiquetear en los cristales, el olor a tierra mojada, el frescor del agua fría en la piel. Pero no le gustaba tanto cuando el coger el transporte público diluviando le garantizaba una llegada a casa como un garbanzo en remojo: arrugada.

Pero la vida era así de desgraciada.

No queriendo retrasar más lo inevitable, se despidió de todos sus amigos y se fue a la puerta, cogiendo el paraguas para abrir la puerta de la cafetería. Salió, y abrió el paraguas para cobijarse debajo y andar hacia la puerta de la facultad. Esquivando los charcos y la gente que corría encantada salpicando de agua a los demás, consiguió llegar a la parada del ómnibus y se refugió a duras penas bajo la parada.

Esperó.

Esperó.

Siguió esperando.

─ Jodido transporte público- se quejó.

¿Le gustaba ahora la lluvia cuando hacía retrasarse al autobús media hora?

No.

─ ¿Eh, nena, te llevo?

Kagome, preparada para enfocar su mal humor al desgraciado que la había llamado así, se giró para encararle, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Eiji con las llaves del coche en sus narices esperándola. Calmándose, fue hacia él bajo el paraguas y lo encaró.

─ ¿No me puedes llamar de otra manera? Me hace sentir una cualquiera.

─ Lo siento, pero pensé que te gustaría que te diera un aventón a casa.

─ No tienes por qué, de verdad.

─ Kag, sabes de sobra que no es ninguna molestia, mi casa está a pocas manzanas de la tuya. Anda, mujer, vamos.

Kagome consideró la posibilidad de quedarse media hora más a esperar al autobús y llegar muy tarde a casa, o irse con él en su coche. Pensando que era una estúpida por si quiera pensárselo, asintió con la cabeza hacia Eiji y se acercó más a él para darle cobijo bajo su paraguas.

Eiji era más de usar chubasqueros, más por práctica que por estética. Su madre, harta de comprarle mil y un paraguas porque los perdía como se perdían las llaves, le compró un chubasquero. Le quedaba bien. Era de color azul marino y con capucha. Eiji, pensando en lo cutre que era, se lo transformó un poco mandándole a su madre que le cosiera algunos logotipos y la frase "La madre naturaleza es una grandísima furcia", de uno de sus libros preferidos.

Eiji se acerco a ella y le pasó el brazo por la cintura porque casi no cabían ambos dentro del paraguas. Kagome, si hubiera él sido otra persona, le habría mandado a la mierda al momento, pero se conocían más de lo que quizás a ambos les gustaría. Levantó la mirada y lo miró. Era la personificación de la tranquilad y la despreocupación, y una persona muy observadora y tenaz. Kagome envidiaba su forma de ser.

Llegaron al parquin cubierto de la facultad y cerraron el paraguas. El Seat rojo más chatarra que coche, estaba aparcado entre dos preciosidades, dejando por los suelos el autoestima del vehículo destartalado y de su dueño. No dijeron nada. Eiji abrió las puertas y le dejó una bolsa de plástico a Kagome para que pudiera meter el paraguas dentro y no mojar el interior del coche. Metieron las mochilas en la parte de atrás, y entraron. Eiji puso la calefacción, y Kagome se pegó a la boca del aire cliente del coche como una abeja a la miel.

─ No sé porqué vienes vestida así de fresca si sabías que si llueve hace frío.- le dijo Eiji encendiendo el coche y sacándolo del parquin.

─ Porque para mí el frío es lo de menos. He pasado tiempos peores- recordó con melancolía.

Kagome se reacomodó en su asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad antes de que Eiji se incorporara a la circulación. Ese simple movimiento, pareció reventarla y dejarla sin aire. Estaba muy cansada y tenía mucho sueño.

─ Últimamente estás muy despistada. ¿Duermes mal?- le preguntó él.

─ Pues sí, no sé, me duermo enseguida, pero al despertarme, me siento como si hubiera andado toda la noche de un lado a otro de la ciudad.

─ ¿Sonámbula?

─ Para nada.- al cabo de un rato…- Creo.

─ Puede que sea eso. He leído que el estrés hace que nos sintamos más inquietos al dormir, puede incluso llegar a causar sonambulismo. ¿Tienes marcas de golpes en alguna parte del cuerpo?

─ Bueno… ¿Morados?- pensando- No me acuerdo donde me los he hecho.

─ No, las mujeres no sabéis nunca donde os hacéis los morados.

─ De todas maneras, solo necesito una gran siesta, mi madre este fin de semana libra.

─ Pues ya está, duerme.

Eiji desvió la mirada hacia Kagome, que estaba concentrada en el increíble atasco en la calle principal de la ciudad. Se veía cansada, muy pálida y encorvada, como si llevara mucho peso en la espalda; tenía unas ojeras leves pero visibles, y cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando como si estuviera luchando contra el impulso de quedarse dormida.

La madre de Kagome había de mantener a la familia entera. Al morir el abuelo, la pensión del anciano dejó de llegar a casa, haciendo que la cabeza de familia tuviera que tener dos trabajos para poder subsistir. Kagome se encargaba de las tareas del hogar. Planchaba y tendía, hacía cenas y comidas para su madre y hermano, limpiaba y recogía cuando el tiempo se lo permitía, y a la noche, al acabar, estudiaba para el día siguiente. Eso cada día.

Si su madre libraba el fin de semana, significaba que podía dormir más.

Salieron del atasco y tardaron un cuarto de hora en llegar al pie de las escaleras del templo. Kagome le agradeció el llevarla a casa, y Eiji le aseguró que si al día siguiente volvía a llover así, él la llevaría y la traería, y así todos los días que lloviera. Kagome se negó, pero el tranquilo muchacho no dio su brazo a torcer. Acabó asintiendo conforme.

Kagome se bajó del coche y salió corriendo bajo el paraguas escaleras arriba, girándose en lo alto de estas para despedir a su chofer. Después, mirando fijamente al frente, fue hacia la puerta de casa.

Un timbre, como una llamada, una reclamación, algo tirando de ella. Kagome se quedó quieta en mitad del patio. Esa sensación… ¿Cuánto duraría? Siempre, siempre que pasaba por delante del pozo sentía lo mismo, el tirón y la llamada. Algo invisible y espiritual la ligaba con ese mundo por el pozo.

Si solo quisiera volver…

Bajó la mirada e hizo caso omiso de la necesidad de cruzar el pozo, y se fue hacia la puerta de casa. Sacó las llaves y abrió, dejándolas en la esterilla de detrás de la puerta.

─ ¡Hola!

Souta, su hermano, salió a recibirla. Cuánto había crecido ese mocoso que solo jugaba a la pelota en el patio. Ahora era todo un adolescente.

─ Hey.

─ Siento haber llegado tan tarde, pero con este tiempo, el autobús llevaba un gran retraso.

─ Nahhh, no pasa nada.

Kagome se quitó las zapatillas y entró a casa.

─ ¿Ha llamado alguien?- le preguntó a su hermano antes de subir a la habitación.

─ Si. Mamá.

─ ¿Qué pasó?

─ Nada, ver como estábamos, si habías llegado ya y que supiéramos que nos habíamos dejado la puerta de atrás abierta por la noche.

─ ¿La puerta de atrás?- Kagome se extrañó mucho, se acordaba de cómo la había cerrado ella misma. Haciendo memoria, fue hacia la cocina y sacó un vaso, leche de la nevera, cola-cao y se lo sirvió.

- Si, por lo visto esta mañana estaba abierta de par en par.

─ Ohh, pues que raro, juraría que la cerré anoche.

Souta se fue a su habitación y Kagome se fue a la suya a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso unas mallas negras por encima de la rodilla, una camiseta blanca una talla más grande que la suya, y se recogió el cabello en un moño con un lápiz de su escritorio.

Como cada tarde, primero recogió la cocina, luego el comedor y el cuarto de baño, más tarde sacó la ropa del montón para planchar, y escuchando la televisión, planchó y dobló la ropa para después guardarla. Miró la hora que era, y se fue a la nevera a mirar qué haría para comer. En eso estaba, cuando Souta entró a la cocina.

─ ¿Qué harás?

─ ¿Pescado?

─ ¿Con crema de almendras?

Kagome arqueó una ceja y miró en la despensa.

─ Si, con crema de almendras.

─ Yo saco el pescado y lo preparo.

Así hicieron la cena, uno con el pescado y otro con la salsa. En media hora, la comida estaba en la mesa siendo devorada por ambos. Kagome guardó lo que quedaba en la nevera para cuando viniera su madre, y recogió la cocina mientras Souta se iba a la cama.

Fregando los patos, un gran dolor de riñones se apoderó de ella. Dejó el trapo encima del poyo de la cocina, y se tumbó en el sofá.

─ Tan joven y con dolor de riñones- se quejó.

Encendió la televisión y empezó a hacer zapping. A esa hora, lo único que daban en la televisión eran programas del corazón, documentales y alguna película. Dejó una de unas jóvenes embarazas y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

─ Hey, Kagome.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se concentró en el techo. Un golpe en su brazo la hizo girarse para mirar la cara preocupada de su madre. Despacio, se incorporó del sofá y se sentó, dejando a su madre un sitio a su lado.

─ Te has dormido- constató está sorprendida.

─ Si, en la tele no daban nada bueno y… si, me he quedado sopa.

─ Que cara tienes- dijo su madre mirándola de cerca- nena, tienes unas ojeras enormes. ¿Problemas otra vez para dormir?

─ Buff, si.- su madre abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella la interrumpió- Pero no tengo ganas de dormir, solo de pensarlo… Últimamente, parece que si duermo es peor, es como si en vez de descansar trabajara mucho más.

─ Nena, a lo mejor necesitas ayuda o algo. Antes…

─ Mamá- dijo cortándola para que no entrara en terreno peligroso- antes el motivo era sabido y complicado, y no dormir no era el único. Pero ahora estoy bien, y no hay motivo. Quizás solo es que trabajo mucho y al dormir pienso en todo lo que he de hacer al día siguiente y entonces no descanso. Lo vi en un documental. El subconsciente es jodido.

─ Bueno, a lo mejor también es por lo atada que estás a la casa y al trabajo. Todo lo haces tú.

─ Mamá, tu trabajas todo el día, yo ayudo en lo que puedo.

─ Si pero… Tendrás deseos de hacer otras cosas: salir con amigos, chicos…

─ No deseo nada ahora, mamá.

Su madre se la quedó mirando y Kagome miró la televisión apagada. Su madre sabía que se había apagado, que en ella solo quedaba una sombra de lo que antes era su hija, una sombra trabajadora que hacía lo posible para seguir tirando. Una cascara vacía.

─ Nena, solo no te estanques- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- no te estanques que no desear nada es no vivir.- Se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación- Muy bueno el pescado, cielo. Voy a la cama, ¿eh? Buenas noches.

─ Buenas noches, mamá

Kagome se quedó mirando la pantalla del televisor como si estuviesen dando la mejor película del mundo. Pero en realidad miraba su vida. Negra como esa pantalla apagada. ¿Qué iba a desear ella? Una persona que ha viajado en el tiempo, que ha visto lo que ella había visto, que había conocido al amor de su vida, que había tocado el cielo con las manos, que había tocado fondo hasta hundirse, que se había muerto en vida.

─ Lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes, pero eso no garantiza que podamos seguir soñando, que sigamos viviendo.- se dijo a sí misma.- No todos los coches pueden funcionar como antes de un accidente; algunos no se pueden reparar, algunos nunca funcionarán bien.

Y ella no funcionaría nunca bien, porque ella no era normal, ella estaba rota, no desearía nunca más.

Cerró sus pensamientos de golpe y se levantó del sofá. Ella no avanzaría nunca en la vida, pero no podía vivir del pasado.

Apagó todas las luces y cerró todas las puertas. Miró la puerta trasera y se visualizó la noche anterior cerrándola con llave. Encogiéndose de hombros, la cerró y quitó las llaves para dejarlas encima de la cesta, donde estaban las demás llaves. Subió por la escalera hasta su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se puso una camiseta larga unas dos tallas más grandes de color rojo, y se tumbó en la cama después de deshacerse el moño. Se puso boca arriba y se tapó con la sábana.

Y recordó los días en los que levantarse temprano para irse por el pozo era la orden del día, las noches que pasaba al raso con sus amigos, levantándose al alba. El día de la nevada, de su ropa de abrigo. De las risas.

Le pareció volver a oír las risas. Le pareció volver a ser feliz, a sonreír, a soñar, a desear… vivir.

─ Vivir en una mentira.

Habían veces que era mejor no desear y no vivir, que vivir deseando en una gran mentira.

Cerró los ojos para dormir rezando en poder descansar. Los riñones le volvían a doler, como todo el cuerpo, como si hubiese corrido el a maratón dos veces.

-.-.-.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, y todo estaba en silencio. Solo el ruido de las gotas de la lluvia contra el cristal perturbaba aquella quietud creando una música armónica y somnolienta.

La escena en sí, mostraba una habitación ordenada, la cama hecha, el escritorio limpio y dispuesto, el suelo sin un trasto de por medio. Todo daba un aspecto de normalidad y pulcritud. La dueña de la habitación estaba contra el cristal mirando al exterior, vestida con una sudadera, un pantalón tejano de color oscuro y el cabello recogido en un moño precioso. Una escena preciosa y normal.

Pero no, en realidad no era una escena nada bonita, ni seria, ni normal.

Kagome, que parecía estar mirando la lluvia caer desde su ventana, en realidad dormía con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal. Su aspecto no era para nada tan simple. Al estar de espaldas, se tapaba su rostro más pálido que la sábana de la mortaja y unas ojeras que parecían el cráter del Vesubio. Su moño era precioso pero para nada trabajado, pues estaba hecho gracias a uno de los lápices del escritorio.

Souta miraba a su hermana desde la puerta frunciendo el ceño. Se había levantado muy pronto y le había extrañado mucho no escuchar a su hermana dar vueltas por su habitación preparándose para la universidad. Ahora sabía el motivo, su hermana estaba tan cansada que se había dormido de pié mirando llover. Souta estuvo muy tentado en hacerle un favor y dejarla dormir más, pero sabiendo el carácter de su hermana, sabía que su cabreo no era una buena consecuencia. Así que, con todo el dolor de su alma y tranquilo por su propia seguridad, carraspeó y la despertó.

─ Hermana, es la hora de irse.

Kagome pegó un bote con el que pudo haber tocado de cabeza al techo. Se giró, y se sonrojó al ver a su hermano recargado en la puerta observándola La había pillado in fraganti dormida contra el cristal.

─ Si. Ya lo sabía- contestó intentando disimular.

Souta roló los ojos y salió por la puerta para volver a su habitación. Su hermana tenía una cara de zombi para enmarcarla, y su contestación y forma de salir del paso no eran para nada efectivas. Pero él optó por no decir nada y sólo dejarla sola con sus pesares. Pero la verdad era que estaba muy preocupado. Kagome siempre había tenido muy buena salud, con las enfermedades típicas de una persona normal como los resfriados o gripe, pero ahora, hacía un tiempo que parecía caerse a pedacitos sobre sí misma. Se apuntó mentalmente el pedirle que fuera al médico.

Kagome se quedó sola entonces, y decidió que si se quedaba mucho rato más allí, se quedaría dormida mirando su escritorio. Cogió su mochila y salió de la habitación para bajar las escaleras. Llegó a la cocina y miró el reloj, las ocho y cinco. Miró la mochila, y admitió que si se quedaba a tomar café, no llegaría a la estación del bus.

Fue hacia la puerta, y se agachó despacio para ponerse los calcetines gordos, arreglarse un poco la ropa, ponerse las botas de agua y coger el paraguas. Estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, cuando oyó a su hermano que la llamaba desde las escaleras. Retrocedió, se asomó al pasillo y esperó a que la cara de su hermano despeinado apareciera por el corredor. Este apareció a los pocos segundos con una bolsa roja en las manos. Al pararse delante de ella, Souta le extendió lo que llevaba en las manos.

─ Toma, que lo que único que te falta es que te mojes y te resfríes.- dijo extendiéndole la cosa de sus manos que era en realidad un chubasquero.

─ Ahh, gracias pero…

─ Nada de peros, que si no, me quedo sin cocinera.

Kagome casi se pone a gritarle por ser tan desconsiderado y asqueroso, pero el adolescente, que era mucho más listo, o simplemente que estaba más despierto que ella, salió corriendo a su habitación esquivando así, todos los gritos que su hermana iba a soltarle.

Kagome se quedó con una furia incalculable en su interior, pero optó por darse la vuelta y salir de la casa. El autobús no esperaba a nadie, por mucha ira que tuviera acumulada.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó un momento quieta mirando la increíble tormenta que caía en ese momento. Se puso el chubasquero rojo, que le hacía parecer un farolillo rojo, y se puso la mochila debajo de este para que no se mojara. Muy preparada para la lluvia, salió a la calle y se dispuso a ir a las escaleras del templo. Pero al pasar por la puerta de atrás de la casa, un miedo le recorrió el cuerpo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta.

Kagome se acercó a la puerta y la miró detenidamente. No parecía forzada, solo cómo si alguien la hubiera abierto con la llave. No era normal. Ella recordaba perfectamente como había cerrado con llave la puerta la noche anterior. Para más inri, lo había hecho totalmente consciente porque se la había dejado abierta la noche anterior a la de ayer. Abrió la puerta por competo para mirar dentro de la casa. Nada raro. El pasillo estaba como siempre, la alfombra no estaba movida ni pisada. No había ningún signo de que alguien hubiera entrado a robar o a la fuerza ni tampoco de que alguien de la casa hubiera salido o entrado dejándosela abierta.

Raro. Muy raro.

Se dijo a si mima que aquello no era para montar un drama. Seguro que ella estaba tan dormida que no veía lo evidente, que podía ser que o su madre o Souta se hubieran dejado la puerta abierta. Se recordó a sí misma de preguntárselo a ambos cuando volviera.

Cerró la puerta al oír un ruido de coche, y bajó las escaleras corriendo. En la calle no se veía nada por la lluvia, pero divisó la silueta de un coche rojo al pie de las escaleras. A Kagome le sonaba mucho el coche de lejos, pero pensó que solo sería el coche de algún vecino o el de cualquier persona que se hubiera detenido allí mismo.

Iba a la parada del autobús cuando la bocina del coche rojo sonó tres o cuatro veces. Kagome pegó un bote asustada, pero después dio vueltas sobre sí misma para ver si era a ella a la que se dirigía el coche, y al ver que sí, fue hacia él.

En el coche, Eiji estaba recargado en el asiento mirándola mojarse bajo la lluvia. La había visto bajar despacio las escaleras y mirar el coche como si lo conociera, pero pasando de largo para irse a la parada del autobús. Eiji se había reído solo al verla cuando tocó el claxon y la asustó. La vio venir hacia el coche despacio y precavida, para después ver el cambio de su cara al reconocerlo dentro del carro. Ella abrió la puerta del coche y se metió dentro.

─ Capullo, podrías al menos llamarme al móvil y decirme que estabas aquí. Me has asustado.- le recriminó ella.

─ Bueno, sí, podría haberlo hecho, pero si no, no hubiera tenido gracia.- le dijo él encendiendo el coche.- Además, ayer te dije que si llovía te vendría a buscar, ¿No?

─ Muy cierto- contestó ella de mala baba al quitarse el chubasquero y ponerlo en la parte de atrás junto con el de él.

Él, al mirarla por primera vez a la cara sin toda aquella ropa encima, se asustó de lo mal que se veía.

─ ¿Mucha fiesta ayer?

─ No, imbécil, solo no he dormido muy bien- contestó ella mordaz.

Eiji estaba más preocupado que nunca, sobre todo porque se veía realmente mal, pero al verla tan decaída, decidió no decir nada más porque ella se veía más que consiente de su estado. No necesitaba que echara más leña al fuego.

No dijeron nada hasta que llegaron a la universidad. Eiji aparcó el coche en el parquin y se bajó para ponerse le chubasquero. Al ver el chubasquero de Kagome, se rió.

─ Ohh, semáforo en rojo- se carcajeó al recibir la fulminante mirada de ella- ¿No estabas a favor del paraguas?

─ Si, pero mi hermano valora más el chubasquero para cuidar a su cocinera.

─ Le entiendo. Atento, tu hermano.

─ Ohhh, es un cielo- dijo sarcástica.

─ ¿Sabes quién me llamó ayer?- le pregunto él mientras se ponía él su chubasquero y empezaban a andar hacia la cafetería de la universidad.

─ Sí, el Coco- se burló Kagome.

─ Pues no, su hermano gemelo- le siguió la broma.

─ Dios, eres asqueroso, ni siquiera puedes dejarme decir la última palabra al menos una vez. Es insultante que siempre tengas algo que decir.

─ Lo siento, es algo natural y biológico- siguió él y se rió al verla refunfuñar y murmurar por lo bajo lo que podría hacer con la biología y la naturaleza.

─ ¿Quién te llamó ayer?- dijo al cabo de poco ella.

─ Akira.

─ No le veo nada de raro a que te llame.

─ No es el que me llame, sino para qué.- Kagome se giró para mirarlo y él sonrió al oler metafóricamente su curiosidad.- Me llamó para pedirme consejo con Suomi.

─ Dios mío, pero si no es para nada el tipo de ella- dijo Kagome riéndose entre dientes.

─ Oye, déjale emocionarse- exclamó él.- Bueno, me preguntó que qué podría hacer para pedirle una cita.

─ Pues espero que le dijeses que empezara siento un poco más social y menos estirado. Dios, parece un palo con lo erguido que va siempre- opinó Kagome. Después, para aclarar las cosas añadió- Desde el respeto, que a mí me cae muy bien ¿eh? Peor ella es más bromista, más alegre, y él es tan…

─ Adusto, huraño, misógino…

─ Cerrado- cortó ella- no te pases. Pero, si tan claro ves que ellos son tan opuestos, por qué le alientas.

─ ¿Has oído alguna vez eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen?

─ Si pero, que sea así en la realidad es otra historia.- apuntó ella.

─ Bueno, pues yo creo que de todas formas, el chico se muestra muy convencido de hacer algo por ella.

─ Dios, qué le has dicho.

─ Bueno, pues… le he aconsejado que actúe rápido, que se lance, que no la deje pensar. En resumen, que se declare y vaya a por ella como si fuera la única hembra en la manada.

Se hizo el silencio y Eiji sentía la mirada de Kagome fija en él como si fuera la pieza más deseada de unos grandes almacenes en rebajas. La única diferencia, sin embargo, era que ella lo miraba como si no se pudiera creer que lo que le había dicho era verdad.

─ ¿En qué manual de ligue has leído eso?

─ ¡Oye, que surge efecto!- se quejó él tras saludar con la mano a unos chicos que estaban en mitad del jardín de la universidad.- Es el código del buen seductor; corazón caliente y mente fría- dijo solemne abriendo la puerta de la cafetería para dejar pasar a Kagome en primer lugar- Está comprobado que las mujeres son muy listas, mucho más que nosotros, y que lo que le dicen o dejan ver a los demás es muy diferente de lo que ellas piensan. – Kagome arqueó una ceja mirándolo impresionada; ambos estaban parados tras la puerta de la cafetería sin avanzar hasta la barra.- Sé lo que me digo, las mujeres son el enigma de la naturaleza, son Babel, el Laberinto, el teorema de Fermat… por eso yo las he estudiado a fondo y sé que si las dejas pensar, estás perdido.

Después de toda la retahíla de información sobre el comportamiento de las mujeres, Kagome simplemente le dejó allí parado para irse directa a la barra y pedir un café a Suomi. Con Eiji a un lado de ella, se sentó en un taburete, puso la mochila a sus pies y se quitó el chubasquero para dejarlo en el pequeño respaldo de su asiento. Al acabar de acomodarse, buscó con la mirada a Suomi para pedirle el café de ella y su compañero.

Pero la escena que se presentó delante de ella no era ni de lejos la que se habría esperado. Suomi, una muchacha que era por naturaleza y biología muy alegre, tenía la cara como si se hubiera comido una ciruela, vamos, como la cara del imitador de _supermen_ en Arale. En otras palabras más universales, que llevaba una cara de mala hostia de campeonato. Eiji y Kagome se la quedaron mirando cuando esta, desde una esquina de la barra, fue hacia ellos con esa cara.

─ Dios, Suomi, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

─ Calla, Kag, que creo que tengo hoy todos los números para que me toque la lotería – dijo fulminando la barra que tenía delante- ¿Dos cafés?

Ambos muchachos asintieron y vieron como Suomi maltrataba verbal y físicamente la cafetera en la que preparaba sus cafés. Se miraron mutuamente y negaron con la cabeza; ni uno ni el otro tenían idea de lo que había podido pasar.

─ ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Le preguntó Eiji cuando Suomi dejó los cafés delante de ellos.

─ Akira- dijo simplemente ésta. Después de un silencio, añadió:- El muy desgraciado ha elegido el día de hoy y una cafetería llena de gente para declarárseme, en voz alta, y perder así su seriedad y tranquilidad.

─ ¡¿Qué?- exclamaron Eiji y Kagome a la vez. No se lo podían creer. En realidad, tanto uno como el otro, habían estado seguros de que Akira nunca se lanzaría con Suomi. Una cosa era que él pidiera consejo y otra que lo llevara a cabo.

─ Pues sí, lo que oís, ni más ni menos- declaró Suomi apoyando el mentón en sus manos encima de la barra.

─ Pero cómo…- empezó Kagome deteniéndose ella misma para procesar la información.

─ Bueno, yo hacía poco que había empezado mi turno, esto- dijo señalando el lugar- estaba petado de gente, y entonces, mientras yo estaba sirviendo unos cafés, se me acerca él y entra detrás de la barra y me agarra para darme un beso.- se detuvo parea coger aire y hacer una mueca. Kagome y Eiji la miraban mientras se lo imaginaban, o al menos intentaban, imaginárselo.- Dios, no he pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida, todo el mundo se me ha quedado mirando, y han aplaudido y silbado- añadió poniéndose roja de ira y vergüenza.

─ Y… y no te ha gustado.- afirmó Eiji al cabo de un rato de silencio.

─ ¡No! Me ha puesto en evidencia, y luego, además, se ha quedado ahí de pie, delante de mí, como esperando una palmada en la espalda o una señal de… no sé. – balbuceando por la rabia mal contenida.

─ ¡Suomi!- gritó un chico desde la otra punta- ¿Podrías ponerme un café con leche, por favor?

Suomi asintió en su dirección y se giró para decirles un breve adiós a Kagome y Eiji, quienes solo subieron los hombros resignados a no saber más por el momento. Una vez que Suomi se fue, ellos dos quedaron en silencio. Kagome repasaba todo lo que les había dicho Suomi, y no pudo reprimir una carcajada muy floja al evocar a quién le recordaba el comportamiento del casamentero y entendido en mujeres de Eiji. Pero el recuerdo no le fue tan divertido ni alegre como hubiera querido.

Eiji la miraba intentando adivinar qué narices le parecía tan gracioso cuando él estaba intentando saber en qué se había equivocado. Miró a Suomi y contempló cómo ponía en marcha la cafetera. No, por muy entendido que fuera en las mujeres, no lograría comprenderlas a todas, y con ese pensamiento, volvió la cabeza a Kagome. Con esa tez tan pálida, esas ojeras de campeonato, esa postura de gata escaldada y esa sonrisa que era más falsa que el mayor de los mentirosos, Eiji reafirmó su premisa de que ella era la mujer más opuesta, incomprendida y rara de todas las mujeres.

Kagome miró el reloj y le hizo una señal a Eiji, que estaba muy raro mirándola, para que empezara a sacar el dinero para pagar puesto que era la hora de ir a clase. Con una señal visual a Suomi, le indicó que le dejaban el dinero de los cafés en la barra, y salieron después de recoger sus cosas. Antes de salir por la puerta, oyeron una maldición a sus espaldas y se giraron para ver a Suomi que se había quemado con el agua hirviendo de la cafetera.

Sonriente y medio riéndose, Kagome se giró a Eiji, que miraba contrariado el comportamiento de Suomi, y le dijo:

─ ¿Cómo era?- puso cara de concentración- Ahh, sí. Corazón caliente y mente fría; el código del buen seductor.

Y abrió la puerta para salir en dirección a clase con un Eiji al que no le parecía, en absoluto, graciosa la broma.

-.-.-.-

Estaba muy cansada. Los ojos clavados en el profesor, las manos apoyadas con esfuerzo encima de la mesa, la cabeza alta y el cerebro a pleno rendimiento. Pero el cansancio la podía. Los ojos, irremediablemente le pesaban, la mente se le iba y se desconectaba del mundo real por sí sola, los segundos le parecían minutos y los minutos horas. Las tres horas casi ininterrumpidas de clase la tenían frita, y solo podía imaginarse su cama y a ella encima durmiendo.

Fue en momento al baño y se volvió a recoger el cabello en una cola alta. Se agachó para echarse agua fría en la cara y se miró al espejo. Kagome solo podía pensar en que se veía patética, como un zombi o enferma. Sus ojos estaban rojos, la mirada baja, las ojeras como un maquillaje, la piel pálida y ligeramente fría. Estaba sudando, el calor la estaba matando y no concordaba la temperatura de su piel con la interna.

Suspiró, se volvió a mojar la cara y miró la hora. Eran las doce, minuto arriba minuto abajo. Debería de tener hambre, pero en el estómago tenía una piedra de tamaña enorme que le destrozaba el estomago con el mínimo pensamiento de comida. Se secó un poco las manos con el secador del baño y salió hacia clase otra vez. La última clase del día y de la semana. Viernes. El que fuera viernes la debía de hacer saltar de alegría, pero ese día solo sentía que el tiempo se le echaba encima como si fueran las pesas del gimnasio. Recorrió el pasillo saludando con la mirada a algunos conocidos, y entró en clase otra vez. La profesora de lengua solía tardarse siempre unos diez minutos, al solo estar en el baño cinco minutos a lo sumo, le quedaban otros cinco para descansar un poco.

Sora estaba encima de su mesa apoyada y reclinada un poco para atrás mirándola acercarse. Kagome solo suspiró y miró la ropa que llevaba. Kagome comparaba la ropa de Sora a un lienzo en blanco esperando que ella lo pinatra. Una falda roja con estampados en rombos, unas mallas lila claro y una camiseta negra con mariposas en lila, las converse negras con rallas plateadas seguían como siempre en sus pies. Kagome no entendía como una persona era tan liberar y despreocupada en tema de ropa, llevara lo que llevara, Sora lo lucía orgullosa y con un desparpajo envidiable. Si, Kagome admiraba a Sora por su personalidad abierta y confiada, pero odiaba cuando se emperraba en saberlo todo de una.

Miró la mirada de decisión en los ojos de Sora y solo se fue hacia ella como quien va a un matadero. Se plantó delante y se quedó mirando los interrogantes ojos de la chica hasta que se hartó.

─ Sora, no me pasa nada.

─ No, claro que no- dijo ella simplemente- estás con esa cara porque sí.

─ Joder, sé que mi cara no es la más bonita del mundo hoy, pero no he dormido bien, estoy cansada y el tiempo que hace- dijo señalando la lluvia- no lo mejora.

─ ¿Por qué vienes entonces?

─ Porque odio perderme las clases.

Sora clavó los ojos en Kagome buzando la mentira en sus facciones, pero desistió al oír entrar a la profesora. Se levantó de la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kagome para dejarla e irse a su sitio. Suspiró con alivio y se sentó en su silla, apoyó la cara en sus manos y cerró los ojos cansada.

─ Bien, como hoy hace un día precioso- dijo al profesora en la clase- vamos a hacer algo muy _light_, ¿ok?- Se giró a la pizarra y empezó a escribir siguiendo la libreta negra que llevaba. Eran frases cortas y muy simples como "El perro como pan", "La niña corre a por la pelota" o "Hoy hace un día de perros".

Kagome tenía que reconocer que esa profesora tenía un sentido de la broma genial, las frases eran más originales que otras que había visto. Sacó de la libreta de lengua y se fue a la última página escrita. Cogió el bolígrafo y con mucha clama puso en el margen derecho, bajo lo último que había escrito de otro día, la fecha y la encuadró en un bonito rectángulo. Luego, con la misma calma, cambió el bolígrafo por otro de diferente color y empezó a copiar las frases que la profesora escribía. Copió haciendo buena letra, con espacio bajo cada frase y con mucha, mucha calma. Al acabar, cogió otro bolígrafo y esperó a que la profesora dejara la carpeta y pasara lista visualmente.

─ Bueno- dijo la profesora- quiero que me cojáis cada frase y pongáis la función sintáctica y morfológica de cada palabra.

Kagome medio sonrió. Ya le tocaba ponerse a trabajar en algo en lo que tenía que pensar. Miró a su alrededor y vio caras de asco y frustración en sus compañeros, a ella era a la única a la que le parecía divertido o entretenido esa faena. Suspiró sintiéndose un poco rara y empezó con la primera frase.

"El perro come pan." Con una queja mental por lo fácil que era y en lo poco que tenía que pensar, escribió la morfología de cada palabra bajo ésta: determinante, nombre, verbo y nombre. Luego, con unas rallas, separó el sujeto, el perro, del predicado, come pan. Por último, subrayo el verbo de fosforito rosa y escribió debajo de pan las letras CD de complemento directo. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano y siguió haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez con cada frase. La profesora iba cambiando las frases a medida que los alumnos iban acabando con las escritas, y se detenía cada tanto a hacer aclaraciones, corregir en voz alta o ayudar a alumnos desesperados y, según Kagome, un poco cortos a la no entender algo que era de críos.

Al final, entretenidos con las frases, los alumnos pasaron la hora trabajando y dejando atrás su cansancio y mal humor. Kagome estaba mayormente concentrada en los ejercicios y en mantenerse despierta, pero la verdad era que tampoco no le costaba mucho, pues con Takeshi y Akira su lado metiéndose el uno con el otro, se pasó toda la clase entretenida y divertida. Y como ya se sabe, el tiempo pasa más deprisa si una se lo pasa bien. A la hora, la profesora anunció el final de la clase y se despidió de todos mandándoles unos pocos de deberes y feliz fin de semana.

Kagome se tomó su tiempo en recoger y se reunió con sus compañeros que la estaban esperando en la salida de la clase. Al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de la chica, Keiko se picó con ella un poco.

─ Solo a ti te puede gustar hacer algo así- le dijo Keiko.

─ Pero si era un ejercicio de críos- replicó Kagome.

─ Pero aburrido.

─ Sí, pero fácil, que eso iguala a pensar poco- cortó Kagome enfadada.- Además con semejante dúo de cómicos una no se puede aburrir.

─ Pues te has librado de dormirte en clase, porque con lo fácil que era el ejercicio y con el sueño que arrastras…- se quejó Akira.

─ Yo no me quejaba- dijo Kagome simplemente.

Llegaron a la cafetería e hicieron lo de siempre, escoger una mesa, al lado de la ventana para poder ver la lluvia dar contra el cristal, y levantarse a coger la comida. Kagome se detuvo delante de la fila de bandejas llenas de alimentos y no pudo evitar en poner una cara de asco ante la idea de comer. Su estómago no soportaría ingerir nada. Pero tenía que comer, no era algo de lo que se podía librar así como así. Con un gran suspiro de resignación, cogió un plato y se puso una ración de puré de patatas con un escalopé de ternera. Cogió un zumo de naranja y los cubiertos para regresar a la mesa donde sora estaba manteniendo una conversación con un Eiji hambriento. Se sentó al lado de la ventana frente a Eiji sin decir nada y desvió al mirada a la lluvia.

─ ¿Solo vas a comer eso? – le preguntó Eiji.

─ Sip, no tengo mucha hambre y no en encuentro muy bien.

─ Pues más razón para comer más que eso- protestó Sora.

─ Como esto porque debo, si no, te juro que no comería nada, mi estómago está como una centrifugadora- acotó y cerró la conversación Kagome con seriedad.

Ambos compañeros la miraron ceñudos y con ganas de replicar, pero prefirieron fulminarla con la mirada y callarse los comentaros. Kagome se lo agradeció con la mirada y se dispuso a comer con mucha calma. Se llenó el vaso de zumo y bebió a sorbos pequeños. Cogió el tenedor y paulatinamente, con más calma que una tortuga cuesta arriba, se puso a comer la comida del plato. La mirada no se desviaba de la ventana, y se olvidó de los otros comensales, del ruido de la gente a su alrededor en la abarrotada cafetería. El sonido de la lluvia era como su canción de cuna. Recordaba las veces que se había quedado dormida en el sofá escuchando el golpear de las gotas en el suelo o en el cristal de la ventana de su habitación. Sin quererlo, la mente fue divagando por sus recuerdos sin ser consciente ni de qué recuerdos se trataba. Y se relajó hasta tal punto que casi se quedaba dormida mirando por la ventana.

Eiji si se dio cuenta de que Kagome había volado del lugar. Vio su mirada apagada, medio ida o ida casi por completo, su mano sujetando el tenedor sin comida y la otra encima de la mesa con cuidado. En una posición así de relajada, se podía apreciar los esfuerzos que había hecho todo el día para mantenerse despierta, pues estaba realmente cansada. A Eiji no lo extrañó que en realidad se estuviera por quedar dormida.

─ Supongo que no vendrá al museo esta tarde- dijo Keiko al verla medio dormida.

─ No la dejaría si quisiera. Si no estuviera sentada, se caería redonda al suelo del sueño.- contestó Eiji.

─ ¿Se encuentra mal?- Preguntó Suomi al acercarse a la mesa.

─ Bueno, se encuentra muy mal, ha dormido poco, le ha pasado algo muy malo… no lo sé, pero no creo que te dé una respuesta cierta.- Dijo Eiji serio.

─ Es tan cerrada. A veces creo que solo es una sombra.- dijo Suomi.

─ A mí su comportamiento me asquea- dijo de repente Akira al sentarse en la mesa.- No sé, todos tenemos días malos y no hacemos una montaña de un grano de arena.

Todos le miraron de repente con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Suomi lo fulminó con la mirada.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Si, no sé, siempre, desde que la conozco es muy taciturna y apagada. Habla con la gente, sonríe… pero es tan falso todo- dijo alzando las manos a sus costados- es como si quisiera que todos le sigamos el rollo. Odio la gente falsa que intenta ocultar que le pasa algo para, a lo mejor, dejarse notar más- dijo enfadado.

─ Tu lo que eres es un gilipollas- soltó Suomi enfadada.- Kagome es una chica muy simpática, amable y muy graciosa, y diría que más abierta y amigable que tú. Además, no veo mal que haya personas a las que no les guste que la gente sepa cómo están. La verdad, yo las admiro, soportar las cosas una sola no es nada fácil. ¿No has reparado en que simplemente se encuentre mal o que le haya pasado algo malo que la haya hecho ser así? Ella vale más que mil como tú.- Y se fue como un gran huracán.

─ Joder- exclamó enfadado.

─ Estoy de acuerdo con ella- dijo Eiji molesto, y los demás le dieron la razón.

Kagome, que había estado más dormida que despierta, no se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado, pero en una acto reflejo y de su costumbre, se llevó la mano al cuello para coger algo. Todos la miraron. Su cara pasó de una ensoñación a extrañeza para despertar del todo. Bajó la mirada a su cuello y se puso nerviosa al palpar y no tocar lo que buscaba.

─ Mierda- dijo al entender que no llevaba su collar.

Su collar, su vida, su ancla a la cordura. El bote que había servido para llevar los fragmentos de la perla en la otra época. Lo seguía llevando, el bote lo había rellenado con sal gorda teñida de tiza rosa clarito. No era un collar precioso, pero tenerlo colgado del cuello y tocarlo de vez en cuando la relajaban. Antes, después de unos meses de volver a su época, todo le había empezado a parecer mentira, un sueño, se sentía loca. El tener el collar le recordaba que no era una imaginación el tiempo que había pasado en la otra época. Intentó hacer memoria sobre donde lo había podido perder, pero no se le ocurría ningún lugar que no fuera su casa.

Un poco desesperada, miró su plato y lo vio a medio acabar. Se había quedado dormida mirando la lluvia. No le importó, tenía que encontrar el collar. Sin decir nada, se puso el chubasquero encima de la mochila y se dispuso a ponerse de pie para irse. Al levantar la mirada, vio que la estaban mirando todos. Sin saber por qué, solo dijo:

─ Lo siento, pero he de irme ya, necesito encontrar algo muy urgente.- Todos asintieron pero sus caras eran raras.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada.

En ese momento llegó Suomi con ellos.

─ Oh, es que aquí Akira piensa que eres una falsa y que solo eres así para que te sigamos el rollo y nos peguemos a ti para consolarte.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y dolida y miró al aludido que estaba un poco blanco.

─ ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

─ Solo digo que me harta que te comportes así de falsa. Es muy bajo- dijo mordaz.

Kagome cerró los ojos dolida al saber el motivo de tanta hostilidad. No solo era que él no tenía el día, sino que al parecer, a la gente era demasiado metiche. No dispuesta a perder el tiempo en tonterías, le miró severamente.

─ Me da igual lo que pienses. Puede que sea una falsa, pero la verdad prefiero serlo a que todo el mundo me pregunte lo que me pasa cada vez que estoy rara. No creo que eso sea un crimen. Tú odias la falsedad, y yo odio a los que muestran a la gente lo mal que están solo para que todos estén pegados a sus zapatos. Pero que te quede claro que no eres la mejor persona como para sermonearme sobre cómo me comporto. Que te quede claro, al final, el amor que obtienes es igual al que has creado.- salió del rincón en donde estaba y antes de irse añadió con voz seca- ¿Qué vas a obtener tú?

No dijo nada más, solo se fue de la cafetería despidiéndose del resto con una sonrisa. Salió a la lluvia y se fue andando hacia la parada del autobús. Como tardaría una hora en llegar, fue haciendo camino a su casa andando para así despejarse un poco.

No pretendía sermonear a Akira, sabía demasiado de reacciones masculinas para saber que él solo lo había pagado con ella porque así se había dado la ocasión. En realidad, Akira no lo decía en serio.

"Pero es verdad, eres muy falsa"- pensó con rabia. "Pero la lástima me da más rabia."

Sacó el mp3 y se dispuso a andar hacia su casa despacio escuchando música. Buscó una canción en el menú y encontró una que hacía mucho no escuchaba. Empezó a cantarla pro lo bajito, medio yéndose por las nubes en el proceso. Al final, solo tatareaba una y otra vez un pequeño fragmento de la canción pese a que esta ya había acabado hacía tiempo. Anduvo una hora más o menos por el mismo camino que cogía el autobús, por lo que al verlo pasar, se detuvo en la parada para cogerlo. Se sentó en uno de los asientos y cerró los ojos cansada. Se encontraba mal. La idea de andar bajo la lluvia no era tan buena como se había pensado, pero su humor le había pedido a gritos hacerlo. La lluvia es como la ducha, te limpia de los malos pensamientos y las ralladas.

Tardó un cuarto de hora llegar a unas pocas cuadras de su casa. Empezó a subir por las escaleras del templo con el estribillo de la canción aún haciendo eco en su cabeza. Fue directa a la puerta y sacó la llave del bolsillo del chubasquero. Abrió la puerta y respiró hondo al poder resguardarse de la lluvia.

─ ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Gritó

Se quitó el chubasquero y la rabia la inundó al verse completamente mojada, el aire y los chubasqueros no se llevaban muy bien. Se miró en el espejo mientras se quitaba las botas y colgaba el chubasquero. Tenía el cabello chorreando de agua, el flequillo pegado a la frente, la ropa como una segunda piel, el rímel corrido por completo. Cogió una toalla de las que había en el armario de la entrada para secarse los pies cuando llueve y la dejó a un lado, se empezó a quitar el pantalón tejano y la sudadera, se secó un poco el cabello y los pies con la toalla y se la enroscó en la cabeza. Cogió la ropa y después de poner las botas a secar, empezó a ir a su habitación en ropa interior. Souta bajó corriendo a saludarla y se quedó parado a medio camino cuando la vio en ropa interior negra de encaje y la toalla en la cabeza.

─ ¿No tienes vergüenza?- le preguntó. Kagome levantó la mirada y se miró después.

─ Tu chubasquero no me ha librado de venir empapada, no quiero poner la casa perdida de agua.

─ Pues será mejor que te metas en la ducha y te pongas algo, pillarás un resfriado.

─ Eso creo que ya lo he hecho, será por eso que no he dormido muy bien.- se dijo a sí misma pero no muy bajo como para impedir a Souta oírlo.- ¿Oye, has visto mi colgante, el bote con un contenido rosa?

─ Nop- Souta la miró y vio la desesperación silenciosa en su mirada. Él sabía perfectamente de qué bote le hablaba y lo que significaba para ella, no totalmente, pero se hacía a la idea.

─ Mierda. Bueno, lo buscaré ahora.

─ Nop- dijo este de vuelta- tú te duchas, te pones cómoda y te tumbas a dormir, que pareces a punto de caerte en pedazos- ella hizo ademán de negarse pero no la dejó- No, duermes hasta la hora de la cena, te llamaré. Y antes de nada, yo haré las tareas y la comida, no eres mi chacha.

─ Bueno, OK.- se fue hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla junto con un abrazo. Souta se estremeció por lo fría que estaba su piel- gracias, y si pasa algo, me avisas, sobre todo busca un poco el collar, por favor.

Y desapareció por las escaleras. Souta suspiró cansado.

Kagome abrió el grifo de la ducha y encendió la radio con el CD que había estado buscando. Puso la música en marcha y empezó a cantar mientras se metía bajo e chorro del agua.

_When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, aquí es cuando me despido de vosotros y os ruego que, por favor, me dejéis aunque sea un comentario cortito (no pido la biblia en verso). **

**Ahhhh, por cierto, me encanta poner música mientras escribo, y a veces se cuela en el fic, como en este. Para quien no sepa a qué grupo pertenece esta canción, deciros que es Fix you de Coldplay, uno de mis grupos predilectos!**

**ahora a los lectores que me dejaron reviews del capítulo pasado. A todos ellos, más los que os lo leísteis y no dejasteis ninguno, muchas gracias, todos vosotros sois el porque de los escritores, y yo, pese a que solo soy un preparado de escritora, os llevo en el corazón al escribir, que es lo que más me gusta.**

**Ahora si, a los que me dejasteis los reviews:**

**Sayuri08: Muchas gracias por dejarme ese pedazo de comentario! Me hizo mucha ilusión. Gracias por decir que soy muy buena narradora, me puso muy contenta, una siempre escribe para que a los demás les guste, y si encima esos le dicen que lo acce bien, es el mayor regalo. Me hizo mucha gracia que te dieras cuenta de que soy Catalana. Pues si, y vivo cerca de Barcelona, a unos 30 km también, es un placer tener a una compañera por aquí que vive cerca de mi. Te agradezco cada una de las críticas que me diste, me fueron muy bien a la hora de escribir este capítulo, solo espero que haya dado al talla xD. Y no, no empecé a escribirlo antes de ver el final del manga o anime, lo hice después, pero renuncié a la idea de no imaginarme otros finales u otras aventuras. Espero que no t'hagi decebut!**

**Ahome hinata: como me gusta saber que sigues aún el fic, de verdad, ver tu review me da mucha alegría. Hahaha te has quedado con el moco? bueno, piensa que si la historia se queda así es mejro, incentivo a que el siguiente cap se lea, al menos para saber como evoluciona. La herida (supongo que quieres decir el motivo por el cual se separan) no se causó así, es solo algo colateral, pero no faltan más que dos cap más o menos para que sepáis el por qué de todo! Espero que las clases sigan bien y no me haya de sentir culpable por que leas mis historias en clase xDDDD muchos saludos desde Barcelona y si hay algo que no entiendes, me lo dices!**

**Un beso enorme también a:**

**TLAP**

**DiKa1 **

**Adiós y hasta la próxima.**

**Muchos besos**


	9. De jazmín a melocotón

Pues aquí estoy de nuevo! Un nuevo capítulo que os acercará más a la verdad y... el reencuentro!

* * *

**De jazmín a melocotón**

Podía haber pasado perfectamente un siglo, que él no se habría dado cuenta.

La espalda apoyada en la madera del pozo, la cabeza recostada mirando al cielo, los ojos cerrados, las orejas moviéndose escuchando el sonido del ambiente, su nariz oliendo el aroma de la tranquilidad.

Su mente, perdida, vagando por el pasado haciendo una visita turística.

El sol había empezado a caer hacía ya unas horas, ahora solo se veía el vago resplandor tras la montaña que daba luz suficiente a los alrededores para poder saber lo que tenía uno a los pies.

¿Qué le costaría, levantarse, saltar por el pozo y verla de nuevo?

Le costaría las ganas de hablar con ella, de tocarla, de estrecharla en sus brazos, de explicarle sus razones, de pedirle perdón.

Pero no podía. Sabía más que nadie que el estar como antes en la distancia le comía vivo, que le envenenaba el alma.

¿Cómo de malo es desear tanto algo tan imposible?

"Imposible no, solo dañino. Es peor el remedio que la enfermedad" rectificó interiormente.

Pasos pequeños le llamaron la atención. Leves, como de una pluma, de un animal pequeño. Olfateó en esa dirección. Shippo.

Efectivamente, Shippo apareció por el camino del bosque tranquilamente, con calma Se fijó en él con detenimiento. Ya no era el bebé de antes. Era más alto, le llegaba por encima de la cintura, sus facciones eran más maduras, casi adultas, el cuerpo más desarrollado, más musculoso, más fuerte. Pero para él seguiría siendo pequeño.

¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? ¿Por qué ese distanciamiento?

Shipo estaba enfadado con él, no le hablaba, solo lo justo, e Inuyasha había aceptado el castigo sin decir nada, sin molestarle ni insultarle. Pero le dolía mucho. Añoraba los enfrentamientos que, pese a lo que podía parecer, eran una gran demostración de cariño, la única manera de demostrarle que pensaba en él.

¿A qué venía ahora a él?

Shippo siguió andando hacia él sin mirarle en ningún momento a la cara. Se acercó a él y se detuvo justo enfrente. Los ojos verdes del pequeño zorro le taladraron.

Había crecido, madurado. Ahora Inuyasha no se metía con él, no había ningún motivo y no tenía las mismas consecuencias.

Shippo miró al perro intentando comprenderle. Imposible, desde hacía unos años, era como el mejor escudo del mundo, impenetrable, incompresible, impredecible, solitario. Había cambiado mucho, pero seguía siendo un gran gruñón, pero son sigo mismo. Él se había enfadado con él hasta el punto de odiarle como a nadie, le había castigado con su impasibilidad y su indiferencia, y el perro lo había aceptado sin decir nada, como si el hecho de que él estuviera castigándole por eso le hiciera bien.

─ Está atardeciendo- le confirmó al perro.

Inuysha le miró sorprendido de que le hablara, pero no se hizo ilusiones.

─ Ahhh.

─ Tu muerta viviente está preparando la cena.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos. Shippo percibió una pequeña luz de humor en sus ambarinos ojos, pero la seria mirada del perro hizo convencerse de que había sido su imaginación. Vio como quería regañarlo, reprenderlo por decir eso de su "pareja", pero se contuvo.

─ Shippo, no la llames así.

─ ¿Cómo he de llamarla?

─ Sus padres le pusieron un nombre para solucionar el dilema que has planteado.- le dijo y amó ese momento de lucha verbal.

─ Ahh, pero una persona llama a otra como quiere. Con motes cariñosos, con un mote por su parecido, su procedencia… por lo que es...

─ Shippo- le advirtió Inuyasha sin ganas.

─ ¿Vas a venir ya o no?

─ Si, ahora iré.

Shippo miró como Inuyasha volvía su vista al cielo y se quedaba callado. La postura pensativa últimamente era la única que tomaba. Asustaba. Inuyasha nunca pensaba, no sabía. Eso podía ser malo. Se fue al lado del perro, y se sentó a su lado. Su pequeña espalda tocó la madera tan querida para él. Recuerdos.

─ ¿Inuyasha, si tanto la echas de menos, por qué no vas a por ella? – le preguntó como otras miles de millones de veces.

Silencio.

─ Pues porque no puedo.

─ El pozo no está sellado.

─ No es por el pozo.

─ ¿Entonces?

Inuyasha no contestó.

─ No lo entiendo- siguió el zorrito- tú la echas de menos. Mucho, llevas muy solo cinco años. Antes, con la lucha de Naraku, aún estabas animado… pero ahora… pareces un zombi.- Shippo no recibió ninguna respuesta- No sé qué pasó, pero ella te quería mucho, si le pides perdón, quizás…

─ Shippo- susurró Inuyasha- Piensa que si no voy es porque no puedo. Créeme, que me viera ahora no sería para nada bueno.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Hice algo, por ella, por su bien, pero que conllevó que le hiciera mucho daño, algo irreparable. No pudo causarle más daño.- intentó justificarse, pero le sorprendió que más lo hacía por él mismo que por el zorro.

─ Pero….

─ Shippo- le cortó Inuyasha- A mi me gustaría verla otra vez, pero créeme cuando te digo que es mejor así.

Shippo comprendió el punto, pero le hizo mucho daño el dolor con el Inuyasha le hablaba. Aquí, el que más sufría, era él.

─ Ella seguro que te echa de menos, como tú a ella.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero tenía ganas de decir que esperaba que se equivocara, que ella no le echara de menos, que hubiera podido hacer su vida de nuevo, que no le llorara por las esquinas, ni que lo maldijera, que hubiera desaparecido de su vida y recuerdos.

─ ¿Sabes lo que siempre me dice Miroku? – Le dijo Shippo levantándose del suelo- Que todo deseo estancado es un veneno

─ ¿Qué dices?

─ Pues eso, que estás envenenado.

─ Estoy perfectamente- dijo Inuyasha incorporándose enfadado.

─ Si, por eso estás siempre solo, no le hablas más que a los insectos y mendigas por los bosques como un muerto de hambre. Te estás pareciendo mucho a la zombi. En lo de muerto, porque por lo de hambre, es imposible.- vio como el medio demonio hacía una mueca de humor.- El no verla te está matando.- dijo volviendo a Kagome.

Inuyasha se levantó y le gruñó. Ese mocoso maduro… no se le podía considerar ya un niño, el muy estúpido era más listo que el hambre. Pero ese era un terreno peligroso.

─ ¿De eso habláis tu y Miroku?

─ Esos son los temas de conversación que nos das tú mismo, chucho.

Shippo empezó a ir al pueblo. Pero la voz de Inuyasha le hizo parar.

─ ¿Por qué me vuelves a hablar?

─ ¿Sabes? Te odié tanto por quitármela. Tanto. No entendía cómo no podías entender lo importante que ella era para mí, cuán bien me hacía. Te odié por dejarme sin ella, por hacerla daño.- se giró para mirarle- Pero me he dado cuenta, con el tiempo, de que para ti no tenerla es un infierno más grande que el mío.- sonrió melancólicamente- He visto como sufres, cómo la echas de menos, cómo todos tus pasos te llevan aquí- dijo señalando al pozo- cómo tu mirar deja ver ese deseo de tirarte dentro y verla, y traerla de vuelta; y cómo te quedas quieto, envenenándote por saber que no puedes hacerlo.

Shippo bajó la mirada porque el contacto de sus ojos verdes con los ámbares oscuros y vacíos de Inuyasha le dolía. Siguió hablando.

─ Y llegué a la conclusión de que le motivo por el cual ella se había ido, por el cual tú la habías hecho tanto daño que no le quedaba de otra que irse y no volver, era un motivo de blanco y negro, de fuerza mayor, muy importante. Un motivo que valiera lo mal que lo estás pasando.- Shippo se dio la vuelta para irse- No te podré perdonar el separarme de ella, pero me conforta pensar, que el motivo es de peso, que lo que ha pasado, que no se sabe, es más que suficiente para llegar a esto. Y he pensado que no hacía falta que yo te echara más mierda encima de la que ya te echabas tu mismo a diario.

Y le dejó allí solo, pensando.

Inuyasha confirmó, que al parecer, ellos sabían más de lo que parecía, de lo que le gustaría. Pero a la vez no sabían nada.

Salió del lugar echando una última mirada al pozo, y se fue hacia la aldea pasando primero por el río a lavarse las manos y a mojarse la cara. Al acabar, se encaminó dirección a la aldea. Recordaba cómo eran antes las idas y venidas al pueblo. Sombrías, tensas y hostiles, llanas de recibimientos lúgubres y aterradores. La gente del pueblo le odiaba pro el pasado, le giraban la cara y le despreciaban a sus espaldas e incluso a la cara. Ahora, la cosa había cambiado. La gente le saludaba, los niños le pedían jugar y los hombres ayuda para levantar alguna casa o construcción. Era reconocido y querido en el pueblo. Y era compadecido, también. No sabían el motivo, pero sí lo que la ausencia de la joven sacerdotisa del pueblo le causaba. A pesar de los avances con la gente, odiaba de verdad las miradas de consuelo o los cotilleos a su costa. Dos pasos para adelante y una para atrás.

Entró a la cabaña y saludó a todos. Miroku estaba comiendo ya junto a Shippo, que le devolvió el saludo como el resto, y Kikyo le esperaba en un rincón con su cuenco vacío.

Al verlo, sonrió, y empezó a servirle la comida. Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo se sentó al lado de la puerta, como siempre, y le agradeció cuando le dio la comida. Comieron en silencio, sin decir nada. Todos menos ella, que al estar muerta, no necesitaba alimento.

─ Myouga se ha ido ya- informó Kikyo- Me ha dicho que volverá pronto, Inuyasha.

─ Ahhh, bien.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio. La tensión estaba en el aire.

Afuera, se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos. Todos se pusieron de pie y salieron a ver qué pasaba. La noche había caído totalmente.

Un niño de la aldea vino a ellos corriendo muy cansado.

─ ¡Un hombre dice que han sido atacados en su aldea!- Se cogió a los ropajes de Inuyasha para no caerse- Está en el río sangrado, pide ayuda.

Kikyo cogió al niño en brazos para calmarlo mientras Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo salían corriendo hacia el río. No se perdieron. Un gran tumulto de gente se congregaba en un punto, donde sospecharon que estaba el herido. Se acercaron y echaron a todo el mundo. Miroku se arrodilló junto a la víctima, y al cabo de un rato de inspeccionarlo, se giró a Inuyasha y negó con la cabeza. No podían salvarlo.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Miroku al herido.

─ Un… demonio… grande… enorme… atacó… pueblo- jadeó y expulsó sangre por la boca- todos muertos… niños… mis hijos…- lágrimas bajaron por el rostro del hombre, la impotencia reflejada en sus ojos casi vacíos.- Por favor… ayúdenlos… muertos todos…

El hombre repitió un sinfín de veces lo mismo. Al final, empezó a buscar el aire para respirar, los músculos se tensaron de dolor, los ojos se desenfocaron pero pareció como si estuvieran fijos mirando algo. Al final dejó de respirar y se murió con el puño agarrando firmemente la túnica del monje. Miroku le cerró los ojos y empezó a rezar. Luego, se giró hacia los aldeanos que lloraban asustados y angustiados y rezaban a su lado.

─ Prepárenlo para enterrarlo.

Miroku lo dejó a manos de los allí presentes y se cogió a la túnica de Inuyasha para sacarlo de ahí.

─ ¿Qué haces, Miroku? Sé andar solo.

─ Vienes conmigo a por ese demonio- sentenció.

─ ¿Qué? Ahhh, no, no señor, tú puedes solo más que de sobras.

─ Inuyasha- Miroku el lanzó la mirada más seria que tenía e Inuyasha se calló y le miró con otros ojos.

Miroku no insistía de esa forma por un asunto sin importancia. Sus ojos le decían en silencio que no discutiera, que ahí pasaba algo más que lo aparente. Fijándose más, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que el monje estaba nervioso, andaba con mucha prisa y movía su mano derecha con demasiada ansiedad.

─ De acuerdo, pero suéltame. Sé andar solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

La desolación tiene muchas caras en la vida. Una de ellas puede ser ver a una persona demacrada, perdida en la vida que solo tiene como suyo la ropa que lleva puesta o a sí mismo. La desolación también se deja ver con la cara de la muerte, por ejemplo con la escena de un hijo que vela y llora desconsoladamente el cuerpo de su padre. La desolación tiene tantas caras, que numerarlas o registrarlas llevaría una vida entera. Vivirla te deja sin vida por vivir.

Inuyasha pensaba eso mientras veía unas pocas de las caras de la devastación delante de él. Si era duro ver una sola, ver unas cuantas reunidas juntas es demasiado.

Habían llegado tarde a la aldea. Correr no fue suficiente, luchar y matar al culpable, tampoco. En ese momento, él no encontraba nada que le pareciera suficiente. Una aldea antes próspera pero no rica ni que llamara la atención. Un pueblo mediano, con gente simpática, hospitalaria y muy honrada; casas de diferentes colores de estocados, con diferentes formas, todas con las puertas abiertas a gente desesperada que buscara un refugio; un rio de agua limpia que separaba en dos hemisferios dicho pueblo, con un bonito puente con flores en ambas barandas que unía las dos partes. La imagen de la armonía y la felicidad; la convivencia y la ejemplificación.

Todo convertido solo en humo de memoria; en ceniza del recuerdo.

Los aldeanos, la gran mayoría, repartidos por el suelo muertos, con sus miembros en ángulos imposibles o separados de su cuerpo simplemente, los supervivientes solamente vagabundeando entre los restos de su futuro; las casas, todas menos unas pocas afortunadas, derruidas, humeantes, inexistentes o de las que solo queda su sombra; el rio, lleno de cadáveres flotantes, juicio y con restos de piezas de flores, casas o árboles; el puente… solo era un nombre escrito con tinta negra en algún libro. La imagen de la desolación, la devastación; la masacre y la exposición de la miseria.

Todo desordenado y dispuesto a exponerse y gravarse con hierro candente en la memoria.

A inuyasha la venían grandes ganas de vomitar. Él no era solidario, la vida le había enseñado que no puedes mostrar la amabilidad a nadie fuera de tu más íntimo círculo de amistades porque te devoraban, pero la escena que se mostraba antes sus ojos le era demasiado dura e injusta hasta para él.

Miroku, a su lado junto a Shippo, solo bebía agua con gesto sombrío, pensativo, condenado. Inuyasha estaba seguro que se culpaba por todo lo que se había perdido. No era culpa suya, no podía haber llegado antes, pero era imposible no echársela viendo aquello.

De repente, Inuysha se acordó de aquella necesidad de Miroku a que él viniera. Su amigo había puesto una cara que no aceptaba réplica, una cara que en otros tiempos significaba problemas. Pero aún no le había contado nada. Solo les había dado tiempo a evitar que el demonio, un enorme y bruto ciempiés gigante acabara por convertir toda la aldea en nada. Él tenía unas ganas enormes de pedirle alguna explicación al monje, simplemente porque él, de no estar aquí, estaría en algún lugar tranquilamente paseando, pero Inuyasha sabía que ese no era un buen momento.

Unos ruidos de pasos alertaron a los tres amigos de que alguien se les acercaba. Por la derecha, un anciano lleno de tizne negra, la ropa mal arreglada y la cara de sufrimiento, se les acercaba del brazo de dos muchachos muy jóvenes, de unos diez a catorce años de edad. El pobre hombre parecía llevar todo el mundo a su espalda. Con dificultad y muy despacio, el anciano de posó delante de ellos y se arrodilló a los pies de Miroku. Bajó la cabeza al suelo, en posición de postración y adoración, y la volvió a levantar para mirar al monje, mostrando una cara surcada en lágrimas.

─ No sé cómo agradecerle a usted y a sus amigos lo que han hecho por este pueblo- dijo despacio y cogiendo aire muy seguido- han evitado que caigamos en un olvido más negro que el azabache.

Miroku, se incorporó y se arrodilló delante del anciano, ayudándole a levantarse y después a sentarse en el que era el anterior lugar del monje. A continuación, miroku se arrodilló delante del anciano, y con la cara llena de pena y humildad, le cogió las manos entre las suyas.

─ Señor, no tiene por qué darme las gracias. Si bien yo y mis compañeros hemos venido corriendo a ayudarles, temo que no ha servido de mucho, la aldea ha quedado devastada por completo.

El anciano sonrió con melancolía dándole leves palmadas a las manos de Miroku.

─ Lo sé, joven, lo sé. Pero incluso esto- dijo mirando a su alrededor- es mejor que nada. El olvido es la muerte por completo, porque no vivimos solo en la tierra, sino en los recuerdos.- el anciano miró a Inuyasha a los ojos, y este se sorprendió de ver en los ojos del anciano la fuerza y vitalidad de un joven- seremos como el ave fénix, renaceremos de las cenizas.

Con esto, se fue despacio, ayudado por esos dos muchachos jóvenes. Inuyasha miró a Miroku a los ojos y solo asintió, diciéndole en silencio que lo dejara estar y que era hora de marcharse. Recogieron con calma todas sus cosas y salieron del pueblo tras despedirse del viejo anciano, que ordenaba a todos los hombres que quedaban en pie que empezaran a levantar el pueblo tras enterrar a sus muertos. A la salida de la aldea, los tres vieron a los aldeanos a pleno rendimiento, como si no hubieran sido atacados por un enorme demonio.

─ Es increíble como las mentes más castigadas son las que más fuego tienen- dijo Miroku en voz baja, pero que no pasó inadvertida por Shippo e Inuyasha.─ Es la esperanza, que es la madera del ser humano en la hoguera de su corazón.

─ Feh, Miroku, me parece genial eso de la esperanza, el fénix, el fuego… pero… - empezó Inuyahsa molesto pasándose el canto de la mano por la nariz- ¿Por qué me has traído? El demonio no era para nada difícil, un juego de niños incluso para ti, un humano.- puntualizó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Miroku se dio la vuelta y encabezó el camino de vuelta a casa, pero la mirada estaba clavada en el horizonte, una mirada que indicaba que estaba pensando la manera de decir algo impórtate y complicado.

─ Inuysaha, no te habrás dado cuenta, pero… últimamente hay muchos demonios en esta zona.

─ Feh, pero eso no es raro. Pasó lo mismo cuando Naraku huyó aquella vez tras la pelea en su mansión.- dijo simplemente sin entender- Desde que Naraku murió, los demonios no han tenido a otro ser superior que les condenara a permanecer escondidos y con un área de alcance limitado. Ahora ellos salen hacia donde quieren, matan a quien quieren… es como era antes de Naraku. No hay nada extraño en eso.- concluyó.

─ Lo sé. Al principio también lo había pensado así pero… - se sumió en un largo silencio en el que Shipppo y el medio demonio se miraron de reojo- hay algo que no me gusta en esto. Hace cuatro años de lo de Naraku, y sí, se notó la aparición de demonios menores pero ahora… cómo te lo diría, ahora solo aparecen cerca de nuestra aldea.

─ ¿Eh?- exclamaron el demonio zorro y el perro al mismo tiempo.

─ Si. Es verdad que la muerte de naraku a supuesta la desaparición de la barrera de actuación de otros demonios, ahora no tienen más tope que otros demonios, la competencia, por decirlo de alguna manera.- dijo- Así que no le di vueltas, solo salía a matarlos y punto pelota. Pero desde hace unos meses atrás… es diferente, el número de ataques cerca de nuestra aldea se ha disparado. Es… como si solo tuvieran esta área de alcance.

─ Miroku, la paz te vuelve loco- dijo Shipppo sonriendo intentando en vano calmarle.

─ Sí, puede ser… pero no me gusta. Puede que no me haya acostumbrado del todo a no estar continuamente persiguiendo al demonio que me condenara a la muerte- dijo mirándose la mano derecha.- no seré el primero ni el último que no se acostumbra a la paz. Pero no es solo la cantidad ingente de demonios cerca de aquí, sino que hay algo que es como si se pusieran de acuerdo en el periodo de aparición. Últimamente salen por la noche o es lo suficientemente lejos de casa como para que pasemos la noche fuera de la aldea. Es como…- se hizo otro silencio y se giró a mirar a Inuyasha- como si nos quisieran distraer de algo grande.

─ ¿Crees que alguien nos quiere muertos o está preparando algo y nos atrae con demonios menores hacia otros puntos?- preguntó serio Inuysha.

─ Es posible, o no, no lo sé. Pero mis instintos no fallan nunca, Inuyasha, y mis presentimientos tampoco. Solo sé que algo no me gusta, que algo anda inquieto a mí alrededor, que me giro constantemente porque siento como si me vigilaran, como si hubiera algo esperándome o hubiera de pasar algo grande; cada vez que me avisan de algún ataque, la piel se me escama y me incomodo. Tonterías o no, no me gusta.

Inuyasha se creía a su amigo. Después de tantos años, él había hecho lo necesario para ser totalmente fiable. Además, pese a estar inseguro, Inuysha veía como Miroku estaba muy inquieto, asustado quizás. Admitió que últimamente él también estaba algo nervioso, que miraba más que antes sus alrededores cada vez que paseaba, que sus instintos se contradecían con sus habilidades en algunos momentos. Pero a lo mejor solo eran casualidades que los demonios atacaran más coordinados y muy cerca de la aldea.

Pero Inuyasha no creía en las casualidades.

Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era que las cosas pasan por un motivo y con un orden preestablecido. Pensar que algo era una casualidad era estar cavando tu propia tumba.

─ Cuando venga Sango, le preguntaremos cómo va la cosa por allá. Si esto también pasa fuera, será solo una coincidencia, pero si no… - Miró a Miroku circunspecto, y este asintió agradecido de que se lo hubiera tomado en serio- De todas maneras, no vendría mal estar más atento, toda precaución es poca.

─ ¿Te activarás de nuevo, Inuyasha?- le preguntó sorprendido Shippo, recordando que el medio demonio había salido de las luchas hacía un tiempo.

─ Bueno, no es que vuelva a ponerme como un loco con la espada y hacer de samaritano por el mundo- aclaró contundente- pero si esto no es una casualidad y algo nos ataca… eso destrozará mi paz y no podré vagabundear ni holgazanear como hasta ahora. Eso no es bueno para mí, y lo que no es bueno para mí… es elimina- dijo amenazante y haciendo han mandoble con sus manos a la nada.

─ Inuyasha, has sido, eres y serás siempre un estúpido que solo se preocupa por sí mismo- dijo molesto Shippo.

Inuyasha no le contestó inmediatamente. Se quedó mirando el mismo horizonte que Miroku haciendo sentirse excluido a Shippo, que les imitó al instante. El medio demonio pensaba en lo que el zorro le había dicho. El insulto no se lo iba a cobrar, le costaba, pero no era el momento, pero lo de no preocuparse por nadie salvo de él mismo… En eso tenía razón, pero con esa misma idea recordó cuando sí había habido alguien más importante que él.

Él había dado hasta su felicidad por ese alguien.

El trayecto hacia casa fue tranquilo y muy silencioso. Nadie quería decir nada. Miroku iba dádnosle vueltas al asunto. Por su mente pasaban las razones más disparatadas, las consecuencias más macabras y pesimistas. Inuyasha también intentaba buscarle a lo ocurrido alguna solución y sentido. Shippo simplemente miraba de reojo a los adultos y se repetía a sí mismo que los mayores se calentaban mucho la cabeza, que le daban importancia a las cosas que no las tenían pasándose por alto así las cosas más pequeñas. También se decía a sí mismo que sea lo que fuere lo que estaba pasando, si estaba sucediendo algo, quienes o quien lo llevara a cabo cometería algún error, algo se le escaparía o pasaría inadvertido y les alertaría.

"Incluso el plan más perfecto tiene fisuras"- pensaba convencido.

Un poco antes de medo día, los tres llegaron a casa. El pueblo estaba como lo habían dejado la noche anterior. La gente estaba trabajando en el campo, los niños jugando en la calle, las mujeres con las tareas del hogar, lavando la ropa cuidando a sus bebés… como si no hubiese pasado nada. Fueron directamente a la cabaña donde los esperaba Kikio en el interior. Al verlos asomar la cabeza dentro de la choza, se pues en pie corriendo para servirles la comida de inmediato. Los tres se dejaron caer en tres esquinas diferentes de la cabaña sin decir nada. solo miraban al suelo fijamente, esperando que Kikio les pasara el cuenco con la comida.

─ Veo que no ha ido muy bien- dijo ella.

─ No. Llegamos muy tarde. Logramos salvar a unas pocas personas, pero todo a quedado destruido.

Ella les alcanzó los cuencos humeantes de alimentos y bajó la cabeza apenada por la noticia.

─ Lo siento. Es una pena.- fue lo único que dijo.

─ ¡Señor Miroku!

Los cuatro se giraron hacia la puerta de la cabaña al escuchar la voz de un hombre que llamaba al monje. Este, cansado por el viaje, solo atinó a decirle que pasara. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, musculoso, con una mirada ardiente de confianza entró en la cabaña y se inclinó en una muestra de respeto.

─ Puedo preguntarle cómo están nuestros aldeanos vecinos.- dijo al levantar la cabeza.

Miroku suspiró y asintió.

─ Ha habido muchos muertos y heridos, la aldea está destrozada totalmente. Hemos dejado a los supervivientes con sus muertos y con la reconstrucción de su villa.

El hombre se miró a un punto perdido en la pared de la cabaña y luego enfocó decidido la mirada en el monje.

─ Unos hombres y yo hemos pensado en ir a ayudar con las reparaciones.

Miroku sonrió junto con Shippo y Kikio.

─ Claro, sería todo un detalle. Seguro que lo agradecerán.- el aldeano, tras volver a inclinarse en muestra de respeto, se dio la vuelta para salir de la cabaña- ¡Un momento!- exclamó Miroku y se giró a Kikio- el hombre que nos alertó del ataque…

─ Le hemos limpiado y vestido con cuidado y respeto, pero no lo hemos enterrado- admitió- hemos orado todos por él como es debido, pero creo que no es aquí donde ha de descansar.

Miroku asintió y volvió la vista al hombre que se había esperado en la puerta.

─ Hagan el favor de llevar el cadáver al pueblo cuando vayan. Sus familias han de estar esperando para darle sepultura.

El aldeano asintió y tras despedirse, salió de la cabaña y se le oyó convocara los hombres para ir a buscar el cadáver e irse.

Kikio miró a Miroku con pena, como si lo que hubiera sucedido le afectara más a él y ella no supiera porque pero le compadeciera igual. Sin embargo, Miroku siguió comiendo pensando, aseguraba inuyahsa, en lo que le había explicado antes. Cundo el monje acabó de comer, se disculpó y se fue a dar un paseo por las afueras de la aldea.

Shippo miró como el monje salía muy abatido del lugar y, haciendo como si quisiera hablar con él, le siguió. En realidad, lo que pasaba era que no podía soportar la presencia de Kikio más de lo realmente necesario la sacerdotisa, que parecía no saber el odio y repulsión que causaba, miró a inuyasha con ojos de quien tiene otra oportunidad.

─ Inuyasha… ¿Crees que Miroku esté bien? Esto le ha afectado más de lo debido.

Inuyasha no levantó al mirada de su cuenco de comida. El tono de voz de Kikio era meloso, empalagoso y asqueroso. Estaba muy arto de que intentara hacerle la rosca para que le hiciera caso. Su preocupación por Miroku era exagerada, muy falsa, solo lo hacía para dejar en constancia que ella tenía corazón y se preocupaba por los amigos de él. Inuyasha se maravillaba de las ideas que tenía para acercase a él todo lo posible.

─ Estará bien.

No dijo nada más. Podría haber añadido que a su amigo lo único que le pasaba era que se le juntaba todo: Sango y sus problemas, su fallo con el pueblo vecino, su miedo ante algo que no sabía qué era… Miroku solo empezaba a desconfiar de sí mismo.

Se levantó, dando un leve gracias a la sacerdotisa muerta por la comida, y salió de la cabaña para ir a dar una vuelta. Hacía un día, pese a lo que habían vivido, preciosos. El cielo estaba despejado, las mariposas volaban junto a las libélulas, moscas, abejas, el viento era solo una leve brisa que te llevaba a una somnolencia pos comida. Sus pasos, como siempre, le guiaron solo. Era como una habilidad, él pensaba en mariposas y sus pasos le daban la vuelta al lugar tranquilamente, si perderse, sin tropezarse. Y como siempre, sus pasos le llevaron al mismo sitio de cada día.

Un prado pequeño, flores por todos lados, una pequeña infraestructura marrón oscuro en el centro.

Vacío. Sin mochila amarilla. Sin sombra alguna de persona.

"He de empezar a dejar de ser un amargado. No puedo estar en misa y replicando" se dijo a sí mismo.

Despacio, como iba andando desde que salió de la cabaña, se acercó al pozo para irse a su sitio y dormir un poco. Pasar una noche sin dormir le pasa factura hasta a un medio demonio como él.

Chick

Se detuvo ante el sonido. Era el sonido de algo chocando contra algo. Bajó la mirada a sus pies y no vio nada, fue levantándola, buscando, hasta ver un pequeño destello luminoso por el Sol. Avanzó usos pasos, se agachó y cogió esa cosa que se había interpuesto en su camino.

Era un botecito atado a un cordón de oro. Un botecito cerrado con una especie de polvo rosa dentro.

Un collar.

Inuyasha se levantó y cerró el puño alrededor del bote del collar, el cordón sobresaliendo de su mano colgando en el vacío. Se sentó de espaldas al pozo, se apoyó en la madera y volvió a abrir la mano para ver el bote.

Era increíble cómo funcionaba la memoria de las personas. Pueden pasar días o años, pero las cosas más pequeñas son las que menos se olvidan. Ese colgante lo había visto tantas veces, otras muchas lo había cogido entre sus manos, pero siempre lo llevaba ella colgado del cuello. Y el aroma. Cerró los ojos con placer al oler otra vez el aroma a jazmines tan suyo y único.

El recuerdo, el placer, la satisfacción propia se vio cortada de cuajo al tener en cuenta un detalle muy pequeño.

¿Qué hacía eso allí?

Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que ella le odiaba, que no volvería nunca por voluntad propia. ¿Una mini visita? No, nadie le había dicho que ella había vuelto. Olfateo un poco su entorno para asegurarse de que había sido ella la que había estado aquí. El rastro era muy leve, casi inexistente, pero estaba, y junto a otro… vacío. Inuyasha cerró los ojos molesto y pensó en quién sería el dueño de ese olor tan hueco. ¿Qué hacía ese alguien con Kagome en su mundo?

Una casualidad.

No. Inuyasha sabía que no era ninguna casualidad, solo tenía que juntar piezas.

Miroku piensa que alguien trama algo contra ellos.

Los demonios solo atacan cerca de la aldea y con una posible intención de que ellos se ausenten en consecuencia.

El bote donde Kagome llevaba los fragmentos de la joya en su mundo.

Un aroma muy raro junto al de ella.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que algo no iba bien. Inuyasha cerró con fuerza la mano sobre el bote, pero sin romperlo, al recordar lo que le hizo llegar a eso. Se estremeció, y la idea clara de que eso no era una casualidad hizo que los pelos se le pusieran como escarpias.

Las casualidades eran las cicatrices del destino.

-.-.-.-.

No se había movido ni un poco desde que se había sentado allí. Le daba igual si el día había caído, si los búhos cantaban llamando la atención de todos o si las nubes iban reclamando su sitio en el cielo negro y estrellado. En ese momento a él le daba todo igual.

No todo. El collar que tenía entre sus manos no le daba igual. Recordaba todas y cada una de las veces que había visto ese bote lleno de fragmentos de la joya en el cuello de su dueña. Como el frasco iba dando botes por las carreras, saltos y demás. En realidad el bote no le importaba, peor lo trataba como un tesoro porque era lo único que tenía de Kagome.

Intentaba no hacerse preguntas, no calentarse la cabeza demasiado. Pero las preguntas eran como las estrellas fugaces, caían sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

¿Qué hacía eso ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado?

Pero todas las posibles respuestas llegaban a la misma pequeña conclusión. Ella tenía que haber estado ahí. Y ese solo pensamiento le alentaba y le congelaba de miedo. Desconocía el motivo por el cual ella hubiera querido volver, no se le ocurría ninguno, puesto que si hubiera sido ver a sus amigos, lo hubiera hecho antes, no pasado cinco años. Volver a verle era otro, pero ni siquiera se paraba a considerarlo. Él había hecho lo posible para que no pasara, y conociendo a Kagome como lo hacía, sabía que lo había hecho muy bien. Ella tenía un límite y él le había obligado a cruzarlo pasándose más de lo que hubiera resistido. No, el motivo no era él.

Pero el solo pensamiento de que ella volviera sin estar él a su lado… un principio de pavor le atravesó por completo.

Ella no debía volver.

Unas pisadas le llamaron la atención. Olfateó un poco el aroma de esa persona y se relajó inmediatamente. No levantó la cabeza ante su llegada, no le dijo anda cuando tomó asiento a su lado, no le alentó a decir algo cuando se calló por unos largos cinco minutos.

─ Pensé que la experiencia de volver a luchar te animaría un poco.

Inuyasha sonrió con melancolía pero no miró a Miroku.

─ Siento al decepción. – Después de un rato, añadió- me estoy cansando un poco de que todos vengáis a hablar conmigo aquí. Hasta lo hacéis caída la noche.

─ Siempre estás aquí- dijo Miroku simplemente.

─ He estado aquí durante mucho tiempo.

─ Es que últimamente pareces necesitar hablar más.

─ No soy una mujer.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

─ Voy a ir a buscar a Sango ahora.

Inuyasha sí levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Eso no se lo esperaba.

─ ¿Tan pronto vas a buscarla?- se burló de él- ¿Dónde está eso de que la amabas tanto que te daba igual esperar por ella para tener hijos? La desesperación es tanta que la vas a buscar sin esperar a mañana.

Miroku gruñó ofendido.

─ Imbécil, no voy a buscarla para preñarla ni nada de eso. Solo quiero que vuelva. – Se puso serio y una brisa para nada agradable le movió el cabello- Algo me dice que pasará algo malo muy pronto. Me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí, y si salgo ahora, mañana al mediodía como muy tarde hemos vuelto.

Inuyasha apretó más el bote en sus manos y al final se decidió.

─ A pasado algo.- Miroku lo miró interrogante e Inuyasha solo le enseñó el bote sin dejar que se lo quitara.

─ Er… - Miroku empezó a balbucear al ver el frasco. Miró a Inuyasha que estaba muy serio, con una cara muy contrita. Entonces, intentó pensar en por qué ese frasco era tan importante. Puso su cerebro en funcionamiento y recodó vagamente la última vez que había visto uno. El relámpago de la inteligencia y la memoria le atravesaron- Ese es el frasco de Kagome, el de los fragmentos.

─ Si. Ella ha estado aquí.

─Eso es bueno, a lo mejor nos ayuda con lo que está pasando.- Miroku se levantó emocionado, todos los problemas tenían solución para él.- Si Kag vuelve todo saldrá bien, y Sango volverá a ser la de antes. Observó al cara seria de Inuyasha y se descolocó- ¿No te alegras de que Kag vuelva?

─ Que Kagome volviera no solucionaría nada.-

Miroku no entendía nada. Él siempre había pensado que Inuysaha estaba amargado por estar separado de Kagome, y en eso sabía que no se equivocaba, pero daba por hecho que él se alegraría si ella volviera. Su otra reacción no le hizo gracia, pero preguntó otro asunto.

─ supongo que ha vuelto y se ha ido dejádnosle el frasco, sino la hubiera visto cerca o sentido su aura- Inuysaha asintió.- ¿Por qué ha venido?

─ No lo sé, solo ha estado aquí muy poco- Miroku le miró interrogante e Inuyasha solo se tocó al nariz. No había más emoción en su rostro u ojos salvo el dolor.

─ Estás así porque no se ha quedado.- afirmó el monje.

Inuyasha se levantó de golpe y se acercó al pozo subiendo un pie en el borde.

─ No, estoy así porque que ella venga es más horrible de lo que podría llegar a imaginar.- Miroku abrió los ojos asombrado por sus palabras. ¿Odio? ¿Inuyasha en realidad odiaba a Kagome?- Ve a buscar a Sango, yo iré a ver qué ha pasado.

E Inuyasha saltó dentro del pozo sin más.

Para Inuyasha, el atravesar el pozo después de tanto tiempo fue algo inexplicable. Su entorno, negro como el cielo por la noche, el frío, apisonador y a la vez reconfortante, porque ya podía ser desagradable o doloroso, a Inuyasha siempre le había gustado pasar por el pozo. La experiencia, como recordaba, no duraba tanto, fueron solo unos segundos los que pasó en ese espacio tiempo indefinido. Al tocar nuevamente tierra, lo único que hizo fue… nada. Se quedó quieto, inmóvil. Podría haber estado escuchando por si alguien se había dado cuenta de su llegada, podía haber estado esperando que el pozo estuviera cerrado o bien podía estar un poco perdido por el tiempo que hacía que no hacía aquello. Podía estar muchas cosas, pero lo que estaba era tranquilo. Tranquilo de oler ese aroma a ciudad y contaminación, de escuchar tanto ruido incoherente y estruendoso, pero solo estaba tranquilo porque al parecer su corazón sabía que no había ido allí para volver a oler y oír aquello.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora contra su voluntad, se agachó para tomar impulso y brincó fuera del cubículo de madera. Al salir fuera, se giró para mirar el pozo. Y el corazón se le retrajo al saber que él había hecho las cosas bien. El pozo estaba viejo y descuidado, la escalera que estaba colocada antaño en el borde, no estaba, las escaleras estaban llenas de telarañas y insectos que iban a sus anchas. Estaba todo abandonado, y el pozo no estaba sellado. Inuyasha ignoró todo eso y abrió la puerta que chirrió por el desuso. Lo primero que notó fue un montón de agua mojándole, luego el aire de tormenta. Estaba calendo una buena tromba de agua. Con cautela, dejó el cubículo cerrándolo tras él y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

Con disimulo, se fue a la habitación de Kagome y se asomó un poco. Las persianas estaban medio echadas, por lo que solo podía ver lo bajo de la ventana. Con cuidado, echó un vistazo y el corazón se le detuvo.

Lo primero en lo que se dio cuenta fue de que la habitación no era igual. Antes, las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías, cuadros o corcho con cosas pegadas en él llenas de color, ahora estaban vacías a excepción de un papel encima del escritorio, que solo tenía libros. A decir verdad, la habitación estaba igual de dispuesta, pero lo que la hacía diferente era todo lo que Kagome le añadía para decorarla, ahora solo era eso, una habitación para dormir.

Y su dueña estaba en la cama dormida. Con mucha calma, abrió la ventana y se coló por el pequeño hueco que había. Al entrar, solo se acercó a la chica y cerró los ojos para aspirar.

Melocotón. Ella olía a melocotón, ella y toda la estancia. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado y abrió los ojos. Él odiaba el melocotón, y Kagome siempre había olido a jazmín. Se acercó más a ella y solo pudo asegurar que tenía delante a la musa de las musas. Su cabello más largo de lo que él recordaba todo esparcido por la almohada, su cara un poco ladeada mirando el techo, la sábana con la manta tapando su cuerpo solo dejando ver los brazos que estaban uno al lado de su cara y el otro sobre su estómago. Se fijó en lo pálida que lucía y lo cansada que se veía. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño preocupado.

Inuyasha siempre había sabido que si ella desaparecía de su vida le dejaría como alguien que está hablando en una lengua que no conoce, como un puzle que busca la pieza perdida. Kagome para él había evolucionado, había pasado de ser un recuerdo a ser una astilla clavada en su alma de por vida; simpe ahí, con dolor, con personalidad y culpabilidad.

Él estaba cerca de su Kagome, tan cerca que tocarla era una realidad, no un sueño, que despertarla y disculparse era su posible solución, que… Se levantó y se alejó de la cama y de la habitación saliendo por donde y como había entrado. Él no estaba allí para hablar con ella, había sucumbido a uno de sus deseos, pero no a otro que le podía cambiar la vida.

Se fue a la puerta de la entrada y picó. Inuyasha sabía que su hermano estaba en la casa. En efecto, un chico más alto de lo que recordaba, más adulto y más fuerte le abrió la puerta. Su cara pasó de sorpresa a furia.

─ ¡Hijo de la gran puta! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan capullo de venir aquí?- le gritó el Souta.

Inuyasha pasó el insulto y la clara amenaza física y sólo entró haciendo a un lado a Souta. Este solo se enfadó e insultó un poco más, pero Inuyasha lo dejó pasar. Se giró para sacudirse un poco el agua y le dijo yendo directo al grano.

─ No voy a llevarme a Kagome, ni hablar con ella ni nada de lo que puede que estés pensando. Solo he venido para hablar contigo de una cosa, cuando acabe, me iré y no me volverás a ver.

Souta parecía haber desarrollado una gran calma y concentración, o quizás unas maneras muy educadas, porque solo asintió, aún tenso, y le dejó pasar a la cocina para verle sentarse en una silla e imitarle.

─ Te escucho.

─ ¿Está tu hermana enferma o algo? Está muy pálida, parece muerta- e Inuyasha solo sabía el terror que eso le priducía.

─ La has ido a ver- dijo el chico inflando los orificios de la nariz.

─ Sip, pero recuerda lo que te he dicho que he venido a hacer- le recordó Inuyasha y calló esperando a que le contestara Souta.

─ No duerme bien últimamente, solo eso. A lo mejor tiene un catarro pero nada preocupante.

─ Bien.- con clama, sacó el bote de los fragmentos y se lo enseñó, Souta hizo una cara de sorpresa. -No se lo he quitado, me lo he encontrado hace un rato junto al pozo. ¿Ha cruzado Kagome el pozo?

─ No- dijo él extrañado- Ella ha venido muy nerviosa de la universidad y me ha pedido que lo buscara- dijo señalando el bote- para ella es muy importante.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, pensativo

─ Pues su olor estaba cerca del pozo en mi época.

─ Ella no tiene nada que hacer en tu mundo- dijo él mordaz e hiriente- Ni contigo.

─ Ya, peor es que no es eso, te digo que su olor estaba allí, y el olor no viene solo, Kagome ha tenido que ir a mi época.

─ No, te juro que ella por su propio pie no iría ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Inuyasha se reclinó en su silla y pensó mientras le daba vueltas al frasco en su mano. Souta también lo miraba, pero con unos ojos extrañados, como si algo no le cuadrara del todo. Inuyasha, sin levantar la mirada, murmuró:

─ ¿Por qué Kagome lleva el bote de los fragmentos todavía? Pensaba que se habría librado de todo lo referente a… a mí.

─ Lo ha hecho. Ella no es la misma que era hace cinco años. Ha cambiado desde la manera de vestir, hasta el perfume- Inuyasha arrugó la nariz al recordarlo.- pero el bote lo lleva por salvaguardar su cordura.

─ ¿Cree que está loca?- preguntó sorprendido Inuyasha.

─ No es del todo así. Verás, en nuestra sociedad, en nuestro tiempo, si alguien va diciendo que puede viajar a la época de las guerras civiles, no dudarían en meterle en un siquiátrico. Kagome no iba a ir contádnoslo por la calle, pero después de medio año sin ver tu época, con lo mal que lo estaba pasando y los líos de cabeza que llevaba, Kagome empezó a pensar que todo lo que había vivido era mentira. Para ponértelo más fácil, su mente se refugiaba del dolor haciéndola creer que no era verdad lo que había pasado. Ella no había tirado ese bote, no por falta de persuasión, sino porque aún se lo quedaba mirando a cada hora. Era un poco masoquista, pero de alguna manera la tranquilizaba el verlo y tenerlo. Así que cogió y lo llenó de ese polvo rosa, que es como el color de la esfera, y se lo colgó al cuello. Ahora es como una manía, cuando está pensativa, recordando, nerviosa… se pone a tocarlo o a mirarlo. Creo que hasta su mismo peso es vital para ella.

Inuyasha estaba más que asombrado. Nunca hubiera pensado que Kagome podría haber estado tan mal.

─ Quizás no sirva de nada ya, o a ti no te importe lo más mínimo a estas alturas, pero quiero que sepas que tuve un muy buen motivo para hacerla daño- dijo Inuyasha con dolor apretando el frasco entre sus dedos- puedo decirte que a mí me ha dolido más que a ella, pero te aseguro que aún pienso que he hecho lo correcto.

Souta asintió despacio, pero no suavizó su mirada.

─ No lo niego, pero tienes razón, no me sirve de nada. He visto y recogido todos los pedazos en los que partiste a mi hermana, la he visto sufrir como nunca en mi vida. Te aseguro que para mi cualquier motivo es insuficiente.

─ Te aseguro que este no- dijo suavemente y muy bajito Inuyasha.

Se quedaron callados. Souta se levantó y fue al baño dejando solo a Inuyasha. Al volver, lo hizo con una toalla que le prestó al medio demonio. Este solo se lo agradeció y empezó a secarse el cabello en silencio.

─ Sé que no puedes resfriarte pero… es una costumbre, con Kag que esté mala me es suficiente.- dijo Souta- le ha caído una buena en la universidad, ha llegado chorreando agua y más pálida que un fiambre. La mandé a la ducha y a la cama.

─ Las gripes de Kagome son muy fuertes. Puedes darle el remedio que le di yo una vez.

─ No creo, todo lo que le recuerda a ti es evitado radicalmente. He visto cosas raras pero… joder, ha cambiado hasta de perfume.

─ Odio el melocotón- reconoció- ella lo sabe, no lo soporto, su olor me da nauseas. A mí me gustaba mucho el suyo. Olía a jazmín, siempre a jazmín, era su aroma natural, el perfume solo hacía que se notara más.

─ Bueno supongo que el que tu odies el melocotón es la razón por la cual lleva ese olor.

Inuyasha asintió dejando la toalla encima de la mesa.

─ Estoy preocupado por tu hermana. Que esto estuviera allí junto a su olor solo significa que ha estado allí. Y no es un buen momento para viajes.

─ Te he dicho que ella no ha vuelto.

─ Pues que tú lo jures tanto me molesta aún más. Es que no me cuadra.

─ ¿Tienes una teoría?

─ Teoría no, pero allí las cosas no van muy bien.- se calló de repente, pero luego decidió contárselo- Hace un tiempo que en las aldeas vecinas atacan demonios menores. Causan destrozos, muertos… pero siempre por la noche y cerca de la aldea, nosotros siempre hemos de salir a auxiliarlos y…- al resumirlo se sintió tonto, pues eran en realidad unas razones muy tontas- resulta tonto, pero Miroku cree que algo no va bien, que pasará… no sé, pero que Kagome parezca ir y venir… no me gusta.

─ Te aseguro que ella no ha ido a tu época- repitió seguro- Mira, los estudios la ocupan mucho, desde que el abuelo murió- Inuaysha se sorprendió internamente- mamá trabaja todo el día y Kag tiene el extra de faena en la casa, además, ya sabes que ella es muy tozuda, no quiere que yo haga nada aún. El caso, que ella acaba el día reventada, y más que últimamente no duerme nada.

─ ¿No duerme?

─ Sí lo hace, pero no como debe, cada día se levanta más cansada. Antes era solo una mala noche, luego se iba recuperando, pero ahora es más seguido. A lo mejor tiene algún problema y el subconsciente le hace malas pasadas con el sueño.

Inuyasha no había entendido eso último, pero no le gustó nada que Kagoem no durmiera bien. Distraído, miró el reloj. Él había venido muy tarde, pasada la media noche, en ese momento eran la una y media de la mañana. Miró a Souta y vio lo cansado que estaba, luego miró la televisión y la vio encendida. Se alegró de, al menos, no haberle despertado. Pero de todas maneras ya era muy tarde.

─ Bueno, me voy ya habl…

Inuyasha había comenzado a decirle a Souta que se iba y que ya volvería otro día cuando un olor muy fuerte y desagradable a melocotón empezó a acercarse a él. Miró a Souta, ya que este le miraba interrogante por haberse cortado tan repentinamente, y le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

Pasos. Se oían pasos que se acercaban a ellos, pasos muy silenciosos, casi inexistentes. Eran unos pies finos y pequeños, e iban descalzas. Inuyasha se giró para mirar la puerta del pasillo sabiendo que era Kagome quien venía a ellos. El olor a melocotón era sin duda suyo. Con el corazón a mil por hora, Inuyasha sabía que se tendría que enfrentar a ella porque no le serviría de nada huir.

Justo cuando acabó de pensar eso, una silueta se detuvo delante de ellos aún en el pasillo. La oscuridad no les dejaba ver casi nada a la chica, pero sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la fijación forzosa sobre ese punto oscuro.

La chica estaba de pié en la entrada de la cocina. Estaba delgada, se fijó. Llevaba un vestido blanco corto por encima de las rodillas, casi a mitad del muslo, haciendo un poco de vuelo y de tirantes finos. El vestido en otra ocasión le hubiera parecido bonito, pero le resultaba desagradablemente familiar. Su cabello caía a su alrededor como un halo hasta sus caderas, pero era el mismo de siempre, sedoso, liso hasta a medio camino donde empezaba a ondularse hasta formar pequeños rizos. Pero sí, estaba muy pálida, más con el color del vestido y ese cabello tan negro, y muy delgada, Inuyasha le dio la razón a Souta sobre lo mal que se veía.

Pero a pesar de su mala salud, Inuaysha tenía que reconocer que los años la habían sentado bien. Más que bien.

Al mismo tiempo, él supo que algo no iba como debía. Ella estaba muy quieta, tiesa, incluso. Inuyasha se fijó más en su cara para poder leer su rostro. Esperó encontrar sorpresa, ira, rabia o tristeza. Pero lo que encontró le dejó tan helado que pensó que el polo norte había llegado a él de repente.

Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero no de sorpresa. Los ojos no tenían ese color chocolate tan bonito, era todo lo contrario. Los ojos eran completamente blancos, y vacíos; le miraban fijamente y a la vez no le miraban en absoluto. No había unos ojos tan fríos en todo el universo.

Ene se momento, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que el presentimiento de Miroku había sido acertado y que sus miedos, su más grande temor estaba a un paso de volverse en realidad.

Solo él sabía el pavor que esa idea le producía.

* * *

Bueno... q les ha parecido? Dios, me ha costado, pero las vacaciones y la inspiración hacen maravillas!

Espero que la sorpresa de este reencuentro os haya gustado y os hayan dado ganas de saber más de la historia. Un aviso, el próximo capítulo será igual de largo, pero dudo que mantenga esta raza de extensión, pues la faena de este estudiante se multiplicará muchísimo.

En el capítulo anterior me preguntaron qué significaba Omnibus. Pues bien, es un término del que deriva autobús; ahí su significado.

Agradecimientos a las que me habéis enviado unos reviews!

KaoruB: Muchas gracias por tu review. No te preocupes por dar tu opinión sobre los caps, es algo que agradezco y no dejo de pedir. Espero que me sigas dejando tus coments y que te haya gustado este cap! Muchos Besos! Ahhhh, amo a Coldplay de toda la vida, moriría sin ese grupo!

Ahome Hinata: como siempre... me alegro de ver tus comentarios, eres tan fiel que me dan ganas de llorar! Kagome no es que esté enferma de depresión, pero parto de la lógica de que se ha quedado sin su amor por causas q no comentaré. Además, ya no sabe si lo que ha vivido es real o no, no está loca, solo perdida! jajajjaa Me alegro de que estés de vacaciones, así que te deseo que las aproveches al máximo! Muchos besos desde España!


	10. Enemigo debajo de la piel

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

La navidad se acerca y con ella los regalos, los días de fiesta y... los exámenes.

Bueno, quitando lo último, que solo dará problemas (en fanfiction solo para la actualización), he de decir que... HE VUELTO.

Si, no debe ser un motivo de sorpresa, pero como estoy tan contenta y además leo los especiales reviews que me mandáis, escribo más deprisa y con más ideas y... nada, que mi imaginación vuela libre por Barcelona.

Pero no creo que os importe esto último. He de decir que... si, no sabréis hasta el próximo cap qué ha pasado con Kagome, pero supongo que también querréis saber más de lo que pasó en el pasado, así que os dejo con un poco de lo último.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**El enemigo debajo de la piel.**

_Para Inuyasha, la visión del aguijón de la araña atravesando el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome, fue como si le acuchillaran indefinidas veces, le quitaran la piel a tiras y le echaran aceite hirviendo encima. Todo a la vez. Nunca en su larga vida se olvidaría de esa imagen._

_La araña, enrome, fea y mugrosa, se las había apañado para camuflarse entre su propio olor y así pillarle por sorpresa. Su visión, buena en la oscuridad pero no perfecta, no le había servido de nada. Él sabía que algo se acercaba, lo oía, lo presentía, su instinto se lo advertía. Podía sentir a Kagome muerta de miedo. En un acto reflejo, la aferró de la mano y la pegó a él, fuertemente, como si quisiera metérsela debajo de la piel. Tenía miedo por ella, mucho. La sintió aferrarse a él y murmurar por lo bajo, como si se estuviera calmando así misma._

_La tarántula, de repente, le había apartado de ella de un empujón y mandado a metros de distancia. Kagome, que se había quedado sin linterna, se había quedado sola y ciega. Estaba asustada. El olor a miedo, terror, pánico, inundó las fosas nasales de Inuyasha, que ante aquello, se puso en pie de repente para ir a su lado._

─ _¡Inuyasha!_

_Él conocía la voz de Kagome como si fuera la propia, pero ese tono de voz, ese grito ahogado, ronco, distorsionado por el pánico, llegó a helarle la sangre de golpe. Se incorporó trabajosamente, y la buscó con la mirada._

_Cuando se enfocó a ella, la escena le dejó mudo. La araña estaba encima de Kagome, con el aguijón apuntándola, esperando. Antes de poder ni siquiera gritar o poner un pie en su dirección, el rejón se clavó en el torso de Kagome. Sus ojos se quedaron blancos, el cuerpo tieso y recto, erguido, la piel pálida y con una tonalidad azul. Ella cayó al suelo como un peso muerto en un sonido seco y estrepitoso._

_Inuyasha sacó al espada y fue a por la araña con los ojos abiertos como platos del pánico de perder a Kagome. Ni él mismo se podía concentrar, no sabía lo que hacía, ni cómo matar a ese bicho. En su cabeza, solo se repetía la imagen de Kagome cayendo al suelo como muerta. Esa simple idea hizo que le subiera el hiel por la boca y le entraran ganas de vomitar. _

"_Ella está bien; a ella no le puede pasar nada, es imposible."- se decía a sí mismo, pero otra premisa se repetía en su mente también- "Ella puede morir; ella me puede dejar."_

_No se pudo ni acercar al monstruo. Un campo le repelió y le volvió a mandar hacia atrás chocando contra la pared. La espada, al contacto con el escudo, había perdido el poder, y el golpe contra la pared le había hecho soltarla. _

_Un gran escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Su mente se quedó en blanco. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca le había pasado eso, Kagome muy pocas veces salía herida, mucho menos de muerte, y menos sin que él pudiese ni acercarse. Pero estaba pasando._

_Vio como el arácnido cogió a Kagome con sus patas y empezó a darle vueltas sobre sí misma. Pudo ver los ojos de Kagome intentando enfocarse sin resultado. La vio intentando respirar. Se estaba muriendo. No paraba de dar vueltas, hasta que de las patas de la araña, empezó a salir tela blanca. Tela de araña._

_La araña estaba liando en tela a Kagome, se la iba a comer después de matarla._

─ _¡Kagome, no!_

_Salió de su estúpido estupor y se volvió a levantar, sabiendo que si no iba a por ella no la volvería a ver._

_Sin la espada, solo con las garras, se intentó hacer camino hasta ella. Pero era repelido por el campo del arácnido una y otra vez, sin remedio. Estaba condenado a ver como la araña no paraba de liar a Kagome en su tela. _

_A ella no se la veía ya. Ni su cabello, ni un centímetro de su piel. Ahora solo era un capullo que la araña había dejado atrás suyo en el suelo._

_Inuyasha no la vio venir. Con los ojos solo puestos en su compañera de viaje, no vio como la araña desaparecía, para aparecer después tras él._

─ _¡Me cago en la puta!__ – maldijo al darse cuenta._

_Sintió dolor. Frío. Falta de aire. Su cuerpo no respondía a nada de lo que él ordenara. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo para luego caer a plomo todo él. _

_No vio como la araña lo dejaba atrás, llevándose consigo el cadáver de Kagome. _

_Solo vio negro. Su mente estaba completamente vacía. No sabía su nombre. No sabía nada. Solo sabía que estaba en algún lugar frío y oscuro. Y quedó inconsciente._

_Como si fuera un espejismo, dentro de la inconsciencia, él estaba de pie en mitad de un bosque frondoso. _

_No entendía nada. Giró sobre sí mismo para reconocer dónde estaba. Su cerebro dio la orden, pero su cuerpo se quedó quieto, no se movió, siguió mirando al frente._

_Inuyasha no lo entendía. Se encontraba bien, no sentía le frío de antes, no estaba en la cueva, no estaba con la araña. Estaba solo en mitad de un bosque. Olía el agua del río cercano, oía el sonido de los pájaros a su alrededor, veía las copas de los árboles moverse a causa del viento._

_Todo estaba normal. Era un precioso paisaje, como idílico. _

_Se centró en él. Estaba entero, no herido. No se encontraba para nada mal. _

_Había algo raro. Algo no estaba bien._

_Su respiración estaba acelerada. Jadeaba. Sus ojos estaban muy pendientes de algo, como si buscara algo. Su olfato y oído estaban también en tensión._

_¿Qué buscaba, por qué?_

_Su cabeza se giró buscando a su alrededor._

_Le descolocó. Él no había quedado moverse, su cerebro no había dado esa orden._

─ _Vamos, ¿Dónde estás?__ Déjame olerte._

_Su voz. ¡Había hablado sin querer hacerlo! _

_Entonces lo entendió. Como si de repente, las piezas del puzle encajaran rápidamente en su cerebro._

_El estaba dentro de sí mismo pero en otro tiempo, en el futuro. Era como si él mismo estuviera dentro de la cabeza del Inuyasha del futuro. Pero solo viendo, observando. _

_Era una situación muy rara; mareaba._

_De repente, un olor lo alertó. Como si fuera eso lo que estaba buscando, su cuerpo del futuro, con él dentro, se echó a correr en su dirección._

_Era el olor de Naraku._

_Inuyasha sentía como suyo el miedo del Inuyasha del futuro. Pero si ya era muy raro para él que él mismo le tuviera miedo a su enemigo, más raro se le hacía sentir más que miedo: pánico, terror._

_Él nunca había sentido tanto temor por algo._

_Se concentró en el olor que el Inuyasha del futuro buscaba, para saber qué era lo que le daba tanto miedo. _

_Kagome._

_La escena cambió. Inuyasha ya no estaba corriendo por el bosque. Ahora, el Inuyasha del futuro estaba en un claro. Él sabía que Miroku y Sango estaban a su lado. Él lo sabía, pero su vista no estaba fija en ellos, sino en la escena por la cual antes el Inuyasha del futuro tenía tanto miedo._

_Inuyasha pareció congelarse, tanto el del presente, como el del futuro. De repente, el aire del mundo parecía escasear, como si alguien se lo hubiera llevado. Temblaba. El frío que antes parecía haberse ido, había vuelto pero con más fuerza, colándose en el interior de su cuerpo hasta llegar a los huesos y dejarlos inactivos. Un fuerte olor a miedo le llegó a la nariz y se asustó de la intensidad._

_Pero más se asustó de saber que quien emanaba ese miedo era él mismo._

_¿Por qué?_

_La escena que nunca había esperado ver, la pesadilla que siempre tenía por las noches y de la que se auto convencía de que no era más que un mal sueño, estaba delante de él._

_Kagome estaba en el suelo tumbada, al parecer a Kilómetros de distancia de él. Estaba encima de un enorme charco de sangre. Sus ojos chocolate, que siempre estaban llenos de vida, estaba perdidos y se movían con ahincó, como si ella no supiera donde estaba, como si buscara algo familiar dentro de un mar negro carbón. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, intentando respirar. Pero, ahh, se ahogaba con su propia sangre. La ropa que llevaba, un extraño camisón blanco, estaba cubierto por entero de rojo. Del rojo de su sangre._

_Kagome sufrió un espasmo y su cuerpo, débil, pequeño como el de una niña, tembló incontrolablemente. Tosió. El sonido de su garganta al coger aire estando encharcada de sangre le hizo entrar ganas de vomitar. Al toser, más sangre salió despedida de su boca para salpicar más su rostro. Lágrimas de sangre. Kagome lloraba sangre, los oídos expulsaban sangre también de sus orificios. Todo el cuerpo de Kagome parecía ser una fuente de sangre._

_Y ella se iba quedando más pálida aún, más sin vida, más quieta._

_El Inuyasha del futuro, que estaba sumido en un letargo igual que el Inuyasha del presente, pareció moverse, al fin, y llegar hasta ella. Se agachó a su lado y la cogió en brazos, arrullándola. _

_Él no oía nada de lo que el Inuyasha del futuro le decía a Kagome. Solo sentía su dolor más el dolor de su yo del futuro. Sintió su corazón latiendo desbocado y desesperado, como su quisiera latir por el de ella, que cada vez latía menos. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, lágrimas que se confundía con las sangrientas de ella._

_Centró la vista en los ojos de Kagome, que se movían cada vez más rápido, buscando algo. Cuán perdida se debía de sentir ella sola en su oscuridad. La cabeza de la muchacha se movía de un lado a otro, buscando también e intentando respirar como fuera. _

_Al final, sus ojos se centraron en él, y se quedaron quietos. Lo había encontrado. Pero sus ojos del color del chocolate eran casi blancos. La vida expirando los había comenzado a teñir. Su cuerpo se relajó, como si después de todo, ella supiera que si le encontraba, no le pasaría nada. _

_La vio sonreír triunfante por algo. Respiró, y el aire entró a sus pulmones, haciendo que su pecho se inflara de alivio. La lucidez parecía haber vuelto a su cuerpo. Peor lejos de satisfacerle, tanto el Inuyasha del futuro como el del presente, se asustaron más, si cabe. Ellos conocían ese momento de lucidez. Era la luz antes de la oscuridad, el momento que Dios les daba a los humanos para arreglarlo todo._

_La vio sonreír y pareció que el calor volvió a su cuerpo, pero entonces, sus ojos perdieron todo signo de vida que les quedaba. El cuerpo de la muchacha se relajó, cayó sin vida en sus brazos; su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y sus cabellos la acompañaron para desparramarse sueltos en la sangre. _

_Y tal y como había venido ese espejismo, se fue._

_Inuyasha abrió sus ojos, y al lograrlo, comprendió que volvía a estar en su cuerpo y en su tiempo. Estaba tumbado baca abajo, así que intentó girarse despacio y mirar al techo, pero pese a volver a su cuerpo, éste no le respondía. Intentando hacer algo aparte de tratar de respirar, porque boca abajo el respirar era una cosa difícil, recordó qué hacía allí, y al hacerlo, la imagen de Kagome envuelta en la tela de araña, él con ese miedo en el cuerpo buscándola por el bosque y la imagen de ella agonizante y muerta en sus brazos sobre su propia sangre, le llenaron la cabeza de tormentos._

_Unos pasos que venían hacia él. Intentó, otra vez, volverse, pero no lo consiguió; no pudo mover ni un cabello._

_Sango, Miroku y Shippo aparecieron por la curva de la gruta corriendo apresurados. Los tres se quedaron anonadados al ver a Inuyasha en una posición tan abandonada, tan sumisa, agotada e inmóvil. Sango fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió a él. Se agachó delante de él y lo miró tumbado en el suelo._

_Los tres habían ido andando por la gruta buscando a la araña, pero de repente, un gran estruendo, seguido de gritos, de más estruendos y golpes, les alertaron y les instaron a dar media vuelta e ir a mirar quienes eran los causantes de aquello. Los tres sabían que Inuyasha y Kagome debían de estar metidos en el follón. Por lo visto, habían llegado muy tarde, porque Inuyasha estaba derrumbado y Kagome desaparecida._

─ _Inuyasha ¿Qué ha pasado?__ – Le preguntó Sango dándole la vuelta con cuidado y examinándole con la mirada por si había alguna herida- Estás tieso como un muerto, joder, cómo pesas ¡Ohhh Dios mío¡- exclamó esta al ver el agujero en el pecho del medio demonio.- Miroku, treme la mochila de Kagome que está tirada en el suelo- ordenó._

_Cuando Miroku hubo llevado la mochila, Sango sacó las vendas y un paño para mojarlo con agua e intentar limpiar un poco la herida._

─ _Está inconsciente- observó Miroku por encima de Sango._

─ _Y el premio al mejor adivino es… ¡Miroku¡__ - exclamó Sango sarcástica_

_Pero Inuyasha no estaba inconsciente, solo paralizado, y la miró furioso, recriminándola por no darse cuenta de que él estaba enterado de lo que ella hacía y de que ésta se estaba dejando lo más importante: hacer que él volviera a poder moverse. Sango le quitó el haori rojo y el gi blanco para dejar su torso al descubierto. _

"_No es normal"- se dijo Sango a sí misma al ver la herida del hanyou._

_El pecho de inuyasha estaba lleno de sangre, pero sangre seca. El flujo rojo tapaba una marca que, al pasar Sango el paño húmedo, ésta reconoció que era una cicatriz de una especie de extensión que había atravesado al chico. Sango miró la sangre en la ropa del muchacho y comprobó que esta era reciente, pero la cicatriz parecía de unos días, teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que Inuyasha se curaba._

─ _Inuyasha… ¿Qué te ha atacado- le preguntó Miroku al ver lo mismo que Sango?_

_Inuyasha los miró y frunció el ceño mentalmente por la pregunta tan estúpida que le había hecho su amigo, sobre todo sabiendo que no podía contestarle. Pero en ese momento, empezó a ser consciente de las sensaciones que antes no había podido percibir, como el frío, el tacto de la tierra en su espalda, las manos de Sango manejando el paño y tocándole la cicatriz. Hizo una prueba moviendo la mano derecha, y se alegró al comprobar que ésta se movía. _

_Pero al mismo tiempo que se alegraba de poder volver a moverse, su cuerpo entró en tensión, y la bilis le hizo girarse, colocarse a cuatro patas y abrir la boca para devolver todo lo que podía contener su estómago. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo devolviendo, pero sí supo que en su interior no le quedaba ni el aliento. Levantó la vista al cabo del rato para ver a sus compañeros con una cara de asco que no tenía precio, y anonadados por su rápida e impredecible recuperación. Un gran cuadro._

_Sango le extendió una botella de agua, e Inuyasha bebió para quitarse el gusto ácido de la boca. Miró a Miroku y le contestó la pregunta antes formulada._

─ _La araña esa me atravesó con la garra- entrecerró los ojos recordando de repente- ¡Mierda!__ ¡Ha herido a Kagome y se la ha llevado!_

_Los tres compañeros lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco._

_Pero Inuyasha no los miraba a ellos, sino que estaba pensando en el sueño o visión que había tenido de la muerte de Kagome. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Solo uno de sus miedos? Porque en ese entonces solo estaba pensando en Kagome inerte en las patas de esa víbora. Pensó con más calma que lo más importante era primero salvar a Kagome y después buscarle una explicación a eso tan raro que había vivido, porque si no, la muerte de Kagome se haría un hecho, pero por culpa de su lentitud en procesar._

_Se puso en pie volviéndose a colocar sus ropas y miró a sus amigos que le miraban como si hubiera perdido algún tornillo._

─ _¿Se pude__ saber qué miráis con esa cara? Esa araña ha herido a Kagome, la ha atravesado con sus patas como a mí y la ha envuelto en su tela. _

_Los tres amigos, que ya habían supuesto que Kagome había sido secuestrada por la araña, abrieron los ojos de golpe al saber que incuso la había herido de muerte._

─ _Imbécil, y te quedas ahí sin hacer nada- le reprocharon a la vez los tres a Inuyasha._

─ _¿Eh?__ – dijo este sin entender nada._

_Pero ni Sango, ni Miroku, ni el pequeño Shippo le contestaron lo más mínimo, solo corrieron hacia el fondo de la gruta cargando al mochila de Kagome con ellos. Inuyasha se quedó solo en medio de la gruta sin entender nada._

_Pero a la vez entendía lo suficiente. Kagome estaba en las patas de una araña enorme; Kagome, lo más probable, era que estaba herida de muerte._

_Y él, aparte de estar asustado, estaba como un gilipollas en medio de la gruta contando ovejitas. _

─ _¡Mierda!__ – exclamó, y salió corriendo detrás de sus amigos._

_La gruta, ahora que debía buscar a alguien, le aprecia una colmena de abejas, una gruta de hormigas. Los cuatro, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y él habían corrido por más de un pasillo encontrándose siempre un callejón sin salida o la conexión con otro pasillo. Estaban muy perdidos, y el tiempo jugaba muy en su contra._

_Inuyasha estaba desesperado. Dentro de aquella gruta, solo olía a araña, era incapaz de localizar otro olor, como el de Kagome. El tiempo pasaba y solo le acompañaba un monje diciendo tonterías, un zorro que lloraba a moco tendido y una exterminadora que se quejaba del comportamiento de ambos. Él muchas veces pensaba qué hacía con un grupo como ese._

"_Calma, no les mates, que luego te arrepentirías" se repetía dentro de su cabeza. Pero las ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda le parecía algo tan tentador..._

_Decidió dejar a sus molestos compañeros detrás de él y ponerse delante de la comitiva. Divisó otro de los pasillo del lugar, uno que no tenía la marca que Miroku había tenido la idea de usar para no ir dos veces por el mismo camino. Avanzó mirando las paredes del pasillo por si encontraba alguna marca que diera señal de que por allí había pasado algo tan grande como el bicho araña. Iba súper concentrado en la búsqueda de cualquier pequeño signo, que casi no reparó en un pequeño gemido-gruñido. Se detuvo para escuchar más atentamente. Los tres amigos que iban detrás, al ver que su amigo se había quedado tan quieto, le imitaron. Era un sonido como de algo arrastrándose por el suelo; un sonido muy leve, casi impredecible que solo Inuyasha con el desarrollado sentido del oído lo oyó._

_Salió corriendo hacia el final del pasillo en pos de aquello que hacía aquel ruido. El pasillo se empezó una leve pendiente con un terreno más irregular. Los amigos que iban detrás de él redijeron la marcha por la dificultad del camino, pero en ningún momento Inuyasha les esperó ni les regañó, y ellos no se quejaron de lo deprisa que iba él ni le pidieron que les esperara._

_Antes de poder pensar si quiera en lo lejos que estaba el origen de ese ruido, Inuyasha se detuvo rápidamente al borde de un gran espacio. Para ser más específicos, El camino por el que iban acababa abruptamente, era como un agujero en una gran sala ovalada, como un orificio en la cascara vacía de un huevo._

_Inuysha sintió como un gran escalofrío recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo. El gran espacio ante él estaba lleno de pequeños capullos de araña, justo igual al de Kagome. Pero era poco decir que estaba lleno de capullos, porque había miles sino millares de ellos. Encontrar el capullo de Kagome sería como buscar una agauja en un pajar. Imposible._

─ _¡ Joder!_

_Los tres amigos retrasados llegaron a donde estaba Inuysha justo cuando este soltó la maldición. Le miraron extrañados, pensando que este se estaría exasperando por haber encontrado un camino cortado, pero al mirar en dirección a lo que su amigo miraba tan frustrado, ahogaron una exclamación._

─ _Esto será imposible- dijo Sango horrorizada- Podrías estar en cualquiera._

─ _¡Buaaaaaaa No la encontraremos y morirá!- lloraba Shippo sobre el monje. Este, sin embargo, miraba pensativo los millares de capullos._

─ _Si Kagome fue metida en uno de esos, eso significa que dentro de estos hay una persona. Una persona por capullo. ¿De dónde ha sacado ese ser tanta gente?_

─ _Es verdad, los niños del pueblo no eran tantos, y la gente que ha podido entrar a aquí no ha podido ser tanta- atinó Sango. _

─ _A mi me da igual. Solo sé que esto dificulta el encontrar a Kagome. Además, no ha de ser tan difícil para un monstruo que necesita comer; atrae a la gente hacia aquí, y a comer.- aclaró el medio demonio._

─ _Es igual. Solo que esto escama.- dijo Sango finalmente._

_Inuyasha, muy ofuscado, dio un gran salto desde su sitio y cayó a huevo en el fondo de esa sala. Se paró delante de uno de esos capullos, y lo estudió por fuera con calma. De cerca, se veía perfectamente como el capullo estaba formado por pequeños hilos de tela de araña. Estaban tan entretejidos, que al darle un golpe con el puño no sucedió nada, la estructura siguió intacta. Inuyasha se molestó por lo fuerte que era la tela, e intentó clavarle las garras para abrir el capullo. Solo pudo clavar las uñas. _

─ _Malditas arañas del demonio. Cojones, ¿Quién narices las inventó?- dijo el medio demonio a la nada._

─ _Una diosa griega._

_Miroku y el resto habían bajado encima de Kirara unos momentos después de Inuyasha. Sango estaba medio escuchando medio investigando el capullo para poder romperlo._

─ _Dice la mitología griega que Atenea, la protectora de las tejedoras desafió a Aracne porque esta era considerada una de las mejores urdidoras. Cabe decir que Aracne decía que era mejor que la mismísima diosa. El desafío consistió en urdir una tela. La tela de Aracne fue tan bonita y buena, que al no poder decir nada la diosa, Atenea convirtió en araña a su contrincante y a toda la descendencia de ésta.- contó solemne Miroku._

─ _Monje, a mí me parece muy bien la historia, pero te recuerdo que Kagome está dentro de uno de estos capullos muriéndose por lo que la maldita por esa diosa le ha hecho. – criticó Inuyasha._

─ _Inuyasha, esto es imposible de romper. ¿Cómo puede ser una tela de araña tan fuerte?- dijo Sango tras intentar romper el capullo con el Hiraikotsu._

─ _Ya verás como con esto si se rompe- dijo Inuyasha sacando su espada y apuntando al capullo._

─ _¡Alto! No ves que si le das con eso puedes cargarte no solo al capullo- dijo el monje golpeándole con el báculo._

─ _no le pidas al perro este, que sabes que no piensa.- se burló Shippo tras esconderse detrás de Sango pro si acaso._

_Miroku estudió el capullo y sacó de su túnica un sello contra la energía demoníaca. Lo puso de perfil delante de él, se concentró y lo pegó rápidamente sobre la estructura del capullo. En el momento en que lo puso, una corriente eléctrica sacudió al capullo. Todos pudieron ver como pequeños rayos emergían de la nada rodeando la cárcel de tela. Poco a poco, el capullo fue desintegrándose. Dentro del capullo apareció una mujer joven, con la tez de un tono azulado y muy delgada. Cuando el capullo se hubo desintegrado todo, la mujer cayó a peso en el suelo, siendo recogida por Sango casi al instante._

_Inuyasha se agachó al lado de la chica y miró como Sango comprobaba su estado. Viva. Estaba viva, pero muy mal pues había empezado a temblar descontroladamente, parecía llevar allí muchos días._

─ _Bueno, al menos sabemos que con los sellos funciona.- dijo Miroku._

─ _Si, pero hay muchos capullos, nos puede llevar una eternidad.- apuntó Sango._

─ _Tampoco tanto. Puedo lanzar más de un sello a la vez a diferentes capullos. Kagome sería muy buena para ayudarme, su flecha o su simple toque destruirían los capullos pero…_

_Un ruido de algo pesado arrastrándose volvió a escucharse. Todos se quedaron callados intentando localizar el origen del sonido. En uno de los extremos del lugar había una gran entrada. Inuysaha se incorporó despacio y apuntó con la espada a donde salía ese ruido. Al cabo de un rato, la araña apareció llevando entre sus patas un gran capullo. El medio demonio le gruñó a la bestia que, al darse cuenta de que estaban allí, se erizó como un gato bufado._

─ _Inuyasha. Creo que hemos encontrado a Kagome.- dijo Miroku muy serio._

_Pero inuyasha le escuchó solo a medias, pues no solo era que ese bicho tenía a Kagome, sino que se acordaba con mucha rabia de lo muy facialmente que le había dejado fuera de combate y del sueño raro que había tenido. Sueño que había mantenido alejado de su mente._

─ _Vosotros encargaos de liberar a quienes sean los que están en esos capullos. Yo me encargo de esa puta.- ordenó a sus compañeros mientras se acercaba a la araña._

_No esperó a ver si ellos le habían hecho caso, solo avanzó hacia su enemiga mirándola a los ocho ojos. Era muy grande, de unos cinco metros de alto. Sus patas, ahora que se veían bien, eran largas, peludas y muy rápidas. Los colmillos sobresalían de su boca y desprendían un olor poco agradable y saliva. Los ocho ojos, de un color negro azabache, estaban medio fijos en él y pendiente de sus compañeros que habían empezado a liberar a los rehenes. La bestia, enfadada por la profanación de su hogar, emitió lo que parecía un chirrido, se levantó sobre las ocho patas para alzarse más, y aferró más para sí el capullo donde estaba Kagome._

─ _Tú, zorra.- dijo Inuyasha gruñendo- Déjala en el suelo, ya. - La araña no le hizo ni caso, solo se lo arrimó más y se puso en posición de combate.- Mierda de bicho- sabiendo que no podría luchar con kagome de por medio._

_En un movimiento rápido, Inuyasha se fue a por ella de un salto, situándose más cerca con la espada en alto._

─ _¿Crees que podrá con ella solo? Antes le ha dejado K.O- le preguntó Sango a Miroku mientras dejaba en el suelo a una niña de unos tres años._

─ _Claro. Kagome está en peligro, su orgullo herido y, además, las situación de antes era poco favorable para él. Ciego, sin olfato y en un terreno desconocido… hasta el más grande de los demonios puede perder._

_Y reafirmando sus palabras, vieron la imagen de Inuyasha abalanzándose hacia la araña para situarse detrás de ella y asestarle un mandoble en una de las patas. Pero el bicho se defendía muy bien. Pese a su tamaño, su velocidad no era contraproducente y su aguijón siempre fallaba por muy poco. Inuyasha, desesperado porque su enemigo no paraba quieto, se coló detrás de él y le cortó levemente en el cuerpo. Aprovechando el gemido de dolor del arácnido, se puso delante de él y le arrebató el capullo de Kagome. Rápidamente se fue hacia Miroku que estaba preparado, y vio como ponía uno de esos papeles en la superficie, causando su desintegración. _

_Kagome estaba llena de cosas verdes y negras por todo el cuerpo. Más pálida que la muerte, con los labios rojos encendidos, los párpados levemente morados; era la imagen de la muerte. Inuyasha, corriendo, la coció en brazos, la apegó a él y le tomó el pulso. Durante unos momentos fue agonizante, pero al fin encontró el débil latido de la joven. Cerrando los ojos aliviado, dejó que Sango le quitara la camisa a la chica para poder ver la herida. En otras circunstancias el pudor hubiera hecho eso imposible, pero la situación era más que crítica, y la exterminadora no se anduvo con remilgos al exponer el torso de su amiga ante ambos hombres. El estómago de Kagome estaba lleno de sangre seca, y justo un poco por encima del ombligo, la marca del aguijón presentaba un panorama muy negro. La herida estaba como coagulada por una especie de substancia negra. No se podía ver la magnitud de la herida, pero su piel estaba empapada de sudor, su cara mostraba una mueca de dolor evidente._

_Inuyasha estaba como traumado por la imagen. La idea de que Kagome estaba viva pero con posibilidad de morir le atormentaba. Giró la cabeza hacia la araña y decidió que ahora que podía moverse con más libertad, eso ya había llegado a su fin. Sacó al espada de la funda, apuntó con ella a la bestia y cerró los ojos en concentración. Olfateó los olores de su alrededor y aisló los que no quería. Al fin se dio cuenta de donde estaba el corte de la energía para hacer posible el viento cortante. Sin dudarlo y con mucha prisa, dirigió el mandoble a la fisura de las dos energías y el viento cortante salió disparado con fuerza hacia la raña, que solo emitió un gruñido al verse atrapada ante el ataque._

_Todo acabó igual de rápido que había empezado. La raña cayó hecha pedazos en el suelo. Inuyasha maldijo interiormente al ver como algo tan insignificante había ocasionado un lío tan grande. Pero no se detuvo mucho a maldecir, pues corrió hacia el cuerpo de Kagome que estaba siendo velado por Sango y Shippo. No dijo mucho, solo cogió a la sacerdotisa en brazos, le buscó de nuevo el pulso, y al ver que sería latiendo el corazón, se aferró al cuerpo inerte de su compañera, se quitó el haori rojo y se lo puso por encima para envolverla bien y se puso de pie con ella en brazos._

─ _Vosotros seguid aquí liberando a la gente. Yo llevaré a Kagome a la aldea para que la curen, os enviaré a gente para ayudaros a trasladarlos- ordenó Inuyasha señalando con la mirada a los capullos y a la gente que ya habían salvado._

_No esperó a que nadie le dijera nada. No espero ni siquiera un asentimiento de sus compañeros. Ellos no se molestaron en hacerlo, sabían que Inuyasha solo pensaba en Kagome y en lo herida que estaba. Y él de verdad estaba preocupado. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que se había sentido así de tenso, nervioso. Kagome colgaba flácida en sus brazos, su pulso iba alentándose, su piel estaba más fría que un témpano de hielo. Inuyasha estaba seguro de que una hipotermia tenía seguro. Pese a estar en sus brazos cubierta con su haori y muy resguardada, ella se veía tan… pequeña, débil. Él no podía evitar saber que era el responsable._

_Llegó a la aldea en un tiempo considerado récord. Se plantó enfrente de una de las mucamas que pasaban por allí y la detuvo. La mujer lo miró asustada no solo por ser demonio sino por la desesperación de su rostro. Bajó la mirada mientras él respiraba, y vio el bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos. Hizo la relación de ideas en un tiempo mínimo y le hizo señales para que la siguiera. Él, dócil, lo hizo. La mucama llamó a voz de grito a todo el personal libre, le cogieron a Kagome del brazo y la metieron en una de las habitaciones dejándole fuera._

_Estaba solo. Fuera. Expulsado. Y Kagome estaba luchando por su vida. _

_El recuerdo del sueño que había tenido le hizo sentarse contra la baranda frente a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su compañera. No pudo quitarse el frío del cuerpo al recordar el dolor de verla en el suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre, de verla colgar inerte en sus brazos. Respiró hondo y recordó que debía avisar a los hombres para que fueran a ayudar a los chicos. Corrió por el pasillo y encontró por el camino al señor que los había recibido el día anterior. Al parecer, el anciano se había enterado de su llegada y había ido a por él corriendo._

─ _¿Habéis encontrado algo?_

─ _Si, a eso iba. Reúne a todos los hombres que puedan y vayan a esa gruta de la montaña- dijo Inuyasha señalando la gruta- hay pasillos, pero en una gran cueva están mis compañeros con los niños y creo, más personas._

─ _Ohhhhh- dijo el anciano emocionado y jovial- ¿No vienes con nosotros?_

─ _No, mi compañera ha resultado herida grave, me quedaré con ella._

_El anciano asintió y salió corriendo todo lo rápido que podía. Cumplida su misión principal, fue a montar guardia frente a la habitación donde Kagome estaba siendo curada. Como tenía tiempo hasta que alguien decidiera decirle algo de Kagome, se puso a pensar en frío qué podía ser aquel sueño._

_Lo primero era que le había dejado seco, inútil y lleno de miedo. El sueño era muy serio. Kagome, su Kagome moría y él, por algún motivo, no podía hacer nada de nada. Eso era poco probable, pues él siempre estaba allí con ella y no solía dejarla sola. ¿Cómo podía ser entonces que él estuviera mientras ella se moría pero que no hiciera nada? Era muy raro._

_Lo segundo era cómo habría pasado. ¿Quién o qué le habría hecho a Kagome y por qué? Kagome no representaba mucho problema. Era calmada, no representaba un peligro como él Sango o Miroku, era más débil que el resto. Pero recordó que Naraku tenía algo que ver, y recordó también que Kagome era su adversaria más reconocida. En resumidas cuentas: Naraku el culpable._

_Lo tercero era lo que más mosqueado le tenía. ¿Había sido un sueño o una profecía, una señal, una visión o algo de eso? No tenía pruebas, solo lo que él había visto. Solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que la araña era la culpable, con su aguijón, de que él hubiera soñado eso. Entonces quedó todo suspendido en su mente. Si Kagome al despertar, que lo haría, le decía que había soñado algo como lo suyo, sería algo serio, sino, algo pasable. Más tarde se preocuparía de si podría ser algo que podría pasar en el futuro o no._

_Una fila de mucamas salió de la habitación con barreños llenos de sangre, toallas usadas, e instrumentos médicos. Se levantó y esperó a que saliera una que le dijera algo. Al final, la misma mucama que le había visto nada más llegar, se detuvo delante de él._

─ _Bueno. La muchacha está estable- dijo dejándole entrar a la habitación- ha sufrido un aguijonazo importante._

─ _Si, una Araña muy grande._

─ _Pues bien, a esa araña le gustaba comer carne fresca- le miró- viva- aclaró- el mismo líquido paralizante que ha hecho que la chica presente rigidez, le ha curado la herida. En otras palabras, la araña solo paraliza, luego cura la herida para que la víctima no se le muera. Pero tiene hipotermia. Está bien, ahora. La hemos hecho dormir para que no le duela nada, le hemos cosido la herida para que se le cierre bien y solo tiene que dormir, descansar y, si despierta, nada de moverse._

─ _De acuerdo.- asintió Inuyasha ya muy tranquilo._

_La mucama le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Inuyasha se quedó quieto mirando el cuerpo de Kagome en el futón. Se sentó ene l suelo porque ahora el susto de antes le venía encima. Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó. Kagome estaba dormida bajo un montón de mantas. Si hubiera estada despierta, por mucho frío que hiciera, se habría quejado de que se asaba bajo ese calor. Estaba pálida y sudaba un poco. Miró a su alrededor y vio un barreño con agua limpia y un paño. Hundió el paño en el agua, lo escurrió y se lo pasó por la cara y el cuello. Estaba fría, pero no como al traerla. Sus labios estaban rojos como la sangre y entreabiertos para poder respirar. Un respiras un poco rápido pero alentador. Eso era que estaba viva y curándose._

_Inuyasha volvió a tener la visión de Kagome en sus brazos con ese camisón empapado en su sangre. Volvió a verla con esos ojos que le buscában dentro de ese mar de oscuridad donde seguramente estaba encerrada. Y él volvió a tener el mismo frío que antes en el sueño. Su mente bloqueó rápidamente sus pensamientos y los encerró en algún rincón. Su mente se protegía. _

_Su mano se fue a la de Kagome bajo las mantas. La cogió, la apretó pero no la sacó de debajo del calor de las frisas. Se tumbó a su lado, muy cerca. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el latido de su corazón. Quizás debía de estar en una posición y con un comportamiento muy patético, pero le daba igual. Su mente y cuerpo le pedían cercanía, y él no era nadie para negarle eso a su ser. _

_Un presentimiento se coló en su mente solo un minuto, un segundo, una fracción de segundo. Fue como la risa de un niño, la brisa re habilitante después de un día de mucho calor: efímero._

_Él presentía que eso era el principio de algo. Solo se aferraba a que no fuera del fin._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Kagome estaba, desde hacía mucho rato, bajo un montón de mantas que le daban calor. Pero sin poder controlarse, ella temblaba, sus dientes castañeaban haciendo mucho ruido y sus músculos se tensaban por el dolor horroroso. Ella estaba medio inconsciente. El dolor del que era víctima la había arrancado del limbo para traerla de vuelta a lo que ella estaba segura que era el mismísimo Tártaro. Ella solo se veía a sí misma en la oscuridad, pero era una oscuridad que iba y venía; un momento estaba sola en un espacio y tiempo desconocidos, en un mundo frío y desolado, y luego se veía en una habitación con un gran calor encima suyo y con la silueta de alguien a su lado. Ella sabía quién era ese alguien. No lo veía bien, pero le llegaba su olor a bosque y su color de vestir rojo. Ella sabía que era Inuyasha, sabía que no debía de tener miedo a nada porque él siempre la protegía de todo. Podía imaginarse al medio demonio cogiendo su mano o simplemente a su lado vigilante._

_Pero ni él la podría salvar de la muerte. Y ella sabía que la muerte era esa sombra que, presentía, se acercaba a ella._

_Para Kagome todo era muy confuso. No sabía dónde estaba en realidad, que había pasado, no se acordaba de nada. Solo de quien era._

_El frío, que era el que la hacía temblar tanto, se incrementó y se recogió sobre sí misma para mantener el calor. Se ahogaba, sentía como se le rompían todos los huesos uno por uno sin darle tregua alguna._

_A la sensación de frío le siguió rápidamente, e incluso a la vez, el sudor. Ella se encontraba empapada, como si se acabara de dar una ducha y se hubiera acostado en la cama sin secarse. El sudor incrementaba no solo su malestar y el frío sino que también el agarrotamiento del cuerpo._

_Otra vez pasaba de la habitación con la presencia de Inuyasha al lugar oscuro y desconocido. Allí hacía más frío, y al sensación de soledad era más grande. _

_Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer. De un momento a otro Kagome había pasado de gemir bajito a temblar incontrolablemente y a encogerse sobre sí misma cada vez más. Al tocarla, sintió la alta fiebre que hacía que ella reaccionara así. La tapó con otra manta y la sujetó porque sabía que estaba asustada. Ella tenía los ojos entreabiertos y nerviosos, pero a la vez muy vacíos, como si no estuviera allí, en esa habitación, completamente. Al ponerle la manta encima y acomodarla mejor, Kagome empezó a moverse más, a revolverse entre las mantas para apartarlas de sí. Su mirada denotaba que ella ya no estaba ni un poco allí, sino que había caído en la fiebre por completo._

─ _Mamá, no quiero ir al colegio, me duele la cabeza. Mamá, me encuentro mal. Mamá tengo calor. Mamá, mamá…_

_Palabras incoherentes y otras con sentido salían delirantes de la boca de la chica. De repente, la lucidez iluminó sus ojos e Inuyasha no sabía si respirar tranquilo o ponerse más nervioso aún._

─ _Agua. Tengo sed. Traedme agua. Agua._

_Inuyasha fue al rincón de la a habitación para coger un vaso de agua para dárselo. Con cuidado, cogió en brazos el débil cuerpo de Kagome y le dio de beber agua a sorbos muy pequeños. Ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Pero luego, sin previo aviso, se quitó las mantas y se agarraba el tórax intentando sacarse la ropa a tirones._

─ _Calor, me muero de calor. ¿Por qué hace tanto calor?_

─ _No Kagome, déjate las mantas._

_Inuyasha no paraba de insistir en ponerle las mantas una y otra vez mientras ella se las quitaba al notarlas encima. Jadeaba con fuerza. _

_Kagome ya no estaba en esa fría oscuridad, sino que estaba en un sitio con mucho calor, con la luz anaranjada muy fuerte que la cegaba. Se ponía las manos en la cara para protegerse, se intentaba quitar la ropa, pero algo no la dejaba. La sensación de calor no paraba de crecer._

_Entre tanto fuego, porque Kagome no sabía de nada más que causara tanta luz y calor, vio una silueta ir a hacia ella. Se acercó a ella y se detuvo a pocos metros, los suficientes para que Kagome abriera los ojos y se pusiera como una histérica a llorar._

─ _¡Papá, te he echado de menos! ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor, me quemo!- pero la silueta de su padre, claramente visible, se alejó de ella sin parar de sonreír- No, no me dejes aquí sola. No puedes dejarme otra vez sola. No puedes. Papá._

_En medio de toda esa luz y calor, junto con el dolor que no cedía, Kagome se sentó y se acurrucó llorando de rabia, dolor y soledad. No paraba de llorar, había momentos en los que no se acordaba de por qué lloraba de ese modo._

_Inuyasha no necesitaba saber que tenía una fiebre muy alta que la hacía delirar. Él sabía que el padre de Kagome se había muerto al tener ella diez años en un accidente. Pero eso solo le preocupó más, porque no paraba de agarrar a Kagome que no dejaba de llorar y de moverse inquieta, intentando separarse de él y alejarse. Inuyasha no podía más, así que llamó gritando a las mucamas, que tardaron unos minutos en llegar muy nerviosas, temiendo lo peor. _

─ _Kagome tiene mucha fiebre, no para de delirar y de moverse inquieta. Tiene frío, tiembla sin parar y luego dice que tiene mucho calor y se quita todas las mantas. _

_Kagome era solo vagamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su mente vagaba del presente al pasado, su cuerpo ardía o se helaba intermitentemente. Entre otras, la imagen de la araña se le presentaba con esos ojos fijos en ella, o Naraku la hablaba de cómo la iba a matar. Se vio a sí misma en un gran charco de sangre buscando desesperadamente algo. En algún momento vio a las mucamas. _

_La lucidez se volvió a apoderar de ella solo un momento, pero solo lo justo para decir algo que ni ella entendía._

─ _Ella me matará; siempre ha sido__ ella. No me puedo escapar de ella._

_La fiebre duró toda la noche y parte del día siguiente. Sango y Miroku volvieron de rescatar a toda la gente capturada por la araña, y se quedaron con Kagome para ayudar a Inuyasha. Alimentaron a la chica con líquidos, pero los vomitó en su mayor parte, y por los movimientos tan bruscos, la herida se le abrió más de una vez. La mantenían tapada con mantas a pesar de estar bañada en sudor._

─ _¡Ayuda! —gritó Kagome sin ser consciente, al sentir frío—. ¡Me muero de frío! ¡Tengo los huesos helados, no consigo calentarme!_

_Al pasar el tiempo, Miroku y Sango salieron a otra habitación para poder descansar un poco. No habían reposado nada porque estaban muy preocupados por su amiga, pero ella no paraba de empeorar, y ellos no eran de mucha ayuda tan cansados como estaban. Tras una despedida a Inuyasha, de la que él no prestó mucha atención, el chico se metió bajo las mantas con Kagome para abrazarla y que al menos le sintiese a su lado. Él no pensaba, solo actuaba por miedo. Había visto a Kagome enferma muchas veces, pero solo con un poco de resfriado o con una fiebre alta pero no hasta ese extremo. Ahora estaba asustado, la chica se revolvía y decía sin parar palabras o frases sin sentido. Él sabía que ella estaba pasándolo como un infierno._

_Pero Kagome estaba segura de que no viviría. No sabía que pasaba, pero eso había dejado de importarle lo más mínimo. Ella sabía que algo le pasaba, que estaba empeorando, ahora estaba más tiempo inconsciente. Vio el fin de su vida acercándose con rapidez, y el pensamiento de no haberle dicho a Inuyasha que le quería, la mataba por dentro. Por su mente pasaron miles de escenas donde ella estaba con él, pero todas acababan con él yéndose lejos y dejándola sola. _

_Pasaron las horas y Kagome no sabía ni que pasaban. Solo sabía que se moría y que tardaría una eternidad en hacerlo. Él dolor la privaba de cualquier raciocinio, solo quería que esa sensación de miles de cuchillos clavándose en su piel cesara. Se desesperó. No consciente del todo en lo que hacía, abrió los ojos y medio vio, a través de una cortina de algo, a Inuyasha tumbado a su lado manteniéndola entre sus brazos. _

─ _Mátame —le susurró. Él alzó la mirada y giró la cabeza hacia ella—. De todos modos me estoy muriendo. Hazme un favor y acaba conmigo ya._

_Inuyasha abrió los ojos asustado y negó con la cabeza vehementemente abrazándola más._

—_Tú no vas a morir. Mañana estarás bien._

_El dolor, el calor y el frío volvieron a la vez. Kagome reía y lloraba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba ahí. Y sin embargo, hablaba con los fantasmas de su pasado, les contaba todos sus secretos y los sentimientos que había ido guardando en su interior y que jamás había sido capaz de expresar a la persona correcta. Sollozaba incontroladamente; veía su estéril vida ante sí como un vasto y terrible desierto por el que había estado vagando. Aquel árido calor solo servía para quemar hasta la última de sus ilusiones. __Inuyasha la tranquilizó y habló sin parar. La envolvió de nuevo en las mantas y la estrechó muy cerca de sí durante todo el día. Ella estaba mortalmente débil, él inmóvil como un cadáver del miedo. _

_Respiraba siguiendo el latir del corazón de ella. Inspirar, expirar… Todo se había calmado. Ella había dejado de temblar y la fiebre había bajado por completo dejándola tranquila y descansando. Inuyasha no se había ido de su lado. Estaba tumbado boca arriba con Kagome acurrucada a su lado durmiendo encima de su pecho. El olor a jazmín inundaba las fosas nasales del medio demonio, pero para él, la tranquilidad de ese momento le sabía a gloria. Kagome dormía tranquila con una pierna encima de las suyas, una mano encima de su pecho y la otra cerca de su hombro. Él la rodeaba con los brazos fuertemente y no paraba de mirarla. Ella ahora irradiaba paz, pero aún mostraba las secuelas del todo lo que había pasado: el cabello húmedo y alborotado, la tez pálida que contrastaba con los labios rojos y la piel sudada. Si, la piel, porque Kagome solo iba con una pequeña y fina prenda que estaba totalmente mojada en sudor. _

_Con calma, Inuyasha miró por la ventana y vio como amanecía. Se levantó, dejando a Kagome en posición fetal tapada con las mantas, y salió de la habitación. Se fue hacía la baranda y se aferró a ella con fuerza. La imagen de Kagome delirando y pidiéndole que la matara no paraba de repetirse en su mente. Sus ojos habían sido decididos y mostrando el peor de los horrores, en su mirada solo había súplica y miedo, un miedo que Inuyasha había olido como si fuera perfume. Se había asustado mucho, se había odiado a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada por sacarla de ese sufrimiento. Se sintió la peor mierda del mundo._

_Pero ahora ella estaba bien, durmiendo y descansando, recuperándose para seguir con el viaje. Pero ahora Inuyasha no veía su viaje como antes, ahora lo veía como un campo con miles de trampas que podían acabar con Kagome. Kagome podía morir, no era una luchadora experta como Sango o Miorku, no era un demonio como Shippo, era una simple humana que se enfermaba y que no sabía luchar más que con sus flechas. La pesadilla de ella en su propio charco de sangre le parecía algo tan posible como el respirar. ¿Qué pasaría si él se iba un momento de su lado y la mataban? ¿Qué pasaba si Naraku se la llevaba o la separaban de él? No era la primera vez que pensaba cosas como esa, pues no era la primera vez que a Kagome le había pasado algo, pero sí era la primera vez que la muerte se asomaba en sus ojos._

─ _¿Inuyasha? _

_El aludido se giró para ver a Sango y Miroku en el pasillo, a su lado. Ambos se veían mejor, más descansados, pero tenían una cara de preocupación que se veía a leguas._

─ _Le ha bajado la fiebre. Ahora está descansado.- informó él para tranquilizar a sus amigos._

_Lo consiguió. Sus amigos suspiraron y se destensaron. Por lo visto, ambos habían dudado de que ella sobreviviera al veneno de la araña. Sango se apresuró a entrar en la habitación y Miroku se puso al lado de Inuyasha._

─ _Yo pensaba que Kagome no sobreviviría- confesó el monje- he visto heridas como esas y son mortales, y sumando el veneno…- negó con la cabeza. Inuyasha no dijo nada.- Sango y yo estábamos preocupados. Hemos estado oyendo los gritos. Parecía que la estaban torturando.- Inuyasha seguía sin decir nada.- Es un milagro qu…_

─ _Me pidió que la matara.- Soltó el medio demonio. _

─ _Hombre, con el dolor que debía estar sintiendo…_

_Inuyasha asintió no muy convencido por le argumento._

─ _Inuyasha, ella ni siquiera recordará eso. Estaba delirando, no creo que hayas de martirizarte, esto no ha sido tu culpa, tú no has sido el enemigo.- al ver que la conversación no avanzaba mucho, Miroku le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo y entró en la habitación de Kagome._

_Sango estaba muy concentrada en la cara de su amiga, que seguía en posición fetal. La exterminadora alzó a la vista hacia el monje._

─ _¿Cómo está él?_

─ _Conmocionado- Sango arqueó una ceja- no me lo ha dicho, pero se le nota a una hora de aquí. – Se sentó a su lado- por lo visto, Kagome le pidió que la matara. Y eso no es todo, no me extrañaría que se sintiera culpable de lo que le ha pasado._

_Sango abrió los ojos impresionada._

─ _Pero si aquí el peligro ha sido… ¿No crees que Inuyasha hará alguna locura, verdad?- Preguntó la exterminadora sabiendo que el monje sabría a qué se refería._

_Miroku iba a contestar cuando un gemido lastimero les llamó la atención. Bajaron la cabeza para fijarse en el montón que era Kagome bajo las mantas. Esta se movía muy poco, pero se estaba desperezando. Vieron como abría los ojos poco a poco y los cerraba intermitentemente por culpa de la iluminación. Cuando pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, empezó a mirar a su alrededor y se giró muy despacio hasta quedar boca arriba. Fue entonces cuando vio a sus amigos. _

─ _Hey- saludaron ambos sonriendo._

─ _Hey._

_La voz de Kagel era ronca, muy baja y desafinada, con gallos. Debía de dolerle, porque hizo una mueca._

─ _Tranquila, no hables, has de tener el cuerpo hecho una paria.- Le dijo Sango. Kagome hizo un ademán de añadir algo, pero la exterminadora vio la pregunta en su mirada- ¿No recuerdas nada?- Kagome negó con la cabeza y se arrepintió al momento, un mareo la dejó desubicada unos momentos.- Bueno, cuando fuimos a salvar a los niños en esa gruta… te atacó la araña clavándote su aguijón con bastante veneno. Has estado con fiebre toda la noche; delirios y eso._

_Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, y cuando cogió aire para hablar le dio un gran golpe de tos. Sango se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la frente para estabilizarla un poco. Kagome dejó de toser y cerró los ojos. Se sentía como una mañeca de trapo, rota, desmadejada e inútil, la habitación el daba vueltas y el mismo acto de respirar le dolía a horrores. Abrió los ojos y articuló las palabras para que sus amigos le leyeran los labios._

─ _¿Agua?- dijo Sango sin entender._

─ _No. Creo que quiere Sake.- dijo convencido Miroku._

─ _Pero cómo va a querer Sake con lo hecha mierda que ha de estar._

─ _No sé, yo he entendido eso, a lo mejor ha estado soñando con sake y le viene de antojo.- Sango le miró como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo.- ¡Oye, no me mires así!_

─ _Inu… Inuyasha- dijo débilmente Kagome al escuchar tantas tonterías juntas._

─ _¡no hables, Kagome!- Le reprimió Sango- Ahh, Inuyasha. ¿Sake, eh? – dijo mirando al monje. Se volvió a la convaleciente- Está fuera, tomando el aire, ha estado contigo toda la noche, le convenía descansar un poco._

_Fuera de la habitación, el aludido miraba el paisaje y escuchaba la conversación de sus compañeros. Al principio, se negó a prestar atención a Miroku y Sango por todas las tonterías que decían, pero luego, la voz de Kagome preguntando por él…_

_Lo primero que había querido saber era dónde estaba él. Él había sido su primer pensamiento. _

_Bueno, después de preguntar qué había pasado._

_Inuyasha había notado la voz ronca y afectada de la sacerdotisa, lo mal que se la oía y cómo tosía, hacía que el corazón se le partiera en pedazos._

"_Es culpa mía que ella esté así, yo he sido el verdadero enemigo"_

_Y saber eso le mataba por completo. _

_Y saber que le afectaba tanto le revivía para volver a matarlo._

_¿Por qué? ¿Cómo una chiquilla mimada como ella podía llegar a ser tan importante para él hasta el punto de sentirse así?_

_No bastaba con la explicación de que ella era diferente al resto. Sí, ella era simpática, amable y le quería por cómo era. No le miraba mal ni diferente por no ser humano, no le tenía miedo. Con gracia recordaba que era la única persona que le desafiaba, que le llevaba la contraria sin temor a que él la matara. Había conseguido que él se preocupara por ella, que luchara a muerte por salvarla de todo, que estuviera toda la noche con ella en la cama para ayudarla con la fiebre._

_Él nunca habría hecho algo así por nadie. Querer a alguien era malo, era mostrar a ese alguien como tu debilidad._

_Sí, ella era su debilidad. Una debilidad que tenía graves problemas para mantenerse ilesa. Y una humana._

"_Quién me mira y quién me ve"_

_Que algo le partiera en dos si no admitía que sin ella no sería nada. Le hastiaba saber que sin su presencia solo era una sombra llena de mal humor. La sola idea de que ella se fuera de su lado le ahogaba._

"_¿Y si la próxima vez sí consigue morir?"_

_No se lo podía permitir. ¿Qué era más importante, él o ella?_

_Odió saber que la respuesta había llegado muchísimo antes que la pregunta._

* * *

hahhahahaha si, soy muy cruel y a la pobre Kagome le ha tocado pasarlo realmente mal. La verdad es que no se, me apetecía que le pasara algo... ¿malo? Bueno, malo físicamente así, el pobre inu las pasa mal más a menudo, que nunca viene mal.

Como seguro que soys unos increíbles descubridores de lo que viene a continuación, y yo no soy de las que dan sorpresas después (mi mente no da a mucho) , os imaginareis cual es el motivo pro el cual Inuyasha deja a Kagome o al revés. Pero a lo mejor no es lo que os esperáis... jojojojoo

Bueno, y como he dicho antes, he de agradecer ENORMEMENTE a los reviews de esa gente que se toma la molestia de mandarme ánimos... de verdad, me haceis la mujer más feliz del mundo; pero gracias también a los que solo lo leéis, eso ya merece una medalla.

**Ahome Hinata**: Gracias una vez más! Si tozuda es algo como ¿cansona? bufff eso no es de España, pero nos entendemos igual xd

**virginia260**: No le desees tanto mal al pobre Inuyasha... en el fondo... le amamos tanto que nos costaría imaginarnos sin su cara, su voz, su humor, su manga... es único. Pero bueno, ¿quién no dice que en realidad lo que pasó no estuvo justificado? jajaja, pero sigue imaginando, a lo mejor con este cap he añadido más cositas a la luz.

y a KagomeSakura18, KaoruB y naome-sanc

Muchos besos a todos, y hasta la próxima!


	11. Bailando con el diablo

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Bailando con el diablo**

**

* * *

**

"_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.__"_

Kagome iba y venía en una bruma blanca. Se sentía flotar en un mar oscuro, en un entorno oscuro. Se sentía perdida y sola, desorientada y fría. Ella era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Despertaba en una habitación que reconocía como la suya, se incorporaba de una cama que registraba como la de su habitación. La colcha caía en su regazo formando una montaña de tela. Su cabeza cayó hacia abajo y por más que quiso, ni podía ni tenía la energía suficiente para levantarla. Como si fuera una marioneta que se mueve a manos de un gran marionetista, sacó los pies de debajo de la colcha y los dejó en el suelo.

Su mente registró que el suelo estaba frío. Su cuerpo comprendió el mensaje del cerebro de que hacía frío y que solo iba con una camisón corto de tirantes. Como si flotara de nuevo, se incorporó de la cama y se quedó de pie. Ella se sentía balancear de un lado a otro, se notaba inestable pero liviana a la vez. Su cabello suelto se venció hacia delante con su cabeza, y cayó como una cárcel a su alrededor. Se movió. Una parte de ella, tras el telón blanco de sus ojos y mente, no comprendió el movimiento; ella no se había querido mover, no había autorizado a su cuerpo a dar pasos e irse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Estaba mal. Eso estaba mal. Estaba mal que su mano se levantara y agarrara el pomo de la puerta sin que ella se lo dijera. Estaba mal la palidez de la piel de sus manos, la marca de las venas a través de la piel, el temblor de su extremidad al estar en el aire. Pero ella se sentía bien. Podía estar en un sueño en el que ella se escapaba de la cárcel que era su vida. Un sueño donde podía decirle a todo el mundo lo vacía que se sentía, lo vomitiva que era la vida para ella, las pocas ganas de levantarse cada mañana que experimentaba. Eso estaba bien, era un buen sueño, entonces. Esa puerta de la habitación la llevaría a la casa, y de la casa a la puerta para salir de ella, y de ahí a ninguna parte. De ahí, a todos los sitios.

"_I can see right through all your empty lies.__"_

Otra vez se dio cuenta de que andaba sin quererlo. Sus pasos, como sabía, la llevaron a las escaleras. Como una peonza que da vueltas, ella se movía sujeta a un eje invisible. Primero un escalón, luego otro, y otro, y otro. Nunca se había puesto a contar los escalones de la casa. Dieciséis. Al llegar al rellano, ella sabía que se iría a la puerta de la casa y la abriría igual que la de su habitación. Unos pasos y una puerta la separaban de la libertad. El canario saldría de la jaula a volar. O a morir. Pero no, su cuerpo, independiente de su mente y voluntad, no fue a la puerta principal, no cruzó el pasillo. Se giró a la derecha y fue hacia la puerta de atrás. Ahí estaba la solución a todo el misterio. Su sueño le resolvía los problemas, ahora sabría el porqué la puerta de atrás siempre se quedaba abierta. Y sí, sus pasos involuntarios la llevaron a la cocina y su luz. Una vez estuvo justo en el borde de la puerta, su cuerpo solo se giró muy rápido para quedar en medio de la puerta y recibir toda la luz de lleno. A través de la niebla blanca, la luz la cegó por completo, y su vista quedó más inútil que ella.

Cuando recuperó la visibilidad, se sintió traicionada por su propio sueño. O se sintió agradecida por él. Inuyasha estaba allí, en su cocina, sentado en una de sus sillas junto a Souta. Pero su vista no estaba en Souta, en ese momento su hermano le daba igual. Inuyasha estaba allí, su Inuyasha. Y no estaba cambiado; era igual de joven, con la misma mirada dorada de mantequilla y la misma posición erguida. El solo pensar como debía de estar ella, con los cabellos enmarañados y revueltos, la tez pálida, el camisón pegado a un cuerpo que había adelgazado más de lo saludablemente necesario y la pinta de lunática que seguro tenía, le hacía sentirse miserable. Pero eso solo estaba en un lado muy pequeño de su mente. Su gran parte de concentración estaba en él, en lo mucho que le había echado de menos, en lo mucho que le había maldecido y lo mucho que le odiaba. Muchas contradicciones y muchos "muchos" en su mente. Y él la miraba. Tenía los ojos abiertos del pánico o de la sorpresa, la boca formando una "o" perfecta dejando a la vista sus dos colmillos, las orejas erguidas como cuando se ponía a luchar.

Pero la euforia de volver a verle se difuminaba con la llegada del los recuerdos, las mentiras y el vacío. Vio las mentiras desfilar como las modelos en una pasarela. Vio sus caras, sus formas, sus vestidos, sus maneras y sus miradas. La miraban con orgullo, con ironía y desafío. Pero Kagome veía también lo que había detrás de las mentiras. Demonios. Pequeños demonios pegados a la suela de sus zapatos. Demonios que deshacían la ilusión de las modelos, seres que mostraban las intenciones de las mentiras. Miraba a Inuyasha y veía a un demonio tras él que mostraba sus intenciones, sus principios, sus sueños. Y quiso llorar. Quiso matarse allí mismo por saberse una imbécil por creer, por esperanzarse, por soñar como una niña, por ir diciendo que los sueños son la vida de las personas. Y su cuerpo pareció hacerle caso por una vez. Se volvió a girar más sólidamente para encaminarse hacia la puerta de atrás. Kagome no sabía si podía llorar de verdad en su sueño, no lo creía porque no sentía las lágrimas bajar por su rostro, no sentía los surcos en su piel; pero sí en su alma, sí sentía como el aire se extinga, como ella se ahogaba en sí misma y su cuerpo se contraía por el dolor. Un dolor que no era físico. Un dolor que provenía de lo más profundo del alma.

"_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong__"_

Llorando como una niña que ha perdido a su madre, como una persona que está aislada de todos y no es oída por nadie, como alguien que habla con alguien en una lengua que ni ella entiende, se balanceó por el pasillo, abrió la puerta de su casa y salió a través de ella sin ni siquiera pensar en oponer resistencia. No podía, solo quería dejar de sentir e irse de todo lo que conocía. Su sueño no le estaba gustando. Y sus pies reconocieron el camino que seguían, el camino que miles de veces habían seguido. Su alma lloró más fuerte al reconocer el pozo y lo que significaba. Su corazón dejó de latir al sentir la madera bajo sus pies, sus manos. La madera estaba rugosa, como con moho, el olor a dolor empañó su nariz y se quiso apartar de lo que prometía el lugar. Como una gata escaldada que no quiere repetir la experiencia, Kagome luchó contra sí misma para hacerse hacia atrás e irse de allí. Pero su cuerpo no era su cuerpo.

Y lo oyó. El sonido, la presencia que oía y sentía cada vez que pasaba por el patio delante del pozo. Era el tirón, el timbre que la llamaba hacia un mundo con el que solo había soñado y recordado. Y su cuerpo parecía seguirlo, parecía reaccionar a él como si fueran dos hermanos gemelos. Su mente reconoció el sonido y se doblegó a él. Era como un animal enfurecido que se calmaba al escuchar la música. Su alma dejó de llorar, su corazón volvió a latir, sus pulmones hicieron acto de presencia y se inflaron para coger el aire que había dejado de necesitar. Ya no había más palabras. Su cuerpo bailaba y su mente callaba con la música. La promesa de irse de un lugar lleno de errores, de un lugar lleno de dolor era como el agua para un muerto de sed. Solo cerró los ojos para dejar de ver ese telón blanco y se movió con el ritmo. Sintió más que antes la madera de las promesas, olió el aire del cambio de tiempo, sintió la gravedad con otro significado acariciar su cuerpo.

"_Trembling, crawling across my skin__"_

El olor a otra cosa la envolvió. Se sintió flotar otra vez como si la gravedad fuera solo un concepto de otro lugar, como si allí no significara lo mismo. Tocó suelo, pero no lo supo porque mirara hacia su pies, sino porque sus extremidades sintieron la hierba fresca tocarles. Su cuerpo sintió la naturaleza salvaje, la ausencia de contaminación y ruido de la ciudad. Abrió los ojos, y las lágrimas bañaron su alma de nuevo, pero no solo de tristeza, sino de añoranza y alegría. El mundo que había creído de su imaginación estaba delante de ella. Era real, existía. La liberación era algo sensacional. Sentía sus alas desplegadas a su alrededor como lo estaba su cabello mecido por el viento, se sentía volar por el movimiento de su camisón al jugar con el aire, sintió la vida fuera de la jaula al respirar el aroma a pino y naturaleza que no era propio de los parques. Y su sueño acababa allí. Kagome hubiera sido feliz si todo hubiera acabado allí, si alguien hubiera salido y la hubiera matado de un hachazo. Incluso lo deseó.

Pero no. Su sueño siguió a partir de allí. Sus pies descalzos acariciaron la hierba y sintieron el frío en cada nueva pisada. Kagome anduvo por el bosque que solo recordaba vagamente. No sabía hacia donde iba, no sabía qué era lo que su alma buscaba tan desesperadamente. Ya no había banda sonora para aquella peregrinación. Y la incertidumbre le provocaba pavor, y temblaba no solo del frío. Era el miedo. Como si fuera un amigo que no veía en mucho tiempo, ese sentimiento se arrastró sobre su piel y la acarició con devoción. Pero no dejaba ningún calor a su paso, ni ninguna paz interior. El miedo engendraba miedo. Y su alma ya no lloraba, si no que temblaba por el miedo. Su cerebro sabía que la palabra "miedo" no abarcaba lo que sentía en su totalidad. Y atravesó un claro en el bosque. Un claro de luna. Un agujero en medio de la naturaleza donde la luna bañaba el suelo, donde la luna acariciaba a su amante la Tierra. Si hubiera sido otra la ocasión, Kagome no habría dudado en admirar ese cuadro tan precioso, esa historia tan bonita. Pese a que faltarían palabras para hacerlo.

La sombra de lo negativo apareció enfrente de ella. Su cuerpo no tembló, se sacudió por la mezcla de dolor, miedo, nervio, tensión. Su mente no tardaría en colapsar. Si antes pensaba que eran odiosos los demonios de las modelos que eran las mentiras, ahora embellecía esos seres en comparación con lo que tenía enfrente. Su padre, el padre de todos los demonios, la encarnación del mal, toda la oscuridad del mundo concentrada en un solo ser.

"_Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine__"_

Naraku.

Su cabello tan grasiento y desagradablemente largo, separado en mechones que parecían rizos, su piel tan pálida que le parecía hasta translúcida, sus ojos tan negros que parecían agujeros negros, pozos, el vacío doblado… Él estaba ante ella con los brazos abiertos, con la mirada fija en ella; erguido e imponente.

La música que su cuerpo había acariciado y seguido se volvió a entonar. Su cuerpo volvió a enfocarse en ella y sus pies reanudaron la marcha que habían interrumpido. Y Kagome supo que eso era demasiado para ser un sueño, eso era demasiado cruel y terrorífico para ser una pesadilla. Kagome supo que eso era demasiado para no ser real. Ella realmente estaba allí, en la época de las guerras civiles, Naraku realmente estaba allí, delante de ella. Ella de verdad iba a morir. El diablo había venido a por ella. Y ella dejó de pensar, no pudo más que sentir como sus pies se detuvieron a unos centímetros de Naraku. Ella sintió su aliento en la cara, sus ojos de muerte en ella fijos esperando algo para moverse. La caricia en el rostro desvió la tensión. Una caricia que subía desde su cadera hasta su cara pasando por su estomago y pecho. La mano se cernió sobre su rostro y fue acompañado por otra caricia en el otro extremo de su cuerpo. No supo diferenciar el extremo que fue primero, no sabía ni que eran los extremos en ese momento. Ambas manos de Naraku se cernieron sobre su cara y la enmarcaron para acercarla más a él.

Y allí acabó todo. La energía que Kagome no notaba que tenía, fue dejándola. Fue una sensación del todo desconocida para su mente casi desenchufada, pero su cuerpo la reconoció. Este se aflojó, se venció, se concentró en la melodía y se cernió en el baile de almas con el diablo. El frío la iba calando, la vida iba expirando, el cansancio iba ganando la partida. Y una mesa de ajedrez se presentó ante ella. Se vio haciendo de rey, con la corona en la cabeza y el vestido azul con los calzones y los zapatos. Estaba en el centro de la tabla, enfrente de ella, la torre avanzaba como la muerte, como la hoja de la cuchilla antes de hincarse en el pecho del condenado. Y ella supo que no había ninguna reina para salvarla, ningún peón que sacrificarse, ningún alfil que escalase, ningún caballo que la montase encima de él para llevársela, ningún… ¿Habían más figuras en el ajedrez? Ella era tan patética en ese juego.

Y se resignó. Se odió a sí misma por pensar en desear la muerte en ese mundo. No aprendería nunca a callarse, a dejarse de tonterías y limitarse a apreciar lo poco que tenía.

¿Café?

Sí, ahora se sentaría en una silla en una gran cafetería en la ciudad de Tokio, se pediría un gran _café mocca_ y se lo tomaría con calma, con pausa, con deleite. Primero saborearía la nata, que era la capa superior de su capricho, luego el chocolate saldría a flotar para afrontar a sus papilas gustativas a un gran duelo del que el sabor del café con leche sería la innovación. El olor la mareaba. Un olor por el que mataría mil veces.

"_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight__"_

Su cuerpo se destensó, su vista cayó en los pozos del diablo, su alma siguió a Adán y Eva de camino al castigo. Pero ella no sería expulsada del paraíso, ella sería expulsada del cielo. No pudo ni siquiera decir adiós, Kagome no pudo ni siquiera mirar a los ojos del culpable. No había telón blanco, no había lágrimas del alma. Su alma había desaparecido.

Una luz la atrajo desde la parte de atrás de su mente. Una luz muy grande que le prometía descanso.

Se venció.

Y vio una de las películas más prometedoras de la historia.

_Una mujer agonizando en el suelo. _

_Ella estaba encima de un enorme charco de sangre. Sus ojos chocolate, que parecían haber visto las cosas más fantásticas del mundo y a la vez reflejado los dolores más amargos que el ser humano puede sufrir , estaban perdidos y se movían con ahincó, como si ella no supiera donde estaba, como si buscara algo familiar dentro de un mar negro carbón. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, intentando respirar. Se ahogaba con su propia sangre; ésta bañaba su boca como la nieve un pico de gran altura. La ropa que llevaba, un extraño camisón blanco, estaba cubierto por entero de rojo. Del rojo de su sangre._

_La mujer tenía los dedos de las manos crispados en el suelo. Las venas se le marcaban por la palidez que iba cogiendo su piel, debido a la pérdida de ese líquido que era vida. Sus pies temblaban del frío o de la orden de la propietaria a moverse. Toda ella era una batidora humana. La fémina sufrió un espasmo y su cuerpo, débil, pequeño como el de una niña, retembló incontrolablemente. Tosió. El sonido de su garganta al coger aire estando encharcada de sangre le hizo entrar ganas de vomitar. Ese era el sonido de la agonía y la desesperación por vivir. Al toser, más sangre salió despedida de su boca para salpicar su rostro, que ya tenía motitas de color rojo. Lágrimas de sangre. La mujer lloraba sangre, los oídos expulsaban sangre de sus orificios. Todo su cuerpo parecía ser una fuente de sangre._

_Y ella se iba quedando más pálida aún, más sin vida, más quieta. La luna bañaba su semblante y con el color de la piel, el camisón y el cabello, parecía una de esas figuras de mármol griegas de las grandes diosas que estaban en los museos. La diosa de la agonía, de la muerte… Sus ojos se movían cada vez más rápido, buscando algo. La cabeza de la muchacha se movía de un lado a otro, buscando también e intentando respirar como fuera. Al final, sus ojos se centraron en una sombra a su lado, y se quedaron quietos. Sus ojos del color del chocolate eran casi blancos. La vida expirando los había comenzado a teñir. Su cuerpo se relajó, como si después de todo, ella supiera que si encontraba a la sombra, no le pasaría nada. _

_Y la sombra parecía estar temblando como ella. Sostenía a la mujer en sus brazos y parecía aferrarse a ella todo lo posible, como si ésta fuera un trozo de su corazón que estaba empezando a morir. Y a morir estaba destinado. Y la mujer se iba más al borde. Y la sombra se apegaba más a ella._

_La moribunda sonrío triunfante por algo. Respiró, y el aire pareció entrar a sus pulmones, haciendo que su pecho se inflara de alivio. La lucidez parecía haber vuelto a su cuerpo. Era la luz antes de la oscuridad, el momento que Dios les daba a los humanos para arreglarlo todo, para despedirse de lo que más amaban. El calor volvió a su cuerpo, pero entonces, sus ojos perdieron todo signo de vida que les quedaba. _

_A la vez que esto sucedía, la sombra que la tenía en brazos la zarandeaba sin parar hasta quedarse quieta, esperando. Esperando que la vida volviera a llenar ese cuerpo. El cuerpo de la muchacha se relajó, cayó sin vida en brazos de la sombra; su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y sus cabellos la acompañaron para desparramarse sueltos en la sangre. _

_La sangre bañando su cuerpo._

_La paz sustituyendo a la agonía._

_Los ojos vacíos mirando al cielo._

Y la película cesó de emitirse. Era la mejor película de la historia. Era su historia.

Kagome sintió, dentro de lo poco que su cuerpo muerto de energía podía, mucho frío y una corriente de aire azotarla.

Sintió el agarre de una persona. Unas manos que la acercaban a algo caliente. Solo sabía que era caliente porque ella estaba como el hielo y notaba la diferencia. Una mano estaba entre las hebras de su cabello, acercándola a un pequeño y aromático soplido de aire; la otra mano estaba en su cintura manteniéndola en ese calor tan agradable.

Kagome quiso abrir los ojos.

Ordenó a su mente ordenar a sus ojos a abrirse.

Un intento.

Dos intentos.

Abrió los ojos.

"_Hold on… Hold on… Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight__"_

─ Inuyasha.

* * *

He vuelto. Si, tarde, pero he vuelto. La verdad es que han pasado muchas cosas que han imposibilitado mi actualización, pero lo importante es que aquí va otro cap de esta historia. Espero que haya sido satisfactorio, jajaj, la verdad es que me pilló en una inesperada bandada de locura y paranoia, pero al final, el resultado fue bastante bueno para mi gusto. Por si a alguien le interesa la canción, es del grupo Breaking Benjamin "dance with the devil", uno de mis grupos más apreciados. Muchos besos a todos los que se hayan tomado la gran molestia de leer este cap y el fic, que se va elavorando. Solo hay un pequeño favor que pido, un review, un pequeño comentario que haga aparecer ua sonrisa en mi cara y que me anime a seguir escribiendo.

Hasta la próxima.


	12. Bienvenida otra vez la pasado

**Hola de nuevo por este increíble mundo que es Fanfiction, a veces me pregunto que haríamos si no existiera... nunca he llegado más allá del boceto de esa idea. Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, después de no tanto tiempo como a vez anterior, con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que, sí, ya se acaba. He de dar gracias antes de ir a lo que en realidad interesa, a mi queridísmo compositor y pianista Chopin, que me ha hecho llevar a buen puerto no solo el capítulo anterior sino este también; es todo una musa (pobre hombre, ya le comparo con una mujer). Pieza que os puedan interesar de él, todas, pero sobretodo Etude nº 5 en G mayor y 11 en A menor, nocturna, concierto para piano nº 1 en B menor y prelude 20 en c mayor op 28.**

**Son muchas más pero sobre todo la última hace que me deshaga y me ponga a escribir como nunca. Colateralmente, recomiendo una de las series más buenas que he visto (sin contar a Inuyasha, por supuestísmimo), Nodame Cantabile.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Bienvenida otra vez al pasado**

El cielo podía haberse abierto y emanar sangre como una herida profunda; el mundo podría haber llegado a su fin como la triste melodía de un réquiem; el océano se podría haber congelado por completo durante milenios. Podrían haber pasado mil y una catástrofes que podrían haber dejado el mundo completamente bajo el caos. Pero ningún cataclismo se comparaba con lo que su cuerpo y mente habían sentido.

La mente de Inuyasha era un desbarajuste. Intentaba de todas las maneras posibles que lo que acababa de pasar delante de él se aclarara y le entrara en el cerebro, pero éste parecía embotado y reacio a entender nada. Las piezas del rompecabezas no le cuadraban. Pero lo que su mente si había captado, y no paraba de reproducir, eran los ojos de Kagome. Nunca había visto tanto desasosiego en unos ojos, unos ojos chocolate tan conocidos y tan extraños a la vez. En ellos no vio el alma de la chica, no se vio a él mismo como siempre había pasado, no vio nada salvo un velo blanco que separaba la conciencia de la chica del mundo real.

─ Así que Kagome es sonámbula. - dijo Souta

Inuyasha se le quedó mirando sin entender hasta que frunció el entrecejo y le dio un coscorrón.

─ ¡Imbécil, no es sonámbula, está controlada!- se levantó.- Claro, por eso tu no sabías nada, ni ella tampoco; seguro.

─ Me he perdido-declaró el muchacho.

─ Mierda.- Inuyasha golpeó la mesa con el puño- ¿no lo ves? Joder, ella sí va a mi mundo, lo que pasa es que alguien la controla. Está cansada porque vete a saber que le hacen, está enferma porque va prácticamente sin ropa, y el olor está cerca del pozo porque ella pasa por él.

─ Entonces… ¿Estás diciendo que en realidad ella va a tu mundo pero sin ser consciente de ello?- Inuyasha le contestó con solo una mirada-¡ Mierda! ¡Eso significa que puede estar en peligro! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Vete a buscarla corriendo. ¡Va!

El medio demonio miró al humano con cara circunspecta, sin moverse. De repente, con una rapidez asombrosa, se puso en pie y salió corriendo. No sentía el aire en su cara a causa de la carrera, no sentía el frío de la noche en los huesos, calándole; no sentía nada. Melocotón. El melocotón inundaba sus fosas nasales, el rastro del perfume tan odioso y en ese momento tan bendecido. Sin respirar si quiera, llegó a la pagoda donde estaba el pozo. La puerta corredera estaba abierta de par en par, y el corazón del medio demonio estaba luchando para no quedarse en silencio de un ataque. No miró hacia atrás, no pensó, solo saltó adentro del pozo y se envolvió de esa sensación de ingravidez tan conocida pero aún nerviosa.

Al final, después de un tiempo que le pareció eterno, puso los pies en el suelo y saltó sin descanso hacia fuera del pozo.

Melocotón.

Agudizó el olfato buscando la dirección hacia donde iba el olor, algún signo de peligro, algún demonio.

Nada, solo el olor a melocotón.

Su cuerpo actuó sin orden mental. Salió corriendo del pequeño prado del pozo y persiguió el olor dulzón del fruto. Nunca se había sentido tan perdido, ignorante, tan… ni si quiera sabía cómo definir cómo se sentía. Corrió por entre los árboles sin cuidado de no estamparse con ninguno. Y se detuvo.

Un prado. Un claro entre árboles, matojos, hierbajos… y su pesadilla justo en el centro.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo pero la imagen ante él no cambiaba ni un apéndice. La sangre se le heló, el corazón dejó de latir, sus oídos se embotaron, su olfato se saturó; y al mismo tiempo que pasaba esto, todo volvió a la normalidad con exceso. Fue como si hubiera estado ciego, como si antes no tuviera ojos, ni sentido del olfato, ni instinto. Nada.

Kagome estaba en el centro del prado. Su vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, su cabello ondeaba a su alrededor. Eso no había cambiado. Pero estaba en brazos de la última persona en el mundo que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

Naraku.

La tenía muy aferrada a él. Sus manos en la cara de ella, su pecho pegado al de ella, su frente a dos dedos de distancia de la suya. Centró más su vista y se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Kagome colgaba inerte en sus brazos, y el demonio solo la sujetaba por la cara. La piel de la chica tenía tonalidades azules, sus ojos estaban vacíos; no había velo blanco, no había signo de control. No había nada. Y Naraku… él estaba orgulloso, fresco como una rosa, con color en la cara – algo muy anormal en él- con un halo de energía inmenso e _in crescendo_.

─ ¡Naraku!

Inuyasha saltó a toda prisa desenvainando la espada de su funda, y arremetió contra su enemigo con toda la ceguera y potencia que la rabia le permitía. Naraku alzó la vista del rostro de Kagome y sonrió. De repente, soltó de _mutuo proprio _a la sacerdotisa y se alejó dos zancadas de ellos con tanta rapidez que solo recibió un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

Inuyahsa cogió en brazos a Kagome antes de que esta tocara el suelo con las manos. Lo primero que sintió fue hielo, su piel estaba como un trépano, lo segundo fue su peso muerto completamente sobre él. Se arrodilló en el suelo y la coloco en su regazo con suavidad. Naraku había pasado momentáneamente a la historia. Aferró la joven a su pecho para darle calor, y posó con cuidado la mano por su rostro, separándole con delicadez un mechón de cabello que le molestaba. Ella, súbitamente, se movió un poco, y entreabrió los ojos. Unos ojos de color café. Abrió la boca y movió los labios. Inuyasha no escuchó nada de lo que la joven había dicho, pero leyó las palabras de su boca.

"Inuyasha."

El aludido quiso cerrar los ojos para siempre tal y como estaba. Quiso que el mundo se detuviera, que no corriera el tiempo, que ella estuviera en sus brazos para siempre, que volviera a repetir su nombre docenas de millones de veces. Lo quiso, lo deseó, casi rezó por ello. La había echado de menos tanto… incluso estando ella medio muerta encima suyo, incluso fría e aislada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, él no podía más que en sentirla con él después de tanto tiempo, tocarla, saber que había dicho su nombre. Le era igual no haberlo escuchado, le bastaba el haberlo leído de sus labios. Cerró los ojos al ver como ella cerraba los suyos y se iba de allí mentalmente. Bajó su frente hasta tocar la suya y volvió a sentir el cosquilleo de su flequillo contra el suyo, su piel contra la suya, su aliento contra el de él, su olor.

Odió de verdad el melocotón.

Un ruido a pocos metros de distancia de ellos le hizo levantar la mirada y aferrar a la chica más a él. Naraku se había erguido y sonreía como si no hubiera pasado nada en esos años. Inuyasha sacó los dientes y le gruñó como el demonio Can que era. Y él enemigo se rió de eso. La tensión se notaba en el aire, se podía cortar con un cuchillo incluso, pero Naraku parecía no notarlo, parecía ajeno a todo, como si hubiera olvidado que eran enemigos a muerte. Sonreía, erguido, despreocupado en apariencia y con una cara de alegría e inocencia.

─ Esa no es manera de saludarme después de tanto tiempo… Inuyasha.

─ Vete a la mierda, cabrón. ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? ¿Qué hacías con Kagome?- rujió el medio demonio tensándose y aferrando la espada con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

─ Preguntas y más preguntas… es como si no me hubiera ido nunca.- Naraku bajó la mirada al suelo y se encogió de hombros simulando estar decepcionado.- Estoy vivo porque no me matasteis, y solo le he cogido prestado algo Kagome.

─ ¿Prestado? Y una mierda.

─ Bahhh, qué más da, ella no se ha opuesto- se calló un rato en el que solo se escuchó el gruñido del medio demonio canino.- si, es verdad, ella estaba controlada, pero qué más da.- añadió moviendo su mano con gesto de despreocupación.

─ Cabrón.

─ Empiezo a pensar que tu repertorio de insultos se limita a "cabrón". Bueno, la verdad es que no me apetece comprobarlo.- les lanzó una última mirada y despareció, dejando a Inuyasha casi a medio levantar y con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

─ ¿Pero qué coño…?

Inuyasha no lo entendía. Después de tanto tiempo pensando que estaba muerto, que lo habían logrado… aparecía como si nada hubiera pasado, y encima lo dejaba allí, sin luchar o intentar matarle y quitarle a Kagome. Bajó la mirada a la aludida y la sintió temblar como una hoja en sus brazos. La dejó completamente en el suelo y se quitó el haori rojo para ponérselo a ella de manera que la cubriera muy bien.

─ Kagome- musitó preocupado.

La revisó. Aparentemente no tenía heridas físicas, solo algunas marcas en los antebrazos de ser fuertemente sujetada. A parte de lo fría que estaba y su palidez, no presentaba signos de haber sido tratada con violencia o golpeada. Pero eso no le alivió, solo le preocupó más. El hecho de que Naraku no la hiciera daño en mucho tiempo, era signo de que la necesitaba para algo grande, algo que exigía el bienestar físico de la joven.

─ ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué narices está pasando? – se auto preguntó mientras le colocaba el flequillo correctamente a Kagome. Su mano, sin quererlo, se deslizó desde su frente hasta bajar por el perfil de su cara, hasta llegar a posar los dedos en sus labios. No los quería volver a ver así. Color carne casi blanco, con temblores, fríos, casi los labios pertenecientes a una mujer muerta. Inuyasha cerró los ojos con fuerza para reestructurar sus ideas, la cogió en brazos y la cobijó en él. No perdió tiempo; se lazó con ella y corrió directo a la aldea.

"La quiere a ella, pero no me ha atacado porque no le interesa. Lo único que quiere es a Kagomo, y sabrá cómo hacerla ir a él"

Mientras corría por el bosque, la mente de Inuyasha hacía lo que nunca se le había dado bien, pensar. Él no era bueno en ello, era más bien un desastre. Pero la atención que dedicaba a pensar era más bien limitada, la gran parte de ésta estaba dedicada a apretar a la sacerdotisa del futuro hacia sí para darle calor. Ella temblaba con pequeños espasmos y movía los labios levemente como si estuviera hablando con alguien en sus sueños. Inuyasha, preocupado, aceleró el paso y se coló en una cabaña.

─ ¡Sui!

La cabaña estaba a oscuras, pero con la poca luz que entraba del exterior, Inuyasha divisó a una chica envuelta en mantas que se movía y le miraba entre dormida y asustada.

─ Imbécil, espero que sea importante, estaba en la mejor parte de mi sueño.- gruño la voz ronca por el mal despertar.

Inuyasha dejó a un lado la mala contestación que estaba en la punta de la lengua, y se acercó con grandes zancadas.

─ Sí, es importante, es Kagome, está… no sé cómo está, pero es urgente.

─ ¿Kagome has dicho?

La chica se movió entra la oscuridad y la claridad del exterior reveló parte de su físico. Se movió entre las sombras con rápidos pasos y de repente se encendió una pequeña luz. Era morena y con el cabello rizado largo hasta la cintura, recogido en un listón rojo. Llevaba el yukata de dormir de color negro que jugaba en tonalidades con su piel morena por el sol. Vio a Inuyasha con un bulto que supuso era "Kagome", y se despertó de repente. Abrió los ojos verdes como platos y se acercó a la pareja. No se acercó mucho, no tocó al bulto, solo lo miró

─ Llevala a tu cabaña – Inuaysha asintió y ella le agarró de la manga- No a la de Kaede, sino a la tuya que está en el bosque - el medio demonio la miró interrogándola con la mirada y ella negó con la cabeza- No, no hay tiempo, llévala y ponla bajo las mantas, enciende una hoguera y espérame allí.

Inuyasha se fue sin mediar palabra, obediente. Confiaba en Sui, una mujer fuerte y lista que se había ganado su respeto por su manera de ser. Cuando llegó a su cabaña, que había construido a espaldas de casi todos, lo primero que hizo fue dejar a Kagome en el suelo con delicadeza., cogió una manta que había en un rincón y se la puso encima para que ésta tuviera más calor de mientras él iba a encender un fuego. Con un montón de leña que había fuera de la cabaña y un poco más de paciencia, logró pro fin encender la hoguera y acercar a la joven un poco más hacia el calor de la llama. La cara de ella sobresalía debajo de tanta ropa, e Inuyasha se perdió en la cara que hacía tanto que no veía.

Un ruido procedente de fuera de la cabaña le hizo ponerse alerta y apartar la mirada. Era Sui. Se había vestido con un yukata rojo pasión y el cabello caía suelto a su alrededor como si fuera una capa más de su ropa. La joven se acercó a Kagome y dejó unos frascos y cuencos en el suelo junto a ella. Sin mediar palabra, se giró hacia Inuyasha pidiéndole con la mirada que saliera fura de la cabaña. Con el típico "feh", el medio demonio se fue casi sin rechistar, dejando a Kagome en manos de Sui.

Sui se sentó junto a la cara de Kagome y se apartó el cabello de la cara con un ademán calculado y cansado. Tenía sueño, estaba helada de frío y agarrotada, pero apartó todos sus malestares para poder concentrarse en su faena. Miró a la joven que se llamaba Kagome y no pudo más que confirmar que era ella; ninguna persona podía parecerse más a Kikyo que su propia reencarnación. Le quitó al manta que tenía encima y la desnudó. Estudió cuidadosamente su cuerpo en busca de marcas sospechosas, cualquier indicio que le aportara un poco de luz para el rompecabezas de su mente. Nada. Volvió a vestir a la chica con un yukata azul eléctrico que había traído con ella y la cubrió de nuevo con la manta. Miró a Kagome durante un buen rato sin hacer nada más. No podía, no había nada que hacer. Se giró un poco sobre sí misma y cogió un manojo de herbas aromáticas que también tenía consigo. En un cuenco, las machacó y les añadió unas gotas del líquido de uno de sus frascos. Al acabar, tapó el cuenco y lo puso junto a la cabeza de la sacerdotisa. Sacó de una pequeña bolsa de tela del interior de su yukata, y extrajo de ella un cordón de unos veinte centímetros de largo, introdujo la punta por una pequeña obertura de cuenco, y con ayuda de la hoguera, le prendió fuego. Al cabo de un momento, un aroma a lavanda llenó el ambiente haciendo que Kagome se relajara casi imperceptiblemente. Un ambiente relajado y armónico era lo único que podía darle. Un ambiente para que pudiera dormir por lo menos durante dos días.

Con calma, recogió todo lo que había traído y lo puso en un rincón de la casa, se pudo de pie, y salió fuera del habitáculo para encontrar a un medio demonio reclinado contra la pared de ésta con las orejas moviéndose sin parar. Él no se movió, no habló, peor su cuerpo estaba más tenso, irradiando ansiedad por cada costado. Sui salió del frente de la puerta y se colocó delate de él.

─ Duerme. Está bien. No hay peligro.

El medio demonio se destensó levemente. Sui oyó como expiraba y abría las manos, señal que indicaba que había estado con los puños firmemente apretados, quizás clavándose las uñas en la palma.

─ ¿Y?

─ Y nada- Dijo cansadamente Sui yendo a un lado del medio demonio para sentarse con la espalda en la pared de la cabaña.- No hay lesiones físicas, no está en peligro de muerte, solo está descansando.

─ Bruja…- gruñó- no me vengas con gilipolleces, no estoy para eso. – Él abrió los ojos y lo que Sui vio en ellos fue una marea de tormento y desesperación- No está bien. No me jodas y me digas que no has notado lo fría que está, su palidez, su cara de cansancio extremo. Ella no está para nada bien.

─ Ahhh. Ya lo sé. Pero eso es a causa de la tremenda y exagerada pérdida de energía vital que ha sufrido de forma continuada, no por ningún ataque, lesión etc.- El medio demonio apretó los puños con fuerza y le sacó los dientes advirtiéndola- No me vengas con parrandas, chucho. Tu lo que querías saber en verdad era si ella estaba herida o en peligro de muerte.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos, cerró la boca y abrió las palmas de su mano. No soltó ningún "feh" típico para estos casos. Estuvieron un rato callados. La única música del ambiente era el sonido del aire al rozar las hojas de los árboles, el murmullo del agua que bajaba agradablemente por el río a pocos metros, el susurro de todas las formas de vida a su alrededor. Al fin Inuyasha decidió que era mejor sentarse, y solo cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de lo cansado y lo tenso que estaba. Sui amagó un principio de sonrisa ante aquello; guardaba silencio y solo escuchaba el griterío de preguntas en su cabeza, pero ella era paciente, sabía que el medio demonio acabaría contándole que narices se hervía en aquel cazo.

Y como siempre, no se equivocaba. Inuyasha arrancó la conversación monopolizando el derecho a hablar. Lo hizo despacio, descansado, pensando cada palabra antes de decirla como si él mismo fuera otro escuchante más. Le habló de cómo había encontrado el frasco de los fragmentos cerca del pozo, del olor de la sacerdotisa en su mundo. Tampoco pasó por alto lo sucedido en el mundo de Kagome y cada una de sus hipótesis sobre lo ocurrido, pero la parte más irracional, incoherente de toda la historia era la de la aparición de Naraku. Sui no intervino para nada en la narración. Escuchó, pensó calibró y se rompió los cascos intentando sacar algo lógico de todo ello, pero solo le salían borradores de un boceto ideal. Y otra veza le silencio se hizo con ellos. Era como una ópera donde cada uno tenía su frase, su papel en la historia; donde los personajes han de dejar que la orquesta tome partido y protagonismo como la que más.

─ Bueno…- dijo Sui en voz baja- es lógico pensar que Naraku quiere algo de Kagome. Es algo importante, algo que le ha requerido paciencia, años de letargo. Por cómo está ella, diría que lo que Naraku le estuviera haciendo, que creo, con toda seguridad, que es extraerla energía, lleva haciéndolo mucho tiempo, años quizás.

─ Tonta… no me has aportad nada nuevo- dijo Inuyasha rolándo los ojos para centrar después la mirada al frente- Tanto tiempo, tanta paciencia, tanta calma… ¿Qué narices será? Kagome hace mucho que no tiene nada que ver con este mundo. El papel que ella tenía lo ha estado realizando Kikyo, no era necesario ir a por Kagome, ésta no tenía ni los fragmentos. No lo entiendo.

─ Bueno… quizás lo que hay que averiguar antes es cómo sobrevivió Naraku- dejó caer Sui así como así. Inuyasha a su lado se tensó de nuevo.

─ Eso… - pero no terminó la frase. Ese final sería quizás solo para él.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que su cerebro había comenzado a funcionar. Sus sentidos se habían despertado y tenía esa sensación de comodidad de la que una es sujeta al estar despierta per dormida a la vez. No tenía ni idea de cómo era, pero de verdad había dormido de mil maravillas, como nunca, o quizás como no hacía en mucho tiempo. Su olfato le trajo aire puro y limpio, un aura pura y tranquila; olía ligeramente a lavanda, por lo que suponía su madre le había dado a la casa un toque aromático. Sus orejas le traían maravillas auditivas como el sonido de los pájaros, el viento pasar por su alrededor y algo más importante aún, un silencio especial; ese era el sonido más querido y deseado, el sonido del silencio, del no ruido, de la calma. No quería abrir los ojos, se negaba en rotundo. Sus pensamientos iban de una lado a otro como una botella en el mar. Nada le importaba, todo le importaba, era un sinsentido, o a lo mejor los desvaríos de una muerta de cansancio como ella. La idea de que el despertador sonaría dentro de poco le aguó la alegría que la inundaba. Le esperaba otro día de dolores de cabeza, de falsas sonrisas y de malas noticias. No valía la pena hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada y darse la vuelta para volver a dormir, al final, lo que fuera que la esperaba aquel día le iba a venir de todas maneras. Decidió así, de repente, que empezaría el día con el placer de una ducha caliente, de un relajante masaje y una pequeña dedicación a sí misma. Si se había levantado antes que sonara el despertador, disponía de algo de tiempo.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se estiró entre las sábanas como un gato y se adaptó a la luz. Error. Algo no le iba bien. La imagen que sus ojos le devolvían no era la correcta. El techo de su habitación no era de madera, las paredes no acababan así, y de alguna manera ella sabía que el sol en su habitación no entraba de esa forma por la ventana.

No estaba en su habitación, no estaba ni siquiera en el templo, no se hallaba ni un poco en su ciudad, país, hemisferio, planeta… tiempo. Kagome supo que estaba en el plano equivocado.

Un sonido a su derecha la distrajo y condijo a la visión de una mujer joven, con un buen color de piel por el sol, con un cabello de envidia color castaño y rizado. La joven la sonrió y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa que no solo reveló una dos hileras de dientes perfectamente colocados y cuidados. La extraña solo dijo una frase que consiguió hundir a Kagome en un mar más que profundo, en una pesadilla más que horrorosa, en un dolor que solo haría que incrementarse hasta acabar con ella de todas y cada una de las maneras posibles.

─ Hola, bienvenida otra vez al pasado

Pena que tanto la sonrisa, como la mirada, como el timbre de la voz de la joven invitaran a una alegría y calma ineludible.

* * *

Finite... este capítulo, por supuesto. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, ya se van descubriendo cositas. Nadie sabe por qué Inu y Kag se separaron, qué está pasando con Naraku y Sui... en verdad hay que tomarla cariño, yo lo he hecho. Pero pobre Kag, la estoy haciendo pasando por un verdadero infierno, acabará, seguirá... uyyyyy no sé, no sé; es un gran misterio.

Un avance del siguiente capítulo... ¿Puedo en verdad hacer eso, se me permite? no lo creo, mi abogado no me deja, dice que no puedo adelantar ningún hecho. ¿Qué sabrá él de quedarse con el moco/frustrada?

En el siguiente capítulo habrá... reencuentro, mucho diálogo, la presentación a fondo de algún personaje, añoranza y mucha, mucha tristeza... qué dura la vida de escritora!

Pero una escritora no puede serlo sin... Vosotras, personitas al otro lado de la pantalla que se toman la grandísima molestia de leerme y dejarme un review. De verdad, es solo un momentito, es dárle a la opción de abajo y escribir un "me ha gustado" o bien un "no me ha parecido bien..." y yo contenta como un perrito, con una sonrisa de por vida... si es que cuesta poco hacerme feliz. Así que os lo imploro, dejarme un mini comentario aunque sea.

Para aquellas personas que sí me dejan sus queridísimos comentarios, un besazo enorme y mi más sincera gratitud, a **KaoruB**, **virginia260**... pero sobretodo a mi **Ahome Hinata**, fiel seguidora de no solo este fic desde sus inicios, sino de otros que... bueno... han ido aletargándose, sigue rezando y agradeciendo a DIOS, JESÚS, A LA SANTISIMA VIRGEN AL ESPIRITU SANTO ETC ETC, han de estar orgullosos y agradecidos de tu efusividad, y me encanta que sigas pensando en lo que pasará, ¿supero las expectativas?, y a **Symphony**, de verdad tu reviwe me dejó radiante, feliz... tu si me alegraste la tarde (cuando lo leí).

os espero en el próximo capítulo que será...


	13. Tarareo de una triste melodía

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Tarareo de una triste melodía **

Sui contemplaba impasible como Kagome se iba moviendo más de lo necesario para estar dormida. Eso significaba que estaba en ese limbo de remoloneo propio de la recién y levantada. Esperó tranquilamente de pie en la puerta. Estaba sola. Inuyasha se había ido al pueblo para ayudar a Kikyo con un problema con los aldeanos. No le costaba mucho imaginar la cara de desagrado del medio demonio en esos momentos. Sui había tenido que usar todas sus armas oratorias para convencerlo de que se fuera del lado de la joven sacerdotisa.

La susodicha empezó a acomodarse y a parpadear con calma, habituándose a la luz y al despertar. No parecía tener prisa, como si quisiera saborear los momentos previos al comienzo mental del día. La envidió por eso. Contempló en silencio como los ojos de Kagome se abrían completamente y revisaban su alrededor; el cambio de su cara de un gesto pacífico y adormilado a uno contrito y con la expresión "a cuadros". Creyendo oportuna su aparición, Sui fue andando hacia ella haciendo movimientos más ruidosos de lo habitual para que la sacerdotisa se girara a ella. Sonrió internamente cuando ésta lo hizo, pero siguió yendo hasta ella sin decir nada hasta sentarse a su lado. Con una gran sonrisa, de esas amables y sinceras pero poco habituales en ella, le dijo:

─ Hola, bienvenida otra vez al pasado.

Kagome ni se inmutó, pero Sui parecía oír todo el caos mental de la sacerdotisa. Escuchó ficticiamente los engranajes de su cerebro funcionar a toda máquina; estudió cada pequeño e imperceptible cambio en su gesto, como palideció, como sus pupilas se dilataron, como los dientes se cerraron con fuerza, como sus manos se cerraron en puños con fuerza, como el latido de su corazón intentaba ganarle la carrera al aleteo de cualquier pájaro de fuera de la cabaña. Sui no dijo nada, no se movió. Esperó. Sabía que si ella se movía o decía algo precipitadamente, Kagome huiría o se cerraría en banda. Había de dejarle tiempo a que se amoldara, a que su mente trazara planes contra lo que estaba viviendo. Paciencia. Una señal minúscula, inintencionadamente, le dio a Sui el pistoletazo de salida: Kagome se incorporó hasta sentarse dejando caer la manta en su regazo.

─ Me llamo Sui.- Dijo calmadamente- no nos conocemos formalmente, pero a mí me han hablado mucho de ti. Es imposible no saber quién eres. Bueno… sé que no sabes qué haces aquí. Deberías estar en tu mundo, con tus cosas y eso - Esperó a que Kagome dijera o hiciera algo.

─ No me digas como me siento, por favor. Ni siquiera intentes adivinarlo ni intuirlo, te aseguro que te equivocarías el 90% de las veces. – dijo al fin la sacerdotisa con una media sonrisa. No le llegaba a los ojos ni por asomo.- Me llamo Kagome, y encantada de conocerte.

Ésta miró a su alrededor con calma, respirando cada ácaro de la estancia, como si en el fondo, lo disfrutara. Su mente, ajustándose. Al final, después de unos momentos, que parecieron como un latido de su corazón pero a la vez un ciclo lunar, se giró y posó sus ojos castaños en Sui. La mujer no pudo decir nada durante unos momentos, los ojos de Kagome eran lisos. No transmitían nada, no dejaban leer nada a través de ellos cual muro de hormigón.

─ ¿Entonces… me podrías contar cómo es que estoy aquí, por favor?- pidió Kagome suavemente.

─ Naraku. Al parecer quiere algo de ti. Supongo que te ha estado manipulando de alguna manera durante algún tiempo. Emmm… esto… él…- Sui dudó en nombrar a Inuyasha delante de ella así de repente.

─… Inuyasha… - la desatascó Kagome con naturalidad.

─ Si, Inuyasha encontró el bote de los fragmentos que tu llevabas, y también un poco de tu olor en el pozo. Fue a tu mundo a ver qué pasaba. Según me contó, por la noche, mientras hablaba con tu hermano... esto… apareciste. Estabas bajo control de Naraku, anduviste hasta el pozo, sola, Naraku te condujo hasta él. Inuyasha llegó más tarde, te arrancó de sus brazos y te trajo a mi preocupado porque estabas muy fría y pálida. Has estado durmiendo durante tres días.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación y Kagome desvió la mirada hacía a pared de la casa, como si leyera en ella las palabras y soluciones a cómo se sentía o a lo que pasaba.

─ Dices que Naraku pudo haber estado llevándome con él sin que yo me diera cuenta. ¿Qué me hizo?

─Aparentemente extraerte energía vital. Al parecer, poco a poco, para que tú no sufrieras mucho daño y así poder hacerlo mejor.

─ Es posible que eso me produjera malestares, dolores de cabeza, fiebre… ¿no?

─ Si. Al quitarte tanta energía vital, tus defensas se ponen al mínimo, eres más inmune a todas las enfermedades. Te sentirías muy cansada, y como esto pasa por la noche, es como si al dormir, no descansaras para nada.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza en silencio, entendiéndolo todo.

─ Pensé que ya habríais acabado con Naraku a estas alturas.

─ Pensamos que sí, pero al parecer no. Hasta hace tres días pensábamos que estaba más que muerto y enterrado. Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarlo así, de repente, como si nada.

Kagome estaba tan calmada que hasta a ella se sorprendía. No tenía nada claro, bueno… ahora sabía y entendía el por qué de sus malestares y defensas bajas, pero eso no le aportaba nada. Estaba en el otro lado del pozo, donde nunca debería haber vuelto, y de donde nunca podría volver a irse sin solucionar aquello. Podría pensar qué tendría que le interesara a Naraku, pero no le llegaba nada a la mente. Los fragmentos estaban allí, Kikyo también. Ella no era ningún peligro, no suponía nada más que una página pasada hacía mucho tiempo, de esas que pertenecen a los libros que relees, pero una página que nunca vuelves a tocar pese a todo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

─ ¿La perla?- preguntó al fin de pasada.

─ Desapareció.

─ ¿Sin más? ¿No se pidió ningún deseo?

─ No. Cuando Naraku murió aparentemente, la perla lo hizo con él.

─ No sé entonces lo que quiere Naraku de mí.- suspiró Kagome. – Inuyasha… ¿Él qué piensa?

─ Tampoco lo sabe. En realidad, solo Kikyo, él y yo sabemos que has vuelto, nadie más.

─ Ahhh- Kagome no supo si eso le alegraba o no. Decidió no darle más vueltas, no era un burro que movía las orejas continuamente, las cosas caían solas por su propio peso a su debido momento; la paciencia era lo único que le quedaba, quizás.- Mi ropa… Llevaba un camisón al venir. ¿Me puedes dejar algo de ropa?

─ Claro.- Sui le extendió un yukata granate liso.- pensé que lo necesitarías para salir.

Kagome lo cogió y sonrió a Sui con amabilidad. Sus ojos seguían sin transmitir nada. La mujer ayudó a Kagome a ponerse el yukata. Lo hizo con cuidado, le vendó primero el pecho, y como con el camisón llevaba la ropa interior inferior, no tuvo que dejarla nada más. Al final, Kagome llevaba cómodamente el yukata rojo ajustado a su cuerpo. Reparó en que era más corto que el de Sui, hasta sus muslos.

─ Inuyasha me dijo que tu ropa siempre es corta, que te es más cómoda- dijo Sui, extendiéndole la cinta para el cabello.

─ Gracias, la verdad es que si. No necesito la cinta- dijo rechazándola- me gusta tener el cabello suelto. Además, si me lo recogiera, lo haría con todo menos con eso.- añadió para sí misma pero lo suficientemente audible para Sui.- ¿Sui, podrías acompañarme fuera, verdad? Quiero dar un paseo, ver cómo está esto. Si he de estar aquí… me gustaría pasarlo lo mejor posible.

Sui asintió en silencio. Kagome la descolocaba. No se comportaba como esperaba, era diferente a como la describían, y lo hacían tildándola de única. Ella no sabía qué había pasado con Inuyasha, no sabía el por qué se había ido, el por qué se habían separado, el cómo era que su distancia era tan abismal que dolía. No quiso preguntárselo. Sui veía en Kagome algo nuevo, único, diferente a todo lo demás conocido. Veía también, por desgracia, más dolor del que una persona podía acarrear sin volverse loca.

Ambas salieron de la cabaña y Kagome cerró los ojos con placer al recibir el sol en la piel. Con un gesto del que a lo mejor no era ni consciente, abrió los brazos extendiéndolos a sus lados; su pecho ascendió y descendió lentamente, como si sus pulmones reconocieran el aire y se deleitaran como la mejor comida del mundo. Una pequeña sonrisa, una que no podría ser ni eso, una especie de amago o prototipo, asomó entre los labios de Kagome, sus ojos, que se habían cerrado en el momento de inspirar y expirar, al abrirse, mostraron un asomo de un brillo como de ilusión y añoranza, o quizás un poco de felicidad. Kagome se dio cuenta, de refilón, que Sui la observaba comedidamente.

─ Se echa de menos, al fin y al cabo.

─ ¿Es tan diferente tu mundo?

─ ¿Él no te lo ha descrito?- preguntó Kagome sin necesidad de especificar a quién se refería. Sui negó con la cabeza- Sí, es diferente. Imagínate un mundo lleno de casas muy altas, tanto que tapan hasta al cielo. Los árboles son muy pocos, restringidos a unos pocos de sitios. El aire está cargado de muchos olores: del humo de los coches y las fábricas, de las miles de comidas de los diferentes sitios para comer… no es un olor puro, natural. Y las estrellas… eso es lo que más echo de menos. Solía sentarme a ver las estrellas cada noche. En mi mundo no se ven tantas y tan claramente, es como si hubiera un gran velo que te lo impidiera.

─ Suena más a cárcel. Parece horrible.- Kagome rió, pero de manera sarcástica.

─ Si, pero es algo más complejo. La sociedad es como una cárcel, los comportamientos humanos están regidos por los demás; en lo que los demás esperan de ti y no de lo que esperas de ti mismo. Estás atada, no eres libre, eres como una pobre muñeca de trapo deshilachada.

─ Pero parece que te gusta tu mundo…- "por eso te fuiste, lo preferiste a este" añadió para sí misma Sui, intentando entenderla. Kagome pudo leer el final de la frase en ella como si la hubiera dicho.

─ Es donde nací, crecí… imagínate un mundo mejor que este en más de un sentido. Siempre preferirías este, porque es al que perteneces, a donde en realidad estás ligada.

─ Supongo.

Empezaron a andar hasta llegar al pequeño arrollo. El agua era cristalina y estaba muy fresca. Kagome se acuclilló cerca del agua y metió la mano en el arrollo. Otro amago de sonrisa. Se puso de rodillas y se mojó la cara unas tres veces para después pasarse un poco de agua por el cuello y el cabello. Sui no se había fijado, pero su cabello estaba como si nada: bien colocado, sin un pelo fuera de su sitio, con una ondulación dispar pero preciosa y graciosa, con un estilo único. Vio como Kagome miraba a su alrededor buscando algo y fijó su mirada en un montón de ramitas en el suelo al pie de un árbol. Fue hacia allí y cogió un palo fino pero resistente. Con una gracilidad propia de un felino, hizo una cosa rara con su cabello y se lo recogió con el palo que había recogido. Era un recogido perfecto. Con un asentimiento de satisfacción, volvió sobre sus pasos y siguió andando hacia la aldea.

Kagome limitaba sus pensamientos con otros más superficiales. Miraba el sol, los árboles y la naturaleza en general, el agua tan fresca, el aire tan puro. Siempre había amado esas cosas de ese mundo. Pero le daba mucha rabia. Todo seguía igual, como si ella nunca hubiera pisado ese suelo, ni bebido esa agua… como si no hubiera existido en ese mundo. Al final llegaron a un pequeño terraplén desde donde se veían los campos de cultivo. Plantaciones de arroz con los aldeanos agachados trabajando; más allá las hortalizas… con más aldeanos; grupos de niños corriendo de un lado a otro con unas risas que parecían ópera para sus oídos; mujeres con sus bebés a la espalda paseando o tomando el sol mientras comentaban las buenas nuevas de sus vidas. Una vida que no se había detenido, que ella envidiaba, que no tenía derecho a mirar.

Bajó por un camino hacia el paseo que atravesaba los campos de trabajo. Sentía ojos por todas las partes de su cuerpo, oía los mormullos en todas direcciones. Los aldeanos la habían reconocido, discutían sobre lo que haría ella allí de nuevo, comentarían si le quitaría el lugar a Kikyo, si pasaría algo nuevo con… cortó el pensamiento en seco y se puso a contar los pasos que daba absteniéndose de todo lo demás. Muchos niños se paraban a saludar a Sui, ella les contestaba con una sonrisa cordial, sin ser maleducada, pero con una distancia abrumadora. No le gustaban los niños. Kagome habló con más de uno. Mostró más sonrisas que en todos esos años en su mundo, se mostraba cariñosa con ellos, hacía gracias o les contaba algo para sonsacarles algunas de esas sonrisas infantiles, de esas que hacen que tu corazón duela un poco menos, que te sientas mejor persona solo con verlas.

Cuando se alejaron del ajetreo infantil, Kagome se giró a una Sui que rallaba la incomodidad.

─ No sabes qué hacer con ellos- no hizo falta que Kagome dijera a quiñes se refería, Sui lo entendió.

─ Bueno… no son mi especialidad; me abruman mucho, no sé que esperan de mí.

Kagome no dijo nada en un rato, la mirada perdida en el frente.

─ Son niños, sí que crecen más rápido que otros, el mundo es duro, pero siguen siendo como mariposas recién salidas del capullo, más bien ni han salido. No tienen maldad ninguna, miran el mundo con unos ojos enormes como si se lo comieran como el chocolate. Te miran, te hablan… ¿qué esperan? Que satisfagas su curiosidad, que les muestres proximidad, amabilidad, que les sigas el rollo en su mundo de cristal perfecto. Cercanía, reconocimiento… eso es lo que buscan, que se les reconozca en la sociedad. Pero como niños, por supuesto.

Sui pensó que quizás tenía razón. La había visto cambiar en un segundo ante esos niños. Había sacado una de sus mejores sonrisas, su brillo en los ojos, su sonrojo en las mejillas, su voz más melodiosa. Toda ella se había convertido en una gran hada para os niños, que la habían mirado con admiración. Un cambio que fue solo momentáneo. Sui quizás lo entendía. Kagome no les metía en sus problemas, les trataba como si ella fuera la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero Sui realmente quería preguntarle otra cosa. ¿Y ella, qué esperaba?

Sui suponía que la respuesta era tan fácil como la pregunta.

Dieron un paseo por el pueblo en silencio. Kagome había ensombrecido interiormente por los recuerdos. Calles conocidas, caras conocidas, pasajes conocidos… abrumadores, pesadas, atormentadores. De repente, llegaron a la última casa del pueblo. La casa era como cualquier otra, frente a ella, un desvío del río, un pequeño canal, al lado, unas escaleras que llegaban al pequeño templo de la villa.

─ Sui… Kaede…

─ Si, hace unos años, una grave enfermedad.

Kagome no dijo nada, solo comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el templo. Lo hizo con calma, y cuando llegó a la cima, se giró para ver todo el valle. Su interés no pareció durar mucho, o quizás no podía ver más, se giró, y fue a las tumbas. La tumba de la vieja Kaede estaba al lado de la de su hermana. Flores frescas la ornaban, pero no había ningún epitafio. Kagome se acuclilló delante y tocó la lápida con la mano. Pasó así unos minutos largos y tediosos. Parecía mantener una gran conversación con la vieja, y Kagome parecía alegrarse con cada minuto que lo hacía.

─ Era un gran mujer. Puedo imaginármela con esa sonrisa y ese brillo pícaro en los ojos. Era mayor, pero también una niña. El mejor epitafio es el que cada uno le ponga nada más recordarla.

─ Si. Preguntó mucho por ti, pero como todos, no quisimos preguntar el por qué. Ella te tenía mucho aprecio, te quería.- Kagome se levantó y sonrió. La sonrisa no le llegó tampoco a los ojos. Sui se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Qué pasó?

Kagome la vio sorprendida, pero no preguntó a qué se refería, lo sabía bastante bien. Negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera diciendo que no era el momento, ni el lugar. Quizás nunca lo sería. Sui pensó que sí se parecía a Inuyasha. Ella no soltaba ni prenda, como él. Hacían buena pareja, ahora entendía lo que querían decir Miroku, Sango y Shippo. Ella complementaba al medio demonio. Solo hacía falta volver a ver cómo había estado con los niños para adivinar que ella no había sido siempre así de callada e impenetrable. Sui podía dibujar en su mente a una Kagome sonriente, amable con todos, sin prejuicios, con un corazón tan grande como el propio sol. Una persona que dejaba de preocuparse por ella ante los demás. Un sol así podía salvar y limpiar a cualquiera. Incluso así, con la sombra de lo que había sido la sacerdotisa, sui estaba anonadada por cómo era. Su mismo aspecto, tan calmado, tan pacífico, tan maduro y cordial, era diferente. Kikyo, con quien se la comparaba, no era ni una hormiga a su lado. La muerta, porque Shippo le había pegado el llamarla así, era fía calculadora y no hacía nada sin que la beneficiara de alguna manera.

"Mierda… de aquí a escribir poemas"

Sui nunca había valorado a las personas así, sin más. Era desconfiada, distante, reservada y muy sarcástica. Inuyasha le caía bien porque le gustaba cómo era y meterse con él era algo espectacular, en realidad, ella le manejaba más que bien. Kagome, desde que había empezado a hablar con ella, no le encajaba en ningún cuadro previo. En cuanto la calificaba, se salía de él.

Kagome no dijo nada más. Le dio un último vistazo a la tumba de Kaede y Sui pareció oír en su mente el "adiós ". La sacerdotisa se dio la vuelta pero, en vez de bajar por las escaleras del templo, siguió por la dirección contraria. Sui no dijo nada, solo la siguió. Kagome había marcado el recorrido desde el principio, segura de adónde quería ir.

Y en realidad lo estaba. Kagome había visto algo que se mantenía igual en aquel mundo y en el suyo: el árbol sagrado. Al llegar a unos metros de distancia se detuvo a contemplarlo. Tenía una copa preciosamente hojeada de un verde brillante y lleno de vida; un tronco hermoso, lleno de resina, insectos y color, unas raíces que, pese a alimentar al árbol, parecían no haber cambiado en absoluto. Avanzó rodeándolo por completo, iba sin prisas, paso a paso, como una tortuga, la vista siempre en cada pliegue que se formaba en la corteza de esa maravilla. Finalmente, llegó a la parte del tronco más recorrida y estudiada: la muesca. Era la marca que había dejado el sello, en medio del claro en la corteza, una fisura que indicaba el lugar donde se había clavado la saeta.

Kagome pisó la raíz que tenía delante y fue una por una avanzando hasta llegar a tocar con la punta del dedo índice la marca en la corteza. Como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, como si su piel aún fuera la misma, como si cada poro o minúscula fisura en esa superficie fueran como la última vez, Kagome volvió a sentir lo mismo. La mano que no estaba encima de la corteza fue a parar a su pecho, encima de su corazón. Este estaba tranquilo, latía con normalidad y calma, pero ese sitio le dolía, el vacío que nunca se llenaba le lacraba, le rabiaba como nunca. Como miles de veces, los dedos pasaron de estar contra ese órgano latiente a enredarse en el encontrado frasco de los fragmentos que había vuelto a casa. La sensación de los dedos sobre algo real, de ella, hicieron que pudiera hacer recular esa horrorosa sensación al fondo de su alma, cuerpo o donde estuviera. Respiró hondo y contó hasta diez despacio; marcaba un ritmo. Después, bajo de donde estaba y volvió a mirar al gran árbol.

Kagome se giró bruscamente hacia la derecha y mantuvo los ojos allí con una postura muy tensa. Sui no era sacerdotisa ni nada, pero tenía buen ojos para sentir cuando una persona se acercaba a ella. En ese momento no sentía nada. De repente el aire cambio, hubo una especie de "corte" en el ambiente, y una sombra vino veloz hasta detenerse delante de Kagome.

Shippo.

Ambos se miraron durante una eternidad. Ninguno hablo, se movió o cambio el foco de su mirada. Kagome reprimía su felicidad de ver al, antes, pequeño zorrito kitsune. Eso era en pasado, ahora era más alto, casi de su misma altura, más adulto, como su hermano. Miró en el pozo de color verde que eran los ojos de su "hijo" como lo había sido antes, y solo vio… añoranza. Kagome suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Adelantó un paso, otro, y se coló en los brazos de Shippo para poner la cabeza encima de su hombro.

Nunca dos piezas habían sido tan perfectas juntas. Era el primer contacto corporal con alguien desde que había llegado a ese mundo. Lo necesitaba, pues lo había echado de menos. Shippo no se movió al principio, se mantuvo clavado sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero luego, vencido por sus impulsos, abrazó a Kagome con fuerza levantándola fácilmente del suelo.

La reacción normal habría sido una carcajada, un comentario gracioso, pero solo fue un jadeo y un apretón más fuerte. Sui lo contempló todo desde la distancia, algo que ambos necesitaban desesperadamente. Ese era el pistoletazo de salida, la señal que le indicaba que había de _hacer mutis por el foro_. No dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta, consciente de que ambos sabían que se iba, y se recorrió el mismo camino por donde había venido con calma. Su función había acabado por ahora. Solo cabía esperar. Ese no sería el primer reencuentro, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo… él.

"Hablando del rey de Roma" pensó con gracia y sorna al llegar junto a las tumbas. Inuyasha estaba delante de la tumba de Kaede, como si el estar allí fuera lo casual, como el pestañear. Sui no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que las había estado siguiendo desde que habían llegado a los campos de cultivo. Inuyasha era rápido, ágil y un medio demonio, pero era pésimo escondiéndose mientras espiaba.

Sui se acercó a él sabedora de que ya lo sabía, y se quedó mirando la lápida hasta que él diera su primer paso hablando.

─ Se ve mejor.

─ Si.

─ Se ve diferente.

─ Ya lo sabías.

─ Actúa diferente.

─ Dale tiempo.

─ La rata se me ha adelantado.

─ Sí, lo he visto.

─ El libro se ha cerrado con los años.

─ ¿Cómo?- saltó Sui de repente como si la conversación de pronto fuera de seres de otro planeta y no de Kagome.- ¿Libro? ¿Cerrado?

Inuyasha se acuclilló poniendo la mano encima de la lápida hablando, lo más seguro con la vieja, Sui se enfadó de que ésta supiera la respuesta antes que ella. Inuyasha miró al árbol sagrado, olisqueó en su dirección y miró a Sui como si de repente la viera de verdad. Sonrió, pero la sonrisa a él tampoco le llego a los ojos.

─ Ella era como un libro antes. Lo que sentía lo expresaba, así sabías si estaba enfadada, contenta, deprimida, preocupada… Ahora siempre tiene la misma cara, contrita, seria, imperita… El libro se ha cerrado.

-.-.-.-

A una larga distancia de estos dos personajes, Kagome y Shippo seguían abrazados sin haber dicho ni una letra del abecedario. En realidad hubiera quedado bonito decir una frase, hacer un movimiento con una vocalización repentina, corta y suficiente, pero en realidad ambos sabían que las palabras en algunos momentos sobraban. Se separaron y Kahome llevó las manos a la cara del muchacho para enmarcarla, se miraron a los ojos y ésta sonrió con una gran calidez. Shippo le devolvió la sonrisa.

─ ¿No esperabas encontrarse con el mismo chiquillo que antes, verdad?- Dijo pícaro Shippo, cogiendo las manos de la sacerdotisa con cariño.

─ No lo esperaba- reconoció entre carcajadas-sabía que habías crecido, porque, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero me era imposible hacerme una idea de cómo serías.

─ Pues aquí me tienes, hecho un bombón.

─ Miroku ha hecho de las suyas ya, madre mía, pensé que Sango le había estado vigilando.- Shippo empequeñeció la sonrisa.- ¿Qué pasa?

─ Las cosas entre ellos no son como esperarías. Ni mucho menos.- Kagome hizo cara de no entender y Shippo soltó su mano para ponerlas en jarra- Sango está muy mal por la pérdida de su hermano. Ha pasado tiempo, pero al ser lo único que le quedaba, supongo que es normal que le esté costando tanto. Lo bueno y malo de esto, es que Miroku le está dando ese tiempo, él quiere niños, pero ante el distanciamiento de ella… él está esperando. Muy bien, cabe decir.

─ Vaya…- Kagome bajó la mirada y Shippo supo que, a pesar de que ella podría estar pensando cualquier cosa, para nadie fácil de adivinar, seguramente sería con algún sentimiento de culpabilidad por no haber estado con ella en esos momentos.-...ha de ser… ni me lo imagino- recalcó negando con la cabeza- al menos, el monje está haciendo las cosas bien. Ella volverá a él, solo que necesita tiempo. El tiempo lo cura todo.

─ ¿Si?- preguntó el kitsune cambiando de golpe la dirección de la conversación.

Kagome negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no era el momento pese a que sí lo era el lugar. Con un pequeño gesto, él se separó de ella y le indicó que no se asustara, se agachó un poco, la cogió en vilo, y salió de ese lugar un saltos, largos pero potentes.

En unos minutos, en los que Kagome enterró su rostro en el cuello del joven y olió el aroma personal de éste, llegaron a un escampado de flores. Kagome solo necesitó de un vistazo para recordar que era el sitio donde solía ir a coger flores para hacer coronas. Sonrió al chico cuando la dejó en el suelo. Ambos se sentaron en medio del claro y se tumbaron. El silencio reinó durante un momento, pero Shippo fue el primero en romperlo.

─ ¿Cómo está todo al otro lado?

─ Bien, la cosa no ha cambiado mucho.- contestó ella sabiendo que él se merecía algo como mínimo.

─ ¿Cómo has estado tú?

─ Normal, la cosa ha cambiado bastante.

─ Cuando capté tu aroma… pensé que mi nariz se había averiado- dijo él con total normalidad, aventurándose a ir más lejos.

─ ¿Es tu nariz un coche?

─ ¿Qué es qué?- dijo mirándola sin entender nada. Kagome se rió y tuvo que poner las manos en su barriga para detener los espasmos.

─ Nada, nada.- respiró hondo- si hubiera sido por mi… no habría vuelto- dijo seria adelantándose para encarrilar ella la conversación.

─ No me dirás el por qué te fuiste, pero sí que podrías contarme el por qué de tu vuelta.

─ Buffff- Kagome se acomodó más en el suelo y sintió a Shippo posar la cabeza en su estómago como cuando era un crío. Había cosas que no cambiaban. Como si el hábito no se le hubiera ido en todo ese tiempo, condijo una mano al cabello del joven y empezó a jugar con él. Con tranquilidad, le contó todo lo que ella recordaba y le habían contado.

─ ¿Naraku no está muerto?- dijo sorprendido- Madre mía, hay que ver, esto no basta con decir que mala hierba nunca muere. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Bruuuuu- volvió a callarse y durante un momento nadie volvió a hablar. Kagome se preguntaba en qué pensaría el kitsune y que su conversación parecía un partido de tenis, primero uno, luego otro, luego descanso y vuelta a empezar.- Naraku… ha de tener las cosas bien claras y en su sitio para tomárselo con tanta calma, da miedo.

─ Siempre lo ha dado. Pero bueno, supongo que al final sabremos lo que quiere, es cuestión de tiempo, y eso nos sobra.

─ Pero… ¿Cuándo acabe esto, te irás otra vez, no?

─ ¿Tu qué crees? – Suspiró- Nunca debí haber regresado.

─ ¿Quizás nunca debiste haberte ido?- dijo dejándolo en el aire y sintió como Kagome se tensó. Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio. Al cabo de poco, empezó a tatarear una melodía preciosa pero desconocida para el joven. Su voz era hermosa, le traía recuerdos, felicidad; era triste a la vez, una melodía fuerte, marcada, pausada, desesperante…

Ella siguió tatareando, Shippo estaba seguro de que para ella, él había desaparecido. La caricia en su cabello se había alentado, la respiración se había regulado e incluso hecho imperceptible, su tarareo pasó a ser la banda sonora de la naturaleza; los animales, viento, plantas… todo sonido posible se había modulado hasta el silencio para dar paso a la composición desconocida. Y el tiempo siguió así un rato, entre notas, entre exhalaciones de aire, entre latidos…

─ ¿Tienes pensado hablar con él?- dijo Shippo de repente- Kagome dejó de tatarear.

─ No lo tengo pensado, es algo inevitable.

-.-.-.-

Sui estaba en la casa de Inuyasha, a donde el propietario no había vuelto y donde ella iba a vivir con Kagome hasta… hasta un momento indefinido e incierto. Estaba preparando la cena. Kagome no había vuelto de estar con Shippo, y ella tenía la cena lista para guardar fuera del fuego para ser luego calentada para cenar. Se iba a levantar para ir a tomar el aire cuando una Kagome con las mejillas más coloreadas entró por la puerta. Sui levantó una ceja interrogándola con la mirada, y esta solo sonrió.

─ Shippo me acaba de dejar, no he venido sola.- Si asintió y se giró para ponerle la tapa a la olla de comida.- ¿Sui… me acompañas a bañarme?

─ Emmmmmm- sorprendida asintió con la cabeza para ponerse de pie y coger unas piezas de ropa de un punto de la casa- Si, vamos.

Ambas se empezaron a alejar de la cabaña con calma, la verdad es que ninguna de las dos tenía ningún motivo por el cual tener que ir de prisa y corriendo. Atravesaron el bosque para encauzarse por un pequeño camino hecho a base de las continuas pisadas de la gente de la aldea. No había nadie, a las termas de aquella zona no iba mucha gente; ya de por si su cabaña estaba lejos del poblado, las termas lo estaban aún más, no había motivo para que los aldeanos se arriesgaran a ser atacados.

─ ¿Ha ido bien con Shippo? – preguntó Sui. Habían llegado a las termas y cada una dejó su toalla en la rama de un árbol cerca del agua para no tenerla lejos cuando fueran a salir. Se empezaron a desnudar, Kagome con lentitud y trabajo, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ropa. Como sui ya había acabado, se puso una de las toallas alrededor de su cuerpo y rió bajito pero audible mientras ayudaba a la joven con la ropa.─ No te preocupes, sé que cuesta.

Se desanudó el lazo que ataba por detrás el yukata y lo dejó doblado en el suelo; desató las vendas y las fue quitando poco a poco sin tocar la piel de Kagome, ésta había pegado un gracioso bote porque tenía las manos frías; kagome misma se quitó el palo con el que se tenía recogido el cabello y lo dejó encima de la ropa. Ambas se metieron al fin en el agua y Kagome suspiró de gozo. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

─ Me ha hecho ilusión volver a verlo- contestó Kagome como si la pregunta la acabara de hacer- ha crecido muchísimo, está más guapo, más maduro. Ha sido agradable verle de nuevo. Bueno, todo en general. En realidad… ardía en deseos de volver a ver todo esto otra vez.

Sui se giró a verla. Estaba lavándose el cuerpo con jabón cuando Kagome había dicho lo último, pero ahora que la veía, se daba cuenta de que lo había dicho más para sí que para ella. Sui siguió lavándose con calma mientras la miraba a ella. Kagome tenía gracia, tatareaba una melodía mientras cogía el jabón líquido para lavarse el cabello. Se lo frotaba todo a conciencia para después peinárselo con los dedos. Mojado parecía incluso más largo de lo que era de por sí. Vio como sumergía la cabeza en el agua y se estiraba entera hasta quedar flotando mientras se aclaraba el cabello. Cuando sacó al cabeza del agua lo hizo con una sonrisa juguetona, preciosa, con mucha gracia. Le pasó el jabón a sui y cogió a su vez la pastilla de jabón grisácea para comenzar a frotarse el cuerpo. Sui no era de mirar a las mujeres mientras se bañaban, las mujeres no le gustaban, comprendía más a los hombres, a lo mejor por haber estado rodeada de ellos desde pequeña, pero Kagome era para ella un misterio, era como mirar un cuadro o una estatua y ver siempre algo diferente en ella; mirarla era intentar comprenderla.

─ Echaba de menos el jabón de esa época- dijo de repente- En mi mundo el jabón es diferente, tiene más ácido, no es de tanta calidad como este.

─ Pues podrías haberlo hecho tú, no es difícil. Solo tienes que…

─ Sé cómo se hace el jabón, aceite y sosa cáustica. Lo hice una vez- dijo con una sonrisa de vergüenza- pero no soporté el olor.

─ ¿No? Este tiene extracto de almendra, para darle algo más, pero si dices que lo echabas de menos…- "No se refiere a eso ¿verdad? El olor a recuerdos, eso es lo que no soportaba".

─ Kagome…- vio como se echaba agua encima para quitarse el jabón de la piel y vio en su estómago una gran cicatriz- ¿Dónde te has hecho eso?

Kagome bajó la mano de su cabello y la dejó encima de la cicatriz, se acarició allí con cariño.

─ Hace tiempo, en esta época, un demonio me clavó un aguijonazo. Me puse muy mal, no solo por la herida. La marca no se me ha ido. Lo prefiero así.

─ Pero ha de ser incómodo ¿no? No es fácil buscar una razón para haberse hecho algo así en tu mundo.

─ Ohhh, las excusas no son para nada necesarias. Una persona cuenta aquello que quiere.

─ Eso es un poco frío- dijo en un tono seco.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Sui, en realidad? – la miró seria y a Sui se le heló la sangre. Kagome había sufrido un cambia drástico. Un libro cerrado herméticamente. Sus ojos destilaban frialdad pero más que nada distancia; ni un atisbo de calidez. Ahí estaba una Kagome seria y dispuesta todo, una joven sacerdotisa que era capaz de meterse en el alma de la gente y retirarla toda hasta sacar los trapos más sucios de cada una. La chica que tenía en frente era una nueva, una que no se andaba con bromas.- Me has estado siguiendo todo el día. No te diré que no me pareces maja, pero no creo que estés siguiéndome solo por lo simpática que parezco ni porque Inuyasha te haya mandado no dejarme sola ni un momento. – Hizo una pausa lenta pero honda- ¿Quieres que te cuente el por qué? ¿Él como se hace? ¿Qué resuelva el enigma?

Sui abrió los ojos sorprendida. Kagome no era tonta, no era simpática, amable ni un amor de persona. Esa Kagome era maldad pura, hielo de los Alpes, esa chica conseguía las cosas sin tener en cuenta los medios para ello. Sui se cerró en banda y decidió jugar al mismo juego que ella.

─ La verdad… es que sí, quiero saber por qué te fuiste, cómo lograste hacerlo para que él, pudiendo, no fuera a traerte a rastras, quiero que resuelvas el enigma ,qué es "eso" que pasó y que no sabe nadie. No lo sabe Sango, ni Miroku, ni Shippo, Kaede menos y Kikyo, no habló con ella, pero también lo ignora. ¿Cómo se logra eso? ¿Curiosidad? Sí, para alguien como yo, que lo quiere saber todo, que odia lo que no controla, lo que desconoce, lo que le puede sorprender, es necesario como respirar.

─ Al principio pensé que estabas a dos segundos de preguntármelo- admitió Kagome recostándose en una roca.- al salir fuera de la cabaña esta mañana… te juro que estaba convencida de ello. Pero no lo hiciste. Vi tu cara, fue como si leyera tus pensamientos. Inuyasha te habría contado de mí muy poco, los que más lo habrían hecho serían Sango, Miroku, algunos del pueblo… dónde estaba la Kagome que ellos alababan. Supe entonces que nadie sabía el por qué me fui, y te juro que sabía eso nada más despertarme aquí, no es algo que… bueno, eso da igual. Intentaste saber de qué pie calzaba con mis gestos. Te contestaré a algo, soy lo que el tiempo ha hecho de mi, soy consciente de cómo soy, de que no gano nada así, peor te aseguro que no hay nada que perder. El resto de preguntas, no las contestaré si puedo hacerlo. Yo no, al menos. ¿Curiosidad? El mundo está lleno de preguntas más importantes que el por qué volví a mi mundo.

─ Él aún te ama.

Kagome la miró. LA MIRÓ, de verdad, como si se hubiera desnudado por primera vez delante de ella a pesar de que ambas estaban dentro del agua. No contestó, cerró los ojos y volvió a tatarear la melodía. Una melodía como ella.

─ ¿Qué eres tú?- preguntó Sui al final, no entendiendo como alguien podía ser así, tan falso, tan… desgarrador.

─ En mi mundo, hay un cuento para niños pero que en realidad es para mayores. Va sobre un principito, un niño del espacio exterior que abandona su planeta y cae en la Tierra pasando por otros planetas antes. En la tierra, conoce a un zorrito, un zorrito que no juega con él porque dice que no está domesticado. El principito la pregunta que qué es "domesticar", y le contesta que es crear lazos, "Todavía no eres para mí más que un niño parecido a otros cien mil niños. Y no te necesito. Y tú tampoco me necesitas. No soy para ti más que un zorro parecido a otros cien mil zorros. Pero, si me domesticas, tendremos necesidad uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo. Yo seré para ti único en el mundo..." y el principito le pregunta que cómo se hace eso de "domesticar". Éste le contesta diciendo "Te sentarás al principio más bien lejos de mí, así, en la hierba. Yo te miraré de reojo y no dirás nada. El lenguaje es fuente de malentendidos. Pero cada día podrás sentarte un poco más cerca..." Y así logró domesticar al zorro. Pero el principito tenía que irse otra vez, y cuando se fue un momento y luego volvió, el zorro le confesó que sólo se ve bien con el corazón, que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos, "eres responsable para siempre de lo que has domesticado".

Kagome se levantó y se puso el yukata encima de la ropa interior y se lo ató. Antes de irse se giró y volvió a mirarla.

─ No te diré el por qué, ya te lo he dicho, pero solo te digo que él es como el principito a mis ojos, le enseñé a domesticarme, le costó, lo hizo, fue único en el mundo para mi, era responsable de mi por haberme domesticado. Se giró y le dio la espalda. Yo seguía invisible a sus ojos, yo no era única para él, no fui su responsabilidad como "domesticada".

Se alejó muy despacio volviendo a tatarear la canción.

─ ¿Qué tatarearas?

Kagome siguió tatareando mientras se alejaba sin contestar. No pensaba en nada y a la vez pensaba en todo. Le hacía gracia, después de tanto tiempo, como era posible que un ser humano nunca dejara de pensar. Kagome cuando no contaba, tatareaba canciones, miraba la ropa de la gente, recordaba libros que había leído, canciones… nunca dejaba de tener algo en mente. Inevitable, constante, incesante. Recorrió el camino a la cabaña de nuevo, paso a paso. ¿Cuántas veces había recorrido ese mismo camino en el pasado?

Vio la cabaña de Sui al fondo del sendero y justo enfrente de esta una sombra alta. Ella conocía esa silueta, ese porte, esa energía, esa mirada, ese color. Ella conocía a esa figura y, sin quererlo, respondía a ella y la rechazaba desde lo más hundo de su ser. Vio lo que había al final de ese sendero, pero era algo más que algo físico o material, era algo que podría matarla, que podría destrozarla con una sola palabra o mirada. Era el final, algo le decía que no saldría nada bien de allí, que se dibujaría ante ella algo que no podría borrar y volver a trazar según sus preferencias. También vio algo que no entendió, su cuerpo y alma le decían que ese era el camino correcto.

Finalmente llegó ante la silueta que ahora se definía y materializaba completamente ante ella. Esta no habló ni se movió, solo la miró, arrasándola como un incendio devastador.

─ Aquí no.- dijo ella sin más.

Inuyasha la contempló y asintió, sabiendo y comprendiendo internamente que ese no era el mejor lugar para lo que se les avecinaba. No dijeron nada, no acordaron nada. Se pusieron a andar uno al lado del otro con calma, con tranquilidad. Kagome miraba al cielo a medida que caminaba, y tatareaba alegre como si fuera a una fiesta de cumpleaños. Inuyasha no entendía el comportamiento alegre de la chica, ni la felicidad para que hablara con él, no entendía prácticamente nada, pero le era igual, solo sabía que estaba con él, sin obligaciones, y que así sería por unos días más.

Ambos se detuvieron a la vez en el árbol sagrado, él se quedó de pié y ella fue a sentarse en una de las gruesas raíces. Realmente había pasado tiempo desde que habían estado así, juntos, en silencio, allí. Inuyasha tenía muchas preguntas, miles de ellas que encabezaban una increíble lista de la compra. ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella, se le tiraría a la garganta, le mandaría al suelo, le tiraría a la cara todo lo que había pasado? Si Inuyasha hubiera podido, se hubiera tirado de los pelos y gritado lo frustrado que estaba, pero no era viable, no quería que ella le pudiera echar en cara aquello también. Empezó a rezar, pese a no tener ni idea de cómo empezar a hacerlo.

─ No has cambiado nada- dijo ella de la nada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo para ti.- rió.

─ Bueno…soy un medo demonio, al fin y al cabo. El tiempo para mi pasa mucho más lento- sonrió contagiado por su alegría.

─ Vieeeeeeejo. Ha de ser horrible ser el hombre más viejo de este pueblo. ¿No te han regalado un bastón para andar por si las moscas? Mira que yo lo haría.

─ Tu… perra- maldijo con un deje de sonrisa- Tu sí que has cambiado. Pareces más vieja.

─ Más bonita, Inuyasha, más bonita. La edad, a los humanos nos da un aire de inteligencia, se le llama madurez. Claro, tú al no envejecer tanto puedes tener la edad de un híper anciano pero tener el cerebro de un bebé.

─ ¿Madurez? Mira, sé que has cambiado, pero no creo que sea signo de madurez. Te has abandonado: la cara con algunas arrugas, el cabello más largo y descuidado, con esos rizos en las puntas a sus anchas por el mundo, esa manera de sentarte como si te doliera la espalda… A ti si te tendrán que dar de aquí nada un bastón para andar.

─ Tuuuuu chucho, no hables así a los que saben más que tú, acepta tu inferioridad.

Ambos se callaron porque sabían que el concurso de bromas se iba extendiendo demasiado. Al cabo de unos minutos, se rieron de una broma que brillaba por su ausencia. Pero había surtido efecto de todas maneras. Kagome sonrió calmadamente al ver a un Inuyasha antes tieso sentándose a su lado mucho más relajado.

─ Gracias- dijo él, con cuidado.- no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ti, me daba miedo.

─ Mira, vamos a aclarar algo. – ella le miró a los ojos, seria por primera vez con él- Tu sabes que yo no habría venido por propia voluntad, así que para que ambos podamos convivir y yo sobrevivir a todos, vamos a dejar las cosas como están. El pasado pesa, pero es el pasado, cuando esto acabe… todo volverá a donde debe estar.

─ ¿Y si…?

─ No. – Ella lo miró con tristeza- no puedo, ni quiero, ni debo, ni nada.

─ Solo quiero que sepas que lo siento. Todo, absolutamente todo.

─ ¿Crees que no tengo una idea de porqué paso todo?- dijo ella con una sonrisa de desesperación- ¿Crees que aún tras seis años soy una ignorante del verdadero motivo de todo? No, Inuyasha, no tardé ni un día en enterarme, creo que… incluso lo vi venir. Dolió, Dios, te juro que es lo que más me ha dolido en la vida, tanto que no hay medidor que lo pueda medir. Pero te juro sé el porqué.

─ Entonces cómo…

─ Límite. Tengo un tope, por dios, la virgen y todos los santos del cielo. – dijo ella levantándose y poniéndose delante de él- todos tenemos un límite. Puedes entender, puedes olvidar, pero no perdonar. Lo entiendo, lo entendí, pero me llegó a dar tanto, que… - "la misma existencia me duele" añadió para sí misma.- Mira- cogió la cara de él entre sus manos y puso su frente contra la suya. Intimidad.- No les has dicho el porqué a ellos, y te lo agradezco en el alma, y te pido que no se lo digas nunca, a nadie. Vamos a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Seremos como éramos los primeros días al conocernos, menos él lo de querer matarme.

─ Pero…- Inuyasha no quería, él la amaba, ella lo sabía, y se escondía.

─ Por favor- imploró ella- por favor, por favor, por favor. Sino no te lo perdonaré, sino reaccionaré y te trataré como debería y como temes. No acabes conmigo, no me mates de esta manera. Por favor.

─ No sabes lo que me pides, no tal como están las cosas, no al saber cómo me siento.- dijo Inuyasha enfadado e impotente.

Kagoem lo soltó como si quemara, se incorporó e Inuyasha miró directamente a los ojos femeninos más fríos que había visto en su vida. Vio rigidez, vio odio, vi asco, vio desesperación, cansancio, vio tanto, sufrió tanto, que se le escapó el alma del cuerpo.

─ Deja de ser imbécil, Inuyasha- escupió ella arrastrando las palabras con odio- suerte tienes de que soy amable. No me vengas a joder ahora, o te juro que desaparezco aunque me muera. No sabes realimente lo que te odio. ¿Qué no sé que me amas? Lo sé, y tu sabes que lo sé, pero te juro que no te aceptaría ni aunque me muriera de amor por ti. Ya no, Inuyasha. No te pediré perdón, no te lo explicaré, no te lo haré entender, solo has de acatarlo y mantenerte fuera de esto. ¿No te gusta? Te jodes, así de claro, no me pidas que después de todo me arrastre. Te he dicho que lo olvidaba pero que no lo perdonaba, no me pidas más. Acepta la mano que te tiendo, o atente a las consecuencias.

Inuyasha apretó las manos en puños y casi se clava las garras del dolor, no físico, que sentía. Pero él no podía hacer nada. Él se lo había buscado. Le había hecho más daño del que una persona podía soportar, y ella volvía a él complaciente, sonriente, siendo amable después de todo. ¿Qué más esperaba? No tenía derecho a quejarse. Ella entendía el porqué había hecho las cosas de esa manera, las podía olvidar, pero… ¿se podía pedir a un corazón que perdonara a lo que casi le mata? No, era algo inhumano hacerlo.

─ De acuerdo.

Kagome suspiró y se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma para que él no viera su cara descomponiéndose de dolor almacenado. Respiró el aire de la noche, su aroma, su luz, su paz… estaba cansada, estaba muerta de cansancio. En su último esfuerzo, volvió al lado de Inuyasha y se estiró cómodamente la raíz donde antes se había sentado. Miró el cielo con sus estrellas y pensó que, daba igual el resto, aquel día, había acabado todo, tenía más que suficiente. Miró a Inuyasha y sonrió, mostrándole a esa cara de dolor y sufrimiento que ella volvía a ser la de unos momentos.

─ ¿Por qué no dejamos el resto para mañana? Shippo me ha dicho que Miroku a lo mejor vuelve mañana con Sango, y quiero verlos. La verdad, es que hoy estoy cansada como nunca. Eso de poder descansar de verdad ahora…

Inuyasha se estiró a su lado, muy cerca de ella, dejándole claro que no le iba a pedir más, pero que él iba a acercársele todo lo que pudiera, iba a disfrutar el momento. Ella, pese a lo que le había dicho antes, se permitió el lujo de, durante lo que durara aquello, quitarse el veneno de dentro, estar con él cerca pero a la distancia, y así, poder brindarse a sí misma un poco de paz.

Bajo ese cielo estrellado, ella se puso, de nuevo, a tatarear su melodía.

Inuyasha escuchó en silencio el tarareo de ella. Cerró los ojos y aspiró bocanadas del aroma de la sacerdotisa, se meció en las notas de su voz entonar esa melodía que había escuchado siempre cantaba. En algún momento, mientras ella seguía entonando inconscientemente esa canción, Inuyasha se giró a mirarla. Estaba tumbada, la mirada perdida en el cielo, los ojos velado por el sueño, sus labios moviéndose solos sin ella sabiéndolo.

De repente, la melodía, que era siempre un tarareo, se tornó en letras. Letras de un idioma que le había escuchado a ella hablarlo pero que él ni entendía.

"_She says, I can sing this song so blue  
That you will cry in spite of you  
Little wet tears  
on your baby's shoulder__"_

* * *

Se abre el telón, aparezco yo, sola, con cara triste y de arrepentimiento. Alzó la mirada al público, espectante de lo que la actriz dirá o hará. Abro la boca y se oye por toda la sala...

LO SIENTOOOOO :'(

Si, he vuelto, no, no me había muerto, ni caído en un coma, ni olvidado del fic ni nada por el estilo. La verdad es que el gran quid de la cuestión es la falta de tiempo y de imaginación, un bloqueo que entró en mi vida por un tiempo que hasta ahora era ilimitado. Así que solo puedo que disculparme de corazón y esperar que la espera, muy, muy larga haya valido la pena. De verdad lo espero.

Ahora, presentadas mis disculpas al mundo por mi sacrilegio ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal, espantósamente mal, para matarme? Por favor... que sea la primera opción xddd. cositas a comentar... gran melodía que tararea Kagome es la canción que servidora no para de cantar a diestro y siniestro a capela día y noche, _Lady de Regina Spektor_, que os recomiendo fervientemente. Qué más... ¿Qué es eso que pasó con Kagoem e Inuyasha que no se dice pero que se da por sentando? Bueno, es imaginable, es muy previsible pero saldrá en otro cap, en este no tocaba. ¿Cómo os ha parecido la actitud de Kagome? dios, que mal lo está pasando mi pobre niña, si es que no hay color, y encima él, siendo egoista... pero es TAN monoooo.

Bueno, la verdad no se si hay algo más que comentar que no haya quedado claro... Shippo ha crecido mucho, Sui no era lo que parecía y siegue siendo así, no la matéis, es muy maja, pero muy singular, Kikyo... aparecerá, pero como si existiera, es un cero a la izquierda, Sango y Miroku... si, pobres, su situación es trágica, pero claro, Kagome se encargaré de dar uno o más consejos... ¿Naraku? Sí, estaba muerto, apareció en el cap pasado, pero hasta mucho más adelante no se sabré el cómo, ni el por qué ni... nada. Sigo diciéndolo, no quedan muchos caps, pocos, cuántos no sé, pero pocos.

Ahora sí, por favor, aunque sea para mandarme a paseo, matarme, acribillarme a preguntas... si os da tiempo a leer el cap, dejad un review, pequeño, mini, no pido la biblia en verso ni nada.

Antes de volver a mi vida fuera de las letras y de Inuyasha, unos besazos a todas las que me habéis dejado los reviews del cap anterior. Os quiero, os lo juro, me encanta leerlos y saber que os gusta la historia. Por lo tanto, no puedo menos que mencionarlas y darles los mejores saludos, besos, agradecimientos... a : **Virginia260** (sí, la verdad es que yo también disfruto haciendo sufrir a Kagome, no sé, soy mala, pero también le da más drama la asunto xdd), **19Kagome-chan83**, a mi gran queridísima seguidora fiel **Ahome Hinata** (cielo, siento de verdad el retraso ¿has llorado mucho? porque ha sido menos triste de lo que pensé, pero en fin, ya llorarás, te lo juro. Espero que la lectura te haya sido igual de buena que las otras y sí, lo siento, la Luz de mi salida... no tiene fecha de próxima publicación U.U Dime algo, besos!) y a **KaoruB** (muchas gracias por los halagos, de verdad son de agradecer, espero que te haya gustado este cap también. Muchas gracias y besos!).

P.S: He publicado unos one shot que, no se, están por si les apetece el leerlos. Son **Cantabile** y **Alabastro** xdd Ahí lo dejo!


	14. Alargar la mano a las estrellas sin

**Alargar la mano a las estrellas sin poder llegar a tocarlas**

Era mediodía, el sol picaba más que de costumbre, por lo que toda la aldea había huido de toda tarea que tuviera lugar en el interior de algún lado. Hacía mucho calor, pero Kagome más que calor estaba muy aburrida. Los aldeanos no la dejaban ayudar en el arroz, no la dejaban llevar trastos de un lado a otro, las mujeres no permitían que ella tendiera la ropa, ni que la lavara, ni que la doblara. Nada. Estaba aburrida y ese pueblo no la dejaba hacer nada.

Estaba sin hacer nada tirada en el prado con vistas a los campos de arroz y la mirada puesta en las nubes. Un conejo. Una copa de nata con fresas. Un libro abierto. Un perro corriendo. Un pastel de melocotón con azúcar glasé. Una rosa. Una tableta de chocolate.

¿De verdad las nubes podían tener tantas formas?

Kagome se incorporó, puso las rodillas contra su pecho y puso las manos encima extendidas ante ella. Si seguía así iba a engordar con solo pensar en comer dulces. Un libro. Quería leer un libro, un buen libro, de los que tenía en casa, ahora abandonados. Quería enfrascarse en leer historias imposibles; individuos enfrentados a una sociedad tan diferente a ellos que no veían otra manera de sobrevivir que suicidarse. Un libro con un protagonista con un amor tan ideal como imposible, un amor que le llevaría a la locura, a la muerte. Quería leer algo, lo que fuera, triste, dramático, agonizante, aburrido… Quería hacer algo.

─ ¿Puedo realmente morir de aburrimiento?- Le dijo a la flor rosa que tenía a su lado. "Pues sí", le dijo esta.- ¿Puedo realmente volverme loca de aburrimiento?- "Cielo, Quijote lo hizo por leer".

Kagome realmente echaba de menos cocinar, leer, hacer las tareas de la universidad, a su hermano tocando las narices, la televisión sin nada interesante… todo. ¿Qué hace la gente en este mundo si no trabaja? Ella veía a la gente de la aldea cuerda y viva.

Aspiró el aire solitario del ambiente y le llegó una fragancia que hizo que se le encogiera el corazón y se le llenara la boca de saliva.

─ Caaaaafeeeee- lloriqueó desesperada. "Kagome, es imposible, aquí no hay café. Deja de oler. Quédate sin nariz."- ¡Mamá, aparece y oblígame a tender la ropa!- suplicó.

Al cabo de un rato, la sacerdotisa se puso de pié y bajó la ladera hasta el campo de arroz. Al pasar, le pareció que todos los trabajadores giraban la cara para que no los viera, evitando así la culpa por no dejarla trabajar. Una sombra se detuvo a su lado y la joven levantó la vista.

Kikyo.

Esta sabía a qué había ido. Había visto a Kagome bajar por la ladera hasta los campos de arroz. No estaba Inuyasha con ella, tampoco el demonio zorro ni la chica Sui; esa era la oportunidad de hablar. Vio como esta estaba con la cabeza baja, quizás deprimida o preocupada. La vio parar delante de ella de golpe al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba allí, y no vio sorpresa en su rostro al ver que era ella. Quizás, como ella, Kagome ya sabía que esto pasaría. De cerca sí se notaba el cambio, pero más que un cambio físico estaba el cambio en ella misma, años antes en la misma situación, habría pegado un salto y ya estaría haciéndole preguntas insistentemente y comportándose como una mosca muy pesada. En cambio, ahora la miraba con una cara calmada, sin preguntas en los ojos.

─ ¿Podemos dar un paseo?- preguntó la sacerdotisa muerta.

─ Claro- contestó Kagome con una sonrisa encantadora.

Empezaron a andar a la par mientras sentían la mirada de muchos aldeanos en ellas. Podría escuchar los cuchicheos de algunos, los mal pensamientos de otros, las suposiciones de otros tantos. No tenía mucho tiempo, ni Inuyasha ni ningún otro de los amigos de Kagome las dejarían solas. A pesar de esos seis años juntos, nunca se había ganado el cariño de nadie del grupo. Los aldeanos la miraban entre nerviosos y temerosos al saber que ella estaba muerta, Inuyasha, pese a ser el causante de todo, no la soportaba y se comportaba de una manera educada pero indiferente, el resto del grupo veía en ella el mal de Kagome sin saber nada y la trataban con respeto y con odio interior y a Sui no le caía de por sí desde el principio, fue un rechazo más bien mutuo. Miró al cielo y suspiró cansada.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kagome sorprendida al verla suspirar con pesar.

─ ¿Eh? Ah, sí, no es nada, es que estoy un poco cansada.- sonrió en respuesta y se dijo a sí misma que quién iba a imaginar que ellas estarían así algún día.- Siento todo esto.- Kagome al miró sin entender- Lo de Naraku. Fue como si nos mataran, te juro que estábamos seguros de que estaba más que muerto. Fue una batalla que casi acaba con nosotros, todos heridos, sin fuerza, sin ánimos… lo logramos por poco, pero todos vimos como él se desvanecía y desaparecía su esencia. El vórtice de Miroku desapareció, y eso fue la gran prueba final.

─ ¿Y la perla?

─ Desapareció. – Kikyo bajó la mirada al suelo apenada- En un principio no me gustó la idea, algo… algo me decía que no había de ser así, pero no hubo indicios de nada inconcluso. Pensé, que al purificar la perla junto con Naraku, había hecho que esta desapareciera también.

─ ¿Así que en realidad, Naraku se las había ingeniado para morir de mentira y llevarse la perla con él?

─ Visto lo visto… no se me ocurre nada más y no ha sido la primera vez. Pero lo que no entiendo es el porqué tú. Te trajo y te estuvo usando durante mucho tiempo para extraerte la energía espiritual. ¿Por qué, si eras mi reencarnación, no me usó a mí? Eso es lo que no entiendo.

─ A mí también me extraña, lo he estado pensando, no creas que no sabía que estabas aquí. Pero me desconcertaba el que fui usada yo y no tu. Además, es sabido por todos que tú tienes más poder espiritual que yo. – Kikyo asintió.

─ Otra razón de más.

Fue el turno del silencio para hablar. Ninguna de las dos decía nada y solo seguían andando por los campos como si fueran amigas del alma y se lo estuvieran contando todo. En realidad no eran amigas, eran una sola persona, eran tan diferentes como los colores contrarios, siempre habían sido así. Kikyo había ideado esa charla muchas veces en su mente: si Kagome volvía de repente, si Inuyasha se cansaba y la iba a buscar, si por alguna razón era necesaria aquí… miles de trazos de un gran mapa de posibilidades que acababan en una charla como esa. De todas las charlas, Kagome siempre la odiaba, o sea, más que de costumbre. Siempre la recriminaba, la insultaba y lloraba del sufrimiento, no era una charla amena ni relajante ni amistosa. Sabía que había un tema a tratar que era como una úlcera sangrante, pero no sabía ahora cómo sería esa conversación.

─ ¿Te estás preguntando cómo es que no te grito, te insulto y te monto una escena?- se adelantó Kagoem sonriente.

─ Si. Visto lo que pasó y cómo pasó… en realidad creo que es algo que hay que aclarar.

─ ¿Qué quieres aclarar, Kikyo?

─ Las cosas… las cosas entre Inuaysha y yo no son… como quizás te imaginas. No estamos juntos, pese… a eso. No me soporta. Me habla, me trata con respeto y demás, pero nada más. No se queda conmigo más que lo necesario. Fui engañada.

─ Creo que, y sin ánimo de empezar una disputa ahora, se te ganó en tu juego.

─ La verdad es que sí. Y sigo sin saber el porqué, no creas. Te fuiste y te lo llevaste contigo por completo, aquí solo quedó una sombra que lloraba por los rincones. Pero a mí no me contó el porqué, el motivo el… nada. Lo odio por eso.

─ Vaya. Tiene más tacto de lo que pensaba.- Kagome saludó a un grupo de niños que hacían los mismo desde el río a lo lejos- pero a pesar de tenerlo y quererlo, es un completo imbécil.- Negó con la cabeza. Te lo diré. Yo sabía qué pasaba, siempre lo supe. No es muy difícil saber cómo piensa Inuyasha, pero su método de conseguir lo que quería es… cruel.

─ ¿Sabes el porqué y aún así no volviste?

─ Bueno, que sepas el motivo no exime que estés rota, dolida… me he dicho a mi misma que soy infantil, que no hago las cosas como debo, que me equivoqué. La verdad es que todo eso me importa poco. Él hizo eso para que yo me fuera de su lado, el solo hecho de haber llegado a ese extremo para lograrlo… Yo le puedo perdonar, es como de héroes hacer algo así por alguien, me amaba y actuó así por mí, pero no puedo mirarle a la cara sin que aquellas imágenes vuelvan y se me claven. Da igual el motivo, me duelen igual, me destrozan. Volver con él sería inexplicablemente sentir lo mismo. Me duele estar con él más de lo que es humano soportar. Vivir sin él… me ha costado la vida, no he sido yo enteramente desde entonces, lo amo más que al mundo o lo más valioso que puedas imaginar, es normal que la vida sin él me resulte insulsa, vacía, insignificante. Pero por el contrario, vivir con él es morirme, es caberme mi propia tumba ¿Es mi mayor deseo hacerlo? Sí, pero créeme, me duele tanto. No sé porque, pero es así.

─ Dime porque- medio suplicó Kikyo al cabo de un rato.

─ ¿Aunque me odies después, aunque sepas que le odiaras a él más que antes?

─ Si- murmuró.

─ Creo que sabes que fuimos atacados en un pueblo por una gran araña. Bueno, la historia no es tan así, pero es lo más esencial. Estuve al borde de la muerte, la araña me clavó un gran aguijonazo que me causó una gran herida y me inyectó veneno. Vi mi vida, mi muerte, mis soledad, fue… terrible. Es a partir de ahí cuando él empezó a cambiar. Yo lo sabía, él se sentía culpable de lo que me había pasado, no era a primera vez, se pensaba que al estar con él me podía perder, vio lo que significaba, y actuó. Se distanció, se volvió arisco, maleducado, irritable. Lo peor es que… te empezó a buscar a ti más que antes, te mencionaba sin parar para todo, me comparaba contigo en todo, todo eras tú; recibía noticias tuyas, y se largaba sin decir nada, delante de mí y yo lo sabía, lo hacía intencionadamente. Todo cambio. Eso ya era insoportable para mí, pero no desistí, fui paciente, sabía que sería pasajero, momentáneo, que se daría por vencido como siempre.

─ Y fue cuando Naraku me atacó aquella vez- dijo Kikyo al ver el silencio en Kagome por un pequeño rato.- Me dejó herida e Inuyasha me pidió que fuera con vosotros. – Kikyo se detuvo y bajó la mirada, muy dolida.- Fue ahí cuando empezó lo peor. Fue por eso.

─ Si- Kagome miraba al cielo muy triste. Desde que había llegado, no se había mostrado tan triste, tan desolada, tan… vacía.- Te mimaba delante de todos, te besaba con cariño, siempre siendo él mismo, se iba a pasear contigo, incluso más de una vez dormía en lo alto de los árboles contigo. Yo… lo sabía, seguía sabiendo el motivo. Él a veces me miraba de reojo a hacerlo- rió amargamente- ni siquiera es disimulado. Y así fueron pasando los días. Y yo caía, caía, caía más y más, lo que veía… me mataba, me daba igual el motivo, era cruel. Pero la gota que colmó mi baso, que me envió a la tumba fue… fue…

─ Nos viste aquella vez- dijo Kikyo asombrada. Inusuales lágrimas brotaban de unos ojos chocolate vacíos y sin vida. Kagome no se daba cuenta de que lloraba, solo recodaba y echaba mano del frasco de la joya que llevaba otra vez colgado en el cuello. Se lo habían devuelto.

─ Si… vi como os besabais, vi como él te tocaba con cariño, pasión, lo… lo vi todo. Soy imbécil, lo fui tanto. Mi cuerpo no respondía, no me llegaba la sangre al cerebro. Eso era llegar muy lejos. Lo vi todo, hasta el final, como él te decía que te amaba. ¿Qué si lo hacía para que me fuera? ¿Qué si lo hacía porque me amaba tanto que no podía soportar que me mataran? ¿Qué? Eso era tan cruel, dolía tanto. Me fui aquella vez al día siguiente. No cerré el pozo, yo sabía que había logrado lo que él quería, no vendría a por mí nunca. No hacía falta malgastar mis fuerzas para sellar un camino que nadie quería cruzar. Y pasé mis seis años recomponiendo los pedazos y pegándolos para volverlos a unir. Aprendí a mirar por detrás de una gran máscara negra, a no decir más de lo necesario, a sobrevivir por los demás, no por mí. Y los recuerdos de esta época se iban difuminando, a veces pensaba que era un sueño, que no me había pasado nunca, luego miraba el frasco de los fragmentos vacío y atado a mi cuello y veía quién era yo en realidad. – Kagome se detuvo al fin. Miró a Kikyo que lucía shokeada.- ¿Me odias? ¿Lo odias? ¿Lo entiendes?

─ Yo había cambiado en ese entonces.- dijo muy bajito- me dije que si podía volver a vivir era para estar con él y que me daba igual el odio, que era algo que yo podía cambiar. Creí que me amaba, que lo había decidido. Pero cuando te fuiste… él me olvidó, me dejó, me tiró, empezó a vivir de tu recuerdo, de tu olor en las flores de jazmín de los caminos. Me usó.

Kikyo miró a Kagome que la miraba dolida pero ya recompuesta y con la máscara otra vez perfectamente en su sitio. Vio como se tocaba sin parar el colgante y como hacía mínimas muecas y se llevaba la mano a las sienes, como si le doliera. Pero Kikyo solo pudo sentir una y otra vez las palabras "me usó" en su mente, borrando cualquier sombra de raciocinio. No le dijo nada, ella lo entendería. Se dio la vuelta y se internó en el bosque que bordeaba el camino. Desapareció dejando a su reencarnación sola.

Kagome sintió algo y miró al horizonte tapándose los ojos con una mano para no deslumbrarse. Vio un bulto surcar el cielo hacia ella. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

Sango iba encima de Kirara con Miroku detrás de ella. Habían salido esa misma mañana e iban a toda prisa. Sango no paraba de pensar en lo que Miroku le había dicho, y estaba de acuerdo con él, últimamente los demonios se comportaban de una manera muy rara, y era verdad, parecían sincronizados y comprometidos en la idea de alejarlos de la aldea constantemente. Ella misma que había exterminado a los demonios había hecho más viajes que nunca en su vida. Miroku le dio un apretón de consuelo en la cintura, de donde se sujetaba, y ella se giró para sonreírle y decirle que no pasaba nada con la mirada. A lo lejos, vio el camino de la ladea que bordeaba los campos de cultivo y el bosque. Sango miró más exactamente a la figura de una persona en medio del camino, mirando hacia ellos y haciéndoles señales con los brazos como si supiera quienes eran y les dijera que vinieran. No sabía quién era, pero se dirigió hacia allí de todas maneras.

─ Miroku. ¿Ves a aquella persona de allá?- llamó Sango.

─ Si. Qué raro, parece que nos llama. – El monje fijó a la vista, pero a causa de la lejanía, no podía saber quién era.

Kirara, que estaba muy callada, gruñó, o ronroneó, y fue hacia aquella persona mucho más deprisa que antes. Parecía como desesperada.

─ ¿Kirara? – dijeron ambos.

La gata no les hizo ni caso y se siguió dirigiendo a la figura humana que tomaba una forma definida contra más cerca estaban.

─ No puede…- dijo Sango conmocionada. Miroku, tras ella, apretó mucho más el agarre en su cintura dádnosle a conocer a ella que él estaba en la misma linio de pensamiento que ella- No puede ser… esa es… es…

─ Kagome- concluyó Miroku.

La exterminadora empezó a llorar a lágrima viva antes incluso de que la silueta de la joven se definiera por completo para confirmar que era ella. Tampoco esperó a que Kirara se posara ante ella en el suelo. Saltó desde unos metros de altura y corrió hacia su amiga hasta abrazarla desesperadamente. Sango sentía como Kagome la correspondía y la abrazaba pasándole las manos por la espalda calmando su llanto, como le decía palabras cariñosas y como saludaba a Miroku, que ya había llegado a donde ellas. Sango había echado de menos a su amiga más de lo que creían todos. Era verdad que eran amigas del alma, que eran como hermanas, pero para Sango, Kagome era un pilar fundamental en su vida, un gran tablón de auxilio ante un naufragio. Nunca logró entender porqué se fue, nunca se lo preguntó a Inuyasha, nunca le exigió que fuera a buscarla por el pozo. Ella sabía que era por Kikyo, y que Kagome se había ido de esa manera por una buena razón, pero la había echado tanto de menos… tanto.

─ Sango, inundarás esto si sigues así- bromeó ella. Sango se desembarazó de ella y sostuvo su cara entre sus manos para contemplarla bien. La había llegado a conocer tanto que fue como si pudiera ver su vida a través de esos ojos, pero sobre todo de esa máscara.- Hola.

No hubo broncas, no hubo lluvia preguntas, no hubo recriminaciones. Solo se sentaron en la hierba para ponerse al día los tres. Kagome les contó lo que había pasado y sus dudas al respectos, Miroku le confesó su temor y sus hipótesis, Sango la miraba y agarraba de la mano mientras participaba en la conversación y bebía la vida que le devolvía su amiga. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Miroku decidió dejarlas a solas y se fue a buscar al resto exigiendo a las damas que volvieran lo antes posible para comer. Sango sintió la mirada de Kagome mientras ella miraba como Miroku se alejaba por el camino.

─ No lo estás haciendo bien- dijo esta frunciendo el ceño y tocándose la frente- ¿Qué narices te pasa con Miroku, Sango?

─ Es que… no lo sé. Le amo, el me ama, no tenemos dudas, pero dar el paso a la familia que le quiere… es como si algo no me dejara hacerlo. Y él es tan bueno, Kagome, me está esperando, me sigue esperando tras seis años.

─ Sango… Miroku te ama más que a su vida, te lo ha demostrado y lo está haciendo, pero creo que es muy cobarde que por el recuerdo de tu hermano no sigas evolucionando.

─ Estás siendo muy crítica- contestó esta al ver la mirada seria de Kagome.

─ Tu infantil.- Kagome volvió a restregarse la mano por la frente- Él te ama, tu lo amas y no haces nada para seguir adelante. Eres una cobarde. El único problema que tenéis es que él te deja vía libre para que sanes y no te pone los pies en el suelo, que es lo que necesitas. Necesitas que alguien te de un guantazo, que te despierte de esa cosa rara que te has montado tu sola. ¿No sigues por el recuerdo de tu hermano? Nunca superarás lo de tu hermano porque le amabas, y no te olvidarás de él, pero has de convivir con ello y vivir por él.

─ … - Sango bajó la mirada y reconoció las crueles palabras de Kagome. Ella tenía toda la razón, pero era igual de patético que Kagome se lo hubiera dicho así de duramente nada más verla. Ella era patética. Se lo dijo.- Soy patética. Es patético que me lo tengas que decir tú que no has estado aquí.

─ Sí. Eres patética, pero te quiero igual.- dijo sonriendo al fin y abrazándola.- Me duele un poco la cabeza y me está entrado hambre, el sol no me ha sentado nada bien. – Se levantó y Sango hizo lo mismo- vamos a comer con Inuyasha y el resto, es raro que no haya venido a por nosotras con su cara de perro hambriento.

Sango rió, pero se sorprendió de qué Kagome nombrara con naturalidad a Inuyasha, era como si anda hubiera pasado entre ellos, como si de alguna manera los seis años no hubieran pasado en absoluto. Pero no le dijo nada. La siguió por el camino y se fueron contando las pequeñas cosas que siempre se cuentan las mejores amigas. Sango pensaba que su vida había vuelto al telar correcto.

Al llegar a la cabaña, encontraron a los chicos, Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo sentados, contritos y con cara de medio morirse. Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron y entraron preguntando qué pasaba.

─ Kikyo y Sui no están en ningún sitio y nosotros no sabemos concina- dijo Shippo sin más.

─ Habernos venido a buscar- dijo Kagome empezando con Sango a hacer la comida teniendo a los chicos de golpe animados y con el suelo encharcado de babas- no estábamos lejos.

─ Estabas con Sango, no queríamos molestar, Kag- dijo el monje.

─ Gracias, es un detalle- dijo esta sonriendo.

Empezaron a hacer la comida con calma poniendo al día a los recién llegados con los aportes de Inuyasha. Nadie dijo nada nuevo, las actuaciones de Naraku eran tan irreales e injustificadas que ninguno imaginaba el por qué de ellas. Inuyasha andaba tras Kagome mientras esta hacía unas especie de bolitas con pan rallado, huevos un poco de carne picada. Estaba la primera recién sacada del fuego, cuando la mano larga del medio demonio se interpuso en medio y cogió la bolita para comérsela.

─ ¡Inuyasha!

─ ¿Qué? Tengo hambre Kagome, ya sabes que yo como mucho y no tengo paciencia- se excusó.

─ Me da igual, ahora tendrás menos cantidad, aquí todos tenemos hambre, sino, aprende a hacer de comer para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

─ Pero qué arisca eres, mujer, no sé qué más te da por una cosa de estas qué haces.

─ Inuyasha…

─ ¡No! Está bien, no lo haré más, ya está perdona, pero no sigas la frase…

─ I-nu-ya…-sha – Inuaysha cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que hacía seis años que no recibía, pero lo que no se esperó fue el recibir en vez de un grandioso oswari un sartenazo en la cabeza que le dejó medio ido.

Todos rieron contentos con la escena que, nunca pensaron que volvería a repetirse otra vez. Estaban extrañados, seis años separados, con odio y resentimiento y ellos se comportaban con gran normalidad.

─ No me dijiste la palabra- apuntó Inuyasha sorprendido pero dolido por el golpe.

─ No. ¿Quieres?- dijo ella sentándose de nuevo y cogiendo aire.

Inuaysha la miró profundamente mientras laveía hablar animadamente con sus amigos. Estaba como si de verdad no hubiera pasado nada con ellos tras esos seis años. Pero lo del oswari le había sorprendido más de lo que debería. Para ellos, esa palabra era más que un castigo, era algo muy… íntimo. Él lo odiaba, pero nunca se había quitado el rosario, y a veces incluso había soñado oírla decirle la palabra. Lo echaba de menos. Vio como le pasaba la sartén a Sango para que siguiera ella con esas bolitas tan buenas y se sentaba cogiendo aire un par de veces seguidas mientras fruncía el ceño. Le extrañó, parecía como… ahogándose. Reparó en que estaba un poco pálida, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas del sol y del calor, que movía una mano como si tuviera tics pero que pasaban muy, muy desapercibidos, que se tocaba con la otra el frasco de los fragmentos, sin ellos, con nerviosismo pero como si fuera un acto automático y casual. Vio como de repente cerraba los ojos, jadeaba un poco y se levantaba.

─ Chicos, voy un momento a tomar un poco de aire. Me parce que el cambio de clima y eso me está como mareando un poco.

Todos la miraron con miedo y asintieron la cabeza. Sin que nadie dijera nada, Shippo se levantó y se ofreció a acompañarla. Kagome sonrió agradecida y avanzó hacia la puerta. Lo demás, para Inuyasha fue a cámara lenta. Ella se detuvo, se tambaleó como si hubiera perdido el equilibro de golpe, como si al gravedad se modificara en su cuerpo. Sango la llamó alarmada porque se había quedado de repente muy blanca. Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe como si viera algo que la sorprendiera muchísimo, pese a nadie veía nada en la dirección hacia donde miraba, y se desplomó como si los hilos que la mantenían en pie se cortaran de golpe. Inuyasha llegó a tiempo a ponerse él en medio para que ella no se golpeara la cabeza. La recostó en sus brazos con la cabeza en su regazo y vio su respirar agitado, sus repentinas ojeras, su forzosa rapidez y la alta fiebre que le había teñido los labio de rojo sangre.

─ ¿Kagome?

─ A ver, Inuyahsa, déjame un momento- pidió Sango encima de Kagome- Shippo, encuentra a Sui, rápido.

Recostaron a Kagome en un futón y le pusieron diversas compresas frías en la frente por la fiebre. Ella sudaba bastante, pero estaba muy tranquila, jadeaba cada vez menos, su rostro estaba destensado y recuperaba poco a poco el color de la piel. Si hubiera sido por la alta temperatura corporal, se diría que solo estaba durmiendo la siesta. Inuyasha no se separaba de ella, estaba a una distancia prudente, en la pared más cercana estudiando uno por uno los cambios que se producían en ella, pero Kagome siguió durmiendo pese al ruido que Miroku y Sango hacían a su alrededor.

Una hora más tarde, llegó Sui corriendo a la cabaña para encontrase con esa escena. No dijo nada, se arrodilló al lado de la sacerdotisa, la quitó el yukata sin prestar atención a los hombres presentes, y al cabo de unos minutos, le puso una manta por encima.

─ ¿Qué le pasa?

─ Creo que ha sido la situación, el calor, el cambio de clima y el cansancio.- dijo tranquilamente.- Ya os lo dije, le han estado robando energía vital por mucho tiempo, ni un par de días de reposo habrían logrado una recuperación rápida y completa. El cambio de clima, atmósfera etcétera que hay entre ambas épocas, más el calor que hace aquí y su estado, han hecho que su cuerpo colapse. Tomáoslo como una pequeña gripe. Dormirá un rato, estará más cansada cuando se despierte y vivirá los próximos días bebiendo tanta agua como tiene el río.

─ ¿Agua?- dijo Inuyasha más relajado.

─ Si, para la deshidratación. Es mejor que ella beba mucha agua para aclimatarse mejor a la perdida de energía y al tiempo, mucha agua. Las defensas serán más fuertes.

Todos respiraron hondo mucho más relajados. Por la cabeza de todos había pasado la idea de que Naraku se las hubiera ingeniado para volver a acercarse a Kagome como antes.

─ Dios, que susto nos ha dado esta mujer.- dijo Sango bebiendo un poco de agua.

─ Si, desde luego- dijo Miroku- ¿Dónde estabas Sui?

─ A tres pueblos de aquí. Esta mañana me llamaron por una urgencia médica. El médico del pueblo estaba enfermo, así que no lo podía atender él. Fue tan de repente y nadie estaba aquí que no me dio tiempo a avisaros. Lo siento.

─ No pasa nada. ¿Has visto a Kikyo? No la vemos desde el desayuno.

─ No, ni por los alrededores ni nada. Qué raro, ella no suele desaparecer así como así.

─ No, la verdad es que desde que Kagome se fue, su fuerza también es limitada, así que restringe su trabajo a solo la aldea. Además, le es más fácil así, no le gusta que se ande sabiendo que es un cuerpo de barro y huesos.

─ Antes no le importaba- murmuró Sango, todos lo oyeron, pero nadie dijo nada.

Kagome despertó al cabo de cuatro horas. Cumpliéndose el pronóstico de Sui, se levantó con dolor de cabeza, vómitos, deshidratada y muy cansada. Preguntó qué había pasado, y al contarle a qué había sido debido, ella solo asintió ausente como si en verdad no se lo creyera o le fuera indiferente. La vista la tenía siempre baja, no participaba en la conversación de Shippo y Sango, los únicos en la cabaña en ese entonces y miraba indefinidamente un punto ciego de la pared. Parecía estar en otro mundo totalmente distinto, o quizás el hecho de estar desubicada por el ajetreo. Era de noche, no había vuelto nadie más a la cabaña cuando Kagome se levantó y dijo que iba a dar una vuelta.

─ ¿Segura que no hace falta que te acompañemos?- preguntó Sango indecisa.

─ No, necesito aire, me muero de calor con esta ropa. Estoy bien de verdad.

No dejó tiempo para que le dijeran nada más, salió de la cabaña rápidamente diciendo un "adiós" apresurado. La noche había caído por completo cuando Inuyasha y Miroku volvieron para cenar. Inuaysha, al no ver a Kagome, se asustó, pero ni se tranquilizó cuando le dijeron que se había despertado ni cuando le informaron de que se había ido a andar por ahí. Sin decir nada, él también se fue de la cabaña dejando a todos muy claro a dónde iba y que tendrían una ración más para todos.

Inuaysha se colocó en lo alto de un árbol y se concentró en captar el aroma de Kagome. No tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a esa chiquilla por la mente. A nadie se le ocurría el irse sola por la ladea recién recuperada de un desmayo por un bajón. Negó con la cabeza y reafirmó la premisa de que ella seguía siendo una total inconsciente. El aire cambió un momento de dirección y junto con el vaivén de su cabello le vino el aroma de la chica que buscaba. Se encontraba en el árbol sagrado. Salió saltando por los árboles en su busca y en cinco minutos se plantó a los pies del árbol. Kagome estaba en una de las grandes raíces de este. Estaba con las piernas dobladas ante ella y con las manos sujetando el cabello que le caía por delante de la cara que estaba baja. Parecía una mujer desesperada intentan comprender las cosas. Vio que su cabello estaba alborotado, que temblaba levemente y que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pese a no haber sido nada silencioso. Se acercó y se arrodilló delante de ella.

─ ¿Kagome?- Ella levantó la mirada sin quitar las manos de su cabello. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así de la cabaña después de desmayarte? Joder, siempre eres así de irresponsable. Estaban todos preocupados por ti, en tu estado, no es nada bueno ir a dar paseos por el bosque, mujer.- Inuyasha la miró fijamente, sus ojos marrones estaban difuminados y perdidos, las ojeras eran más profundas y su piel estaba sudorosa. Estaba sorprendido- ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella lo miró indefinidamente, quizás no lo veía en realidad, quizás estaba ordenando su caótica mente para encontrar de suevo la manera de articular palabras. Inuyasha esperó. Los años le habían hecho aprender a ser paciente.

─ ¿Qué te pasa, Kagome, te vuelves a encontrar mal? ¿Te duele la cabeza como antes? Mira que ahora no eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta, precisamente, sin descansar, sudorosa…- dijo en broma para ver si la picaba. – No querrás vomitar… ¿Verdad? Puedo aguantarlo todo, pero el vómito…- Ella no rió, no se movió, siguió mirándole pero sin mirarle realmente. Él no esperaba que le hiciera gracia, sino más bien un guantazo, un tirón de orejas, un grito, un insulto, una combinación de todo lo anterior, alguna innovación. Mosqueado y mucho más preocupado, volvió a insistir.- Ya, Kagome, ¿qué te pasa?

Finalmente al cabo de un rato, Kagome centró verdaderamente su mirada en él.

─ ¿Crees que las personas tienen un objetivo en la vida?

La pregunta le dejó totalmente descolocado, y era una pregunta que iba muy en serio, como si no le estuviera preguntando por el tiempo, como si de la respuesta dependiera su vida misma. Pero él no sabía la respuesta. Qué le podría decir él, un medio demonio que dudaba de haber hecho algo bien en la vida dada las cosas actualmente.

─ No lo sé. Puede. No creo que nadie lo sepa. No creo que yo tenga otro objetivo en la vida más que matar a Naraku, Kagome.

Ella asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo con él.

─ ¿Pero crees que, si una persona sabe lo que está destinado para ella, puede hacer algo para evitarlo y evitarlo del todo?

Ausente, Kagome alargó sus manos y cogió entre ellas las de Inuyasha poniéndolas en su frente bajando a su vez la cabeza. Sus manos estaban muy frías.

─ ¿Qué me quieres decir en realidad, Kagome?

Ella levantó la mirada a él con unos ojos desbordando lágrimas invisibles.

─ ¿Crees que se puede huir del destino? ¿Crees que si hacemos algo que podría alejarnos de él no estamos en realidad haciendo lo que nos llevará a él?

Inuyasha vio si cara atormentada a más no poder y él casi muere de desesperación. No entendía lo que ella quería, no entendía su comportamiento, tan dependiente, tan expresivo, tan cercano y a la vez tan distante. Inuyasha creyó estar hablando con una estrella, un punto en lo alto y largo del cielo, una luz que al extender las manos crees poder tocarla, cogerla y guardarla para ti, pero no alcanzas ni para poder sentir su textura.

¿Se podía evitar el destino? ¿Era eso? Inuyasha recordó el sueño que había tenido de Kagome muriéndose en su propia sangre, en sus brazos, ahogándose, ciega, sola en lo más profundo de su muerte. No, si él había intentado evitar a toda costa que se pudiera ni por un momento dar la posibilidad de hacerse realidad, si había vivido como una sombra por echar de su lado a Kagome con ese propósito. ¿Evitarlo y en realidad desencadenarlo? No, una broma, un imposible, Inuyasha se cerraba en banda a la idea, no tenía lógica, era un pez que se muerde la cola. Miró otra vez su expresión. ¿Había visto ella lo mismo que él en ese entonces? ¿Creía ella que eso le iba a pasar? ¿Creía que el evitarlo iba solo a producirlo?

─ No lo creo, Kagome. No creo que el intentar evitar que algo pase sea producirlo. Me niego a creer algo así, me cierro en banda. Y no deberías pensar esas cosas, son inútiles y no nos llevan a ningún lado.

Vio en ella que la respuesta no la había tranquilizado, que no la había ni llenado el agujero. Ella seguía en esa piscina de oscuridad y desesperación.

─ Lo que pasa realmente es que tu no crees en el destino.- Dijo ella sonriendo y dejando caer las primeras lágrimas que él le había visto en seis años.

─ ¿Qué te pasa?- Gimió Inuyasha.

─ Tengo miedo. Tengo… no sé realmente que tengo, estoy… todo esto me confunde- dijo muy bajito acercando su frente a Inuyasha como buscando calor- No sé qué me pasa, solo que no sé quién soy ahora. Creo que verdaderamente me estoy volviendo loca. No si, al final, tanto decirlo, tanto decirlo, la gente tendrá razón.

Inuyasha estaba intoxicado de ella, de su olor, de su calor, de su cuerpo pegado al suyo como si fuera una manta. Tenerla cerca, era algo que ni en sus sueños veía posible, y allí estaba, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Ella loca? Era algo imposible, lo que estaba era atormentada de algo desconocido para él, ella estaba escondiendo el verdadero problema, dándole pequeños elementos que no se sostenían y sacaban de él contestaciones absurdas, vacías… Odiaba que ella le mintiera, pero realmente odiaba mucho más que estando ella en aquel estado, se atreviera a mentirle.

─ No estás loca- dijo firmemente- ¿quieres que te diga la verdad? No, no creo en el destino, porque si en realidad existiera, quién narices se supone que controla lo que pasa. ¿Dios? Por mi se puede ir a cagar bajo una piedra, nadie me ha dicho nunca qué hacer, nadie ha controlado nunca mis actos, solo he sido yo. ¿Tú estás dispuesta a creer que las cosas ya están hechas, que no puedes hacer nada para mover y hacer tu vida, que solo has de quedarte sentada esperando a que se hagan solas? ¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces, esperar a que quien sea decida si Naraku muere o no, a que alguien te diga qué hacer, a que lo hagan por ti?- La abrazó dándole igual si ella le rechazaba, si decía que se extralimitaba en sus nuevas normas establecidas. Ella le necesitaba, necesitaba ser abrazada, y él no podía pensar en la idea de estar más tiempo sin tocarla.- ¿qué no me estás diciendo, qué te estás callando? ¿Kagome Higurashi amedrentada por algo, encogida por algo como el destino, rendida ante algo que es incierto?

Kagome se aferró a él dándole igual si el hecho de abrazarle la quemaba, sin importarle que su corazón se abriera y se introdujera en el hueco un hierro candente, si solo veía el futuro en color negro y sin texturas. No tenía escapatoria, maldita fuera ella, Naraku… todo. Ella era un ser despreciable, aferrándose a algo imposible, algo que no merecía, algo que sabía con claridad que no iba a funcionar, y sin ser capaz de dejarlo, sin ser capaz de dejar de mirar al sol sin protección pese a saber que se podía quedar ciega. ¿Podía alguien realmente vivir sin su fuente de energía, podía ser ésta lo que acabaría con ella al final? Se maldijo mil veces, se insultó a sí misma, repasó todos los "por qué no", idealizó en su mente proyecciones del "qué pasaría si" y solo quería quedarse en blanco, ser un muñeco, dejar de ser un ser humano con la capacidad de razonar, quería vivir de los instintos, escudarse en algo que la desvinculara de lo que deseaba y necesitaba hacer.

Ella sabía que bebería del manantial de la desesperanza, de la no marcha atrás, de la desgracia; sabía que iba a aparecer la fruta prohibida del paraíso y Dios aparecerá para castigarla; sabía que el daño que se causaría no sería ni una milésima comparado con el daño que se llevaría él. Ella realmente apestaba.

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de la larga lista de contras, Kagome se separó de Inuyasha, cogió su cara entre sus manos, se emborrachó de esa imagen, encendió la grabadora para vivir de ese momento toda la existencia que le quedaba, y acercó sus labios a los de él como si él fuera el antídoto a un veneno mortal. Un antídoto que sabía a gloria, a su casa, a paz, a tranquilidad, a él. Unos labios que, rígidos en un principio por la sorpresa, no se abrieron y la atacaron hasta unos segundos después, unos labios que sí sabían lo que era la sequía y el hambre, que sabían robar en las mejores tiendas; una lengua desesperada por conocer el relieve de su boca, su gusto y cuerpo como si fuera un buen vino; una boca que solo concebía el devorar, el avanzar, el asaltar, el empujar; un cuerpo contra el suyo que ejercía posesión, poderío, fuerza, refugio.

Era todo, era él, era lo único que ella podría haber pedido y deseado en toda su vida. Quiso llorar de alegría. E Inuyasha había dejado de pensar, solo sabía que ella lo había besado, que ella estaba con él, que él tenía permiso, que la persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba en sus brazos tras seis años. No quiso decir nada, pese a mirarse a los ojos y decirlo todo con el brillo de las pupilas e iris, él solo la alzó para atraerla a él y dejarla encima de sus caderas y regazo, obligándola a pasarle los brazos por los hombros y pasar los dedos por su cabello, de abrir las piernas para recogerlas ya atarlas a su espalda, hacer fuerza en su cintura y en su cabeza para pegarla a él y que sintiera el deseo correr por sus venas.

Ambos sabían lo que buscaban, ninguno sabía lo que debían hacer, pero ambos habían dejado la razón para Dios y el destino.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé debería poner mi cabeza en la bandeja para que todas me la cortarais. ¿Qué excusa tengo esta vez? ¿Musa en huelga?**

**¿Enfermedad?... No, ninguna, los estudios, la carrera me está matando y no tengo tiempo ni para mirarme en el espejo y decir "!soy yo!". suerte que la semana que viene se acabará todo y podré dormir, soñar, pensar y volver a llamar a mi musa. Tendré qu ponerle un nombre, lo de musa es muy genérico ¿no? Bueno, no se me asusten, los exámenes han hecho que esté en un completo trauma y no sea yo todo el tiempo.**

**ahora a lo que va la cosa... ¿os ha gustadooooo? ¿a quedado clarooooo? bueno, pues ya saben que fue lo que pasó y... qué cruel es este Inu, ha usado a Kikyoooo que pena (sarcasmo en estado puro). Pero incluso Kagome lo entiende... lo que pasa es que este chico se pasó un poco en el intento de que Kagome se fuera. antes de que me lo preguntes, sí, se acostó con Kikyo argggggg a mi me daría mucho asco... pero bueno, que le vamos ha hacer. **

**No sé cuando publicaré el siguiente, pero sí, será un lemon o un intento, en alguna de mis historias ya lo he probado y creo que no está mal, pero tendré que tomarme mi tiempo, imaginarme a Inu haciendo esas cosas... bueno a todas nos vuelve loca este hombre. Como no tengo tiempo siento que no podré ir una por una ha agradecer los review, me sabe MUY mal, de verdad, pero a mis super constantes les mando mi amor, besos y muchos clones de Inuyasha (yo tengo el original y es intransmisible).**

**Se despide Andaira \(^.^)/**


	15. Inevitable

**Os saluda Andaira \(O.O)/**

**Escuchando: Princess of China and Paradise by Coldplay; Dirt Room by Blue Octobers; Eyesore by Maria Mena; How we operated by Gomez (8)**

* * *

**INEVITABLE**

─ Ya estoy en casa.

Kagome abrió la puerta de su casa y escuchó el silencio que la recibía. Era un silencio precioso que ella agradecía desde lo más profundo del alma. Miró cada una de las habitaciones para gravarse la imagen de su casa en la retina, y al final subió las escaleras para irse a su cuarto donde se quitó la ropa del Sengoku dejándola en el suelo. Cogió una toalla y se fue a la ducha, donde no esperó ni un segundo para abrir el grifo del agua caliente y escuchar el sonido de ese líquido incoloro caer y golpear el plato de ducha y las paredes.

Estaba en blanco, no pensaba en nada, no podía. Los recuerdos la anegaban y ella solo quería paz, pensar, un mínimo de tranquilidad. No se sentía muy ella en ese momento. Cuando notó que el agua salía caliente, se metió en la ducha y se fue relajando poco a poco. El agua la limpiaba, aunque ella no se sentía muy sucia físicamente.

_Inuyasha._

Echó la mano al champú y se echó un poco para empezar a lavarse el cabello poco a poco. El olor a cereza de su champú inundó el baño, pero ella no lo notó. Fueron movimientos mecánicos, uno tras otro, en cadena. Ella era vagamente consciente de que se estaba frotando la cabeza, de que luego se estaba aclarando el champú con el agua, y de que se echaba suavizante en el cabello para desenredárselo. Cerró el grifo y buscó con la mirada la esponja redonda de color rosa. Cuando la cogió, miró el champú corporal y lo cogió. Vio las palabras "de melocotón" escritas en la etiqueta del bote, y se detuvo un instante mirándolas.

'_¡No me gusta!"_

Un rugido se instaló en su mente y su alma se estremeció en respuesta, como si la hubieran dañado. Dejó el champú en su sitio sin hacer nada con él y se llevó la mano que no sostenía la esponja al pecho, como si intentara que le doliera menos, cuando ella ni sabía que era un intento desesperado e inconsciente de mantener su alma en pedazos, unida. _"Melocotón"._ Salió de la ducha aún con la esponja en la mano y fue hacia un armario, al lado de la ventana, mojando el suelo de agua a su paso. Abrió la puerta del mueble y sacó de dentro otro bote de champú corporal. Miró la etiqueta y vio que ponía "olor a jazmín".

El bote estaba desgastado, como si no fuera nuevo pero hubiese estado ahí encerrado, en ese armario, mucho tiempo. Seis años. Abrió la tapadera y se acercó el bote a la nariz para oler el contenido. Su alma se quedó quieta y se apaciguó un poco; en su mente sonó un _clic_ muy bajito que hizo que ella se diera la vuelta y volviera a la ducha con el bote de champó de jazmín. Espació el gel en la esponja y se frotó el cuerpo poco a poco, como si fuera un proceso de purificación que tuviera que hacerse muy lentamente, con calma, dando tiempo a la mente a acoplarse.

"_No me he movido de aquí."_

Kagome se quedó quieta de nuevo, paralizada. Miró la esponja que estaba encima de su muslo con determinación, y como si apartaran una venda de su cabeza, como si hubieran abierto las persianas de golpe, ella lo vio. La realidad calló encima de ella a plomo, haciendo que su alma se resquebrajara. Nunca se puede vivir toda una vida en otro mundo, nunca puedes huir eternamente de la realidad, al final, ésta siempre vuelve a ti, con más fuerza, con más peso, doliendo lacerantemente más que nunca. La esponja se cayó al suelo, pero Kagome no lo notó, ni lo vio, ni si quiera lo escuchó.

"_Inuyasha"_.

Su tacto, su gusto y mucho más importante, su olor y recuerdo volvieron a ella sin anestesia. Una vida, seis años, aparecieron vacíos ante ella como si fuera una película, y ella fue consciente de que lo que pasaba, más que nunca. La realidad la mataba y a la vez la mantenía a ralla. Ella había estado mucho tiempo sin Inuyasha, maldiciéndose día a día, malviviendo poco a poco hasta que los recuerdos se fueron alojando en un rincón, volviendo solo a ratos para que ella se martirizara pensando en si había sido un sueño o una pesadilla, en si estaba loca. Y ella al final, había vuelto, le había visto, había estado con él.

Odiaba reconocer que en su cuerpo había habido esperanza, que ella había creído posible que podía volver, que podía estar con la persona que la hacía ser humana, feliz, un ser humano. Había soñado, tras seis años viviendo tras una cortina de humo creada por ella misma, ella había soñado en que las cosas tenia solución, que los finales felices sí podían ser posibles aunque fueran tras un sinfín de fracasos y dolores. Pero no, a ella se le resistía, y la realidad había vuelto otra vez para joderle la existencia. Las cosas no eran así, y ella solo había estado andando por un camino no hecho por ella, esperando, esperando el momento en el que tuviera lo que ella más soñaba con tener para luego ver como la salida no era tomándolo.

Ella siempre había querido una sola cosa: a Inuyasha. Sólo y simplemente a él. Aún sin ser consciente, aún haciéndose la dura, sabía que ella podría olivar lo que él le había hecho porque no podía vivir una vida sin él. Y ella había logrado lo que llevaba una vida entera queriendo, porque ella siempre había sabido y admitido que no había habido vida antes de conocerle; sí una existencia, pero sin fundamento ni color. Él era su color, su textura, la lámina o el papel donde ella se asentaba. Y ahora ella sabía que no había nada más.

Y él la amaba.

Dolor. Le dolía el alma, el pecho. Su lengua probó el gusto del agua salada y abrió los ojos sorprendentemente anegados de lágrimas. El alma se rompió totalmente y no pudo más que dejarse caer al suelo y arrodillarse impotente. Lloró y gritó. Solo una idea ocupaba una mente descentrada y deshecha: ella quería a Inuyasha, pero el más absoluto de los conocimientos la arrollaba sabiendo que su futuro, no era con él.

Solo fue al cabo de mucho tiempo arrodillada en el baño que pudo serenarse y levantarse. Volvió a abrir el grifo de la ducha y se enjuagó el jabón con el olor a jazmín que ella siempre había llevado como propio: su olor. Cuando estuvo limpia, cerró el agua y salió de la ducha hacia su habitación envuelta en dos toallas. Cogió el camisón blanco que había llevado las noches anteriores y lo dejó encima de la cama. Se giró hacia su espejo de cuerpo entero y se vio.

Hacía seis años que su reflejo la había estado esquivando por todas partes, que ella no podía verse, sí mirarse, pero no verse. La Kagome que le devolvía la mirada en ese espejo era ella. Ella había vuelto. Quizás si hubiera tenido un espejo hacía unas diez horas, ella podía haberse visto a sí misma mucho antes. Ella sabía que había despertado de su letargo en los brazos de Inuyasha, que tan solo el sabor del hombre que amaba más que a su vida había valido para que la Kagome que había desaparecido con sus recuerdos resurgiera para estar con su alma gemela. Ella había salido a la superficie sólo para volverse a esconder cuando al abrir los ojos, ella había sabido que el final no era ese, ni con él.

Miró a la Kagome de su espejo y reconoció sus ojos marrones que lucían más vivos que nunca junto con su cabello que parecía haber vuelto a la vida. Ella era la Kagome que había destrozado el hombre que amaba para poder salvarla, pero que había crecido como persona, como amiga, como hermana; una mujer valiente que sabía a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer.

Ir a matar a Naraku.

* * *

No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos. Él sabía que debía hacerlo, debía afrontar una realidad que estaba por matarle o dejarle comatoso para todo el resto de su vida.

Sabía que estaba tumbado en la hierba, sabía que tenía el ahori encima como si fuera una manta, sabía que estaba desnudo y sabía que ella no estaba a su lado. Sabía mucho más que el hecho de que no estaba a su lado. Le había dejado solo después de lo que había pasado, le había dejado solo y encima se había ido a su época. No sabía que sentir. Estaba perdido por completo. Podía pensar que ella se había vengado, y después de haber hecho el amor con él, se había largado para dejarle claro que ella también sabía jugar. Podía pensar las cosas más crueles del mundo, pero ninguna cuadraba con ella. Pero tampoco sabía con exactitud qué clase de persona era ella. Seis años era mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha no era un cobarde. Abrió los ojos y quiso morirse. Pese a su sentido infalible, él aún esperaba equivocarse y verla allí, mirándole y sonriéndole. Realmente ella no estaba.

Como un tonto e iluso humano, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y recordar la noche anterior. Había sido tan feliz. Podía verla de nuevo a ella, besándole como si se fuera a morir si no lo hacía. Y sus ojos. Ella tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, eran marrones, brillantes, pero ese nuevo fulgor, ese era el mejor de todo. Deseo; veía, leía y olía el deseo en ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus obres como el chocolate, su cabello entre sus dedos ─donde siempre deberían de estar, junto con su cintura─ desarreglado, sus labios entreabiertos, rojos expulsando ambrosía por doquier.

Moriría por ver a diario esa imagen, viviría con ella para siempre sin cansarse, la plasmaría en papel para hacerla memorable al mundo entero.

_Como si lo hiciera a menudo, la agarró por la cintura y la puso a horcajadas encima de él sin dejar de besarla, no para otra cosa que para tenerla lo más pegada a él. Ella jadeó y se agarró a él como una espora, él ahora era su vida, su oxígeno. Él volvió a atacar sus labios, si de él dependiera, viviría solo de sus besos, olor y cuerpo toda su vida. Ella se ofreció a él sin requisar, abrió la boca como una almeja y le dio la preciada perla roja; batallaron como dos soldados que han de vivir o morir en el lugar._

_Cualquier arma valía, no había reglas, ni perdón. Ambos se necesitaban, ambos querían y lo hacían. Las manos se colaron en todos los rincones del cuerpo. Las de ella retiraron la ropa del hanyou a trompicones, inexpertas, pero sin mostrar nada de indecisión. Fue rápido, en un momento, el pecho de ese hombre quedó para deleite de ella. Besos bañaron al medio demonio, caricias tejieron sus estremecimientos, ansiedad se escribía a hierro candente._

_Pero él no quería ir rápido. Era suya, nadie le diría nunca lo contrario, nunca la dejaría ir. En un ademán, agarró su cintura con ambas manos, la aferró con fuerza y la apretó contra él bajándola; hizo que ella sintiera su miembro erecto y palpitante, deseoso y fiel a ella. Una exclamación ahogada empezó la ópera a dos voces en el bosque, larga, brutal, incitante. El macho marco y agarró el mulso derecho de ella y lo frotó y acarició en toda su longitud con posesividad, dejando su marca, su aroma, su esencia y amor, subiéndolo y acercándolo más para tenerla más cerca de él. _

_Incorporándose, fue dejando a la mujer en el suelo tumbada de espaldas sin dejar de pegar lo máximo posible esa cintura a la suya, sin dejar de acariciar ahora ya el otro muslo. Empezó un movimiento ascendente y descendente que se concentraba en ese lugar donde ambos se unían. Ella boqueó pero sin zafarse de sus labios. Otra exclamación ahogada, era la hora de que empezara el coro. Dejó los besos con los que alimentaba a Kagome para bajar a dejar caricias de mariposa en el cuello, sobre todo en el punto donde la sangre se concentraba y se saludaba con un centro nervioso. Con apremio, Inuyasha aspiró el aroma de ella y gruño un segundo después para detener las caricias dejando desalmada a la chica. La promesa de un beso en ese lugar quedaba en el aire escrita. _

── _No me gusta.- gruñó. _

_Kagome, hizo una mueca y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó simulando el negro de un pozo en su mirada. Estaba como un animal herido. ¿La había rechazado? ¿No le gustaba estar con ella? Su cuerpo masculino decía lo contrario, pues ella sentía moverse contra su centro el miembro erecto de él con constancia, demostrado que las caricias que daba y recibía le afectaban, y mucho. ¿Estaba actuando solo como un hombre ante la posibilidad de un polvo? ¿No era ella la causante de su estado? Quiso llorar, desaparecer y deshacer el camino que ella misma había trazado y empezado. Desaparecer le parecía una idea genial. Hizo ademán de levantarse y echarlo de encima de ella, al mismo tiempo que se empezaba a crear el caparazón que sería su casa por el resto de su vida, pero él la empujó de nuevo al suelo._

── _Ni te muevas de aquí, mujer. – él la miró con los ojos de un dorado fosforescente a causa del deseo. Y una mierda se iba a mover de debajo de él esa mujer._

── _Puedes buscarte a otra si no te gusta, no soy una jodida muñeca hinchable. - dijo ella herida pero ahora más enojada. ¿Encima le exigua que se quedara después de todo? _

_Un beso ardiente, contundente, fogoso y posesivo la calló._

── _Este es tu sitio, mujer. Debajo, encima, al lado, detrás de mí. Sea donde sea, ese es tu sitio.- contúndete, exudando poder, decisión y posesividad. - ¿Qué es una muñeca hinchable? _

_No hizo caso a lo último. Kagome se sorprendió, e incluso se dio el lujo de sonrojarse apenada tras la explicitud de su deseo al hacerle saber su lugar, pero él se asombró de cómo actuaba ahora sabiendo que ella le mostraba cuanto le deseaba. Y amaba, porque ella le amaba. Sus ojos se lo decían, sus gestos, sus labios, su corazón, su cuerpo. Ella era suya, y todo estaba a favor del medio demonio. Sonrió de medio lado._

── _Odio olerte y no oler a ti.- Ella no le entendía.- Melocotón. Tú no eres un jodido árbol frutal, tú eres una enredadera. Siempre serás jazmín._

_Como si fuera un castigo, Inuyasha metió levemente la mano bajo el kimono de ella desanudándolo en el proceso. Lento, muy lento, con todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, y si este no estaba para él, que se jodiera, nadie le sacaría de hacerle el amor a Kagome, nadie ni nada, él no pararía. Fue fácil, el kimono de ella quedó out en un momento, dejándole a él ver esa escultura de marfil tan perfecta. Que Miguel Ángel se jodiera, ni él lo hubiera hecho mejor. Cogiendo las manos de la chica y sujetándolas con una suya arriba, Inuyasha dispuso de la otra para hacer lo que quisiera con ella._

_Y lo hizo. Despacio. _

_Primero bajó la boca a ese punto en el cuello y dejó los labios allí, son hacer nada más. Ella cogió aire con fuerza, una exclamación entre la sorpresa, el deseo y la impaciencia. Movió la cara para seguir acariciándolo ese punto con los labios sin separarlos, para jugar también a ese juego con la nariz, con el aliento._

── _Inu… In… Inuyasha. – Dios, su nombre en esa boca al llamarlo deseosa era mejor que todas las cosas._

── _Lo soy, soy Inuyasha. Nunca habrá otro nombre en tus labios. Nunca._

_Y abrió la boca para atrapar en un beso húmedo ese punto demandante. Ella exhaló, cogió aire con fuerza y se estremeció. Con ganas, Inuyasha sacó la lengua y lamió esa parte con devoción pero sobre todo con precisión. Tras unos minutos, que a Kagome le parecieron horas y a la vez milésimas de segundo, Inuyasha se volvió a incorporar y a mirarla. Sabía la pinta que debía de tener. Las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos vidriosos de lágrimas de deseo, el cuerpo tenso, y su sexo húmedo. Y ella sabía que él la olía. Vio como él la miraba fijamente con unos ojos divertidos. ¡Ese cabrón se regodeaba de verla en ese estado! _

_Sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo, vio como él dirigía la única mano libre a través de su cuerpo. Fue de su cuello bajando, pasando delicadamente las uñas en el proceso pro la piel. Llegó a sus pechos, y siguió la caricia por entre el valle de estos bajando por el canalillo, ignorando esos montes erguidos orgullosos para él. Todo ella era para él, se ofrecía como un sacrifico a los Dioses. Él era su Dios, siempre lo había sido. ¿También esos años en los que no le había visto? ¿Había seguido siéndole fiel aún entonces? Sí, ella lo sabía en el fondo. Ella había cambiado todo, su forma de ser, su aspecto, más desarreglado, menos femenina, más cerrada y desagradable en las relaciones sociales. Incluso había cambiado algo tan suyo como el perfume. Pero aún así, ella siempre había ido recordándolo todo, a él, a ese mundo, a sus amigos, había ido constantemente apretando el frasco de los fragmentos no para asegurarse de que no había sido un sueño, sino para no olvidarse de él. Inconscientemente, era por él._

_Su cuerpo se derritió como si hubiera sido un témpano de hielo. Lloró, y él se alarmó, pues no había hecho nada. Esos ojos chocolates lo miraban anegados en lágrimas._

── _Este siempre ha sido mi sitio. No me he movido de aquí. – Fue un murmullo, pero él lo escuchó perfectamente.- En realidad nunca he podido irme de aquí._

_Lo entendió. Inuyasha entendió a lo que se refería, y acercó su rostro al de ella para secarle las lágrimas con su boca, sus labios. Ella no había podido olvidarse de él. Pese a todo, ella no se había podido ir. Era eso, y eso le dolía, ella lloraba por eso._

── _Y si te hubieras ido te hubiera traído de vuelta. ¿Cuánto crees que hubiera tardado en ir para allí? ¿Cuánto? Seis años, Kag. Seis años han sido un infierno._

_Y ella al fin sonrió. Y cogió aire con fuerza sorprendida. Inuyasha había colocado esa caricia en su pecho izquierdo. Tocaba todo el contorno de su seno saltándose su pezón, y ella cogió aire con fuerza en necesidad de que dejara de jugar. Y él cumplió. Su boca estuvo sobre ese pezón anhelante succionándolo, lamiéndolo, apretándolo. Las manos querían deshacerse de la de él que las retenía, impidiéndoles que jugaran en su cabello, que acercaran su cabeza a ella más aún. Y de un pecho pasó al otro, siempre jugando con su mano en el otro para no dejarlo desentendido. _

_En un momento, Inuyasha le mordió un pezón, fue un mordisco delicado, sin hacerle daño, pero con la fuerza y presión suficiente como para que ella abriera los ojos como platos de la sorpresa y gritara. El medio demonio se detuvo de repente. La miró, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas como rosetas y la boca cerrada, mordiéndose los labios para que no saliera nada de ella. Él soltó una carcajada ronca, la pasión le había vuelto descarado._

── _Tienes una voz muy sexy. – ella negó con la cabeza negándose a mirarlo. Deseando volver a escuchar esa sonata, él repitió la acción con el otro pecho, pero solo se escuchó una exclamación ahogada. Ella se estaba obligando a no volver a dejarse sentir._

── _Mmmm Supongo que no es sensación suficiente si aún puedes controlarte. – Ella lo miró sofocada.- Me tendré que esforzar un poco más._

_Y con un reguero de besos más que húmedos y juguetones fue bajando de sus pechos, por su estómago, deteniéndose en el ombligo, donde metió la lengua divertido, desde donde bajó hasta la mata de __rizos negros bien recortados y delimitados._

── _¿Qu… qué vas… vas a hacer?_

── _Escuchar esa voz de nuevo._

── _¿Cómo? – él solo se limitó a sonreír pícaro y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo o decir algo, el se aportó soltándole las manos que tenía atadas, ya que estaba entre sus piernas, bajó la cabeza, con los dedos separó los labios de su sexo y se sumergió en ellos voraz. - ¡Ohhh Dios!_

_Inuyasha lo había conseguido, había hecho que ella volviera a gemir y gritar con esa voz que hacía que se llegara al orgasmo de un tirón. Pero no solo estaba abocado a eso por ese tono tan sexy y femenino como único, sino que el sabor de Kagome era increíble. Asociaba ese único gusto con el olor a Jazmín tan de ella, y eso ya era más que gratificante para él. Con deleite, lamió con dedicación el sexo de ella deteniéndose en ese botón de placer, pero solo de pasada. Ella se estremecía continuamente lanzando más de esas notas que eran sus sonidos por la boca mientras con un cuerpo tenso dirigía a sus manos que sujetaran y tiraran del cabello de Inuyasha. Y ella, al cabo de un rato, dejó atrás la vergüenza o la indecisión y le tiró del cabello más para llamarle la atención que para otra cosa. Riéndose, Inuyasha dio un último lametazo antes de dejar la cara reposar en uno de sus muslos y mirarla interrogante pero divertido._

── _¿Qué? Pensaba que te gustaba._

_Ella, con un gran sonrojo, le reprendió con la mirada._

── _Sabes que sí, pero odio que no te tomes las cosas en serio._

_Ahhhh, era eso, pensó Inuyasha divertido con el apuro de ella que intentaba disimular. Pero no se paró más para jugar con ella, lo hubiera hecho, podría seguir provocándola sin cesar, hacer que ella le dijera cuánto le necesitaba, pero en esa batalla campal él también deseaba. La sola exigencia de ella había hecho que la urgencia de separarle más las piernas y entrar en ella de una embestida se multiplicara por infinito de golpe. Él no era paciente. Dándole una última sonrisa, volvió a dirigir su boca a su sexo pero esa vez a conciencia para causarle placer. No solo lamió su clítoris, que se hinchaba y hacía que temblara, sino que se lo atrapaba, lo succionaba y lo mordía levemente. Rompiéndose dos uñas, acompañó sus atenciones orales con la intrusión en su sexo de los dedos, primero uno y después el otro. _

_Simulaba la penetración a un ritmo pausado, los sacaba, los metía y así una y otra vez. Kagome se arqueó al principio y pareció bloquearse, ya que él no se había detenido con la boca, pero después ella misma inició el ritmo con su cadera anclando los pies al suelo e impulsándose. Gustoso, él no se detenía, sino que seguía jugando con ella moviendo los dedos ya en círculos, abriéndolos y cerrándolos hasta encontrar ese punto de placer que hizo que ella se tensara y después de no mucho tocarlo sutilmente gimiera._

_Un gemido diferente, uno largo, ronco y acompañado de un apretón de sus paredes íntimas sobre sus dedos. A conciencia, Inuyasha presiono suavemente el clítoris para alargar ese orgasmo, pero se retiró para contemplar ese rostro sorprendido y anegado de placer. Y le encantó. _

_Sudando, con la mente nublada y con la cabeza ida en un mundo externo y ajeno a ella, vio con sus ojos la sonrisa de Inuyasha mirándola. Maldito fuera, ella había visto esa sonrisa a diario hacía años, esa mirada burlona, divertida, egocéntrica y narcisista de quien se cree el mejor en todo, el centro de todo, el centro de ella. Él se lo pasaba bomba con ella mientras ella se moría y se hacía agua ante él como una vulgar mujer. Ella sentía su centro arder, palpitar y ansiar a Inuyasha con premura, y mientras él pasaba de ella deliberadamente solo para el goza y ego de sí mismo. Un gran cabrón._

_Incorporándose con la rapidez que el deseo le concedía, pilló de sorpresa a Inuyasha y ella se colocó a horcajadas encima de él, que aún estaba sobre sus rodillas. Casi se fue Inuyasha de espaldas, pero la fuerza de Kagome no era suficiente para él, pero fue por poco. De todas maneras, no se fijó en eso nada más que por encima, porque Kagome restregaba su centro contra su erección en movimientos ascendentes apresurados pero siendo en esencia provocadores, embaucadores. _

_El solo pudo gemir y esconder la cara en el hombro de ella para respirar hondo y no volverse loco. La risa sexy y ronca de ella fue su sinfonía, y el sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero ella no había detenido el movimiento._

── _Inuyasha… no soy una simple mujer con la juegas con ella._

── _Yo no…_

_Ella se movió un poco más acertadamente sobre él y no pudo esconder el gemido ronco._

── _Ahhhh, el cachorro también ronronea. Quién lo hubiera pensado._

_Las manos de ella colaboraron de más y bajaron desde los hombros de él hasta su erección, donde con su movimiento encima de él y el de las manos, él no pudo evitar sujetar sus caderas más fuerte y gemir._

── _Kagome._

_Ella ya se sentía victoriosa, pero no era de piedra, lo tenía bajo ella gimiendo e implorando en silencio, pero ella estaba ardiendo. Con determinación, se subió encima de él en el momento y en el punto exacto para sentir la punta de su erección entrar en ella, solo un poco, pero escuchó a Inuyasha maldecir sofocado y tensarse como nunca antes._

── _Kagome aún… aún- él no podáis concentrarse, ella estaba húmeda, estrecha y anhelante para él._

_Apartándose del hombro de él, ella enmarcó su rostro en sus manos y el sentimiento en los ojos marrones de ella le descolocó y envenenó de algo por lo que no le importaría morir._

── _Este es tu sitio, hombre. Debajo, encima, al lado, detrás de mí. Sea donde sea, ese es tu sitio.- Ella le repitió lo que él le había dicho antes. Sorprendido, Inuyasha boqueó. - Seis años, Inuyasha. Seis años han sido un infierno, ni un minuto más, cachorro._

_No supo si fue el tono que usó, o si fue la posesividad latiente y que se palpaba en el ambiente, no, quizás fue el momento, pero sin duda le ganó el "cachorro" ronco en su voz junto con su mirada. Con su cintura en sus manos, embistió con lentitud, marcándola, y ella se estiró incómoda. Kagome solo pensaba en que él estaba dentro de ella, llenándola, y sólo entonces entendió que los vacíos solo se ven saben vacíos cuando lo que les faltaba los llenan._

_Había sido tan feliz. Había visto el éxtasis en su cara, algo más profundo que el amor en sus ojos, la necesidad latente de mucho más que llegar al clímax, en cómo le aferraba las manos, el hombro o la cintura. Él había visto en esos ojos marrones el amor, la necesidad, lo incondicional en ella, había sabido que lo amaba, que le quería y que todo lo demás en ese momento daba igual. Y él había encontrado el sitio en ella, en el mundo: era al lado de ella, fuera cual fuera su situación, era con ella._

Y el vacío en donde ella debía de estar le lacraba por dentro, le rompía en mil y un pedazos que no podía recomponer. Pero lo peor, era que el olor a melocotón que ella usaba no estaba ni a su lado, ni a diez kilómetros de él, ni a cien, ni a mil si le llegara el olfato a tanta distancia.

El olor a ella, su esencia, su presencia en este mundo… había desaparecido.

* * *

Era de noche. Kagome puso las manos sobre el pozo y solo giró la mirada para ver por última vez su casa y su mundo. Recordó todo lo que había hecho por si se dejaba algo: había dejado las cosas en orden con su madre y su hermano, a quienes no les faltaría nada más que una hermana en un futuro; se había despedido de todos sus amigos con respuestas vagas que seguro iban a ser más que insuficientes, pero que eran las únicas que ella sabía que podía dar.

Atrás iba a dejar una vida que a pesar de no haberla vivido como ella misma, le habían traído bastantes alegrías. Iba a echar de menos a su familia, a su hermano y a su madre por encima de todo. Bueno no, eso era mentira, porque a donde iba a ir, no podía echar de manos a nadie, no le estaría permitido. Volvió la vista al pozo, al fondo oscuro de su interior, y saltó en él antes de que pudiera arrepentirse y esconderse de la realidad de nuevo como ella tanto sabía hacer; sólo hacía falta que ella no reconociera la realidad que vivía para eso.

Cuando llegó al otro lado del pozo, sintió el frío en su piel y entonces reconoció que no tenía que haberse puesto el camisón blanco. No entendía por qué lo llevaba, pero de todas maneras ella solo seguía la pauta del sueño que había tenido. Ella no era nadie para contradecir algo como el destino. Se puso a andar por el bosque hacia un sitio determinado: un claro rodeado de maleza.

Naraku la estaba esperando junto con Kikyo, que no levantaba la mirada del suelo. Kagome no se sorprendió, ella esperaba eso y todo lo que estaba por venir.

─ Naraku, Kikyo.

Naraku se acercó un poco a ella y levantó una mano a modo de saludo. Aquello era un poco surrealista.

─ Sabía que la próxima vez no tendría que ir a por ti, Kagome. Sabía que serías tú misma la que me buscaría.

─ Sí, bueno, no sé si agradecerte el que me hubieras estado raptando por las noches para robarme mi energía.

Naraku abrió los ojos sorprendido. Kikyo seguía en silencio sin mirar a nadie; solo escuchaba.

─ ¿Me lo agradeces? No lo entiendo.

─ Bien, ha sido grosero y cruel, pero eso es algo inherente en ti, así que no puedes disculparte por ello ni yo culparte; sería una pérdida de tiempo. Peor he de reconocer que, que me estuvieras quitando la energía, ha servido para que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas, y volviera un poco a poner los pies en el suelo.

─ Eres demasiado presuntuosa, ¿no te parece? Soy yo el que está usando a la gente, otra vez. Además, que yo sepa, tú llevas seis años como una especie de muñeca de trapo en tu mundo. ¿Poner los pies en el suelo? Solo intentas hacer lo que llevas pensando en tu época desde que Inuyasha te clavara una preciosa estaca en el corazón, mujer. Te estás suicidando de la única manera que se te ha ocurrido. Yo solo estoy resultando ser una excusa para ello.

Kagome miró el suelo y movió los pies. Tenía un poco de frío. A parte del camisón, iba descalza. ¿Era algo así tan necesario? Miró a Naraku de nuevo y le vio mover los labios. Estaba hablando, pero ella había dejado de escuchar, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Ella había venido aquí por un motivo, nada más, el resto le daba bastante igual. Kagome miró a su alrededor y pensó que ese iba a ser un buen sitio para el final de la historia.

Dejó hablar a Naraku sin parar, pues iban a ser sus últimas palabras, desaprovechadas al máximo, pero ella reconoció que cada uno gastaba la saliva como le daba la gana. Ella solo estaba concentrándose en el olor a tierra mojada y a bosque, a la visión de las ramas de los árboles moverse por el viento. Ella realmente amaba ese lugar. Como decía, era un buen lugar para acabar con la historia.

─ Naraku…- él calló y la observó cuando ella sonrió.- ¿Acabamos ya? Realmente tengo los pies helados, no querría acabarlo todo con un resfriado del copón encima.

Eso se ganó dos pares de ojos abiertos como platos del asombro, unos negros como pozo sin fondo y otros marrones, copia de los suyos propios, que la miraban por primera vez desde que ella había llegado a ese lugar.

─ Bueno, veo que tu miserable vida no te merece ningún apego. Pésimo. En realidad me hubiera gustado que vinieras con una cara de súplica, que gritaras de dolor y que tus ojos estuvieran llenos de miedo y pánico.- Naraku levantó una mano y ésta se transformó en un tentáculo de un gris verdoso asqueroso.- ¿Últimas palabras?

─ ¡Oh! Pues verás, eso no lo había pensado.- Kagome se encerró en sí misma un momento para pensar. ¿Qué era lo que podía decir? Eso no lo había previsto. – Supongo que a Kikyo le diría que lo siento mucho- la aludida la miraba asombrada pero como si Kagome estuviera loca.-, y a ti, Naraku, te desearía un buen viaje.

─ ¿Buen viaje? Mujer, la que vas a algún lado eres tú, no yo. Bueno, basta de cháchara. No había imaginado nunca que el que Inuyasha te traicionara iba a ser tan perjudicial para ti. Me quedo con eso, supongo, porque la cara que pondrá Inuyasha cuando sepa que has hecho esta gilipollez, será tan perfecta que creo que gana por mayoría a las que esperaba de ti.

Kagome suspiró y sonrió contenta. Vivió a oler el aroma a tierra mojada y bosque y dejó de ver la imagen de Naraku lanzando a hacia ella el tentáculo que iba a poner punto y final a todo eso. Ella solo esperaba otra cosa: los ojos ámbar de Inuyasha al verla por última vez, el aroma de su medio demonio como última esencia, y el calor de sus brazos para despedirla. Dioses, ella ahora mismo tenía ganas de aporrearse viva a sí misma, sonaba tan patética y cursi.

Sintió el desgarro de su piel siendo atravesada por esa cosa gris verdosa de Naraku, su mente se volvió un caos de colores y dolor que hacían que solo quisiera suplicar. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco que a ella le pareció que hacía eco. El tacto en su cara de la hierba junto con la tierra, le informó que había caído tumbada en el suelo por completo. En un clímax de fuerza, se dio la vuelta no sin gritar de dolor por la herida, que sangraba a mares tal y como ella sabía y había visto que haría.

Encima de ella, enmarcada por las copas de los árboles que rodeaban el claro, la luna, la estaba mirando perdiendo cada vez más la claridad hasta ser solo una mancha borrosa. Ni qué decir de las estrellas. El aire le comenzó a faltar y ella abrió la boca en un intento de su cuerpo, desconectado de su mente, por sobrevivir. La sangre salió de su garganta por la boca como la lava de un volcán, roja y caliente, que le manchó la cara y le obstruyó la ya dificultada respiración.

Ella sentía su cuerpo enfriarse. El dolor hacía ya un buen rato que había sido abandonado, lo que no era una buena señal. Pero ella solo pensaba en que él debía de estar por llegar.

Solo quería esperar a por él.

* * *

**¡Hola! Dios, no tantos aplausos, por favor, no sé si voy a ser capaz de sobrevivir a tanto amor. Seh, lo sé, me queréis tanto como yo a vosotras. ¡Ehh, que eso es muchísimo! xDD**

**Bueno, lo primero, discúlpame por mí imperdonable y eterna ausencia que ha sido mínimamente suplida por las publicaciones de algunos oneshots que han hecho que me acordara de todos, que me obligara a continuar esta historia y a que no me volviera loca. Esto de la locura es contagioso y he tenido que ir al médico más de una vez por eso, pero no os preocupéis, el doctor me ha dicho que es incurable y tendré que adaptar mi vida a ella. **

**Es por mi locura que he decidido ponerle nombre a mi musa. Lo dije en el cap anterior hace milenios, así que ahora os presento el nombre de mi musa: ¡Locura! Más plausos no que se asusta, es muy sensible, com yo. ¬¬ bueno, dejando de lado el nombre nada original de mi inspiración, que después de ayudarme con este cap me ha dejado, vamos a lo que nos importa.**

**Entiendo que los instintos asesinos de muchas personal al leer estos se hayan disparados y me estén buscando. Soy invisible, no lo lograréis, pero de todas formas, creo que este cap es tal y como yo había pensado que sería al escribir el prólogo de este fic, así que solo soy fiel a mis ideas. Por si ha habido un posible error de comprensión, aclaro que:**

**1: Nuestra Kagome por fin ha vuelto a ser ella misma. Lo hemos visto en la escena de su casa cuando ha vuelto con su champú de jazmín y se ha mirado al espejo; también en la escena lemmon (que me ha costado días hacerla) donde se la ve muy… ¿activa? ¡No me extraña, ya me gustaría a mí ser ella!**

**2: Nuestro Inuyasha ha declarado lo evidente en este fic, en todos los demás, en el manga y el anime: que ama a Kagome. ¿No lo sabíais? Maaaal, muy mal chicas ¡Es sacrilegio! Y sí, se ha desfogado con ella a base de bien. Es un hombre con unos instintos bajos muy profundos, la verdad es que no he podido remediarlo.**

**3: Kikyo es una perra increíble, pero en este fic no la he puesto a parir tanto, la verdad. Simplemente la pongo como una mujer muerta, enamorada y que se siente traicionada. Desde el principio ya planeé una cosa así, pero esperad al próximo cap, ella juega un papel importante.**

**4: Naraku a parte de un gran cabrón no se espera lo que va a pasar. Recodad lo que le dice Kagome: ¡Buen viaje! El resto, lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, se desvelará próximamente.**

**5: En el próximo cap se verá la historia al completo. Sí, será el último cap, pero no os moráis amores míos, hay epílogo. Cuando todo se ligue del todo, veréis el porqué de la historia y el porqué de su nombre, pero creo que se puede perfilar ya. No añado mucho más. **

**¿Tenéis más dudas, falta algo que aclarar? Recordad que solo vivo por Inuyasha, escribir y vuestros REVIEWS. Contestando a las magníficas personas que se molestaron en mandarme sus ideas, agradecimientos, y en general, sus preciosas y necesarias palabras, tenemos a:**

**MIKO ETERNAL KAGOME****: Avisada estás cariño. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando mi historia. Espero tu review de este cap también. ¡Besos! **

** : Me disculpo por el retraso, pero me alegro de que escogieras mi fic de esos favoritos y lo leyeras, me alegro de verdad. La verdad es que no creo que las cosas sean nunca de color de rosa, la vida no es así y quién lo dijo se equivocó de gafas, pero bueno, eso no es el tema. Inuyasha no es perfecto ni ideal, es un hombre al fin y al cabo, pero tiene su mérito y creo que sus defectos son lo que lo hacen tan perfecto. Además, recuerdo que él hiere a Kagome para que ésta se vaya a su época y no se cumpla lo que ha soñado, que por otro lado… ¡Uff, eso lo dejo para el siguiente cap! ¿Lo de Kikyo? Espera, espera, esto no se acaba. Muchas gracias y muchos saludos.**

**AHOME HINATA: ¡Cielo, tú no me fallas nunca con tus reviews! Es un placer leerlos todos y ver tu nombre en cada cap, de verdad que te adoro. Pero claro, llevo tiempo dándome cuenta de que no estás registrada y no me puedo comunicarme contigo como me gustaría. Así que te invito a ver mi PROFILE y agregarme al FACEBOOK y al MESSENGER, lo que prefieras. Espero que no estés durmiéndote mucho en clase, es maaaalo ¿? El caso, espero que no te hayas muerto de un infarto con este cap, no solo se besaron sino que se acostaron, ¿y el después? AHHH espero que me digas qué tal es. He de disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar, no sé cuánto tiempo he estado muerta en vida en Fanfiction, pero sí, he podido mandar un mensaje diciendo ¡Eh, no me ha atropellado nada! Espero con ansias tu review, un beso enrome y saludos desde Barcelona xDD**

**KAORUB****: Bueno, me alegro que me hayas dejado otro review, eso era lo primero de todo. Lo segundo… ¿Seguro que tienes tú el Inuyasha original y no es una copia muy bien hecha? Muahahahhaahah bien, ahora a lo serio. Me alegra que seas compasiva con la perra de Kikyo, a mí en el manga/anime me da una rabia incalculable, pero en mi fic solo es una mujer enamorada y despechada que se ha acostado con un Inuyasha, que no solo la detesta sino que la usa. Sí, lo sé, es duro y da pena, pero es que me vino un ramalazo de ira al volver a leer el manga por encima un día, que así se lo hice pagar. Jajjaa, que mala soy. ¿? La verdad es que sí, la autora del fic (o sea yo) es una gran lectora de la literatura griega clásica y sí, se ha leído Edipo Rey, un libro fantástico que me dio tanto que pensar, que aquí están las consecuencias. Yo no creo que haya un destino, pero la verdad es que quise que en este fic se girara en torno a este tema, y por tanto el final…. Ahhhhhhh (misterio) ya veremos qué pasa. Un besazo enorme y espero tu review.**

**VIRGINIA260**** : Hola, ¿Estás segura con lo que me dijiste en tu review? Bien, a Inuyasha le queda por sufrir lo peor de todo, y creo que te darás de cabezazos al leerlo y te arrepentirás, pero no es culpa tuya sino mía, piensa que el final ya lo he escrito en ideas generales (lleva hecho desde que hice el prólogo). ¿Adivinaste eso de que Kagome se fuera después del sexo como si nada? Joder reina, la verdad es que eso es lo que planteé después de escribir el cap pasado, y has dado de lleno. xDD Aunque hay matices: Kagome se da cuenta de la realidad (ya se verá más adelante) cuando acaban y estás dormidos (aunque no lo diga se supone, digo yo) y se va porque está bloqueada y en blanco, no sabe qué hacer. Claro que después todo se recoloca en ella y vuelve una Kagome parecida a como era seis años atrás pero más fuerte, que va a hacer lo que está destinado que haga. ¿Morir o no morir? Esa es la cuestión xDD Espero que todo te vaya muy bien y te mando un besazo y un "¡Espero tu review con ansias!"**

**AHOME HINATA: ¡Cielo, tú no me fallas nunca con tus reviews! Es un placer leerlos todos y ver tu nombre en cada cap, de verdad que te adoro. Pero claro, llevo tiempo dándome cuenta de que no estás registrada y no me puedo comunicarme contigo como me gustaría. Así que te invito a ver mi PROFILE y agregarme al FACEBOOK y al MESSENGER, lo que prefieras. Espero que no estés durmiéndote mucho en clase, es maaaalo ¿? El caso, espero que no te hayas muerto de un infarto con este cap, no solo se besaron sino que se acostaron, ¿y el después? AHHH espero que me digas qué tal es. He de disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar, no sé cuánto tiempo he estado muerta en vida en Fanfiction, pero sí, he podido mandar un mensaje diciendo ¡Eh, no me ha atropellado nada! Espero con ansias tu review, un beso enrome y saludos desde Barcelona xDD**

**Se despide Andaira \(^.^)/**


End file.
